Control
by Ryous lil Tenshi
Summary: WHY are people still reading this? How many times to I have to tell you? Don't read this. Don't. I mean it. It's terrible. Don't read it. I'm watching you. Got it? If you WANT to read it, then go read the revised version.
1. Defiance

And well, here it is. I have read so many Ryou abuse fics, I just HAD to go and write one of my own.. as you do.. -- and well, this is the result...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own YGO, It belongs completley to Kazuki Takashi. I A crazed fangirl was the owner and writer, then I can guarantee, it will be ful of yaoi, and lots more Malik and Ryou.. -salivates-

Chapter One: Defiance

"And so class, that concludes today's lesson. Homework-" The Teacher raised her voice over the ringing of the bell, and the students packing their bags- "Will be chapters seven, and eight. I want them read and a brief summary of each one. Have a good weekend!"

A certain white-haired teen groaned. Yeah, Gave a good weekend, Mrs Osaka. He sighed as he began to make his way out of the class.

"Oh, Mr Bakura, Can I please see you for a moment?" The woman's voice rang through the room. Ryou stopped, raising an eyebrow slightly as he walked over to her desk.

"Um, Ryou are you feeling all right?" She asked the sixteen-year-old in front of him. Ryou frowned slightly, nodding his head. "I-I'm Fine, Mrs Osaka. What makes you say that?"

Miko Osaka shuffled her papers, not quite looking Ryou in the eye. "You seem a little off-focus, falling asleep in classes, spending a lot of time on your own… I asked the other teachers, and they all agreed that you are showing the same kind of behavior."

Ryou's heart sank slightly. "Mrs Osaka, I swear, I'm Fine. I just need to be getting more sleep, that's all." He bowled slightly. "Ummm, Please excuse me, but I must leave now." Mrs Osaka nodded, frowning.

Outside the class, Ryou leaned against the wall, and sighed. Dammit, he though he had a pretty good cover going…

He walked down the now empty school hall to his locker, a few corridors away. Grabbing a few of his textbooks, and a notebook, he shoved it all in his book bag, and started for home. Ha! There's no such thing as home anymore, Ryou thought dryly to himself.

* * *

The blade of the knife dangled back, and forth. Back, and forth. Mesmerized by the shine of the quicksilver blade, the ancient spirit was surprised when the clock on the wall began to strike four.

wait a sec… Ryou was supposed to be home over half an hour ago? Where the hell was he? Bakura swore softly to himself, before getting up off the sofa, and wandering towards the open window, looking seven stories down onto the busy streets of Domino.

Damn Ryou, I TOLD him, always come home straight away! If he's been hanging out with the brat and his pathetic friends, there'll be hell to pay, he can be sure of that…

The lock on the front door of the small apartment clicked. Bakura Froze, before slipping as silent as a shadow into the small hallway.

Ryou was positively trembling with fear. He was in so, so, so much trouble and he KNEW it. Damn Anzu, cornering him in the hallways, before dragging him out to coffee… If he weren't so polite, Ryou would have just left, but…

In a way, he was slightly pleased with himself, going against he orders of the dark spirit. It kinda showed, that no matter how much Bakura hurt him, Ryou was still himself, still had his free will, even if that was the only thing he had left, and judging by the various hints Bakura was planning to take that away too..

Ryou shivered involuntarily. Speak of the devil…Well, demon.. Where WAS Bakura?

"Right here, you Baka." Ryou jumped at least a foot in the air.

"Bakura-sama, I-I-I-" Ryou was cut off by the Spirit seizing both of his shoulders, lifting him several inches in the air.

"Let me see… you were with that girl.. Anzu, weren't you?" Ryou's already frightened eyes widened even more in fear.

"N-no…" Ryou began, but Bakura shook him roughly by the shoulders.

"Liar," He breathed, his face only inches from the innocent boys. "I Told you to stay away from them, why don't you just learn Ryou!' His face was contorting slightly, in anger.

"No!" Ryou burst out. It was so uncharacteristic of him, Bakura almost dropped the trembling boy.

"What did you just say?" Bakura's voice was deadly quiet. Every fiber in Ryou's body was screaming for him to shut his mouth, or get seriously hurt. SHUT UP RYOU! He screamed to himself. JUST SHUT UP!

He didn't listen to himself. "I said, No!" Ryou took a deep breath. "I hate this, you cant control this, I can see who I want, and-and you cant stop me If I want to!" Ryou closed his eyes, expecting to get pulverized for what he said. Instead, Bakura dropped him, and took a step back from the smaller boy, his eyes, usually cold and narrowed, were wide in shock and anger.

Trembling, Ryou turned and fled from the lounge in pure fright, While Bakura stood unmoving the middle of the room. What the HELL had just happened? He thought to himself. Did Ryou just… fight back?

The Spirit kicked the couch, swearing loudly, godammit, he thought he BROKE Ryou, Months ago. Sitting down on the couch, he put his head in his hands.

He was just going to have to try harder to get what he wanted.

* * *

Ryou held his head in his hands as he watched the sunset from his small bedroom window. Perched on the corner of his desk, he had a perfect view of the fiery orb sinking towards the horizon. Ryou was trembling, unable to come to terms with what he did. I actually stood up to Bakura, He thought to himself, almost smiling. I'm not as weak as he says after all… He was so intent on watching the sun, he didn't hear the door open, and jumped in shock to see his Yami in front of him. Ryou slid off the desk, and backed into the corner, his large brown eyes never leaving the threatening blade in Bakura's hands.

"Now, Now Yadonushi, why so scared?" Bakura asked in a mocking tone, his eyes gleaming with a sadistic cold fire.

"I-I told you to stop calling me that!" Ryou said, slightly angry. "You have your own body now!" In a few mere seconds, The Tomb Robber had taken a few quick strides across the room, and had firmly grasped Ryou by his snowy white locks, the blade dangerously close to his throat.

"NEVER Speak to me like that," He whispered into Ryou's ear, using the same deadly tone as before. "Or Ill have no trouble in making sure you never talk again…" Ryou held his breath as he felt the cold metal press against his throat. His heart was pounding so hard, He was sure Bakura could hear it.

"Y-Yes Bakura-sama," He managed to whisper, before the sadist smirked, letting go of Ryou, and lowering the knife to his side. Ryou slumped up, against the wall, breathing hard. Lifting his head, Ryou gazed straight into Bakura's eyes, for a moment, and what Bakura saw made his blood run cold.

His usually wide and innocent eyes, the colour of melted chocolate were narrowed in.. anger? They kept their same hue, But Bakura saw shades of pain, sadness, and defiance… Bakura snarled, turning on his heel and storming out of the room.

Ryou slid against the wall, until he fell to his knees, and placed his head in his hands. He could feel hot tears stinging the back of his eyes, but refused to let them fall. Instead, he tried to think of something- anything that was happy.

God, Ryou hated to cry…

On the other side of the door, which was slammed shut by the angry Bakura, said demon smirked. He smirked, knowing exactly what his plan was. Beat Ryou up a bit- well, more than a bit. He did love to see the kid in pain- ignore him for a few days, and then play his trump card. He knew that Ryou was in love with him, and he was going to work that to his advantage…

* * *

A couple of days later, It was a Sunday. Being the day of the week where everybody (except housewives, kids and workaholics) slept in, usually until the early hours of the afternoon. Bakura was no exception.

When he finally did wake up on Sunday, it was eleven o-clock, and the sun was already high in the sky. Bakura shook himself awake, and then glanced down to the place on the floor where Ryou usually slept. He wasn't there. Straining his keen ears, Bakura listened carefully for any sounds of life in the apartment. Nothing. He could hear the kids next door, listening to their cartoon, and a lady vacuuming to his right, but his Apartment was as silent as a desert…

Frowning to himself, the Egyptian struggled himself out of bed, and pulling some clothes on, did a quick check of the apartment. Nothing. Ryou must have been going shopping. He then looked for a note. Again, nothing. Then, the realization hit Bakura like a ton of bricks. Ryou had gone to the brat's house for the day, without his permission at all! For a few moments, Bakura considered going over to the brat's house himself, but then mentally frowned. No, The Pharaoh wouldn't like it very much if he yelled at Ryou then abused the idiot in front of him, and then dragged the foolish boy home by his stupid, girlish hair.

Bakura growled to himself, before plonking himself down on the couch with some breakfast. Oh well, he could wait…  
.  
.

Review, ne? I expect to have the next chappie up in a few days.


	2. Punishment

Well well well, look at this, I have updated! although I didnt really sees the point, as I have no reviews.. -pokes potential reviewers- why doesnt anyone like meh?

Ahem, aanyways, I own nothing in this chapter, not even a peanut I found behin dthe sofa. All I own is my laptop, and CD collection. so.. DONT SUE got it?

* * *

Ryou considered running away, right there and then. He was standing at the front door of the apartment his father had paid for, (So he could kick him out of his house, basically) dreading to go inside. And who could blame him? He just went and spent the whole day with Yugi and his friends, -something he was told to never, ever to do-without asking for his Yami's opinion, or anything.

That's when Ryou asked himself the next question. Why the hell did I do this? Oh, gods, I am so so so STUPID! He continued in this vein for several minutes, before finally plucking up enough courage to grab the door handle. To his surprise, the door swung open on its own accord. And there, in the threshold, stood Bakura, His enemy, his lover…

Without saying a word, Bakura seized a lock of the younger boy's crystalline hair, and yanked him inside. Ryou let out a small cry, but managed to keep his balance, as he looked at his Yami, who had just slammed the door shut.

"B-Bakura-sama, I-" The now terrified boy was cut off by a painful slap across his cheek. Eyes instantly filling up with tears, Ryou backed up, until he hit the kitchen counter.

"You were at Yugis, weren't you?" Bakura said evenly in that ever-popular dangerous voice, dripping of venom.

"N-no...' Ryou lied, but the Tomb Robber saw through it instantly.

"I hate it when you lie, Yadonushi," He whispered, before delivering a hard blow to Ryou stomach, making him fall to his knees. "Why bother lying, I know what you are thinking anyway…" He looked down in disgust at the teenager coughing and crying, struggling to get up. Grabbing a fistful of his silky hair, Bakura dragged Ryou up until they were eye-level. "Remember what I said I'd do If I caught you spending time with them again?"

Ryou's eyes widened, and his ragged breathing became harsher, and more erratic. "N-no," He whispered. His voice was at the same level as Bakura's, but its tone couldn't be more different. Bakura slammed him up against a bare patch of wall; his hands now grasped firmly around Ryou's ivory throat.

"When are you going to learn," He said, his voice frighteningly even, his hands tightening on their grip around the smaller boys neck. "That's there's no point in disobeying me. All it will ever do his hurt you." Ryou's hands were prised on the darkers iron grip, as he struggled to free himself from the lack of oxygen. Bakura smirked as he could feel Ryou struggling, then steadily going limp. Finally, When Ryou was turning in interesting shade of blue, Bakura let go. Ryou gasped, falling to his knees.

_I feel so sick, oh god, I needed to breath so bad, oh god.. Yami, don't do this, please…_ Jumbled fragments of Ryou's panicked thoughts filtered their way through to the Spirits mind, who smirked in his cold, sadistic way.

Squatting down onto his knees, he reached a hand over to the coughing, crying boy, and ran a hand down his jaw line, lifting Ryou's head at the base of his chin, so darkness and light were forced to gaze at each other. One side of Ryou's face was still bright red, his usually calm and beautiful facial features streaked with tears. Ryous eyes were trying desperately to avoid his gaze, but to no avail.

Bakura on the other hand has exceedingly calm, his eyes, the same shade of Ryou, showing no sympathy or compassion. Just hate. Bitter, cold, hate and anger. Ryou dropped his eyes, to Bakura's free hand, which clutched the knife; the Spirit was dragging it slowly up the hikaris chest. Bakura could feel Ryou shudder in a mixture of revulsion and pleasure. Raising an eyebrow slightly, he brought it to rest on the inside base of his shoulder.

His heart pounding, racing a million miles an hour, Ryou could feel the cold metal of his Darkness' blade, pressing against his collarbone. "N-no..." He managed to choke out, still desperately gasping for air. Bakura smirked.

"You shouldn't have disobeyed me." He said in his hauntingly steady voice as he dragged the blade down the front of his shoulder. Relishing in the warm sweet blood that gushed, and the satisfying scream of pain Ryou made.

* * *

Bakura pulled a carton of milk from the fridge, pouring himself a glass. "Thirsty, Yadonushi?" He asked in a mocking voice, glancing down at the small huddle on the floor.

Ryou shook his head, his usually paper-white hair was streaked with scarlet, and he couldn't stop trembling. God, it hurt all over…

Bakura squatted down, looking Ryou right in the eye. "Don't EVER disobey me again, Yadonushi.." He whispered into his ear, making Ryou shudder and sob. "Or Ill do more than slice you open…" with that, The evil spirit stood up straight, and walked over to the T.V.

Ryou struggled to his feet, wincing in pain at every movement. Trying not to cry out, Ryou managed to drag himself to the shower.

Bakura heard the water running, and for a second, considered in going after him. Not yet, He thought. Give it a few days to sink in. maybe he'll behave now… after switching through various channels, he settled on a movie with things burning.

Ryou was sitting on the floor of the shower, watching in odd fascination as the red water was slowly sucked down the drain, he watched until it was a lighter red, then pink… before finally going clear. After three washes, he managed to get his hair back to its original white colour, and he was far too scared to use soap, as even the now cooling water stung his torn skin.

Finally, the water was ice-cold, and he had to get out. Painfully grabbing a towel -he made sure it wasn't white- he wrapped it around himself, and slowly made his way to his room, making sure to pick up his first-aid kit on the way.

Pulling on a pair of boxers, Ryou gazed at himself in the mirror. It was unreal, to see what Bakura had done. Cuts littered his body, the deepest -and bloodiest- were on his upper arms, and shoulders, while the rest were more painful, and lest bloody. Drawing in a sharp breath of pain, Ryou sat down, with the first-aid kit.

Damn that Bakura…

* * *

Much later, Bakura stalked into the bedroom, to in shock see Ryou on HIS bed! After the lesson he just taught, he went and disobeyed him AGAIN…

Okay, So he was surrounded by the contents of the first-aid kit, and wore nothing but his boxers. Obviously he just lay down and went straight to sleep. Bakura snorted, and rolled Ryou straight off the bed. That woke him up.

Ryou sat straight up, his eye wide and alert. "Wha-what happened…" He asked, puzzlement written all over his innocent face.

"You fell asleep on MY Bed." Bakura snarled at the smaller boy, who reconciled from his, as though he was a venomous snake. "I told you it was MINE…" Ryou backed away on his hands and knees, fear in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I I just fell asleep.." Ryou was trembling. Oh god, just leave me alone, please, just let me be, Im so sorry.. don't hurt me.. More frantic thoughts wisped over through Bakura's mind. The spirit stood up, and snorted as he threw the things back in the first-aid kit.

"Just go to bed." Bakura said, as he marched off to the bathroom, shoving the kit back into place under the cabinet. When he came back, Ryou was wearing a tee shirt, and miserably sitting in the corner, playing with a corner of his blanket. When he saw Bakura was approaching, He quickly lay down on his stomach (the least painful position) and lay his head in his arms.

Bakura sighed, as he sat up in bed, watching him for a moment. No, He told himself. What are you thinking? Hes nothing, a piece of property, a little setback we can get rid of. Nothing more. Satisfied by these thoughts, Bakura rolled over, and promptly fell asleep. Ryou, on the other hand, sat up, and began to gaze at the spirit. He liked to do this, just gaze at him. He was so different when he was asleep, he didn't look nearly as dangerous, or threatening. Finally, Ryou fell asleep, a small smile still gracing his features.

AAAAAnd another craptacular chappeh down. all flames will be used to burn marshmallows I will be eating this weekend on cmap!


	3. Surprise

Wow, lookies, A double update! uhh, nothing to say here..

Meh? dont own, dont sue...

The next morning, Bakura woke to find that it was 10:17, and Ryou had already left for school. Groggily sitting up, he saw that the place on the floor where Ryou usually slept was slightly red, meaning he must he must have bled in his sleep. Shaking away the small beginnings of remorse rising in his chest, Bakura dragged himself out of bed, pulling on a pair of jeans and a shirt as he walked into the kitchen, throwing a few slices of toast in the toaster. He didn't really NEED to eat, but Bakura did, just to pass the time. Chewing thoughtfully, the ancient spirit pondered on what he would do that day.

Hmm. Maybe he'd go and visit Malik…

Ryou on the other hand, felt awful. He couldn't stop shaking, and felt dizzy, from the loss of blood, he knew. After checking himself out in the mirror, he saw that was even more pale than usual, (he didn't know that was possible) and even though it was stifling hot, he didn't take off his school jacket, afraid someone would see his torn arms.

At lunch, Ryou wasn't hungry, and just sat dejectedly, at the table, intently studying the white panels, smeared with the stains of various foods. Yugi noticed his friends quietness, and how he looked really Ill, and as the bell rang, and the rest of the group left, he tugged on Ryous arm, making him sit back down.

"Uhh, Bakura, A-are you okay?" he asked. Ryou looked at him, an odd look, he couldn't quite place in his eyes.

"O-of course, Yugi. I just don't feel 100 today, must have been something I ate over the weekend. Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Ryou flashed him a small, fake smile, and left the room, headed towards his geography class.

Yugi frowned after him. He knew something was wrong, but was he going to do? He decided to respect Ryous privacy, but if he ever looked afwul again, He was definitely going to tell his Yami.

* * *

A few days Later, Ryou was sitting miserably on a chair in the small lounge, trying to concentrate, and do his homework, but Bakura was staring intently at him, without ceasing. It unnerved the smaller boy to no end.

"I'm going to have a shower," He announced, Abruptly shutting his book, and walking out of the room, trembling slightly. Bakura smirked.

Perfect… He thought. Just what I wanted… He listened to the water running for a few minutes, before calmly getting off the sofa, and walking casually into the bathroom.

Ryou winced slightly, as the water stung his still-tender cuts.

A few minutes later, he froze, hearing the door click in the corner. Peering anxiously behind the shower curtain, he saw Bakura standing by the door, his trademark smirk on his face. Eyed widening, Ryou backed up as far as he could in the confined shower. "Wh-what do you want?' he stuttered, unable to keep his voice or breathing under control. Bakura raised an eyebrow, before reaching out and turning off the shower, and throwing Ryou a towel. Stunned, Ryou wrapped it around himself. What the heck is happening? He thought frantically What the heck is Bakura planning?

Bakura waited until Ryou had stepped out of the shower, before gathering the boy in his arms, and squeezing him tightly. Ryous eyes widening to their maximum size, before he completely melted into the spirits embrace.

After a few moments, Bakura let go, and began to drag Ryou into his room. Ryou was slightly scared, but excited at the same time.

When Ryou was in the room, Bakura shut the door, pushing him on the bed. "Wh-wha-" His frightened voice was cut off by Bakura's mouth on his. Ryous mouth opened in pure surprise, as Bakura held the back of his head. Ryou lifted his hands up, trembling fingers entwined with the tangles of the spirits silver locks, as he deepened the kiss.

Oh my god! He loves me, he really loves me, I knew it, I knew it, oh god, this is the best, Im so.. oh god… Bakura mentally smiled as he felt rather than heard Ryou's thoughts filter through to his mind. Im so good at what I do.. He gloated to himself. Although, Ryou wasn't a bad kisser…

After a few more moments, Ryou broke apart for air, his face flushed, and a strange light Bakura had never seen in his eyes. It didn't take him longer than a few seconds to place it.

Ryou was happy. Really actually happy. Bakura had never seen him truly in a good mood before, and the joy in his eyes made something stir deep down inside him, he pushed it away, though, before stalking out of the room, leaving Ryou to change.

Ryou was shaking so much; he could hardly believe it. Unless he had fallen asleep in the shower, he was pretty sure Bakura had just given him the most fantastic kiss he could have ever imagined. To say he was happy was a big understatement. Something more accurate would be ecstatic, hyper, over the moon. His crush (of he didn't know how long, over five years) actually loved him! Pulling on jeans and a tee shirt, Ryou practically skipped into the lounge, where Bakura was watching T.V, looking surly again.

"Hey," Ryou said, walking shyly over to the bed, a small blush beginning to grace his delicate face.

"Hey." Bakura answered shortly. "Come here." Shaking with nerves and anticipation, Ryou walked over to the spirit, sitting on the couch. Bakura snorted.

"Over here, Baka." He said from the other end of the couch. Slightly confused, Ryou slid over until he was a few inches away from his darkness, who wrapped his arms around him, tugging his onto his lap. Ryou leaned back, closing his eyes. Oh, god, this felt so good, just relaxing in his arms, he couldn't believe this was the same person who nearly killed him a few days ago. Shifting slightly within Bakura's tender grasp, Ryou curled slightly, resting his head on the spirits shoulder, and gently wrapped his arms around his neck, closing his eyes again.

"I love you so much…" He whispered. Bakura sighed, as he looked down at the smaller boy almost asleep in his arms. Ryou silky hair was still wet, beginning to curl slightly like it always did when it was damp. Bakura smiled slightly, as he curled a lock around his finger. Oh, gods, with Ryou gradually falling asleep in his arms, a small smile on his face, Bakura almost questioned his motives. Almost. With his free hand, he picked up the remote, flicking through the channels, until he saw a car chase, destined to end in an explosion, came onto the box.

* * *

"Ryou, wake up… Ryou, come on…" Bakura rolled his eyes, as he gently shook the youger boy, who was refusing to wake up.

"Bloody hell," He groaned, as he lifted the angel up in his strong arms, and walked into the room. With a free hand, he tugged the blankets of the bed back, laying Ryou gently down, pulling the blankets up to the sleeping boys chin as he climbed in on the other side, propping himself up with an elbow as he watched his light sleep.

"Gods Ryou.." He whispered, as he ran a finger over his delicate cheekbones, and stroked his still-damp hair for a few minutes, before he too, fell asleep.

* * *

The urgent buzzing of the alarm clock tore the sleeping Ryou from his dreams st seven the next morning. His chocolate eyes snapped opened, as he fumble around for it, snapping the bloody thing off. He shook the last remnants of sleep off, and sat up.

He was in the bed…

Rubbing his eyed to make sure he wasn't seeing anything, he looked beside him, and saw that Bakura was fast asleep on his right. The memory of last night came rushing back to him, and Ryou smiled as a warm feeling flooded him. He brushed the tangles of hair out of the spirits eyes, watching him sleep for a few minutes, until he sensed his awakening from the back of his mind.

"Morning, " he whispered softly, his eyes alight with happiness. He was answered by a groan.

"Mornin' " Bakura replied a few moments later. "Sleep well?"

Ryou nodded, smiling. "Umm, about last night…" he said, a slight frown on his ivory face. Bakura raised an eyebrow as he sat up, looking Ryou straight in his innocent eyes.

"Yeah?" He said in his usual harsh voice, but Ryou could sense a strange egde to it, on he couldn't quite place…

"Was it real? I mean, were you just screwing with me or something, or did you put it in my head… I mean-" The teen was but of by Bakura's mouth on his.

"I meant everything..." He said, his fingers tracing Ryous jawbone. "It just took me awhile to realize it.." Bakura blinked, and that old look was back in his eyes. "Now hurry up and get ready," He said, throwing a pillow at Ryous head, making him yelp. "You've got fifteen minutes til you have to leave for school." Ryou nodded, as he jumped of the bed, pulling on his school uniform on, while Bakura lay back down, pressing the pillow over his head. He wasn't quite awake yet.

"Bye Yami!" He heard him call out ten minutes later, and then heard the soft shutting of the door. The spirit sighed, as he stood up. Gods, Ryou was acting so cheerful it was scary…

But it gave him a strange, slightly warm feeling inside…

I did not just think that... He scolded himself. Bad bad bad bad Bakura…


	4. Love

Meh. Why am I even updating this?

Dislcaimer: Dont own, dont sue.

WARNING: Yaoi in this, its a wiiiiddle bit heavy...

Yugi was shocked, to say the least. Why the hell was Ryou so… happy today? If he didn't know any better, he would say Ryou was on drugs or something. He was so.. Cheerful today, especially at lunch, usually, he was quiet and reserved, poking miserably at his food, but he was so full of life, chatting and laughing"Umm, Ryou what's up?" He managed to catch him between his Math and History classes. Ryou smiled at him, a strange light in his eyes.

"Nothing, Yugi!" He said. "Everything's great, fine, perfect!" He looked down at him. "I'm serious, Everything's just really great right now, that's all. Shoot, I have to go, you know Mrs Osaka, she hates it if you're ever late to her class." With that, Ryou turned a corner, and walked off, humming slightly to himself.

Yugi raised an eyebrow, in bewilderment. It had to be drugs…

* * *

"Heya!" Ryou shut the door behind him as he almost skipped into the small kitchen, where Bakura was in the process of cutting himself a sandwich. "Are one of those for me?" he asked, grabbing a half, and taking a big bite. The spirits eyes widened. If he tried that twenty-four hours ago, Bakura would have definitely whacked him a big one. Instead, he shrugged.

"Well, you've already taken a bite." He said in his usual tone, and smiled. "So I guess so…" He walked over, and gave Ryou a quick hug. "How was School?" He asked, slightly relishing the soft scent of his Hikaris shampoo.

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Well, it was okay, apart from when Jounouchi put waaay too much magnesium sulfate in our science experiment for Chemistry… exploded…" Ryou blushed slightly, scratching the back of his head. "Needless to say we failed, which is a shame, cos I really needed a good grade…" He shrugged, then took another bit. "So did you do anything apart from sleeping and eating today?" He asked, his innocent large eyes melting part of the spirits cold heart.

"Not really," He gruffly, turning away, and grabbing the other half of the sandwich. "I went to the mall, and stole this gold necklace-" He broke off when he saw Ryou eyes, which were just screaming please don't do that again, at him "Well, it wasn't that valuable." He finished, going into the lounge. Ryou frowned slightly, before going into his room to do his homework.

* * *

That's night, Ryou sat on the edge of the bed, pulling off his socks and shoes, when his tenant surprised him with his arms around his waist, and a husky voice in his ear.

"Hey," Bakura said, his hands fiddling with the zipper on Ryous jeans. Ryou froze, and spun around to see the spirit sitting on the bed in only his boxers.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" he asked, half scared, half morbidly excited.

"Hentai, Ryou..." he said, before replacing his arms around the boys naked waist, kissing the side of his neck.

"B-b-Bakura, Please... that r-r-r-really tickles!" He burst into giggles, squirming in his grasp.

"Oh?" he asked. "Then, Does this tickle?" He dragged his fingers up and down his sides, making Ryou scream with laughter.

"P-P-Please.. stooop…" Ryou moaned weakly between his giggling, but not really meaning it.

"And why would I do that?" Bakura asked, arching an eyebrow as he began to tickle the soles of his feet.

"B-B-Because…" Ryou was actually crying now, his delicate frame wracked with laughter-induced sobs. "Please Yami…" Bakura relented, releasing his hold on the boy, and lying down next to the sweating, panting boy next to him. "Th-th-thanks…"

"No problem," He said, sitting up slightly, looking over at Ryou, who was flushed.

"I-I" Ryou was cut off with Bakura's mouth on his. Dragging him up by his shoulders, Bakura ran a tongue along his lower lip, Ryou moaned, as he opened his mouth, his fingers curled in his hair, ivory palms stroking the spirits cheekbones…

A long time later they stopped. Ryou was confused, wearing nothing but his underwear, and Bakura was crouched over his, a small smile on his face. Ryou grinned, tugging the Egyptian down for another kiss.

* * *

When the smaller boy awoke the next day, it was to find he had spent the night curled in Bakura's arms, his tenant snoring softly. Feeling his warmth comforted him, as he snuggled back down under the blankets, but not before making sure the alarm was firmly switched off.

School can wait, he though, as he nestled his head into the crook of his yami's neck. Instead of a steady thud, of a pulse, there was a smooth silence, but that no longer disconcerted Ryou, who hugged the spirit closer to him.

Bakura was on the brink of consciousness, not quite awake, not quite asleep, when he felt Ryou move away from a second. The spirit heard a thud, then felt Ryou nestle back beside him. Bakura smiled faintly, and tightened the hold he had on his Hikari, his nose filled with the scent of Ryous hair.

He didn't want to move at, this was so nice… _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING!_ He yelled to himself, as he tensed, then relaxed. _You're not supposed to ACTUALLY fall in love with him, you Baka!_ Bakura mentally shook his head, and clung tighter to Ryou. That annoying little voice was right, but right now, Bakura wouldn't trade anything –okay, maybe The Millennium Puzzle- for lying with Ryou in his arms, who, he has noticed, had fallen asleep again.

Bakura sighed, before clinging tighter to Ryou. "I'm so sorry…" He whispered almost silently to Ryou, before slipping out of the room a few minutes later.

* * *

Bakura munched thoughtfully on his toast, as he stared into nothingness, his mind working away at full tick. If I do it now, It will be over and done with, but to leave it until later, would be better, and to raise his pain… he closed his eyes. Damn, why was this so hard! He placed his head in his hands and moaned at loud to himself. Then he stood up, and stomped down do the room where Ryou was sleeping, promptly getting back into bed.

"Hey, Yami..." Ryou whispered to the spirit, smiling. Sitting up, and rubbing his eyes. "Where did you disappear to?" he inquired, his eyes furrowed slightly.

"Just to get Breakfast," The spirit replied. "I was starving..." Ryou cocked an extraordinarily white eyebrow.

"I-I didn't think you actually got hungry," he said, a slight blush gracing his angelic features. Bakura rolled his eyes, then shrugged.

"Now, where were we?" He asked, pushing Ryou back down, and leaning over him.

"About here," The light replied, pulling the spirit down and pressing his tenant's lips on his. Bakuras hands clenched the bed sheets tightly, as he explored Ryous now familiar mouth, Ryou cupping the spirits face with his hands gently, while Bakura relished the younger boy's sweet taste.

They broke apart a few minutes later, both gasping for air. Ryou was trembling, and Bakura was slightly dizzy. They both sat up, as Bakura ran his hands down Ryous face, shoulder, chest... the angel shivered as he stroked his lower back, and wrapped his thin arms around the spirit neck, nuzzling his head into his shoulder, and a few minutes later, gasped softly as he felt Bakuras skilled hands running like liquid over his smooth, milky thighs.

"Y-Y-Yami..." he whispered into his neck, trembling and panting. "I-I-I" Bakura silenced him with a tender kiss on his lips, Making Ryou moan loudly into the darkness' mouth. Bakuras kisses moved slowly from his mouth to the base of his neck, making Ryou gasp in pleasure.

"Y-Y-Yami, I-I-I really don't think..." Bakura cut him off by moving his hands from Ryous perfect curves at the top of his thighs, and wrapped themselves around his member. Ryous eyes widened, as his arms gripped Bakuras shoulders tightly, his long nails almost drawing blood.

"Yami, please..." Ryou half whispered, half moaned, and Bakuras hands steadily began to pump him gently.

"Why?" Bakura finally let go of Ryous ivory neck, and whispered in his ear." You're so beautiful Ryou, you know that?" A thin sheen of sweat was beginning to form on Ryous forehead, as he writhed slightly in the darkness's grasp.

"I-I don't really-" Ryou screamed, and slumped onto Bakura as he exploded in pleasure, the yami, stroking his hair damp with sweat, clutching the trembling body close to him. Ryou was panting for breath, as he held limply onto Bakura, sobbing softly.

"Shhh, Hikari, its okay, don't cry, please..." Ryou swallowed his sobs, and looked steadily at his tenant through half-lidded eyes, framed by his silver bangs.

"I love you so much, Yami, I really do. I always have..." Ryou couldn't look the spirit in the eye. "Even when you hurt me, I just..." He held onto Bakura tighter, nuzzling himself back into his neck. "Id do anything for you, Yami. Anything."

Bakuras fingers lightly traced several of the still-healing scars on Ryous back, and smiled.

"I love you too, Hikari..." He whispered.

And He really meant it.

See that? look down, and click it. a review a day keeps the angry authoress away!

V


	5. Advice

wow, lookie, a double update! -crickets chirp- uha.. noone cares...

Disclaimer: Noo, I'm not Kazuki...

The next day, Ryou was up bright and early, a smile on his innocent face. "Yami," he whispered to the still sleeping spirit. "I wont be home til about five today, Im hanging out with Yugi."

The name of The Pharaohs Hikari instantly woke Bakura up, Who frowned at him with one bleary eye open. "Wha?" He groaned, rubbing his shut eye.

"I have to talk to Yugi today about something, that's all." Bakura frowned, and for a few seconds, Ryou thought he was about to say no, but then he shrugged.

"Just be back by four-thirty, thats all," He whispered.

"Five." Ryou retorted, pulling on his school jacket.

"Whatever," Bakura mumbled, before rolling over in bed, and beginning to snore.

* * *

"Um, Hey Yugi." Ryou caught up with the vertically-challenged boy as he was walking home from school. "Can I um, talk to you about something?" He frowned, but nodded. 

"Do you want to come to my house?" He asked. Ryou nodded, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, thanks, that would be great." His chocolate yes met Yugis crimson ones, And yugi could see a hint of Urgency in them. "Its really important."

A few minutes later, they were at Yugis house. He got them each a soda, and they both sat on the couch, facing each other.

"Yugi," Ryou said after a couple of moments of silence. "D-do you love your yami?" I know it's an odd question, but I was just wondering, but-"

"Yes." Yugi said, cutting over him. "I do love him. Why wouldn't I? He's really nice and kind, and gentle, when you get to know him. Why? Do you-" Yugis eyes widened to a freakish size. "Oh."

Ryou nodded, pressing his lips together. "A-and well, I-I thought it could never happen, I mean look at him, he's nothing but darkness and hate. And-and" Ryou took a deep breath, setting his can of soda down on the coffee table. "The fact He's so..." The angel trailed off.

Yugis brow was furrowed in concern. "Does he hurt you, Ryou?" He said, trying to peer into Ryous face, which was concealed by a curtain of snowy hair. Ryou nodded. Yugis eyes widened again, and he bit his lip.

"I knew it..." He said, setting down his can. "How long as this been going on?" Ryou shrugged.

"A few years, four or five I guess..." He swallowed. "It got worse when I moved out, because he didn't have to hide it..." He raked his ivory fingers through his hair. "I just wish I knew why..."

Yugi gazed at his friends with concern written in his crimson eyes, biting his lip.

"It's not your fault Ryou, You don't deserve it..." Ryou lifted his head, and Yugi could see that he had been crying silently.

"I-I do..." He said, wiping the tears from his face. "I-I can't believe it, But I-I Stood up to him, Yugi, I actually defended myself, usually I'm just too scared..." Yugi listened to what his friend was saying intently.

"B-but that wasn't what made him so mad, it- you know how I spent all Sunday at your house?" The younger of the pair nodded. "W-well, I kind of didn't tell him, and when I got home..." Ryou involuntarily shivered. "H-he was angry..."

"What did he do?" Ryou noticed there was a note of anger in his voice. Wordlessly, Ryou stood up, and lifted the bottom of his sweatshirt a few inches.

Yugis hand flew to his mouth, as his eyes widened to a literally record-breaking width. The few inches of Ryous stomach he could see was covered in painful-looking bruises, and at least half a dozen knife wounds.

"Oh, god Ryou…" Ryou sat back down, his hands shaking. "No wonder you always wear long sleeves." Ryou nodded, his chin trembling.

"Yugi, you can't tell you your yami, please... don't tell anyone." The look in Ryous eyes almost broke Yugis heart.

"O-Okay..." He whispered. 'I-I promise. B-but why?"

Ryou swallowed. "Well... a few days ago, He just... changed." Yugi frowned, but nodded Ryou to continue.

"He's really nice now. I-I mean, I've never seen him like this. He's warm and compassionate…" Ryou trailed off. 'I-Its really odd... But I love this now, I love him... I just..." Ryou frowned slightly, trying to find the right words.

"Uhm... Yugi, have you and your darkness ever slept together, If you get me?" Yugis eyes widened, and he bit his lip.

"Yeah, a few times." He said after a few seconds. "Wh-why, I mean, Does your spirit want to, or something?" Poor Yugi was even more confused than the white-haired teen, who was gazing at him intently.

Ryou nodded. 'I mean, I think we have..." He frowned, running his pale hand through his paler hair. "Why does this have to be so confusing.." He moaned. "What the hell do I do, Yugi?"

The said boy frowned. "I-I don't really know, I mean, I cant honestly say I've ever been in your shoes, I mean, My yami has never been mean to me, for some reason.."

Ryou sighed. "When I got the ring, I was a nine-year-old wreck. I mean it, Yugi, I was just..." He swallowed. "My mother and sister had just died, and I was just so depressed..." Ryou let out a sigh. "I guess it wasn't a very good impression on someone who was already an insane sadist before they were locked away..." He trailed off, miserably tracing a pattern on the table, his spare arm hugging his knees. "You're so lucky, Yugi."

Yugi was staring at the couch, his hands clenching together. "I know this isn't going to sound like very good advice, Ryou, but the best thing to do is to just ride it out. Maybe the spirit really has had a change of heart." Ryou nodded, drumming his slender fingers on the table.

"I hope so, Yugi." He whispered. "Oh god I hope so..."

* * *

"Hey, Yami!" Bakura heard the cheerful voice sounding from the passage, and raised an eyebrow, getting of the couch. 

"Hey, gorgeous." He purred, planting a kiss on his Hikaris cheek. 'Have fun?"

Ryou shrugged, giving Bakura a smile. "It was alright." He said in that soft voice that made Bakuras insides go gooey. Ryou giggled, and pulled the spirit on, for a long, slow kiss, that Bakura reluctantly broke out of a few seconds later.

"Awh, What up?" Ryou breathed, laying his head on his tenants shoulder, and looking at up at him with killer puppy dog eyes. Bakura shrugged, going in to the kitchen silently, and purred himself a glass of water, before disappearing into the lounge, still not sang a words.

He wanted to kick something. Seriously. Or, at least hurt someone... Ryou... He heard Ryou sit down next to him, and turned away. Gods, he really needed to think...

* * *

that night, after an evening of awkward silence, the pair went to bed. Bakura lay down on the bed, an unmoving plank, and Ryou curled into him, resting his head on the base of his neck.

"Night yami. Love you..." Ryou whispered, before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep. Bakura sighed, and pulled the sleeping form in for a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Ryou. Really, I'm so so so so sorry, Oh god..." Bakura continued in this vein for awhile, before he broke down, and burst into tears. Sobbing silently into the pillow, Bakuras free hand gently caressed the sleeping boy next to him, who sighed in his dreams, smiling. Bakura continued to cry quietly to himself until finally he had joined the child next to him in his dreams.

* * *

When Bakura awoke, it was to find that Ryou had indeed already left for school. The spirit sighed, dragging himself out of bed, and over to the mirror, where he saw how swollen and red his eyes were. He silently touched the glass, marveling how much he looked like Ryou after he had cried. He shook his head, and turned on the shower, not waiting for it to heat up before stepping into the chilling cold spray.

He gazed at the row of hygiene products on the shower caddy, and bit his lip. There was a bar of soap, down head and shoulders shampoo, and a bottle of Ryous shampoo, that smelled of wildflowers. There was also a razorblade, strangely enough. Bakura frowned. Ryou didn't shave, so why? He examined it closer, pushing the wet tangles of his hair out of hi mahogany eyes, as he stared hard at the blade. The faintest tinge of pink could be seen in one corner; the remnants of blood. Bakura dropped the knife in pure shock, staring at it as though it had grown a toe or something.

Why on earth was Ryou hurting himself... on purpose?

o.O Uhh, I kinda know where this is going, but bear with me for a couple o' crappy chappehs.


	6. Lies

Update! lol. okay, um beware of a poor broken-hearted Ryou in this story, but thats it... yeppers! Oh, and Maliks acting a bit odd, but lets just ignore that, sall we? >.>

Disclaimer: Dont own it.. unfortunatley...

Bakura watched the second hand of the clock tick time away slowly. He drummed his fingers nervously along the arm of the chair he was sitting in, so deep in his thoughts that he jumped when he heard the door open. He got up, and walked over to it, to see Ryou on the threshold, and snarled, before grabbing a tendril of Ryous long silvery hair, and tugged him inside.

"wh-whats going-" Ryou was cut off by Bakura, who hit him so hard across the face he fell to his knees, holding his now bruised and swollen face, looking at the spirit in disbelief. Bakura laughed a long chilling laugh that haunted Ryou whenever he revisited his worst fears and memories in the scariest of his nightmares.

"You actually believed me?" His voice had a hollow, incredulous ring to it. Ryou was bewildered as he looked up at the spirit, who squatted down to his knees too look thehikari in the eye.

"You did." He snorted. "You actually believed I loved you. You really fell for it."

Ryous eyed widened in pain, fear, and shock. "wh-wh-what-"

"I never was in love with you, Yadonushi..." He whispered. "I was just screwing with your mind. To me, you're not even human, just a piece of property I own."

"No, no no..." Ryous eyes, which were haunted in shock and fear, began to brim over with tears.

"Yes..." He whispered, enjoying the horrified, heart-breaking look on his Hikaris face. "It was all just a lie. And you fell for it."

Ryou was numb, beyond actually feeling. He was aware that his whole body was shaking with sobs, and his eyes stung with hot tears, but apart from that, he was numb in shock.

"Hurts, doesn't it." He whispered. Ryou kept his eyes on the floor, watching the tears fall, not giving him the satisfaction of answering.

Bakura smirked, as he grabbed Ryous face in his hands, gripping so hard, the boy cried louder in pain. He leaned forward, and kissed Ryou -for the last time- in a cold, mocking kiss on the lips, and then stood up, slowly walking out of the room, leaving poor Ryou alone to his pain-wracked sobs.

"No." He whispered, in a trembling voice. Bakura froze, and gazed at him with an icy fire in his earthen eyes.

"What.." The tomb robber said in his dangerously soft voice, a huge warning song in his eyes.

Ryou struggled to his feet, and flung himself to the door, and threw it open, dashing outside. Into the hall, and stumbling down the stairs, Ryou dragged himself out into the rain, still sobbing.

Bakura considered following him, but instead grinned, and sat on the couch.

* * *

Ryou pounded on the door of Maliks house, shivering in his rain soaked clothes. 

"Malik, please just let me in! MALIK!" Ryou hysterically banged in the door, repeating the platinum-heads name between his heart wrenching sobs.

Finally the door opened, and a pair of impossibly violet eyes looked shocked at the shivering boy in his doorstep.

"Ryou, what the hell happened?" He said, before The snowy-haired teen collapsed in his arms, still sobbing.

"Oh, Malik, please, you have to….. oh god what the hell am I going to…" Malik dragged the hysterical boy inside, and made him sit on the couch. Ryou could barely respond, just kept sobbing into Maliks shoulder, who patted his back in a way he hoped was comforting.

"Ryou, what the hell happened?" He asked again, brushing a strand of soaked hair out of the teens chocolate eyes, which were at the time rimmed with red, and still leaking salty tears.

Miserably, Ryou told him everything. How Bakura was abusing him, how Ryou had had a huge crush on him for years, how Bakura had made the lie that he actually loved him, How Bakura broke his heart into a million pieces with a few small words…

By the time he had finished pouring out his shattered heart, Ryous soft voice was hoarse, and there were fresh tear tracks running down his face. Malik was gazing at him with a strange look in his eyes Ryou couldn't place; it unnerved him.

"Ryou I.." Malik started, but trailed off. He swallowed, and tried again. "Look Ryou, I know how it feels to share a body with a crazy psychopath who takes over your life, I do, I-" He was cut off by a crash somewhere, and a shriek of "MALIK, GET YOURE ASS OVER HERE AND CONTROL THIS PSHYCO!" Malik winced. "ISIS, I'M WITH RYOU, JUST THREATEN HIM WITH A BROOM!" Ryou raised an eyebrow, And Malik blushed slightly. "Uh, sorry about that. Point is Ryou, you and Bakura are together for a reason, and I know that sounds odd, but you'll find out soon, I'm sure."

Ryou gave him a small smile, and leaned back on the couch. "I hate him," he said softly, his voice trembling. "I hate him so much…" Malik opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by the phone ringing. He sighed, and picked up the receiver.

"Hello? Who is this, I'm kinda- Bakura?" Ryou froze, trembling and whimpering.

"Ryou? As a matter of fact, hes right here…. Sure, no problem with me… yep, see you in a few, then." Malik hung up the phone, gazing at Ryou, who was mouthing at the Egyptian noiselessly.

"Ryou, Bakuras my friend, If he knew I was lying…' Ryou shook his head.

"I-I have to go," The angel said, standing up. "I-I-" Malik cut him off with a firm grip on the arm. Ryou spun around to look at him, his innocent brown eyes wide with fear.

"L-Let me go!" He stammered, struggling desperately in the violet-eyes teens grasp, but Malik was much stronger, and held him firmly.

"I-I cant Ryou, I-"

"Let me GO!" Ryou yelled desperately and with a burst of strength he didn't know he had, wrenched himself free of his grasp, and ran.

"RYOU!" Malik called, running to the door, but it was too late, he had lost Ryou.

"Oh, shit.." Malik said, leaning against the doorframe. "Bakuras going to be soooo pissed.."

Sorreh for the shortness and crappynes... o.O;;;;;;;


	7. Tears

A/N: O.O I am disturbed... NO RYOU SUICIDE NO NO NO! -whimpers-

Disclaimer: o.O dont own it...

"Yugi, please open up, you're the only one I can trust now, Yugi, Please!" He hammered on the door so hard it nearly cracked, all the while looking around anxiously for any signs of Malik or Bakura.

Ryou nearly fell over in shock as the door opened, and Yugis Grandfather stood on the threshold, frowning at him, but a split second of observation turned the frown into a shocked look of concern.

Ryou looked awful. He was soaking wet again, shivering and his eyes were red-rimmed and swollen, like he had been for crying for hours (which was very true) And his white hair, although soaking wet, managed to stick out at odd ends. His shoes and lower part of his pants were covered in mud, from running through the park to get the Kame game shop so fast.

But it wasn't that that made the old man stare, it was Ryous eyes. The usually warm chocolate orbs with a bit of sparkle had been replaced with muddy pools of depression and pain, with a flash of desperation and lost hope.

"C-Can I please come in, Mr Mouto?" Ryous soft and tearful voice was almost lost in the rain, but he had heard him, and nodded for Ryou to come in, closing the door behind him.

"Hey, Grandpa, who was it?" Yugis cheerful voice filtered through the loung, as he ambled to the front. "Who would be- Oh, god Bakura!" His tone changed in an instant when he saw the boy trickling water. "Come and sit down, what happened?"

Ryou obediently followed Yugi into the lounge, where he sat on the couch, tucking his hands under his legs, and staring at his knees, a curtain of sodden silver hiding his face from view.

"B-Bakura, please tell me what happened, youre scaring me." Ryou swallowed, and let out a long, shaking sigh.

"It was a lie." He whispered. Yugis eyes widened, and sat on the coffee table so he looked look him in the eye, but to no avail.

"Wh-what? He whispered, confused. Ryou lifted his head, and looked Yugi straight in the eye, his lost stare sending chills down the shorters spine.

'I-It was a lie, and I was stupid to believe him, I actually thought he-" Ryous voice died in his throat, But Yugi had heard enough.

"Oh, Ryou, I'm so so sorry," Yugi said, biting his lip. "I really-"

"Whats going on, here?" Yamis voice cut off the end of Yugis as he walked into the room, eyes widening when he saw Ryou, and the terrible state he was in.

"Bakura, tell me!" Ryou trembled at his slightly angry tone, and held his head in his hands, shaking his head.

"Ryou.." Yugis gentle voice made him look up, and let out a shaking breath. "You can trust Yami, you know.." Ryou swallowed, and shakily stood up, beginning to tug off his sodden shirt. Yugi bit his lip, And Yami gasped softly, as more of Ryous torn skin was revealed. When Ryou was holding the sodden rag in his hands, Yugis chin was trembling, and eye welling up with tears, While Yami was gazing sadly at him in a mixture of shock and revulsion.

"I-Its worse on the back." Ryou said almost tearfully, but in a hollow, empty voice as he turned around slowly to prove his point.

"Oh, god Bakura, why didn't you_ tell _any of us?" Ryou sat back on the couch, tugging the soaked shirt back on over his bruised, torn skin.

"I-I don't know, I-I was so scared, I just…" Ryou held his head in his hands, and began crying silently, his body wracked with sobs.

"That sick Bastard…" Yami said quietly, his voice trembling with rage and anger. "The next time I see him, he is on a one way trip to the Shadow Realm.."

"No!" Ryous outburst caused both of the crimson-eyed boys to turn and stare. "Please, don't hurt him, no one deserves the Shadow realm. No one. Not even sadistic insane Psychos like him.." Ryou swallowed, closing his eyes. Yugi noticed two fresh rivers of tears cascade from his eyes, but said nothing.

"What the Heck are you doing here, I-"

"Shut up old man, I'm only getting whats Mine." Ryou gasped, and started shaking again. That's cold, sadistic voice…

"There you are!" Bakura stood menacingly in the doorway, and before either Yugi or Yami could react, he strode across the room, and pulled Ryou out of the couch by his long hair.

"Let him go." Yami said coldly. Bakura wasn't fazed, and just raised an eyebrow at the former pharaoh.

"Why would I want to do that? You move one step.." He pulled out a switchblade from his pocket, Ryou whimpered when he saw it, and began trembling. Bakura tightened the hold on Ryous hair, and pulled the smaller boy towards him, making him cry out in shock and pain. "And it will be Ryou who pays the pays the price." He pressed the , blade against Ryous throat, who was struggling to breathe shallowly.

Yugis eyes widened, and even Yami stepped back. "You coward." He spat, his words dripping with anger and deep hate. Bakuras sadistic grin grew.

"But it works so well," He said, backing slowly out of the room, dragging a petrified Ryou along with him.

"You little bitch." He spat, pushing Ryou back into the rain outside, a firm hand on his silky locks. "You fucking told them, didn't you?" Ryous eyes widened, and his breathing became more erratic.

"N-No.." He said meekly. Bakura growled, hitting Ryou across the face so hard he would have fallen into the muddy puddle beside them, if Bakura didn't have such a firm grip on his hair. Bakura marched along the street, dragging Ryou behind him, who sometimes stumbled, or tripped.

When they got into the apartment they shared, Bakura let the boy go, who dropped to his knees, shaking and crying, holding his head in pain. Bakura snorted, and kicked him incredibly hard in the stomach. Ryou cried out, and gripped his side, but Bakura just rolled his eyes, stepping over the mess of a boy, and settling himself in front of the T.V.

Ryous emotions were in pieces. He didn't know how long he sat in a heap on the floor, sobbing quietly to himself, but he did realize after a long time it was blood, not tears running down his face, and even longer then that, he realized that the apartment was shining with an early morning light. He stiffly got to his feet, and stumbled over to the bathroom To attempt to clean himself up before school. Ugh. The very thought of having to see Yugi knotted his stomach, but he had too go, or else the school might check up on him.

Trembling, he washed his face and hands as best as he could, dragging a brush through his hair, and tugged on his school uniform. Bakura was sleeping, and Ryou ignored him as he left the apartment, dreading school as much as the day he went back after Battle City.

I shaould have the next chappeh up in a couple of days. sorreh for the shortness and crappynesss o.O


	8. School

a/n: Okay, I'm not turning this into a suicide fic for two main reasons . One, its totally chiche-ridden, and this doesnt need to be more of a cliche, now, does it? And also, killing off Ryou would also kill any chances for a sequel...

Disclaimer: o.O;;; I dont own it. I own Ryou though! He is mine and he lives in my closet and I feed him strawberries and chocolate syrup! The way he eats them is none of your business... >.> .

You're not buying it? I didnt think so... -sniff-

* * *

The plain Building of domino High came into view all too soon for Ryou, who trembled as he walked through the gate making sure not to see or be seen by a certain boy he had spoken to last night.

He made it to his locker, before he was finally caught by Honda, who ran over to him, concerned and out of breath.

"Ryou, there ya are! Yugi told me that If I saw ya I was to see if ya were okay.." The brunette looked at Ryou concernedly, who only sighed, and looked away.

"I'm alive, aren't I?" Ryou said softly, before slamming his locker shut. "I'm able to walk, so don't worry, I'm fine." He tried to smile, but couldn't. "I-I have to go to class, Honda." The angel said almost tearfully, and began to walk towards his class, Honda frowning after him.

* * *

Oh, god, lunchtime. Ryou wasn't actually hungry, but everyone_ had _to be there, it was against the school rules not to. After a few moments of dithering, he finally gathered the last strands of courage and confidence that hadn't been shattered by Bakura, and walked into the cafeteria, heading to the table where Yugi and his friends sat. 

"B-Bakura, hey!" Yugi was surprised when he saw his friend sit in his usual seat next to Jounouchi at the end of the table. "Um, are you okay?" He said in a concerned tone. Ryou raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm still alive, amazingly, so I guess I'm alright." Yugi frowned.

"Ryou, I was being serious."

"So was I." Ryou sighed, and placed his head in his arms. He was extremely tired from staying up all night crying- and mostly blood at that- and getting absolutely no sleep. He had almost drifted off, when Jou placed a hand on his shoulders and shook him.

"Ryou, are you sure you're okay?" He asked. Ryou nodded.

"Yes, okay, I'm fine. Just because you guys finally found out about whats been going on, it doesn't mean that suddenly I can't handle it or something!" Ryou almost yelled, tears beginning to sting the back of his eyes. "I-I Have to go.." He stood up, turning his head away so he wouldn't see the shocked look on their faces.

"Uh, no way." The blonde placed a firm and on Ryou's shoulder. Ryou closed his eyes briefly, and drew in a breath sharply, as though he was going to be struck, but sat down, trembling.

"P-please can I just go?" Ryou asked meekly as he nervously twisted his hands, and bowing his head.

"Not until you explain why on earth you didn't tell us he was hurting you like this!" Anzu said angrily. "You should have told us what was happening as soon as it started!"

"He said that If I did he'd-" Ryou swallowed, and bit his lip. "He said he'd hurt you guys. I-I didn't want that to happen…" he let out a long sigh, and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Oh, Bakura…." Anzu, let out a sigh. "You still should have told us, I mean, he wouldn't actually hurt us would he?"

"Anzu," Ryou said, preferring to look at his hands. "The spirit will stop at nothing to get what he wants. I thought that you of all people see that."

Anzu, let out a sigh, and opened her mouth to say something, but Ryou beat her to it.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I've shared a body with him for nearly seven years. I know his motives." Honda widened his eyes.

"S-s-seven Years?" Ryou nodded.

"Since I was nine.." He trailed off, placing his head in his hands. "Sorry guys, Im just so tired…" Yugi looked at him sympathetically, and bit his lip.

"Bakura, I'm so so sorry…" He said softly. Bakura shrugged, and closed his eyes.

"What can you do? Malik was right." He lay his head down on the table, and a few minutes the other four could hear him breathing deeply.

"Poor guy," Jou said, looking at the sleeping boy in a mixture of confusion and pity. "He really doesn't deserve all the shit that spirit is putting his through."

Yugi nodded, but frowned. "I-I don't get it, when I spoke to him last night, I said that Yami could get rid of the spirit if he wanted to, but.." Yugi let out a sigh, and raised his eyes heavenward. "Ryou said no, he wanted the spirit to stay.."

"Why!" Anzu said, frowning. "I mean, I just dont get it…"

Yugi nodded, casting a gaze to the sleeping boy. "I don't either..."

* * *

"Bakura…" A soft voice and gentle hand shook Ryou out of his exhausted sleep. He moaned softly, rubbing his eyes and he lifted his head off the white table ((Awww, so CUTE! )).

"Wh-wha? Is lunch over already?" Yugi smiled.

"Uhh, you slept through most of it.." Ryou smiled.

"Oh yeah.." He sat up, stretching and yawning as he made his way to his next class. Yugi smiled, as he walked beside him.

"Why are you tired, I mean.."

"I didn't get any sleep last night, that's all. I'm not sick or anything, don't worry."

They got to their Geography class, where Ryou promptly sat in his desk, and put his head back in his arms, drifting back into his sleep. Yugi looked at him steadily for a few moments before getting out his textbooks.

* * *

"Bakura!" A sharp thud on his desk broke Ryou out of his sleep, as he jerked his head up to see a very and Mr. Kasha glaring down at him. Ryous chocolate eyes widened, and he gulped. 

"Why aren't you paying attention!" He thundered. Ryou opened his mouth to answer, but a loud yawn escaped him instead.

"You were SLEEPING?" He almost sputtered in his rage. Ryou whimpered, but nodded, shrinking away at the mans rage, that reminded him forcibly of Bakura.

"I-I'm very sorry Kasha-sensei.." He whispered, his trembling hands tracing soft fingers on his desk. "I-I was just very tired.."

The teacher snorted. "I'll see you after class.." He said threateningly. Ryou nodded, a familiar fear sweeping over him a giant wave.

* * *

"Kasha-sensei, onegai, don't give me detention, I have to home by four, or.." Ryou swallowed. 

"No excuses, Bakura. Maybe now you'll learn not to fall asleep in my class."

"N-No!" Ryou burst out frantically. "Please, I-I can't be late home, Ill do anything, I-I…" He closed his eyes. "P-please…"

"You better be in room 23 by 3:15." He said blankly, gesturing for Ryou to leave the room. Ryou numbly obeyed, his heart pounding in fear.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Bakura noticed that Ryou hadn't left the kitchen. He walked in, to find that the angel had cried himself to sleep on the floor. He sighed, and walked over to him. He sank to his knees, brushing a lock of hair out of his eyes. The tomb robber then frowned, and hit the sleeping boy hard across the face. Ryou shot up, whimpering as he held the reddening side of his face, and looked at the spirit with wide chocolate eyes, brimming over with tears and innocence. Bakura looked away, his icy heart melting as those beautiful eyes of melted chocolate gazed into his hardened brown orbs. 

"If you're gonna sleep, go to sleep in the bedroom." Bakura said blankly, before standing up, and walking almost robotically over to the fridge, dragging out a few items of food. Ryous stomach growled eagerly at the smell, and he shakily stood up, and stumbled over to the spirit, who finished his sandwich, and was looking at Ryou with an odd look in his eyes.

"Umm, Bakura-sama, can I please have some? Bakura frowned softly, and then burst into a small, sadistic smirk.

"No." He said, packing the items of food away. Ryous eyes widened.

"Wh-what?" He said, beginning to tremble. Bakura rolled his eyes. "I said no, Ryou. You cant have any. And you cant have anything else, either."

The angel began to tremble. "Y-youre not letting me eat?" the spirit nodded.

"Yes. That's what I'm doing." He said, the smirk not leaving his face. "Im depriving you of food for a punishment. Now get to bed." The spirit left the kitchen, and Ryou stood alone, his pent up tears spilling over, and running down his face.

"You bastard…"

yay! more angst and wierdness! Review peeps, or ya wont get a chapter nine!


	9. Fear

Hello Minna-san! I was going to wiat til after the weekend to post this, but I just got so many nice reviews... So here it is! A strange, sadistic part of me really likes this chapter.. which is very scary... o.O yes...

Uhm, a bit of a sadism warning in here.. on Bakuras part... If you like, read. If you dont.. read anyways, and be scarred.. >.>

Disclaimer: I dont own wnything. I thought I found a pair of Ryous boxers last week, but it was not, -teartear-

The next morning, Ryou woke up with a sore stomach. God, he needed to eat so badly, he had never been this hungry before.. He cast a loathing eye over to the spirit sprawled out on the bed, and crawled out from underneath the thin blanket, and into the kitchen. Drinking a few glasses of water really fast helped him feel a bit more full, but he needed _Food…_

He opened the cupboard silently, his heart pounding in trepidation and fear. _I just need to eat something.. _He thought to himself._ Bakura wont notice.._

When he opened the door, he let out a small cry.

Gone.

All the food was gone from the cupboards, leaving nothng but a few crumbs. The back of Ryous eyes stung, and he started to tremble

He was really doing this. He was actually going to stop Ryou from eating.

"Good morning, Yadonushi.." Ryou spun around, his heart in his mouth, as he saw his tenant in the doorway, smirking as usual.

"Ahh, I see you've realized we have no food. Of course I was going to get rid of it, you Baka. I don't even need to eat." Bakura's smirk vanished, replaced by a deep scowl. "If I find you've been eating, trust me, Yadonushi, Ill know, and you'll regret it. Now get the hell out of here."

Ryou pressed his lips together to prevent himself from crying, and slowly walked out of the apartment for school.

* * *

Oh, god.. that lunch looked soooooo good, Ryou was exercising all self control to not just yank the fork out of Jous hand and eat it himself. He turned his head away, staring at the table, and letting the babble of his friends just wash over him. His stomach was achingly hungry, and he was at that point of starvation where he felt sick.

"Bakura, are you okay, you don't look very well." Yugi looked concerned at his friend, who just shook his head.

"I-I um, feel a bit sick, that's all. Don't worry about me." Yugi frowned.

"Well, do you want to go to the school nurse?" He asked. Ryou shook his head.

"Its just a sore stomach, Yugi. Don't worry about me, Im fine. Seriously." Ryou lied, and looked away.

* * *

On the way home, Ryou passed a vending machine. Jou, who was walking with him, spied it too. He ran over, pulling out a few quarters.

"Want anything, Bakura?" He asked Ryou, who frowned.

_Oh, god yes, Im so hungry, I want to eat so badly… _He swallowed, and then nodded, trying to not seem too eager. After all, Bakura isn't here, how could he know?

A few minutes later, the pair had their arms laden with food, and Jou was a lot shorter on his monies. Ryou was stuffing his face with food, relishing in the warm feeling in his stomach. Jounouchi gave him an odd look, but shrugged, and continued to munch on hid bag of pocky. Jou loved to eat.

"Thank you so much, Jou." Ryou said, dumping the wrappers from the over packaged food he had gorged on in a nearby rubbish bin. "I'll pay you back as soon as I get some money." Jou shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, man, I'm all good. You helped me out with my algebra test last week so we're even." Ryou grinned.

"Okay then, even." He sighed. "Heres my building Jou, I have to go now. Bye!" He gave a quick wave, before slowly making his way up to his apartment.

He opened the door, the familiar bile of fear beginning to stir in his full stomach.

"Yadonushi.." Ryou spun around, to see his yami standing with a menacingly calm look on his face. Ryou backed up more and more, until his tenants face was inches from his. Ryous breathing was coming in harsh fearful gasps, and after a few moments, Bakuras face contorted in anger.

"You ate." He said, grabbing the front of the boys uniform, making him cry out in pain and fear.

"N-no, Bakura-sama, I didn't…" Ryou said meekly. Bakura merely growled, slamming the smaller boy hard into the wall, making his scream as the back of his head came in contact with a light switch.

"Liar." He growled. "You disobeyed me, Yadonushi, and I'll make you regret it."

Paralyzed with fear, Ryou let the spirit drag him over to the bathroom, and it wasn't until he forced him on his knees beside the toilet until he realized what he was going to do.

"No!" He yelled, struggling within his grasp. "You cant do this, oh god, please no, let me go!" Tears were cascading down his face, as Bakura held his arms at his side with one hand, the other planted on his jaw. Ryou kept his mouth shut, shaking his head violently, and trembling. Bakura wrapped an arm around his waist, dragging him to the spirits side, and managed to prise Ryous mouth open.

"N-no, please… oh god, no…" Ryous tears were dripping onto his tenants hand, but Bakura showed no mercy when he held the lights head over the bowl, and jammed two of his fingers down his throat.

Instinctively, Ryou retched, bringing up almost half of what was in his stomach. He rested his head on the white porcelain of the toilet, shaking and crying, but Bakura hauled him back up, making him throw up until the smaller boy was only bringing up a white sticky substance that Bakura knew meant his stomach was empty. Satisfied, he let Ryou go, and stood up, walking out of the room.

Oh god… Ryou was sprawled all over the rim off the toilet, shaking and sobbing, his tears mixing with what he threw up. He felt so weak, and sick… oh god, his throat was raw, and his stomach was burning. He felt like death.

On the couch, Bakura was trembling, for some odd reason. While he was holding Ryou over the toilet, purging him, he felt a sadistic surge of adrenalin surging through him, making him want more. But that was faded, and now all he felt was a wave of guilt washing over him, as he imagined the smaller boy crying by the toilet. He got up off the couch, and was on his way to his room, when he heard the sobbing of the angel. He sighed as he looked into the bathroom, his heart twisting as he saw Ryou still draped over the toilet, sobbing heartbrokenly. The tomb robber growled, as he stalked back into the lounge, and plonked himself onto the couch, promptly turning on the T.V.

After what felt like a million years, Ryou managed to find the strength to pick himself off the toilet, and stumble into the bedroom in a daze. He collapsed into the corner of the room where he usually slept, and pulled the thin blanket around him, and cried himself to sleep. It was very early, around six or seven o'clock, but Ryou was physically and mentally exhausted.

* * *

Much later, Bakura walked into the bedroom. He cast a quick look at the boy who had cried himself into an exhausted sleep, and didn't look again. Climbing mutley into bed, he lay blankly at the ceiling, his mind going full tick.

It was so unnverving… Bakura had been beating the boy for almost a year, and Ryou had hardly changed. Sure, he cowered in fear whenever the spirit went anywhere near him, but that was understandable. Yet, in a short week, Bakura attacked the boys soul, and the result was that the angel was on the point of his spirit breaking. Oh, he was close, so close to his goal. He no longer anticipated getting what he wanted in months or weeks, but days.

Yet, a part of him didn't want to do this to the boy. He had seen that side of Ryou, that loving, compassionate side. The way Ryou nestled in his arms... it just felt to right, like fitting the last piece in a difficult jigsaw puzzle into place. His mind lingered on the way Ryous gentle mouth would press on his, the angels sweet taste…. Without realizing it, the spirit moaned quietly at the memory of the way Ryou tugged him down for a soft, passionate kiss…

Oh, gods, he had to stop this… the tomb robber let out a sigh. He had to stop this. In order to get what he wanted, he had to focus. Imagining the way Ryou screamed into him as he came is not focusing.

He rolled over so he didn't look at the battered angel as he slept, as soon drifted off into his own deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Ryou woke up with a stomach screaming for food, and a extremely sore throat. He dragged himself out of bed, and tugged on his uniform. He looked over at the spirit, and something tightened in his chest. Drawn to the spirit like a magnet, the landlord walked over to his sleeping tenant, and fell onto his knees. His ivory fingers stroked the lithe contours of his body, and his fingers reached up to brush a few silvery strands out of the sleeping spirits eyes, and without realizing it he leaned down, and his perfect lips brushed his forehead. The spirit quivered slightly, but didn't move. Ryou let out a sigh, as he looked onto the spirit, his warm chocolate eyes full of love and compassion.

"I hate you, Bakura…" He whispered. "But I love you too. More than words can ever say." He rested his head on the tomb robbers chest, feeling a few tears fall down his face. "B-but I cant stand this, I love you, so much. Why don't you love me? Why-" He swallowed, and abruptly stood up, walking out of the room without a backwards glance.

* * *

Yugi was officially worried about his friend. Right now, He was looking at Jous food with a strange look in his eyes, like a dog watching a rabbit.

"B-Bakura, um, are you alright?" The white-haired teen snapped out of his trance.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired still don't worry about me." Ryou stood up, unable to contain himself any longer. "I have to go to the library." He practically ran towards the doors and into the library, curling up into the most isolated corner, and laying his head on his knees, curling into a fetal position. Oh, god, he was so hungry, so miserable, to confused….

The lunch bell eventually shook him out of his torpor, and he dragged himself up on his feet, and stumbled to his math class.

* * *

When Ryou wearily dragged himself up the stairs, his heart pounding, and sweat forming on his brow in exhaustion.

When he opened the door, his nostrils were greeted with the delicious smell of food. He practically drooled, as he walked into the kitchen to find Bakura was munching on a leg of chicken, the whole chicken on a large plate in front of him.

"wh-whats going on?" Ryou walked slowly towards the table, not taking his eyes off the roasted fowl that was steaming on the plate.

"I was hungry," Bakura said, A strange, sadistic look in his eye. Ryou gulped, his eyes never leaving the plate of food.

"U-umm, Bakura-sama, can I-"

"No." The look on Bakuras face made Ryous eyes widen, and then he hung his head in defeat. "No way. You cant learn, can you? You shouldn't have been late now." Ryou bit his lip, and his warm eyes filled with tears. Bakura was actually _enjoying_ this, he loved the pain-ridden way Ryou looked at him, the way he was suffering so much from the spirits sadism, the way the angel still loved him…

Bakura stood up, and walked over, tipping the plate of chicken into the garbage bin, and walking off smirking.

Ryou let out a small, strangled cry, and fell to his knees, tears stinging the back of his eyes, but he refused to wipe them, letting them trickle down his ivory face.

* * *

The next day, Ryou got up at the usual time, and got ready for school in the usual way, walking out of the door the usual way…

But he didn't go to school in the usual way. As soon as the angel had left the view of the apartment, he pulled off his school jacket, and pulled on a regular sweatshirt.

There was NO way he was going to school. He was going to go to a café, or restaurant somewhere, and eat.. and eat… and eat… He didn't care what his darkness would do, he just felt so weak and tired….

Finally, he found a nice little café, on the other side of the city, and sat down with three muffins, a pie, two sausage rolls, and a tall glass of coke.

Needless to say, he crammed his face.

* * *

Bakura was seething. He just could not believe the audacity of his hikari. It was.. –he checked the clock- well past seven O'clock, and he STILL wasn't home. He was sitting on the couch, trying to think of a way to punish Ryou, when he finally heard the door click. He smirked, his blood beginning to thud in anticipation as he envisioned the terrified angel in his grasp…

Ryou was trembling so much.. _Oh God…_He stepped in, surprised to see how dark and quiet it was. _He's planning something…_

"B-bakura-sama, Where are you?" The hikaris voice was trembling. Bakura forced down the small beginning of emotions, as he waited in the shadows.

"Y-Yami, please, if your going to do something, please do it now… you're really scaring me…" Bakura took this as his cue to burst out, and seize a firm grip on his landlords arms, breathing softly into his ear. Ryou cried out, and tried to struggle, But Bakuras strength far surpassed his.

"Where were you…" He whispered menacingly into his ear, making Ryou gasp and tremble.

"I-I Was …" He couldn't lie to the spirit, he just couldn't. "I-I skipped school, and spent the day eating.. I was just so hungry…" Tears began to slip down the angels ivory face. "I'm so sorry.."

Overcome with anger, Bakura pushed Ryou apart from him, making the hikari hit the hard floor. He cried out, and began to get up, when Bakura grabbed his hair, Turning him over he was leaning over him, and they were eye-to-eye.

"L-let me go!" Ryou yelled, struggling against the tight hold Bakura had on him, tears still coursing out of his eyes. "P-please Yami…"

Bakura ignored the angels plea, and smiled. "Trust me, Yadonushi, You are going to regret ever disobeying me…"

Ryous eyed widened in fear. "Wh-what are you going to do!" He said fearfully, his body wracking with silent sobs.

"You'll see…" Bakura whispered into the angel's ear, making him gasp and shudder.

"Oh god, no.." Ryou moaned desperately.

* * *

Oh, I think y'all know what Bakuras going to do to our little tenshi... -sadistic grin- do you guys mind lemons? Tell me in a review if ya want it or not.


	10. Rape

A/N: I LUFF YOU ALL! 35 reviews... wow... and 11 peoples... ((And thats just the ones who reviewed)) want Lemons... Youre all sadists! cripes... -struggles to get head around huge interest in said fic- Im sorry to dissapoint you all.. I tried, but I just couldn't write a good lemon... I'm so sorry... But a bad lemon is better than having to wait an extra coupleof days for a chappeh, isnt it? am I fooling you? no? didnt think so...

I am still amazed.. You should all be ashamed of yourselves! Ashamed I say!

Disclaimer: If I own this, and this fic was a T.V show, it would be on at around eleven at night. because it is not, I think we can all agree when I say I donnot own it.. (( But what If they made this a T.V show? O.O))

* * *

"Yes.." Bakura said menacingly, his slender fingers bruising the sensitive skin on Ryous arm, who was crying hysterically. 

"Yami, please, don't do this, don't!" He opened his wide brown eyes, gazing straight into Bakura, who was now on all fours over the hysterical boy. Ryou was frozen in terror, unable to move. Bakura smirked his trademark smirk that everyone knew and loved. ((a/n:Come on, who loves the smirk?)) His fingers found the zipper on Ryous jeans, and he tugged them off, along with his boxers. Ryou struggled and cried, but the sadistic spirit held him firmly by his arms with his left hand, the right undoing the drawstring on his pants.

Ryou tried to slide out from under the spirit –who now wore nothing on his lower half- but Bakura punched him hard in the chest. Ryou screamed, coughing and crying as he still managed to writhe under the spirit, who was pressed against him. Bakura gritted his teeth, feeling himself harden as his hands ran over Ryous thighs, spreading his legs apart. A fresh wave of panic washed over the terrified angel, who shook his head, almost panting in fear.

"Yami…" Ryou sobbed helplessly to the spirit, who merely sneered, thrusting himself into the angel. Hard.

Ryou screamed in shock and pain, tears rolling down his ivory face as he still struggled in vain, Bakura sending himself deeper and deeper inside his hikari, who kept sobbing loudly from the pain, his scratched arms bleeding profusely. Bakura gritted his teeth, collapsing into the angel as he finally exploded, his heart pounding and trembling body covered in sweat. His harsh ragged breathing filled the boys ears, who covered his face with his hands, shoulders shaking with now silent sobs. Bakura shakily got to his feet, pulling on his underwear and pants, and crouched down beside the sobbing hikari.

"Never disobey me, Ryou." He whispered into his ear. Ryou merely sobbed louder, his veil of silver hair hiding his pain-filled eyes.

* * *

Ryou was curled into a small ball, too weak and shocked to move. He just couldn't believe what his psychotic yami had just done. He always knew he was sick, and twisted, but to go this far… 

If he had any tears left in his blank brown eyes, he would have cried. Instead, he just shook, his head in his hands. _Oh god.. why did he do this? WHY! _He closed his eyes, and swallowed the burning lump in his throat, threatening to escape as a sob.

He felt so... dirty, like he had some strange disease on him or something. He lifted his head, and gazed his attacker, who was nonchalantly watching T.V. An inexplicable wave of rage anger washed over him, and he slammed his fist into the floor. He leaned back, and closed his eyes. God, he just felt so weak, and helpless…

* * *

"Move." Ryou was awoken from a light doze by his yamis foot kicking his side. Ryou gasped, and jerked up, his blank eyes looking around, and settling on his tenant, looking down at him. An odd, closed look was on his face, and he pulled himself to his feet, stumbling slightly, and collapsed into the spirit, still trembling. Bakura rolled his eyes, and half-led, half-dragged him over to the couch, where Ryou sat down mutely, his face and eyes as blank and emotionless as an empty piece of paper. 

Bakura's face softened, slightly, as he looked at the broken boy, sitting with his arms wrapped around himself. Looking down at the floor. He quickly replaced it with a scowl, and stormed off. He felt.. Sick. Up in his heart. Almost like he was guilty…

Ryou was literally in shock, as he held his thin form, closing his eyes. After awhile, he noticed Bakura was sitting next to him, watching T.V. Ryou let out a choked sob of fright, and tried to move, but found he couldn't. His breathing became harsh and erratic. Bakura rolled his eyes at boy struggling to move.

"You're so weak..." He said in disgust. "Cant even handle a little pain.." Ryou bowed his head, and began to cry, finally finding some tears.

"Stop it." Bakura said. The battered angel swallowed his sobs, but couldn't stop the streams of tears flowing out of his eyes. Bakura growled, and seized both of his arms, looking into his hollow eyes. "I said, stop crying."

"I-I can't…" Ryou finally managed to sob, his shoulders shaking under the hold of his tenant. "I-I'm sorry…" Bakuras eyes widened, and he jerked back. _Why the hell is he sorry?_ He thought to himself. _I was the one who… raped him…_ He grasped an ivory hand of the boy, who was now sobbing openly, and squeezed it tightly. He wasn't sure, but Ryous sobs seemed to be quieter. Bakura swallowed, and scooted closer to the boy, and reached out a hand, touching the side of the angels face. Ryou gasped, and froze, but Bakura moved his fingers, and began to lightly stroke his silky hair, sometimes touching the angels bone-white face. Ryou relaxed, and gradually, his sobs slowed, until he was breathing steadily. Bakura closed his eyes. The angel had no idea how much he wanted to hold the boy in his arms, tell him everything would be alright, but he just couldn't. Not when he was so close….

"Ryou," He whispered. The said boy lifted his head, and looked at Bakura with those horrible blank eyes. Ryou frowned slightly, and cocked his head, his curtain of silvery hair swaying with him. The cuteness of it all made Bakura want to vomit, and for a few moments, there was a warm look of… love, in his eyes. Just as Ryou was about to recognize it, it vanished, and Bakura snatched his hand away from Ryous face. He was about to stand up, when he felt a pressure on his hand, and remembered Ryou was clinging tightly to him.

"Let go.." He growled. Ryou swallowed, and tried to free his hand, but his fingers just weren't working. Bakura rolled his eyes, and tugged the smaller boy up with him, supporting him by his arms, and led him into his room. Ryous legs, which were already shaking badly, gave out, and the smaller boy fell onto his knees, the spirit being tugged down slightly. He managed to finally tug his hand free of the angel, and grasped the younger boys shoulders, standing up, and pulling Ryou up with him, the angel shaking badly, but managed to stay on his feet.

"Come here.." He said, tugging him gently over by the bed, and setting him down softly on the floor. Ryou sighed, as Bakura lay down on the bed, staring down at the angel, who was curled up by the bed, and smiled up at him. Bakura snorted, and threw down a blanket. Ryou nodded in gratitude, and wrapped it around himself. Bakura rolled over, and pretty soon, began to fall asleep.

* * *

Ryou woke up early, struggling to stand, but found that he still didn't have full use of his legs. He stumbled slightly, and cried out as he tumbled onto the bed, crashing into his tenant. Bakura jerked awake, breathing hard. He calmed when he saw Ryou, and ran a feather light finger over his body. Ryou sighed, as he slumped into the spirit, who was now sitting up, stroking Ryou like he was a kitten, who murmured slightly, and shifted so Bakura was petting his hair. Bakura rolled his eyes, and slid himself out from under him. 

"Look, do you want to have a shower?" He asked the angel, who nodded, and struggled to push himself up on the bed, but failing. Bakura roughly grabbed him, and hauled him up to his feet. He supported the angel as he made his way towards the bathroom, and turned on the shower. Ryou began to shakily unbutton his shirt, and Bakura sat on the toilet, staring seemingly into space. Ryou pulled off his shirt, and began to unzip his jeans, when his legs gave way again and he fell hard onto his knees. Bakura swore, and walked over to his hikari.

"I-Im sorry, I'm so so so sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me.." Ryou sobbed helplessly as he swayed dangerously in his strange position on the floor.

"You're probably still in shock." Bakura said blankly. 'That's happens when you overuse your emotions…" Ryou closed his eyes, creating two fresh rivers of tears, and Bakura rolled his eyes as he pulled off his sleeveless shirt, and baggy pants. He bent down, and finished unzipping Ryous jeans for him. The smaller boy gasped, and tried to move away, probably absorbed in the memory from last night….. Bakura bit his lip, and managed to pull them off, and hefted the angel up, who found his footing, but was still very shaky. Bakura dragged apart the shower curtain, and pushed Ryou inside, stepping in himself. Ryou managed to keep himself on his feet, and Bakura threw him his usual bottle of Shampoo. Puzzled, Ryou washed his hair, his haunting blank eyes not leaving Bakura, who wasn't facing him, but instead studying the shower curtain. Ryou rinsed his hair, and then grabbed the soap and brush, scrubbing every inch of his body to attempt and get rid of that layer of dirt underneath his skin.

Bakura looked back at his hikari, to see Ryou was scrubbing violently at himself. Bakura sighed, and rolled his eyes, before grabbing Ryous wrist, and making him drop the brush. Ryou whimpered in pain and fear, before the spirit let go.

"It wont come off," Bakura said blankly, his eye casting over to the razor blade again, and his lip curled.

"What is this?" He demanded, picking it up and shoving it right under his nose. Ryou started to tremble, closing his eyes, and not looking at his darkness.

"What the hell are you doing to yourself, Ryou?" He said, grabbing Ryous shoulders and shaking him. Ryou whimpered, looking down. Bakura growled, hitting his light hard across the face. The angel gasped, a hand on his now reddening cheek.

"I-I.. when you-you weren't hurting me… I still needed to be punished…." Bakura let his hikari go, a look of disbelief on his face.

"What?" He asked in his deadly voice. Ryou wasn't looking at his darkness, as he gently took the razor from the spirits, hand, turning it in his soft ivory fingers.

"Its what you said…" Ryou whispered. "You told me to…"

Bakura took a step back, an incredulous look on his face. "I did no such thing!"

"Yes you did!" Ryou was crying now, his salty tears mixing with the shower water. "In my head, you said I still needed to be punished, you said I needed to learn…"

Bakura frowned, his eyes wide in shock. _What the hell is he talking about?_ He thought to himself, his trembling hands taking the razor from the angel and throwing it on the floor.

"Look," He said, placing two hands on Ryous thin shoulders. "I never said anything like that, I would never say that to you."

"You did! Don't lie!" Ryous whole body shook with sobs. "You did you did you did!"

"NO!" Bakura yelled, tightening his grip and looking at Ryou in the eye. "Ryou, look, why would I do that when I can do it myself?" Ryou closed his eyes.

"You didn't mean that…" He whispered. "Do you actually _enjoy_ hurting me?" Bakura just looked at Ryou, and gave a single nod.

Ryous lip trembled, and he bowed his head, shoulders shaking. Bakura bit his lip, trying to block out the heart-wrenching sobs coming from the small boy.

"Come on." He said roughly, slapping Ryou hard in the face out of his torpor, as he turned off the faucet and got out of the shower, yanking Ryou out with him. Although Ryou was shivering, Bakura was warm, and he rubbed the lights arms as he stumbled over and got a towel to dry himself. Bakura let go, and stood up straight, also grabbing a towel. Ryou wrapped it around himself, and walked silently into Bakuras room.

"Get ready for school." Bakura said emotionlessly as he threw on come clothes. "And try not to collapse or anything." Ryou nodded as he buttoned up the blue uniform shirt, and bent down to pull on his pants. He cried out as he lost his balance, and toppled over. Bakura rolled his eyes, and tugged him back up.

"I told you to not collapse..." He said. "Gods Ryou, why the hell are you always so weak and pathetic! No wonder you're father wanted to get rid of you!" Ryou gasped, and lifted a trembling hand to his mouth.

"Y-You didn't mean that.." He whispered. "You didn't…" He could feel tears prickling the back of his eyes, but refused to let them fall.

"I did. You don't mean you actually thought he cared about you? You really are gullible."

"He does!" Ryou's voice trembled, and he tried to hide it, but Bakura heard it, and grinned.

"No, he doesn't. He stopped caring about you after your mother and sister died. If he cared about you so much, then why would he kick you out and pay of an apartment?" Bakura raised an eyebrow at the boy, who shook his head, and placed his hands over his ears, his fingers entwined with his silky locks.

"Shut up..." He whispered, Tears beginning to fall again. "Shut up, shut up shut up…"

"But you know its true. He has another family now, he doesn't need you anymore."

"Just stop talking…"

"You're nothing but a big disappointment to him. And I'm not surprised, look at yourself. Your stupid girlish hair, your pale skin, those eyes.."

"Stop it!" Ryou yelled, sobbing. "Shut the hell up!"

"You know why he hates the way you look? Because you look so much so much like your mother, don't you? It scares him. And I'm not surprised. He hates everything about you Ryou, doesn't he…"

"Shut up!" Ryou sobbed. "Just stop talking, You're lying!"

Bakura snorted. "I'm not. And you know it, Ryou."

"I hate you." He whispered. Bakura cocked an eyebrow. "So much. I hate they way you're always hurting me, how you're always messing with my head, how you're so cold and evil, how you lie…. You've ruined my life, I hate you!" He took his hands away from his hair, and covered his face, sobbing. "I hate you I hate you I hate you…" He continued to whisper it like a mantra. Bakura rolled his eyes, and grabbed Ryous hands, putting his faces inches from his.

"Newsflash Hikari, I hate you too. I hate the way you're so weak, the way you cry, I hate how you're so pure and innocent, I hate how you always cower in fear…" Bakura leaned in even closer. "I hate the way you're so beautiful…" He whispered the last words in the angels ear, and then stormed off, leaving the room. Ryou winced as he heard the door slam, and leaned miserably against the wall.

"I cant do this…"

Review! Or I wont update... muahaha.. Its nice to have people who care.. ((A.K.A sadists who all wanna se Ryou get raped...sickos...)) Joking!


	11. Fight

A/N: OO wow.. 47 reviews.. I feel so luffed! n.n;; umm, okay now.. I am going to take a vote.. you can have this as a happy ending or a sad ending... yepyep. Either way, I think there will be a sequel. So what will it be folks? The way this fic turns out os up to you, so you better say if you want it happy or sad, and until I get... say ten votes wanting it to be something, I will update, cos then I know thats what yall want. and he sad ending DOES NOT HAVE SUICIDE! RYOU LIVES!

Warning: Bakuras a lil bit Ooc, but thats cos hes starting to regret what hes done. wo0ht!

Disclaimer: I.Dont.Own.It Got. It?

* * *

"Hey, Marik." Bakura said emotionlessly, holding the door open for his fellow Yami as he stood inside the door. "Thanks for coming over." 

"You sounded worried on the phone..." He saidd, a frown on his face and in his lavender eyes. "What's up?"

"Ryou." Bakura said shortly, slamming the door shut behind the Egyptian, and walking into the lounge with a scowl on his face. Marik sighed, and then sat down next to him.

"What about Ryou?" He said, slightly curious. "Is... everything okay?"

Bakura snorted. "No…" He said, not looking at the blonde Egyptian. "Marik…. He's lost it. I messed around with his head too much and he's gone crazy."

Mariks eyes widened. "What?" He asked incredulously. Ryou didn't _seem_ the crazy type…

"This morning…" Bakura looked at his ivory hands. "He said that I was in his head, telling him that he needed to hurt himself… but Marik, I never did. I never told Ryou do go and slice his freaking arms open, I didn't! I like to hurt Ryou, not see him in pain!" Bakura bit his lip, and looked away.

"Whats the difference?" Marik asked quietly. "If you like to hurt Ryou, then you obviously like to see him suffer…"

"No!" Bakura stood up, and to his eternal shock and shame, felt tears sting the backs of his eyes. "No, I don't! I… I care about Ryou, I really do!" He placed a hand over his eyes. "Why is this so damn hard…?" He moaned.

Marik rolled his eyes. "No its not." He said. "Its simple. Just say you love Ryou. Plain and simple. You. Love. Him. I can tell you do, Bakura."

"It's not that easy!" Bakura yelled. "I can't just say I love him, and expect him to forgive me! Not after what I've done…"

"What did you do…" Marik growled, a dangerous look in his eye. Bakura swallowed, and looked at his hands once more.

"I-I raped him Marik. I just got so angry.. I mean, he didn't obey me! He went against my orders, and…" He trailed off, twisting his fingers around nervously. Marik growled, and seized both of Bakuras shoulders, shaking him vigorously.

"You Bastard!" Marik yelled, Anger written all over his face. "How could you do that to someone like Ryou? You are a sick, twisted-"

"I know!" Bakura yelled, feeling tears swimming in his eyes. "Im sick, I know I am. I must be pretty fucked up to hurt Ryou.. I _know!_ But do you know the sad thing, Marik? I actually ENJOYED it! I liked hurting Ryou like that!" He let out a long, shuddering breath, and put his head in his hands. His long, pale fingers wiped away his small tears of regret, and he accepted the comfort of a hand on his shoulder gratefully.

"Where did I fuck up so bad, Marik?" He asked, fighting down a sob as he gazed at his hands. "How could I screw up so bad to do this too Ryou?"

"I don't know…" Was all Marik could reply.

* * *

Jounouchi watched his friend with a frown on his face. Ryou was really scaring him. He was acting soo…_ listless,_ and silent, stumbling along beside him, with a haunting sadness in his hollow brown eyes. Whenever he asked him questions, Ryou merely answered in soft monosyllables, not meeting his eyes. 

After about fifteen minutes, Jou had had enough, and cut the white-haired teen off, standing in front of him with his arms crossed. Ryou froze, and his blank eyes panned slowly from the ground to Jous' slightly angry, mostly concerned face.

"Bakura, are you alright?" Jou gazed at Ryous eyes, and felt a small shiver run down his back. They were haunting, blank…

"I-I'm fine Jou.." Ryou lied. Jou rolled his eyes, not believing the angel for a second.

"I mean it, Ryou. What has he done?" Jou didn't need to explain the 'he'; Ryou knew Jou meant his yami.

"I-I… nothing Jou, don't worry. I-I…" He looked back down at sidewalk, his thin form -too thin, Jou thought- shaking. Jou felt his heart swell in pity for the boy standing opposite him, and placed his hands on his trembling shoulders.

"Please tell me, Bakura." Jou looked straight into Ryous eyes, and the angel just couldn't pull himself away. "What has he done?"

Ryou swallowed, then closed his eyes briefly. "Swear you wont tell a soul?" Jou frowned, but nodded. Ryou opened his eyes, and looked straight at Jounouchi, whispering a single word. "Rape."

Jous hands left the angels shoulders, and he took a couple of steps back, a look of horror and disgust on his face. "Ryou, no…" He nodded, swallowing the rising lump in his throat, and letting out a long sigh.

"That sick, twisted bastard, I swear, I'll-"

"No!" Ryou laid a hand on Jous arm, his eyes welling with tears. "You cant tell anyone, Jou, please. If he finds out I've told anyone…." The angel trailed off, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Don't worry, anyways. I know what I'm going to do."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Jou looked at the smaller boy, who was averting his gaze.

"I can't keep fighting him, Jou, I just can't. I cant take anymore of this pain." Ryou wrapped his arms around his thin frame.

"Bakura, a-a-are you talking about…. Suicide, cos no way man, that isn't the way to go. I won't let that happen!" Ryous eyes widened and he shook his head, a beginning of a smile on his face.

"Oh, please Jou, I can hardly rip a band-aid off, let alone kill myself." The angel sighed. "I-I have to go," He said, running across the road to his apartment, bowing his head so Jounouchi couldn't see his tears.

Jou waited until he was inside the building until he followed the angel, doing his best to be silent. He quietly walked behind him, until Ryou had come to his apartment, and opened his door, closing it gently behind himself. Jou walked up, and pressed his ear against the door, attempting to hear any voices or actions that could filter through the wood.

"B-Bakura-sama, I-I'm home…" Ryous frightened voice made Jous stomach twist slightly, as he imagined him fearfully looking around his small apartment.

"About time." The spirits harsh voice sent chills running down Jous spine. "Why the hell are you late again!"

"Wh-why do you care?" Ryou said in his soft British voice. "You said noone cared me, and you hate me…" Jou sighed softly as he heard the angels voice close to tears.

"That's doesn't mean you can disobey me." Bakura said in a deadly voice. Jou heard a sharp slap, and a loud gasp emitted from the angel. Jous hands balled into fists, and he was tempted to bash the door in and drag Ryou out of there, but he knew Bakura would try some sneaky, underhanded trick involving shadow magic.

"What were you doing, anyway? You weren't with any of those so-called friends of yours, were you?" Jou bit his lip. _Bakura, man, don't tell that twisted Psycho, don't…_

"I-I-I-" Ryou was cut off by the loud thud of Bakura slamming him into the wall. Jou winced, and bit his lip.

"Listen to me, they only reason I let you even speak to those losers is because It puts you in such a convenient position."

"Wh-what?" Jous eyes widened, and he pressed his ear closer to the door.

"Look, I let you hang out with them, because it means you're close to the pharaoh. Remember, it was _me_ who befriended them at first." Jou set his teeth.

"Y-y-you just used them, to get to Yugi? You used me like that!" Jou couldn't believe what the ex-tomb robber was saying too.

"Don't seem so surprised, Ryou." Jou heard a smile in the spirits harsh voice. "I've used you for years. The only use you've ever been to me is a vessel, weak as it is."

Jounouchi closed his eyes. He was very tempted to smash into the room, or at least, go and get Yugis yami. But no, he promised he wouldn't tell… He swore softly. Why the hell was this so hard?

"B-but.."

"I'm going to ask you again. Were you with the brat or his friends? And don't even dare lying."

"I-I was with Jou..." _NO! Bakura, you idiot! _Jou almost kicked the door, but stopped himself, struggling to keep his breathing even.

"Did you say anything?" Bakuras voice was at a dangerously soft level.

"No….." Jou heard him whisper, before the dull thud of a punch in the stomach made Ryou scream, and cough.

"Liar. What did you tell him?" Bakuras voice was at a poisonous level. Ryou was still coughing and crying, and as he cried out again, Bakura obviously hurting him more.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, Bakura-sama, it just slipped out, please don't be angry… Y-Yami, no!" Ryous pain-filled scream made Jou gasp, and grip the doorknob.

"Did you say anything about the rape?" His voice sent more chills down Jous baack, as his face contorted in anger.

"I-I'm so sorry, yes, I-I-" Ryou screamed, and began to sob. "Y-yami, please stop…" Jou was shaking in rage, actually tears of fury glittering in his eyes. _You sick twisted bastard. I don't care what Bakura said, I'm gonna show you…_ Jou threw open the door, and ran inside. What he saw made him shake harder in his fit of rage, and the Tomb Robber was stunned, but quickly gained his composure, dropping both Ryou and a cruel looking knife to the floor. Ryou gasped, and held a hand to his side. Jou closed his eyes briefly and Ryou pressed his lips, the angels ivory hand already running with blood.

"You sick twisted little-" Jounouchi lunged at the spirit, who darted aside slightly, and grabbed Jous arm, who growled, and struggled.

"You're a fool, Jounouchi." Bakura snarled. "Did you think you could hurt me? Honestly, you are more stupid then even I thought." Jou winced as the firm grip Bakura had on the blondes arm tightened to the point where his sharp nails almost drew blood. "And don't think you're going to blab, either. You wont get out of here alive.." He released his hold on Jou, and punched him hard in the stomach. Jou gasped, clutching his stomach and choking as he backed into the wall. Bakura smirked, and picked up the knife stained with Ryous blood, walking towards the winded boy.

"No!" Ryou yelled, struggling to stand. "Yami, don't do this, please…" His pain-wracked sobs punctuated his speech, and the blood was seeping down the angels wrist, creating a crimson puddle on the floor.

"Shut the hell up, you little runt!" Bakura snarled grabbing Jous hair, and pressing the blade against his throat.

Ryou finally managed to stand, stumbling towards the spirit. He fell back on his knees a couple of steps away, and sobbed hopelessly.

"P-please, Yami, I-If you hurt Jou th-then what w-would Y-yugi s-say? Wh-what would h-he say to his y-yami?" Talking was a huge struggle for the smaller boy, who was in considerable pain. Bakura snarled, and let the blonde go, who wrenched himself away, and ran over to Ryou, falling onto his knees, and trying to stem the thick flow of blood with his hands. Ryou winced as he felt the pressure of Jous hand over his stomach, and struggled to keep his breathing even.

"Oh, god Bakura, I'm so sorry, I-" Jou let out a shocked cry as he froze, his eyes going blank and he slumped over. Ryou gulped as he looked past the unconscious boy and at his tenant, who had his hand held out.

"Y-Yami…" Ryou sobbed, brushing a lock of silvery hair out of his eyes, and staining them red.

"Relax," He said, rolling his eyes. "Hes only out for a few hours." He picked the blonde out by the scruff of the neck, and dragged him into the corridor, before locking the door. "He wont remember a thing, either." His expression turned to anger. "You were lucky." He bent down, and pulled Ryou to his feet by his stained locks, ignoring his struggled and cries.

"What the hell were you thinking!" He yelled at the smaller boy, who was sobbing and struggling within his grasp.

"B-Bakura-sama, I'm so sorry, I-I-I" Ryou broke down, bowing his head. Bakura rolled his eyes forcing his chin up with his free hand.

"Stop crying." He growled, wiping Ryous tears away, and pulled his neck further back. Ryou swallowed, and closed his eyes, Both of his hands trying in vain to stop the bleeding. Bakura snarled, dropped the smaller boy and the ground, and crouching over him.

"N-No!" Ryou struggled against the spirits grasp, but Bakura had him pinned to the floor, his face inches from the angels. "Y-Yami please, not again, just l-let me go!" He closed his eyes, and Bakura snorted.

"When will you EVER learn not to disobey me, Ryou?" He asked menacingly, resting his hands on the top of Ryous school trousers, beginning to pull them off. Ryou gasped, and began struggling harder, sobbing hysterically, but Bakura held him fast. "Honestly!"

"Oh god, not again.." Ryou whispered as Bakura tugged off his shirt…

((A/N: haha, no lemon.. cos I suck at them.. n.n;;))

* * *

When Jou woke up a few hours later, it was to find he was lying in the hallway outside Ryous apartment with blood all over his hands. He stood straight up, and without thinking, pounded on the door of the angels apartment. 

"Bakura, man, Open up, please! Hello? BAKURA!"

Ryou froze from his position on the couch, and swallowed. Bakura snarled, and stalked off to his room, leaving Ryou to go and greet him. Ryou sighed, and stumbled over to the door, losing his footing once, but managed to regain himself with the aid of the kitchen table.

"H-Hello?" Ryou opened the door slowly, his blank brown eyes slightly fearful.

"Bakura, what the hells going on!" Jounouchi demanded angrily. Ryou swallowed, and Jou thought how could see a flicker of fear and anger pass through his face, but it momentarily vanished.

"Wh-what do you mean?' Ryou said, feigning a look of confusion, but Jou saw his hands twisting nervously.

"I wake up outside your apartment with me hands covered in blood, and the last thing I can remember is follo-" Jou caught himself, blushing furiously.

"U-um, I-I" Ryou didn't know what to say.

_/listen up you little runt, get rid of the mutt now, or you will pay/_ Ryou bit his lip and closed his eyes. "U-Um Jou, I-I really have to go, sorry." He shut the door softly, and sank back into the couch, wrapping his arms around his thin frame.

He had showered for nearly an hour, but that familiar feeling of being unclean was still all over, and he had to be careful of how he sat. Bakura walked back into the lounge, looking in disgust at his weak hikari. The spirit sat on the couch, not looking at the smaller boy who instinctively shuffled as far from his tenant on the couch as he could, curling into a ball and laying his head on his arms.

"I hate you." Ryou whispered, before remaining silent once more.

Bakura snorted, before getting off the couch, and walking along the back, pausing behind the angel, and leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"Guess what, Yadonushi, I hate you too. But you have to live with me, and I have to live with you. Funny thing that is, huh?" Ryou shuddered, a sob passing through him. Bakura rolled his eyes, and stalked off.

"No I don't…" Ryou said softly. "Not if I cant help it.."

* * *

Now, remember to vote peeps! 


	12. Shattered

WO0HT! LOOK I UPDATED! -ducks random flying objects from audience- ermm... sorry it ish so late.. I was busy with other fics, and school work, and... Well... I kinds put it off...I'm sorreh... But, without fiurther ado.. Chappeh 12! -bows and curtains pull-

Disclaimer: downt own, dont sue

* * *

The next morning, Ryou awoke in his usual place on the floor, with his head resting against the bed. Bakuras hand had fallen over the side of the bed, resting Ryous silky locks. Ryou jerked his head away, and slid out from under him, and standing up.

He didn't love the cold spirit anymore. He hated him. He hated how he acted towards him, he hated that the spirit had twisted his love for him the way he did. The warm feelings Ryou had once felt towards the tomb robber had been replaced by a hollow feeling of hopelessness, and mixed with a bitter anger. He almost burst into fresh tears of pain as he stumbled over to his drawers, finally finding his spare school uniform and putting it on… God, he was in so much pain…. Ryou cried out, holding his stomach as he fell onto his knees. This time, the tears did fall, as Ryou sobbed silently, his long curtain of hair hiding his ivory hair.

Finally, the angel managed to get up, leaning on the drawers and limped over to the door, slamming it behind him.

"Hey Jou…" Ryou whispered to the blonde who was standing, tapping his foot. "Sorry I was late…" He looked down, trying to ignore the pain in his stomach that came from both his extreme hunger and the knife wound that kept him awake half of the night.

"S'okay… Ryou, are you alright?" He asked, concerned. Ryou nodded, looking away sadly as he slowly made his way over to the place he met Yugi and Anzu (Honda drove to school on his bike).

"Hey guys!" Ryou said cheerfully, feigning a smile. Yugi frowned, and Anzu looked slightly surprised, but they greeted the white-haired teen anyways. Ryou swallowed, and looked at the ground, lost in his own miserable thoughts. _I don't know how long I can keep this happiness up, Make out like nothing is wrong…_

* * *

At lunch, Ryou just lay with his head in his arms, trying in vain to stop the tears trickling down his face as he struggled to control them.

Yugi, Honda, Anzu, Jou… They were so lucky that they were _normal._ All they had to worry about was school and homework, stuff like that. Ryou was so envious of them. He wished his life was so simple and happy.

But that would never happen. Like his tenant had said, he was fused with Bakura, until the day he died, even if he tried to throw it away, he would never leave…

Something in Ryou snapped. Ryou literally let out a cry as his heart seemed to break in two. The realization smashed into him like a ton of bricks, and his head snapped up, as he hastily wiped the tears from his ivory face.

Yugi looked at his friend in shock and concern. His eyes widened, as he gazed at Ryou, who was sitting right up with a small smile on his face, and his doe drown eyes knitted together.

"Bakura, are you-"

"I'm fine Yugi…" He said softly. "I-I have to go…" He got up, and left the cafeteria quietly.

Outside, he leaned against the wall, and sank onto the floor. This really really really sucked…

"Bakura…" Ryou whispered tearfully. "Why are you like this?" He looked up at the ceiling, as though he was expecting to get answers, that he didn't really even know the question too.

After a short while, Ryou stood up, leaning against the wall for support. The lack of food was making Ryou extremely weak; he HAD to eat, but after what happened the last two timed he ate food without Bakuras permission… he shuddered at the thought.

Interrupting his thoughts was the bell. Ryou closed his eyes as it rang, and slowly walked off to his next class.

* * *

"Bakura-sama?" Ryou asked tentatively, looking around the apartment. Noone appeared to be home…

"Hey." Bakura said shortly. Ryou spun around, his brown eyed wide with fright.

"Yami…" He whispered, placing a hand over his thudding heart. "Don't do that... please…" He let out the breath he had been holding. Bakura didn't say anything, as he walked towards his hikari, and clutched his arms tightly. Ryou yelped, struggling to get free, but his darkness was too strong.

"Yami, please…" He whispered, trying to free himself from his darkness's strong grasp.

"You've been crying…" He said softly, one hand releasing the angel, as he lightly brushed his slim fingers over Ryous closed eyes. "Why?"

Ryous eyes snapped open, as he looked at his Yami in slight shock.

"I-I-" He looked down, letting out a long sigh. "Yami.. please.. I'm so hungry…" He swallowed, the familiar burning sensation welling up in the backs of his eyes, but for once in his life, he managed to get rid of his tears without crying.

Bakura frowned slightly, pondering for a few moments before taking a few steps towards the door, his hand still on Ryous arm, as he dragged him along.

"Yami… where are we going?" Ryou asked anxiously, fear written all over his ivory face.

"You'll see," He smirked, now tugging Ryou down the street. The clouds were black with the promise of rain, but this didn't deter Bakura from walking briskly around a corner and stopping at…

"McDonalds?" Ryou said in disbelief, a faint beginning of hope beginning to glow inside him.

"_Yes._" Bakura said testily, and not releasing the grip he had on his landlord, he walked inside. Ryous node was instantly filled with great smells. The boy sighed, letting out a long breath, and looked at his tenant, who was looking at the menu.

"Go get a seat," He said, finally releasing the boy from his grip. Ryou nodded, and silently made his way over to a booth, sitting down silently, and leaning back into the red leather upholstery.

_What is he planning?_ Ryou asked thoughtfully to himself. _Why is he doing this?_ He tapped his fingers on the table, staring vacantly into space, his nerves stretched to breaking point as he waited for his tenant to return.

"Here." Bakura said shortly, dropping a plate loaded with food on the table in front of the angel. Ryou jerked his arm away instinctively, and gazed at the loaded tray of food with shock on his face.

"You said you were hungry.." Bakura shrugged. Ryou smiled slightly, and began to eat.

* * *

"Man I am stuffed…" Ryou said, around an hour later as he lay on the couch, a hand over his groaning stomach. It was starting to hurt, like his stomach was just twisting the food around, not digesting it, But Ryou relished in the warm feeling, and gazed at the T.V. It was times like this that made him almost like his yami.

Almost.

Ryou let out a sigh, as he sat back up, and cast a wary eye over at the darkness, who had just plopped down on the end of the couch, Gazing boredly at the screen.

"You ate enough," He said harshly, rolling his eyes and beginning to clean the dirt out from under his long fingernails. "It sure cost enough."

"I-I hadn't eaten in four days, yami… Do you know how hungry I was?" Ryous fair brows knitted together. Bakura growled, his hands clenching into fists.

"Ryou.." He whispered threateningly. Ryou didn't seem to notice.

"I-I mean, what gave you the right to take food away from me? What did I do wrong! You can't do this, you can't beat me, starve me, rape me, just because I 'don't obey your orders!" He stood up, tears forming in his brown eyes. "I'm sick of it! I don't love you anymore, Bakura, I hate you! I HATE you!" He sobbed at the same time he yelled, tears coursing down his ivory cheeks.

"Ryou!" Bakura yelled, standing up and firmly grasping the angel by the shoulders, shaking him hard. "You are way out of line!" Ryou struggled, sobbing loudly.

"NO!" He yelled, wrenching himself free. "What did I ever do to hurt you, Yami!" He yelled at his darkness, and to the astonishment of both of the white-haired teens, he hit Bakura hard across the face.

"I HATE IT!" He half-yelled, half-sobbed. "I'M NOT JUST A STUPID SLAVE FOR YOU, I'M A PERSON!" Overcome by his inexplicable rage of over seven years of pent up rage and pain, he drew out a fist, and punched the spirit hard in the stomach. Bakura screamed, doubling over in pain as he coughed repeatedly.

"Does it hurt?" Ryou asked, a cold fire in his voice. Without waiting for an answer, he hauled Bakura up by his hair, and slammed him against the wall.

"Do you have any idea what pain you put me through?" Ryou sobbed, as he began punching Bakura repeatedly in the stomach. "How many nights- I stayed up crying- just wanting you to stop-" He stepped back a step, wiping the tears from his red-rimmed eyes and face. "Why did you do it to me!" He yelled and made to punch Bakura, but the spirit, even though he was nearly doubled over in pain, grabbed Ryous trembling arm, and stood up straight, hauling him sideward against the door. The broken, sobbing angel fell onto his knees. His strength, from his fit of unleashed anger, was gone, replaced with the usual timid, meek young boy.

"L-let me go…" he sobbed, his shoulders heaving from his pain-wracked tears. "Please…"

Bakura was in so much damn pain. And…. It wasn't the fact that Ryou…. RYOU of all people, had just beaten him, it was what he had said.

"Do you mean it," Bakura crouched down before the crying boy, an unreadable expression on his face. "Do you really hate me?"

"Yes!" Ryou managed to get out. "I Hate everything about you, I hate YOU!" He broke into a fresh wave of tears.

It was like a knife going through Bakuras heart. He stoop up abruptly, letting go of his cruel hold on a boy, and stalked off into the bedroom, leaving Ryou alone to his tears.

* * *

cries- I'm sorry, I am so sorry... The sad part is, this is the HAPPY ending thingy. But I still have quite a few chapters to go. Never fear, peoples!

Read and review!


	13. Pain

Ello all!

I apologize in advance for the absolute SHIT Of this chapter. It would have been so easy for me to finish it here...

In fact, that was my plan, but after this I still have at least THREE CHAPTERS! ARGH! -pulls hair- It ish haunting me!

Anyways... Why would I go and make Ryou love Bakura so quick! I have a BIIG thing happening next chapter, which will throw everything out of whack... And make Ryou rethink his thoughts... (That sounds weird n.n;;;) and also, more Ryou yelling at peoples! But thats not til next chappeh. This, however is some crap I slapped together and called a chapter... Gomen nasai...

Disclaimer: Me no own, You no sue... Ne?

* * *

Bakura slammed the door to the Ryous room which he had claimed for himself, and leaned against the door. He slid down, until he was sitting down, and bowed his head in extreme sadness. 

Damnit! Bakura couldn't believe the bitter irony of this. He loved Ryou, the spirit could see that now. He loved the small angel with all of his heart, twisted it was. He could remember when he was under the pretendence that he loved Ryou, just a week ago. How Ryou would lay with him, and how pure and sweet he tasted… Bakura pressed his lips together, and struggled to swallow his sobs.

He had wrecked it. Ryou… Ryou didn't love him anymore. He had fucked around with Ryou too much, and it sent him off the rails.

Bakura marveled at his own stupidity. He was so caught up in what he thought was what he wanted, and ignored his feelings… It was too late now, Ryou would never take him back…

* * *

Finally, Ryou managed to control his heart wrenching sobs, and summon enough strength to stand up, and stumble over to couch. He sat down, and leaned back. 

God…. What did he just do? Did he really beat Bakura back? Did he really stand up for himself? He tucked his legs up, and wrapped his trembling arms around them, and attempted to tell his body to stop shaking, not that it worked, though.

What scared the angel most of all, was the fact that he felt no guilt or remorse. If anything, he was… glad that he had hurt him. What Ryou had done to his darkness was not even close to even imagining what the younger had been through in the years. If Bakura thought that was pain, he had no idea…

Ryou shifted slightly, until he was lying down, his head pillowed by his long white hair. It was hardly late, but Ryou just felt so exhausted. His eyes fluttered closed, and before he hardly knew what was happening, the landlord had fallen asleep.

* * *

Late at night, Bakura, walked timidly into the lounge. He held his breath when he saw the sleeping Ryou, his face lit up by a thin bar of moonlight. He slowly walked over to him, falling onto his knees. His trembling fingers reached out, and gently stroked the small boys silky ivory skin, and fine spun silver locks. Ryou let out a sigh, shifting slightly in his sleep. Bakura continued stroking the angels hair, until He noticed his eyelids were fluttering. Bakura jerked his arm back, as Ryou sat himself up. 

"Do you want to sleep on the bed?" He asked softly. Ryou looked up at him, a strange look in his eyes, but nodded. Bakura stretched out his hand, and Ryou took it, standing up slowly, and walking down the small hall and into his room. He sat on the bed, and pulled off his shoes. Bakura sat down next to him on the bed, and his long ivory fingers reached out, and he cupped Ryous chin with his hand, looking into his eyes.

"Ryou…" He whispered gently, scooting closer towards the angel. "I-I" He swallowed, and looked away.

"What?" Ryou asked in his soft british voice, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"I Love you." Bakura blurted out. Ryous head whipped around, as wide as saucers.

"What-" He started, but the slightly panicked spirit cut over him.

"Ryou, are the kindest, sweetest, most beautiful person I have ever met, and I love you so much. The reason I hurt you was because… I don't know, I am so sorry, I freaked out. But I do love you. And this time-" His voice cracked. "This time it isn't a lie."

Ryou looked at the spirit with his chocolate eyes like saucers. "Yami…"

"Please, Ryou, you have to understand. Whatever I've done, however I've hurt you, I am so sorry. Please… Ill do anything…" Ryou closed his eyes, feeling tears gather in the corners.

"Anything?" He asked softly, His doe brown eyes looking straight through the darkness. Bakura nodded, a faint spark of hope in his eyes.

"Then…" Ryou let out a soft sob, almost unable to form the next words. "Don't…"

Bakura frowned, panic showing in his eyes. "What?" He whispered disbelievingly.

"Don't love me yami…. Because I can never love you back…" Ryou closed his eyes, and let the two tears trickle down. "I'm sorry."

Bakuras eyes were wide in shock and pain. No, this didn't make sense, no…

"G-Goodnight, Yami…" Ryous hands and voice trembled, as he climbed into the bed, burying his head in the pillow. A stunned Bakura sat on the edge of the bed. He still didn't believe this…

After a long time, he got up off the bed, walking over to the small angel. He went onto his knees, and placed a hand on his silky locks, stroking them lightly. Ryou sighed, but seemed to relax. Bakura then hesitantly climbed up on the bed, and lay down. Ryou didn't move, save for shuffling over for the darkness, who stretched out a hand, gently stroking Ryous hair and slim shoulders.

"That's something I can never do, Ryou…" Bakura whispered, almost silently, but Ryou heard. "I can never, ever stop loving you…" Ryou froze for a seconds, under Bakuras hand, but then let relaxed, letting out a long sigh, and shifting slightly.

It was a long time before they both fell asleep.

* * *

When Bakura awoke the next morning, it was to find Ryou was gone, already headed towards school. He let out a long sigh, and sat up. 

Oh god… The memories of last night came crashing back to him. Bakura pressed his lips together, and bowed his silvery head.

He was such an idiot! He was a stupid, foolish, daft baka! How could he do this to Ryou, turn his happiness into misery, twist him so much…. Bakura let out a choked sob, and put his head in his hands. His heart had never hurt this much, not for over three thousand years. Not since he was a child, watching his village get slaughtered…

"I am so sorry, Ryou..." Bakura whispered to no one in particular. "But... I'll make you love me again, you'll see…"

* * *

When Ryou came back home after school, It was to see Bakura sitting like stone on the couch, watching T.V. 

"Yami?" He asked softly. Bakura didn't move. Ryou sighed, and sat next to him. He reached out a hand, but as quick as a snake, Bakura grabbed it, twisting it behind Ryous back, who screamed in pain.

"Yami, no!" He yelled, struggling in the darkness's grasp. Bakura smirked, sensing the familiar feeling of that pleasure in seeing Ryou in pain. He stood up, tugging the smaller boy with him, and throwing the angel away from him. Ryous yelped loudly as he hit the wall with a loud thud, and slid down until he was on his knees, bowing his head.

"What?" Bakura asked, crouching in front of the boy. "Did you think that because I love you, I wouldn't hurt you?" Ryou didn't respond. Bakura reached out, and grabbed the collar of Ryous shirt, standing up and taking Ryou with him. "well, you were wrong, Ryou..." He threw Ryou across the room, who landed back on the couch. The angel clutched his head, a silvery curtain hiding his face, his shoulders shaking with sobs.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry, yami…" He stuttered, in his odd position on the couch. "I…" Bakura sat down next to the boy, and gripped his shoulders. Ryou squeaked as he was hauled up, and Bakura swept his hair out of the landlords face, exposing his red-rimmed eyes full of fear, and ivory cheeks running with tears. He closed his eyes, and Bakura felt his thin form tremble.

"I'm sorry too," Bakura whispered, before slamming Ryou back down, and stalking off into the bedroom, making sure he locked the door behind him.

Ryou let out a sigh that could probably have been heard in China, and lay back down. None of this changed… He would never ever be able to forgive his darkness for what he had done, he couldn't. It just wasn't that easy…

But somewhere, deep down, a small part of Ryou, the pure, innocent part that hadn't been twisted and destroyed by Bakura, was telling him to love him back.

But how can you love someone who stole your innocence and crushed your spirit? How can you love someone who's already broken your heart, more than once?

* * *

sniffle- awwhh... TAKE HIM BACK RYOU! uha... -glances around- who said that?

REVIEW!


	14. Blood

A/N: Wo0HT! NEARLY ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Okay, this is a kewl part... The lucky 100th reviewer will get a part in this story! Yes, you heard meh! If I cannot find out the 100th reviewer, then I shall probably just go ahead and pick one my long-time reviewres to do the honours.. n.n

This is probably my favourite chapter in this whole fic. Trust me, this chapter throws all cliche out the window.. hehe I was going to make this a songfic, But unfortunatley, They are now banned, sop instead, I posted the lyrics up on my bio. Go read them if you are interestes. The song, by the way, is 'Yours truly' by Blindpott. I was listening to it when I wrote part of the bottom part.. n.n

Warnings: erm, blood, yaoi, and oocness on Bakuras( and Ryous)part... but hey.. n.n;;

Disclaimer: I dont own it. I am not, nor have or will ever claim to be, Kazuki Takashi. But I definitley wouldn't mind owning Ryou and Bakura. The possibilities.. -salivates-

Read on!

* * *

The next morning, Ryou awoke with more hunger pains. He got up off the couch, and tooks a few tentative steps towards the still locked bedroom, but then thought the better of it, and walked sadly into the lounge again, picking up his schoolbag. Since he slept in his uniform, he didn't have to worry about getting changed, and he combed his hair with his fingers a few times until it seemed to look presentable, and headed out the door, his thoughts going around in his head at a million miles per hour.

* * *

At lunch, he grabbed himself a tray full of food, and sat in his usual seat beside Anzu. He shoved the food in his mouth, as he frowned to himself, his mind still going away at full tick.

_What do I do?_ He asked himself. _If I just say I love him, then maybe everything would be alright... but I cant. I can never forgive him for what he's done to me…_

Ryou let out a long sigh, setting his fork down and pushing his food away from him. Yugi noticed the silent mood he was in, and looked to be having a battle within himself.

"Ryou, are you okay?" He asked, concerned and worried for his friend. Ryou glanced up, a strange, confused look in his eyes. Ryou nodded vacantly, and went back to staring at the table. Yugi frowned, keeping an eye on him for the rest of the lunch hour.

* * *

On the way home, Ryou seemed quiet and distant again. Yugi frowned, and fell into step with the white-haired teen. Ryou looked up from the ground, and gazed at Yugi.

"What's up?" He asked gently, tucking a strand of silvery hair behind his ears. Yugi bit his lip, unable to properly phrase the question on his lips.

"Can you come around to my house?" Yugi asked, his crimson eyes with a warm glow to the. Ryou hesitated a couple of seconds, before nodding and smiling. Yugi thanked Ryou, but frowned. He was really getting worried about the poor angel, who had been to hell and back, but still managed to keep an aura of innocence and happiness around him. It unnerved the small boy.

The pair said goodbye to Jou and Anzu, and went through to the back of the game shop. Ryou sat down on the couch silently, looking at his pale hands. Yugi sat next to him, frowning.

"Bakura… are you okay?" Yugi asked, frowning slightly. Ryou looked up, his warm brown eyes holding a million unanswered questions.

"I-I'm actually quite all right, yes…" He said delicately. Yugi frowned.

"Bakura… I mean it. You're so quiet, and you look so confused.. whats wrong?"

Ryou swallowed, before letting out a long breath. He pressed his lips together softly, and looked away.

"It's the spirit of the ring isn't it?" Ryou didn't need to look to see that it was Yugis darkness he was talking to.

"No…" Ryou half lied. Yami growled, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Bakura…. What did he do this time?" He demanded. Ryou winced at the hard tone, but shook his head.

"He didn't…. It wasn't his fault…" Yamis eyes widened.

"Bakura…. WHAT did he DO?"

"Shut up!" Ryou spun around, and glared at Yami. Shocked and stunned by this, the darkness backed up on the couch, disbelief in his crimson eyes.

"You're so fucking narrow minded!" Ryou yelled. "What the hell have you got against him? I have more problems than a fucked-up spirit to deal with, Yami, You don't even KNOW me! You think that's all he is? A twisted psycho who likes hurting me? That's not fucking true! If you ever stopped to look, then you would understand, but you're too wrapped up in your own fucking dramas to even care! Don't you get it? It's not Bakura here who's fucked-up, Its me!" Ryou was standing now, with tears coursing down his cheeks, and his chest heaving.

"Wh-what…" Yami literally was speechless, he couldn't say anything else.

"Yes, it's me! I'm more than a fucking naïve little bitch like Yugi is, you moron! I'm the crazy one here, it's my fault! It was me who hurt him, he didn't fucking hurt me! Just because I'm the light, it doesn't mean I'm innocent!" Ryou fell to his knees, clutching his head in his hands. "Shit… I'm so sorry, oh god…. I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Ryou sobbed uncontrollably, his thin shoulders trembling. Yami let his light take over, who ran over to Ryou, still unable to process what the usually calm and docile teen had just said.

"Bakura?" Ryou felt a light hand on his shoulder. Ryou looked up to see Yugi gazing into his red-rimmed eyes. Yugi smiled softly, and extended his hand.

"I-I'm so sorry, Yugi…" Ryou whispered, as he gratefully accepted his friends hand, and stood up, tears still coursing down his ivory face. "I'm so sorry…."

"Bakura…. Its okay…" Yugi whispered, wrapping his arms loosely around the angel, who couldn't stop sobbing.

"No, its not… I've lost it, Yugi… I don't know what's wrong with me… Everything is so whacked out right now…. I-I Just want it all to stop…" Ryou broke free of the hug, and wiped his eyes and face clear of tears.

"Sorry…" he whispered.

* * *

Bakura was sitting in the apartment curled into a small ball in the corner. The spirit had been like that for most of the day, just going over and over what Ryou had said to him last night… It scared him.

And he deserved it. Bakura deserved what he got, and more. Much much more. All the pain he had caused for Ryou… It was unforgivable. He could never take back what he did, or said, And Ryou had tearfully said this, as well.

Tears stinging the theifs eyes, he shakily stood up, and stumbled over to the kitchen, his trembling hands opening the knife drawer.

_I deserve this…_ He thought to himself, grasping the handle of the sharpest blade in the drawer. _I deserve to be in pain.. I've hurt Ryou so much, and I can never take it back… I deserve this… _Bakura grasped the knife firmly, holding it over the creamy white skin on the forearm of his alabaster arm, and pressed down hard. He gritted his teeth in pain, feeling fresh tears spring in his eyes, as he ran the knife over the split skin, again, and again, until the blood spilled over and created a crimson puddle on the white tiles of the kitchen floor.

He was so ­_STUPID!_ Bakura angrily slashed a new part of his arm, tears now gathering in the corners of his eyes. He _RUINED _it! He was a Stupid, idiotic, stupid, stupid, retarded, stupid _Fool!_ With each insult, Bakura angrily slashed his arm, over and over again, changing arms when his left was covered in the angry wounds.

He could have had Ryou! He loved him, and Ryou loved the thief back! But not now, it was too late. Too late….

"Ryou, I'm so sorry…" He whispered.

* * *

It was almost dark when Ryou came home, opening the door to the apartment and finding himself swamped in darkness.

"Yami?" Ryou asked, a slight edge of fear in his melodious voice. All Ryou could hear was silence, except for…

Ryou frowned. He could hear pain-wracked sobs coming from the kitchen. Ryou gulped softly, and walked into the kitchen, turning on the light.

Ryou screamed, and fell on his knees at the horrible sight before him. Bakura was kneeling on the floor, his head bowed and shoulders shaking, Ryou knew he was crying.

Worse, there was a puddle of blood around him, and it came from his pale arms, which were slashed innumerable times, and were still dripping blood. The knife, which Bakura had used to cut himself, lay a few feet away, the blade and handle drenched in blood. Ryou managed to find his feet, and stumble over to the darkness, collapsing onto his knees beside him, taking the spirit in his arms.

"Bakura… What have you done?" Ryou asked tearfully, brushing his yami's silvery locks out of his face. Bakuras eyes were red-rimmed and swollen, tears and blood mixing on his face.

"I'm sorry…" Bakura whispered, "I'm so sorry…" The spirit collapsed into fresh sobs, clutching Ryou as though he would never let go. Panicked, Ryou looked around to try and find something to bandage his arms with, but nothing was at hand. He looked back at his yami, and started to sob. The bleeding was beginning to slow, and Bakura was even more pale than usual under the tears and blood, sweat forming on his brow. Ryou wrenched himself free, and ran over to the phone, hurriedly dialing 911.

"Hello?" He said tearfully. "Um, I need an ambulance, now!" Ryou struggled to control his fearful sobs.

"What's wrong?" Asked the operator.

"My-my older brother… I came home, and he's got all these cuts up his arms, and he's lost so much blood, and…" Ryou broke into a fresh wave of sobs.

"Okay, Give me your address, and an ambulance will be there shortly." Ryou gave his address, thanked the operator, and hung up. He ran over to Bakura who was slumped up against the kitchen counter. Ryou let out a choked cry, and threw himself beside his darkness.

"Yami, please…" He gathered him in his arms. "Don't go, god, don't go, please, please…." He sobbed uncontrollably, Bakuras head buried in his shoulders. He was still conscious, Ryou knew.

"Bakura…" Ryou whispered, lifting the spirit off him, and looking him in the eyes. The thiefs breathing was harsh and labored, his eyes only half opened. Ryou sobbed, leaning down and giving him a tender kiss on the lips.

Bakuras eyes widened, as his weak arms wrapped themselves around Ryous neck. Ryou supported the dying spirit, as he deepened the kiss, his tongue running along Bakuras bottom lip. Bakura opened his mouth in response, his hands moving up to Ryous silky hair. Ryou wrapped his arms tighter around the spirit, as Bakura moaned into his mouth. Ryou could taste the mixture of the coppery blood and the salty tears of Bakuras, as he explored Bakuras familiar mouth.

Finally, Bakura broke for air, falling against Ryous chest. Ryou buried his head in Bakuras hair, sobbing.

"Don't go…" He whispered. "Please don't…" Ryou held his darkness closer to his trembling chest.

"Please don't go…"

* * *

cries- I AM SO DAMN SORRY! DONT FLAME ME! PLEASE DONT! IF I GET ANY FLAMES I WILL NOT CONTINUE TEH FIC! joking.. heheh...


	15. Death

Ello! -waves- I LOVE YOU ALL! I AM SO PROUD OF YOU ALL! n.n;;;;

And, here it ish! n.n Chappeh fifteen! I had the BIGGEST writers block writing this, but I churned it out as fast as I can, and I;m almost halfways through chappeh 16, ill have that up in under a week, for sure.

Disclaimer: Dont own, dont sue

* * *

Ugh.

Ryou hated this place. The walls were white, and the plastic chairs were hard. Everyone else in the waiting room were giving him weird looks, because his hair, knees, and shoulders were covered in Bakuras blood.

_Bakura_

Ryou held his head in his hands, unable to control his sobbing. This wasn't happening, it couldn't….. Bakura wasn't going to… _Die_...

A couple of times, he had considered calling Yugi, but then remembered his outburst that day, and shuddered.

Wow…. Ryou could hardly believe it was still the same day. It had seemed like a million years since he found the dying Bakura, a millions years of sitting in this chair… just waiting for news.

After a short while, he stood up, and walked over to the phone, dialing a number he knew well.

"Malik?" He asked softly, his voiced laced with tears.

On the other side of town, Malik almost dropped his sandwich when he heard Ryou.

"Where are you?" He asked, worry in etched in his face.

"I-I'm at the hospital… Can you um, come over? I'm just in the waiting room."

"Ill be right over!" Malik slammed down the phone and jumped on his bike.

Ryou hung up the phone softly, and sat back down, curling into a small ball. His hand creeped under his jacket, and held the millennium ring tightly beneath his shirt. Ryou let out a long sigh of relief, and leaned against the wall. He was okay. Bakura wasn't dead yet.

_YET! _Ryou pressed his lips together and began to sob. He didn't know what was happening, he was so scared that he was going to be alone…

* * *

"Ryou?" The angel lifted his head, and found Malik, who was looking at the bloodstained boy in shock.

"Ryou… what happened?" Ryou swallowed, and then tackled Malik, sobbing into his chest.

"Oh, god Malik…. Its Bakura, I don't know if he'll survive, there was such so much blood everywhere….oh god…." Ryou continued in this vein for awhile, While Malik wrapped his arms around the younger boy, rubbing his back softly.

Finally, Ryou had gained control of his sobs, And just gave in to deep, shuddering breaths. Malik sat in the chair with his arm around the angel, staring off into space. This didn't make sense… Bakura didn't seem the suicidal type…

"Um, Bakura?" Ryou and Malik's head both snapped up. A doctor in a long white coat was holding a clipboard. Ryou gasped, and stood up off the seat, Running towards the doctor.

"Yes?" He asked, rubbing his eyes free of the last remnants of tears. "My… brother, is he okay?"

The doctor sighed. "He…"

l

l

l

l

Read and review peoples! Or ya wont find out if the sexy bish lives or dies… I'm so evil….

l

l

l

l

Aha…… As if I would leave you all like that.. On with the fic!

l

l

"He is stable." The doctor said a small smile on his face. "He will be just fine."

Ryou let out a long sigh, and smiled. He felt his knees give out from under him in sheer exhaustion, and Malik grabbed the angel just in time.

"Ca-can I see him?" Ryou asked, clutching Malik to keep himself steady. The doctor shook his head, looking at Ryou with slight pity in his eyes.

"I suggest you go home, and get some rest." He said softly. Ryou frowned, and opened his mouth to say something in protest, but Malik cut over him.

"Good Idea, Doc. Ryou needs to clean up. We'll come backin the morning, okay Ryou?" The angel nodded dumbly, following Malik out.

* * *

"Ryou?" Malik was worried. The angel had been in the shower for awhile now, It scared him

Ryou heard Malik, but ignored him. He sat on the floor, gazing at his ivory arms. On each were at least half a dozen cuts of his own, which had healed over to faint pink lines. Unlike the angry jagged slashed Bakura had made, Ryous were controlled slits, calm, almost neat. Made not with a knife, but a razorblade. Sure, they bled, but nothing like Bakura, whose blood covered both of the teenagers.

Ryous emotions were like a violent storm. He _hated _Bakura with a deep fiery passion, but the fear that went through his heart when he saw him almost dead on the floor, and that kiss…

Ryou leaned against the wall, and put his head in his hands. Sure, he did hate Bakura, but he didn't know what he would be without him. Sure, Bakura made his life hell, but if it wasn't for Bakura, Ryou would be alone…

Ryou leaned back, as the water droplets hit his face, hiding his tears. His hand clutched the Millennium ring, which he wore even in the shower. It was almost cold when Bakura was nearly gone, but now the regular comforting warmth Ryou had known for years was back, and it wasn't the shower water.

Ryou stood up, turning the shower water off, and reaching for a fluffy towel, wrapping it around his waist, opening the door.

"Finally!" Malik said slightly annoyed. "I need a shower too…" Ryou blushed, scratching the back of his head.

"G-Gomen…" He said softly. Like a fool, he had forgotten about his arms. Malik saw the pale skin with the pink scars when Ryou exposed his arms. His eyes widened, as he grabbed his arm, turning it over to confirm what he saw.

"Ryou…. What is this?" He asked, looking at Ryou with a blazing fire in his eyes. Ryou whimpered, and turned away, a shudder of fear passing through him. "Huh?"

"I-I…" Ryou didn't know what to say. "Please let me go…" Malik sighed, and let go of Ryous creamy arm, who wrapped them around his thin chest.

"C-Can I borrow some clothes?" Ryou asked. Malik nodded wordlessly, and vacantly went into his room, pulling out a white long sleeved shirt, and some baggy black pants. Ryou accepted them gratefully, changing as Malik went and had his shower.

Once he was dressed, Ryou walked into the lounge, and cat on the couch. It was pretty, Isis must have chosen it. It was of purple velvet, and extremely soft. Ryou found a comb, and dragged it through his now-white locks, and then gazed up at the clock, his mouth falling open, as he dropped his comb in surprise.

"Wow… Two A.M…" He whispered to himself. Almost on cue, he let out a long yawn, laying down. He was tired, so tired….

When Malik gazed into the room fifteen minutes later, Ryou was asleep. He was curled up on the soft cushions of the couch, his head resting on the arm. Malik smiled slightly, grabbing a blanket and dragging it over Ryous thin form. He sat down beside the angel, brushing a fluffy lock of snowy hair from his face. Ryou sighed at the movement, and Malik smiled again, standing up and going into his room.

* * *

Ugh, Bakura felt like absolute crap. The pain in his arms had dulled to a sharp pain, but he had the biggest headache in history, and he just felt so… weak….

Then, the memories of last night came flooding back to him. Bakura sat up suddenly, his eyes wide in his fright. He winced, holding a hand to his throbbing head, and then gazed around himself.

It was just before dawn, and the small hospital room he was in was empty and silent. Bakura leaned back on the pillows, closing his eyes.

His mind was going around so fast, he clutched his head, moaning aloud.

What was going on? Where was he? A hospital? Probably. Why? Bakuras eyes widened.

"Ryou…" He whispered aloud, feeling a lone tear stinging the back of his eye. No…. Ryou held him, kissed him… How could he act like that and hate him?

Bakuras heart leapt with joy when he realized the truth. Ryou ­_did_ care about him, he must have…. He smiled, and closed his eyes, returning to his deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Ryou awoke to the smell of bacon. The angel rubbed his eyes tiredly, sitting up and yawning, when he saw the time.

"What? T-Ten thirty? Oh, shoot, I'm late for school!"

"Oh no your not!" Ryou spun around to find Isis standing behind him with a smile on her face. "You're not going to school today, you need your rest." Ryou sighed, and leaned back on the couch, defeated. "Now here." She placed a tray with bacon, toast, and orange juice on it.

"You need to eat more."' Isis said, as she took the blanket off Ryou, folding it up, and replacing it on the back of the couch. "You are very thin…"

"Well," Ryou sighed. "It was Bakura… When I disobeyed him, he starved me for four days as a punishment. It was only a couple of days ago when I got to eat…" Ryou blocked out the tears stinging his eyes, and silently ate his food, not looking at Isis, or the pity in her eyes.

"Hey, Ryou…" Malik groaned, shuffling into the room. "Sleep well?"

Ryou shook his head, scarfing down his food as fast as he could.

"Can we go to the hospital now?" Ryou asked, almost eagerly as he polished off the last of his bacon.

"Ew…" Malik wrinkled his nose in disgust. "How do you eat that stuff…" Ryou smiled, and Isis rolled her eyes, as she left the room, lingering in the doorway as she gazed towards the boys.

"Malik….." Ryou whined. "Please?" Malik rolled his eyes, but smiled and nodded.

"Okay." He said. "Just let me grab a bite to eat and we'll go." He headed off into the kitchen, leaving Ryou alone on the couch as he gazed off into nothingness.

* * *

n.n Tis crap, I know... Ack! i cant write PURE angst, ya know.. its hard...

review! n.n Or yall will never see if Ryou will finally take Bakura back.. -ebil grin-


	16. Kiss

OKAY PEOPLES! ITS CRUNCH TIME!

I can probably end the whole entire story with thic chapter. Within a week, I can have the sequel up and posted, ((wo0htness!)) Or, I can just keep going on in this fic, which wouls probably be easier. Think of this as the final chapter of the first part of Control. Yay!

Trigger Happy Chaingunner, you are in this fic! This is your reward for being the lucky 100th reviewer. Heh.

Okay, Ive finished ranting. Go read now! n.n;;;

Disclaimer: I own nothing, certainly not trigger-happy-chaingunner, who I believe is proprty of the state of Alabama... ((JOKING! LOL))

* * *

Ryou hesitated when his hand began to turn the door. Did he want to this? Really?

Who was he kidding? Of COURSE! Ryou threw the door open, and gazed at his yami with a soft look in his eyes. Bakura was sitting up on the bed, curled into a ball, his head resting on his bandaged arms. His head snapped up, and a huge smile on his face. Ryou grinned, and ran over to the bed, jumping on it and fully tackling the spirit. Bakura was slightly winded as Ryou clung to him slightly tearfully.

"I-I thought you were going to die…" Ryou sobbed into his shoulder, his arms wrapped around the spirits neck. Bakura smiled slightly, patting Ryous back as he cried.

"Hey." Malik said solemnly as he walked in, and sat himself down at the edge of the bed, not knowing quite what to say. He didn't need to. The look in his lavender eyes enough, and Bakura grasped his wrist, and looked at him steadily for a few seconds, before breaking into a smile. Malik let out a long sigh of relief, smiling as he gave his friend a quick hug. Ryou finally managed to control his sobs, and broke apart from his yami, who softly stroked his silvery hair.

Malik smiled. "I'm ah, gonna go get a coffee…" He said, backing out of the room, and closing the door. The white haired teen didn't even acknowledge the fact he was leaving just gazed into each others eyes. One a warm chocolate brown, another hardened mahogany tinted with blood red.

"I thought I had lost you…" Ryou whispered, as Bakura smiled slightly, his hand cupping the back of Ryous silvery head. "I-I was so scared…" His voice trembled and broke, and Bakura merely sighed, placing a finger over lips.

"I'm here, and I'm not leaving. Not for a long time." He said softly. Ryou smiled, and looked away. A slightly sick feeling was rising in his stomach, as he pushed himself away from the spirit.

"Ryou, what the-" Bakura began, but Ryou jumped off the bed, and ran out of the room, tears stinging his eyes.

When he was a few halls away, Ryou stopped, and slid onto the floor, leaning against the wall. What the… Ryou was officially scared.

_Because part of him wanted Bakura to die…_

Ryou let out a long breath, and rubbed his eyes. Was he being serious? Did he want Bakura to be dead? Did he hate him that much?

_Yes…_

No, no he didn't. He didn't want to be alone, no no no, he didn't mean it…

_Liar…_

Ryou closed his eyes, two crystalline tear tracks wound out of his chocolate orbs and down his ivory cheeks. He didn't hate Bakura so much he wanted him dead. A small wisp of him still cared about his darkness.

_Sure?_

Stop it… Ryou mentally told himself. Yes, I do…. I have to…

_I have too…_

* * *

"Bakura?" Malik opened the door, his face a huge question mark, when he saw the spirit curled into a small ball, his shoulders shaking.

"Bakura…" Malik walked over to the thief, laying a hand on his shoulder. Bakura looked up, and in horror saw that he had been crying. His eyes were red-rimmed, and tears were trickling down his face. Malik was literally in shock. He had never, ever seen Bakura cry before. Never. And here he was, bawling his eyes out.

"M-Malik. I-It's Ryou… H-He… he hates m-me Malik, a-and I-I'm stupid enough to l-love him…" At this, Bakura collapsed into fresh sobs. Malik uncharacteristically put an arm around his friend as he sobbed, feeling his heart twist for the pair.

"I wrecked it!" Bakura yelled, tears still coursing down his face. "He loved me, he did! He said it, and he showed it, and I-I-I" Bakura hiccupped slightly. "I fucking screwed it, I lied, and said I loved him… and then I mistreated him so bad… and now look at what's happened!" Bakura continued to sob, tugging on his bandages desperately. He learned a very long time ago that a great way to calm himself and stop emotional pain was masochism.

"Bakura, no…" Malik held his hands tightly, and gazed into Bakuras eyes. "Don't." Bakura sighed, and bowed his head. Malik had never seen him like this, it was…. Well, it was an alien emotion on Bakuras part, anyway…

"Can I be alone for a bit?" Bakura asked tearfully. Malik snorted, but nodded and left. Typical Bakura, didn't want to seem weak….

Malik found Ryou curled into a ball in one of the hallways, sobbing also. He bent down and placed a hand on his thin shoulder. Ryou jerked away, and stood up.

"Ryou.." Malik whispered, brushing platinum locks out of his lavender eyes. "Ryou, what's wrong?" He was puzzled, concerned.

"I hate him, Malik…" The angel whispered, almost tearfully. "I-I hate him so much… He's hurt me so many times, I just can't…."Ryou placed a head in his hands. "Excuse me…" Ryou turned and ran, tears pouring out of his chocolate eyes.

Finally, he stopped, leaning against the wall as he struggled to catch his breath. He was about to go keep walking, when he saw a flicker of movement. Ryou frowned, and walked through the open door he had seen.

A fifteen year old girl was lying down in a hospital bed, reading a manga magazine. Her arm was hooked up on I.V, and she was on several machines that beeped, but that wasn't what surprised Ryou.

What surprised him was the fact that she was totally bald. She wore a kerchief/ Bandana around her head, But Ryou could still tell.

"Hey!" She looked up from her magazine cheerfully, and smiled. "Um, Who are you?"

Ryou regained his composure, and although he was tempted to run outside, he stepped into the room, and sat down on a chair.

"I-I'm visiting my brother," Ryou said softly. The girl frowned softly, and put her magazine on the table beside her.

"Does he look like you?" She asked, frowning slightly again. "White hair, brown eyes, pale?" Ryou nodded, looking at the girl rather strangely.

"I've seen him!" She said, sitting up properly, another smile on her face. "early this morning, he was walking around, looking kinda sad…" She cocked her head. "A-are you okay? You look like you've been crying."

Ryou sniffed, but smiled, wiping his last tears away. "I-I'm just sort of upset. My brother nearly died, and I just…" He trailed off. "I didn't want him to go, There was so many things I had to say, and do…" The girl smiled slightly sadly, and placed a hand on Ryous shoulder.

"Don't be afraid." She said softly. "Just make sure that… that you tell him. You never know, one moment, and the ones you love could be gone…" She closed her eyes, and a single tear slipped down her ivory cheek.

"What's your name?" She asked, tilting her head to the sound. Ryou was slightly puzzled, but gave her his name.

"Trust me, Ryou, Just tell him everything. Don't be scared, and don't put it off forever…." The girl let out a long sigh. "If I've learned one thing, its that… I have leukemia, you see, and I've been given two more months to live. I would have died over a years ago if not for chemo…" she sighed. "There's so much I'm going to miss out on, that's all…." She sighed.

"Well…" Ryou didn't know what to say. "What is your name?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. The girl smiled.

"I hate my real name," She said. "For some reason, My friend called me chaingunner a few years ago, and it sort of stuck…" She blushed, scratching the back of her bald head. "I'm sort of weird…" She blushed slightly.

Ryou grinned, pulling the chair closer to the bed.

* * *

Bakura was sitting on his bed, hands clasped around his knees. Ryou had fled two hours ago, and Malik just left to go home.

His mind kept going over everything, how he treated Ryou, how he loved Ryou, How Ryou seemed to hate him…

"Y-Yami?" Bakura lifted his head up to see a slightly trembling Ryou at the threshold. He tentatively walked over to the yami, and sat down on the edge of the thief's bed.

"What do you want!" Bakura asked rudely, a harsh look in his eyes as he looked away from the hikari.

"Yami…. Please…" He reached out a hand, but Bakura slapped it away.

"Don't talk to me…" He said quietly, his heart at breaking point.

"Please…" Bakura could hear tears in his soft voice, but didn't look at him. "I-I really want to talk…"

"Well, I don't!" Bakura retorted. "Just leave me alone!'

Ryou shook his head, and scooted over to Bakura, surprising both of the males by wrapping his thin arms around Bakuras neck, nuzzling himself in the base of his shoulder.

"Please, Yami…" He whispered. "Just talk to me, tell me what's wrong, or else I can't help you…"

"Help me what?" Bakura spat, looking in a mixture of disgust and love at the smaller boy clinging to him.

"H-Help you become a better person. You never know…. Maybe if you changed yourself, and showed me you're not all anger and hate…" Ryou took in a deep breath. "Maybe there could be something between us…" The angel fell silent, as Bakura slowly raised his arms, and tentatively wrapped them around Ryous torso, as one hand softly stroked his silvery locks.

"Ryou…"Bakura whispered to the boy. "You can't change me. This is the way its going to be. I-I'm sorry, but this cold and evil is the way I am…" He let out a sigh at the boy who tensed in his arms.

"I can try…" Ryou whispered, before lifting his head, and planting a small but genuine kiss on Bakuras nose. "It's my job... I'm the light. I'm supposed to make you feel love and warmth and compassion… Just like you're meant to make me stronger and tougher." Bakura sighed, running a hand through Ryous silvery locks.

"Well, I tried to make you stronger, and look where that got us…" Bakura whispered. "I shattered your love for me, and I stole your innocence. I'm so sorry…"

"I know you are…" Ryou said, cupping a side of Bakuras ivory face with his hand. "But... You're so unpredictable, yami, I don't know what you're going to do, and-" Ryou swallowed a sob. "I don't want to be hurt again…"

Bakura nodded, and closed his eyes. Ryou was so right. They could never be together. In order for Ryou to return these crazy feelings of love, Bakura would have to be loving, kind, and warm. And that was something that would never happen. He could never change habits that had stayed the same for over five thousand years, and he didn't want to try. Not trying to seem like a quitter, but he didn't want to hurt Ryou any more. He loved him so so much…

And Ryou would never change. Bakura could see that. True, he was so mentally unstable that he lashed out at even his friends, and Bakura knew that was his entire fault, but there was still a chance, that maybe he could work all of this madness out.

He would never, ever stop loving Ryou. And maybe, just maybe, Ryou could sift through all of these feelings and emotions, and find a shard of love, and maybe they could finally be a couple after so long…

Fingers crossed.

* * *

Wo0htness! Now y'all remember to tell me in a review if you want me to add more chappies, or start a sequel fic. Byebye now! -rushes off to go write more of 'Prisoner' Whew... having two ongoing fics at onc eish hard... n.n;;;;;


	17. Revelations

A/N: LOOKIE! I ADDED A CHAPPEH! heheh

Why? Because I honestly didnt wan't to go and lose all meh reviewers..n.n;;;;

-sigh- Yesh, I know this chapter is crap. I kind of have an idea with this is going, but I still need IDEAS! GIMME IDEAS! heheh.

School holidays, yay! So I may update even daily on some occasions. Depends how motivated I feel...

Disclaimer: Dont own...

* * *

"See ya tomorrow, Bakura!" Jou waved cheerfully at the boy, who smiled and waved back as he climbed the stairs to his apartment, and opened the door. Ryou smiled slightly as he entered the small lounge. A small sunbeam had managed to poke through the rain threatening clouds, and lit up the face of the sleeping spirit on the couch. The angel dropped his school bag, and walked softly over to him, crouching so he was eye level with Bakura and gently reached out a hand, catching his silvery tangles as he ran his thin ivory fingers through his hair until Ryou ran his fingers lightly over Bakuras shoulder, down to his arm. Ryous smile slowly faded as he gently stroked the angry, jagged scars along Bakuras bare arms.

It had been a month since the incident, when Ryou finally lost it, When Bakura put himself in hospital after nearly committing suicide, it was still an extremely delicate subject, and Ryou and Bakura had come to the unspoken agreement to never speak about it. Ryou was still scared of Bakura, and Bakura was still extremely angry and protective of Ryou, Which, needless to say, caused more than a few arguments-and a few times, fights- between the darkness and light. Ryou was right. The darkness did love him, he knew that, but he sure as hell had a funny way of showing it. Bakura often lashed out at Ryou, especially if he angered the darkness, or lingered on the subject of his heavy masochism.

Ryou sighed, as he rested his head on the couch cushion a few inches away from his darkness. There was a strange aura around the darkness when he was sleeping. Not innocence or light, he was far too dark and twisted for that, but a sort of calm seemed to hover over him. Ryou laced his fingers with Bakura, and hoisted himself up on the couch beside Bakura, lightly wrapping his free arm around his shoulders. Bakura tensed up, as he began to awaken from his light nap. Ryou smiled as he gazed at his yamis closed eyes.

It was just little things Ryou did, like making him a coffee, or like now, holding him while he slept, that showed he cared. His shattered heart was slowly beginning to heal; he was beginning to see that his darkness truly cared.

But he could never fall in love with him again, he didn't want to get hurt, He didn't want to feel that awful pain in his heart again. He just wanted to pick up the pieces of his life, and move on. He wanted to _live._

Bakuras eyes gently fluttered open as he gazed slightly disorientated at his hikari for a few moments before a deep growl rumbled in his throat as he tried to pull away. Ryou shook his head, and held on firmly, as he clutched Bakura closer to him and nestled his silvery head in the crook of the yamis neck.

"Just be calm…" Ryou said in his light, soothing voice, as Bakura gently relaxed and ran his free hand through Ryous silky hair like water, and let out a long breath.

It was a long time before Bakura reluctantly sat up, breaking his hold on the boy. Ryou smiled softly, standing up, and stretching as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Um, what do you feel like eating?" He asked softly as he swung his head around the door, his silvery veil of hair falling over his luscious chocolate eyes.

"Meat." Bakura said shortly. Ryou laughed, a high, lilting laugh that make the spirits stomach flutter, as he looked away, face tinting red.

"That's all you ever want." He said teasingly, flashing the darkness a small smile as he turned into the kitchen. Bakura sighed, leaning back in the chair as he gazed at a few random sunbeams on the floor. His left hand clenched into a fist when he heard the light humming a cheerful tune to himself as he rummaged through the fridge, looking for the steak he had bought last night.

"Stop it." Bakura growled, standing up, and walking over to the kitchen.

"Stop what?" Ryou tilted his head, and frowned slightly.

"That fucking humming, Ryou! Its so damn annoying!" Bakura hit the door in frustration, as Ryous chin trembled as he looked at his darkness with hurt in his chocolate brown eyes.

"S-sorry, Bakura, I-I" Bakura growled and held his shoulders firmly.

"Don't Stutter, It makes you sound weaker than you already are."

"I-I'm S-sorr-" Ryou was cut off by a sharp slap across his ivory face. He felt tears fill in his eyes as Ryou looked down, his shoulders shaking.

Bakura took a step back, an unreadable expression on his pale face. He raised two hands to his hair, combing it with his fingers in frustration.

"Ryou…" He reached out a slightly shaking hand but Ryou backed away, his breath hitched with tears.

"Don't touch me." Ryou sobbed, as he slowly backed away. "Wh-Why?"

Bakura swallowed, a taste of bile in his mouth. He didn't answer. Instead, he just walked out, slamming the door behind him as he ran from the sobbing hikari.

* * *

Why?

This was so fucking typical of Bakura! Whenever it seemed like the spirit was beginning to get along with his light, he went and ruined it! Bakura sat down on a park bench, placing a head in his hands.

This was crazy. He was so smitten with his childish, clumsy, angelic hikari, but at the same time, he drove Bakura nuts. He was pure, innocent, everything Bakura wasn't. The huge growing feeling of frustration rose further and further in his chest. He was so fucked up…

He loved Ryou, but he couldn't show it. He just didn't know how. A demon _Cannot_ love anyone, especially someone as calm and innocent as Ryou. It just couldn't happen.

And it hurt Bakura so much.

* * *

A long time later, Bakura came back, to find an empty apartment, He swore, slamming the door behind him to find that the clock read midnight. Wow, he was out that late? The pale demon bit his lip, and walked into the bedroom, letting out a long breath at what he saw.

Ryous thin trembling body was lit up by the moonlight as he slept, his eyes red and swollen from crying. Bakura walked slowly over to the sleeping angel, sinking onto his knees as he reached out a pale hand, stroking the paler boys hair softly. Ryou seemed calm at the action, letting out a long sigh, and sinking deeper into sleep. Bakura looked almost softly at the boy as he tugged off his pants, sliding beside Ryou in the bed. Gods, he was so cold… Walking out so late in the cold was not a good idea.. Bakura wrapped himself up in the blankets, unintentionally pulling them off Ryou as he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

"What…" Ryou whispered, his pale limbs shivering as he lifted his snowy head, and his ivory face broke out in a smile as he saw Bakura, still shivering despite the heavy blankets. The cold night air hit Ryous exposed skin, making him shiver, as goosebumps spread over his thin arms and chest.

"Come on, Yami…" Ryou tried to pull the blankets off of the sleeping yami, but to no avail. Ryou sighed, and sat in a miserable and cold ball on his half of the bed.

"Ryou?" Bakura whispered, finally awake. Ryou scowled, turning away from the spirit as he crossed his arms over his chest, gazing at the ring.

"Ryou…" Bakura let out a long breath, as he pulled off a blanket, wrapping at around Ryous trembling shoulders. The angel accepted the warmth gratefully, wrapping it around his thin shoulders as he gazed out the window for a few moments, not acknowledging the spirits hand on his shoulder, shrugging it away. Bakura flashed him a slightly hurt look for a few moments, then turned away. Ryou sighed as he lay back down, not facing his darkness.

It was a longtime before either of them fell asleep.

* * *

"Ryou?" Bakura shook the lights shoulder softly. Ryou moaned, and rolled over, not wanting to wake up. Bakura sighed, leaning over and placed a light kiss on his lights perfect pale pink lips. Ryous eyes slowly fluttered open, and focused on the face hovering over him. The angel whimpered, shrinking away slightly from Bakura, a look of fear in his face. Bakura merely stroked Ryous cheek with one hand, who closed his eyes as he began to tremble.

"Ryou…" Bakura said softly, his eyes full of an unknown emotion as he gazed at his hikari. Just when Ryou thought he could place it, It vanished, and Bakura stood up, stalking out of the room.

"Get you're ass out of bed or you'll be late for school." He called behind him. Ryou nodded dumbly, as he slowly got out of bed and pulled his uniform on.

* * *

GAH! that didnt even end properly! >. But I felt I had to post something.. I felt guilty... n.n;;;;; and also, I was missing all teh nice reviews... 


	18. Turmoil

A/N: Bo0! lol, ello all!

Urgh, this is a short Chappeh... meh. At least I posted...

* * *

At school, Ryou was the same, old cheerful self. He breezed through classes with a smile on his face, talking and laughing with his friends at lunch, until he got home to his apartment. A strange, fluttery feeling was in his stomach as he opened the door, and peered inside. Bakura was just sitting on the couch, an odd look in his eyes. As Ryou walked nervously into the room, Bakura stood up, and walked over to the boy, placing both hands on his thin shoulders. Ryous trembled, struggling not look too Bakura in his eyes.

"Ryou," He said softly, bowing his head slightly, before looking up directly into Ryous velvety brown eyes. "What is this?"

Ryou frowned slightly as he cocked his head, unable to understand what the spirit meant. "Wh-What do you mean?" He asked in his soft voice. "What is what?"

"What is us? Where are we, Ryou? Sometimes, youre so nice, and you act like you really love me, but then a moment later, you just go ignore me!" Bakura tightened his hold he had on the trembling boys shoulders, whos face contorted in anger.

"WHAT? I don't understand YOU, Bakura! Its like your bipolar, or something, one moment you're so sweet, and the next, you're back to the sadistic bastard I hate!" Ryou wrenched himself free. "I hate it Bakura! So from now own, I am officially declaring the fact that I HATE you! I don't care what you do, but just don't love me anymore- if that's what you call this twisted game youre playing. I'm sick of it! I'm not going to bother caring about you, all you ever do is hurt me!" With this, Ryou turned, and fled to his small room, leaving Bakura to stand in shock and pain alone in the kitchen.

* * *

It was a long time until Bakura managed to pluck up his courage, and enter the bedroom, opening the door slowly, as he nervously inched his way inside. Heh. He was scared of his wimpy little hikari. Strange, what love can do to someone.

"Go away." Ryou whispered, curled up in a sobbing ball over by the desk in the corner. "I hate you…" Bakura growled, as he stamped forward, and seized Ryou by the front of his shirt, dragging him up so they were eye level. Ryou whimpered, twisting madly in Bakuras grasp, but the yamis strength was much higher than that of the light.

"Do not order me around, Yadonushi…" He whispered, slamming Ryou hard against the wall, who cried out, trembling fingers trying desperately to let Bakuras hands free of his shirt. "I am the one in control here, I am the master. You're nothing. You're pathetic, useless, weak." Ryou shook harder, sobbing softly as he tried to escape.

"P-Please, Bakura-sama, I-I'm sorry, please let me go…" Ryou looked straight up into the spirits eyes, his fearful chocolate orbs shining with tears melting a part of Bakuras icy heart, the latter finally releasing the boy, who slid down the wall onto his knees, his head in his hands as his shoulders shook with fearful sobs.

Bakura put his head in his hands, as he moaned aloud to himself. What the hell was going on? If he _loved_ Ryou so much, like he thought he did, when why did he just go and scare him like that? He couldn't seem to do anything right anymore, and he was so upset and angry at himself for it.

So, he did the only thing he thought he could do, something Ryou had done to him for years, whenever the darkness was feeling down. He got down on his knees, and gave the sobbing angel a huge, tender hug. He wrapped his arms around the thin Ryou, resting his chin on his snowy head, the landlord sobbing hopelessly into Bakuras shoulder.

"Shh…" Bakura whispered, gently rubbing the angels trembling back, as a strange, unknown emotion flooded his senses. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" He whispered, as Ryou tentatively wrapped his arms around Bakuras neck, the tenant continued to gently try and comfort his crying hikari.

Ryou was bewildered, as Bakura continued to softly rub his back. What the hell was going on? Bakura was… comforting him. Even though he just said that he hated the spirit…

_No!_ Ryou thought desperately. _This… this isn't what I want! I-I hate him, I hate him, I… Oh god, I-I… This isn't right! He's not like this…_ Bakura sensed his lights thoughts, a strange pang in his chest. The darkness sighed, just… enjoying the feel of his innocent light pressed against him, the wonderful smell of his Hikaris silky hair….

A long time later, Bakura realized that his landlord had fallen asleep. The darkness sighed, reluctantly breaking apart from the boy, as he stood up, lifting him in his arms. Ryou sighed, snuggling closer into Bakura, who blushed a very bright red, not at all used to this strange kind of contact. Ryou looked so amazingly adorable…. His snowy bangs half-hid closed eyes, a small smile upon his childish, ivory face as he breathed deeply… Bakura leaned down, lightly placing his lips on Ryous. The sleeping boy didn't notice, but Bakura was instantly filled with pleasure. Shocked, he pulled away, breathing hard. Wh-what the hell WAS that?

Bakura frowned, setting Ryou down on the bed, pulling the blankets over his thin form. Ryou murmured inaudibly, shifting slightly in his sleep. Bakura smiled softly, cupping the side of his porcelain face as he gazed at his hikari.

Bakura slowly stood up, brushing snowy angles of hair out of his eyes, and made his silent way down to the lounge, leaving the angel to peacefully sleep.

* * *

In the morning, Ryou sleepily got out of bed, and shuffled down to the lounge. Bakura was sitting on the couch, gazing vacantly at the T.V, his eyes blood-shot, and had huge sleepy bags under them.

"Y-Yami?" Ryou whispered tentatively, sitting down beside the darkness, as he frowned at him worriedly. "A-Are you okay? Did you sleep at all last night?" Bakura shook his head, still gazing at the T.V. Ryou sighed, scooting closer to the darkness, and softly wrapped an arm around him, placing his head on Bakuras shoulder.

"D-Don't you have school…" Bakuras voice was harsher than normal, and slightly… Blah, from lack of sleep. Ryou shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"Weekend." He whispered. Bakura nodded, and fully relaxed into the couch. Ryous free hand grasped Bakuras, The tenant almost smiling as he closed his eyes. A few minutes of the comfortable silence, Ryou could hear a faint snoring. He smiled, standing up and looking at his darkness.

Maybe… maybe he should give his darkness one more chance. He seemed so…authentic about his feelings. He knew this wasn't another lie, but he also knew that Bakura couldn't… be with him, without hurting him. Especially after what happened last night. Old habits die hard. Bakura would always be cold. But he loved Ryou so much. And there was a small spark down there that still felt some tenderness for his yami.

What was he going to do?

* * *

OOh, What is poor Ryou going to do? Its all up to all of you peoples! You decide if Ryou will give teh bish another change, wo0ht!


	19. Decisions

A/N: -bows- Hello all! I am greatly excited, in the fact that I updated. Lets all rjoice. Finished? good. Now lets all mourn over the fact that this chapter is pathetically ahirt. I wrote myself into a corner here... TT.TT I am going to have to aske for help here/ HELP! HELP MEH! -wails-

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. You. Don't. Sue.

* * *

"Bakura…"

The darkness moaned, trying to swat away whoever was waking him up. "Go 'way…" He whispered, turning over to reattempt sleep.

Ryou giggled, leaning closer over his darkness, so his silvery hair tickled Bakuras face. Bakura groaned, trying to push it away.

"Kura…. Wake up…" Bakuras eyes snapped open at the mention of the nickname, as ge gazed up at his Hikari, who was currently lying on top of him, an ivory finger tracing his cheeks and lips.

"Ryou… What." He was cut off by Ryous finger over his lips. "Shhh…." He whispered, and leaned down further, gently pressing his lips against Bakuras. The darkness's eyes widened, as his hands automatically went up to Ryous hair, combing his fingers through his silky locks.

"Bakura…" Ryou whispered, when they finally broke apart. "I'm going to give you one more chance. We can stay like this, if that is what you wish, but if you ever hurt me again…" Ryou trailed off. "Then it's over forever." He gazed down at his darkness, who wordlessly nodded, before dragging Ryou down for another mind-blowing kiss.

* * *

Later that day, Ryou leaned on the railing of the small balcony of his apartment, watching the bustling city pass seven floors below him.

"Hey." He heard a familiar voice whisper, a faint note of happiness mixed with the usual harsh tones. Ryou smiled, as his darkness came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his hikaris slim middle. Ryou smiled, half-turning so he could touch Bakuras face, nuzzling his face into his neck. A warm feeling slowly gathered in the pit of his stomach, as he wrapped his arms tighter around Ryou.

"Hungry?" Ryou finally broke apart, smiling. Bakura shrugged, and then nodded. Ryou grinned, and bounced into the kitchen. Bakura tilted his head to the side slightly, and smiled, as he watched Ryou bustling round the kitchen.

He wasn't going to mess this up. No way, not ever. Ryous was finally truly his, after so long. He was holding on tight, and never letting go. His childish little light was finally his. Bakura closed the balcony door, walking slowly into the kitchen, and sat on a counter as he watched his light cook.

Ryou was so much like a woman, it wasn't funny. He cooked, he cleaned, and he seemed so… feminine. Once upon a time, it used to disturb Bakura, but now, just watching him bustling around the kitchen, he would trade Ryou for anyone in the whole wide world.

"Ready!" Ryous soft, yet cheerful voice broke Bakura out of his musings. Bakura shook his head softly, sitting at the table. "Rare steak, just the way you like it."

Bakura smirked, grabbing the plate of Ryou and attacking the meat. Ryou shook his head, setting down his small salad, and began to daintily munch at it, trying not to look at Bakura as he attacked the practically raw meat.

* * *

"'Night Yami…" Ryou yawned, as he lay in bed and pulled the blankets up to his chin. Bakura grinned, sliding into bed and wrapping his arms tightly around the light. Ryou smiled, leaning into the yamis embrace as he closed his eyes. Bakura let out a long breath, relishing the warmth of Ryous thin body until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

The next day dawned bright and clear. Ryou sat up in the bed, and gazed down at his darkness, a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was like he was walking on eggshells, almost. Try as he might, he kept half-expecting that Bakura would resort to his old ways of violence. To Ryou, this relationship didn't seem quite real. He shivered at the cold morning air hitting his bare skin, burrowing back under the blankets and curling into his darkness for extra warmth.

Why was Ryou doing this? Why was he kidding himself that he loved his darkness? He didn't. He wasn't in love with Bakura…

"Kura?" Ryou whispered into his darkness's ear. "Kura.. wake up…"

The said yami groaned, shaking his head and slowly pulling himself upright. Ryou smiled, slightly sadly, Bakura noticed, and frowned slightly.

"Everything okay, Ryou?" He asked, wrapping his arms around his little wimpy hikari. Ryou nodded, a small smile on his face, and a slightly sick feeling in his stomach.

But he was doing this for Bakura. Pretending he love him to make his darkness happy. And it _seemed_ to be working…

* * *

Gah! I cant call this a chapter... -feels bad- don't anyone dare flame meh and say it is shit. I already know that.. n.n;;;

Because this is short, the next one should be up super fast. n.n


	20. Runaway

A/N: AND HERE IT IS! DADADADADDADAAA! Heheheh the Twentieth installment, and...

200 REVIEWS? OMFG I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO MUCH! 200 Reviews! -rushes off on an instant sugar high-

-ahem- erm, yes. Okay, I am not going to say how many chapters there are left, because frankly, I dont know. Two months ago, I started writing this fic with the intention of Bakura having complete possesion of Ryous body, and does all this crzy shit. -points below- as you can see, this is a different fic entirely. n.n;;; No fluff in here, I just skipped all the fluffy stuff, and headed STRAIGHT to the angst, lol. bakura is definitley without a doubt OOC in this... -.-;; Just read...

Disclamier: Me no own anythi- Wait! Actually, I do Kiko, Ken, and Izumi in this fic. But you all can use them n.n;; Its basically The family Ryous father married into. (Because, lets face it, what guy would go single for seven years...) For future reference, Ken is Izumis child, and Kiko is Izumi and Ryous dads kid. (What a mouthful n.n;;;) Dont worry, they have a MINIMAL role in this fic. I dont even know if they'll be in any other chapters. Relax, theyre the ONLY OCs in this fic... n.n;;

* * *

"Ryou, whats wrong?" Bakura gazed at the boy sitting next to him on the couch. Ryous head was bowed, and his hands clenched. Bakura frowned, laying a hand on Ryous shoulder. Ryou flinched, suppressing a sob. Bakura repeated his question, a frown spreading on his face.

"B-Bakura…. I can't." Ryou sobbed, holding his head in his hands. "I-I just cant…"

"Cant what?" Bakura said dangerously as he stood up, eyes flashing and a stone threatening to sink in his stomach.

"I can't pretend I love you." Ryou whispered. "Because I don't."

Bakura took a step back, his chin actually trembling as he gazed down at his hikari. Without warning, he reached down, and hit Ryou hard across the face. Ryou trembled, holding a hand to his bruised cheek as he lowered his gaze, tears pooling in his chocolate brown eyes.

"You little _Bitch._" Bakura snarled, dragging the smaller boy up by his hair to his shaky feet. Ryou cried out, and began to sob in pain and fear. The spirit growled, slamming a hard fist into Ryous stomach, the latter coughing and crying. "I'll fucking _kill_ you!" Ryous eyes widened, as he struggled to escape, but Bakura grasped Ryous hair tighter, yanking the angel closer to him, and wrapped his cold hands tightly around Ryous neck. He let out a choked cry, tears pouring out of his eyes, as the light flailed madly, trying desperately to escape.

"Yami…" Ryou sobbed breathlessly, his whole body wracked with fearful sobs. "I-I'm sorry I don't love you…" He lifted his head, and gazed straight at the darkness, his orbs of melted chocolate twisting Bakuras heart.

The darkness let go, and took a shaky step back, his hands over his mouth, as Ryou fell to his knees and continued to sob. He took another step back, and another and another until he fled from the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Ryou twisted his silvery locks in his fingers, his shoulders shaking with pain-wracked sobs. Oh god… _I have to get out of here…_ he thought to himself. _He'll kill me of I stay…_ The angel managed to get to his feet, and stumbled into his small room. Mechanically, he emptied his backpack, packing spare clothes, his CD walkman, and a favorite photo- him and Amane on the banks of an English river, so many years ago…

He zipped it up, and was about to leave the room when he felt that familiar warm weight on his chest. Ryou frowned, lifting off the ring, and setting it on the desk, where he knew Bakura would find it. He pulled his deck out of his pocket, and threw it on the desk. A single card fell to the ground. Ryou frowned, and picked it up.

The Change of Heart. Ryou let out a sob, as his inside filled with rage and anger and pain. Fresh tears flowing from his eyes, he picked it up in his trembling hands, and tore it, right in half. Darkness and light were separated, never to be whole again. Ryou dropped the card halves, still shaking with sobs as he fell to his knees.

What seemed like a million years later, he lifted his face from his hands, fingers clenching around a marker he found on the floor, scrawling on the back of the darkness half of the card, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

With that, Ryou turned and fled, leaving the apartment for what he hoped was forever.

* * *

Oh, GOD! Bakura was the biggest idiot in a million years!

He should never have done that, he should never had hurt Ryou.

But Why? why didn't Ryou love him? He had changed, He-

No. Bakura saw that now. He hadn't changed. He was the same malicious, cold Spirit, with a twisted heart of ice. He was a fricking demon. He just _cant_ love!

But… He had to try. Bakura abruptly stood up, heading back to his apartment. He would apologize to Ryou, he would show how sorry he was for hurting him. And he wouldn't do it again. He'd even go to one of those 'counselors' if he had to.

Anything for Ryou, anything for his little angel.

* * *

"Ryou?" Bakura stepped tentatively into the apartment, gazing around. It was so quiet… was anyone here? Oh god…

"Ryou!" The spirit yelled, panicked now as he made his way into the bedroom. Ryou would be in there, probably crying his little heart out. But that was okay, Bakura wouldn't yell at him, he'd be nice….

"Ryou, I'm sorry, please just-NO!" Bakura's knees went weak as he desperately ran over to the desk. No no no! He clutched the ring in his trembling hands, as his gaze lowered to his deck, and the torn Change of Heart. He let out a choked cry, as his eyes actually welled up with tears. He fell to his knees, as he slumped over the desk and cried, and cried and cried.

Ryou was gone. His angel was gone. He had had enough, and had finally left. He was _gone._

* * *

Ryou hammered on the door of the house in front of him. The rain poured down on his in buckets, as he shivered uncontrollably. This was it. If he was turned away here, he would have no place to go. He just hoped his father would maybe let him back in on his life.

Finally, the door opened. A small girl, around the age of four of five gazed up at the sodden boy, confusion in her eyes for a few moments, but then they lit up, as Kiko Bakura squealed, wrapping her arms around her half-brothers waist.

"Ryou! What are you doing here? Mommy will be so happy to see you! I missed you so much!" She said this all in a rush, still clinging to the angel.

"Heya Kiko!" Ryou said, feigning cheerfulness. "Hey, Is Mommy or Daddy or Ken home?" Kiko nodded.

"Yup! Mommys gone down to the store, but Daddys here! He's in his office though, working." She wrinkled her nose at the mention of her half-brother. "And Kens in his room again…" Ryou smiled softly.

"Can I come in and see Daddy?" Kiko bit her lip.

"I dunno… Daddy doesn't like to be interrupted…" Kiko said, but Ryou barged up the stairs to his father's office, and knocked on the door.

"Kiko, please, I'm busy!" The annoyed voice of his father stirred a pang in Ryous heart, and he rested a hand against the wooden door.

"Dad… Its me…" Ryou said tearfully. He heard stock silence for a few moments, before it swung open and his tired father gazed at his only birth son for a moment before Ryou wrapped his arms around him in a huge hug, tears trickling down his ivory face.

* * *

"Bakura?" Yugi knocked on the door to his friends apartment, worried. It had been three days since Ryou had been to school and it worried him. Puzzled, he cast an eye at his darkness beside him, who firmly stated he would go with Yugi for 'Protection'. They were both scared, at what the darkness may have done to Ryou. And they had no idea.

The door swung open easily, the apartment dark. Yami and Yugi were both frightened, but stepped inside.

"What the fuck do you want?" A hopeless, sullen voice rang out in the darkness. The pair walked into the lounge, and saw the darkness curled up on the couch. To say they were shocked was a big understatement. Speechless didn't even come close. Yami knew something was up, Bakuras eyes were red rimmed and swollen, tear tracks glistening down his face, but dark shadows lingered under his mahogany orbs, and his hair lay flat and lank, looking even lightly grey.

"What did you do!" Yami ran over to the other darkness, and lifted him up by the collar of his shirt. "Where is Ryou?"

"I Don't know!" Bakura yelled back, tears beginning to course down his face again. "He's gone! He just left!" Bakura bowed his head, sobs wracking his lithe frame. "I don't know where he is!" He wrenched himself away from Yami and collapsed on the couch, holding his head in his hands as he sobbed hopelessly. "He's gone…" Yami took a step back, resting a hand on Yugis shoulder, who was looking at the sobbing spirit wide-eyed. He still couldn't get this. Bakura was…. Crying? A cold-hearted spirit, who Yugi always thought was completely devoid of all human emotion, was sobbing his broken heart out about the loss of Ryou. This was just crazy.

"Oh god…" Yugi whispered aloud. "D-did he leave a note, or a clue? Or…. Anything?" Bakura froze, but stood up, shakily walking over to the coffee table, and blankly pressed the torn Change Of Heart into Yugis hand. Yugi gasped aloud, and fell to his knees. No no no…. Not Ryou, oh god, where was he?

* * *

-wails- Its so sad... Bakura is willing to even get heko for himself to become a better person, But Ryous already gone...

Should I get 'em back together? YOU decide! R&R!


	21. Insane

Wow, lookie, An update! n.n Lets all rejoice! Hehehe I dont really have anything to say...

Disclaimer: Dont own, dont sue.

* * *

How long had it been? Yugi and his darkness had said two weeks, but to Bakura it had seemed like a lifetime. Life was nothing to him now. He never slept, never ate, He just… existed. Barely. He wanted Ryou. He _needed_ Ryou. He just wanted to see him smile, but wanted to hold him in his arms…

* * *

Yugi was very, very worried for the spirit. After school each day, he and Jounouchi always checked on the spirit, but he was always just sitting in the corner, his fingers clenched tightly on the ring. Dammit, he _had_ to find Ryou. Not that he hadn't been trying, he had. He called everyone he knew, even phoned the Bureau of Missing Persons, but nothing. Bakuras deteriorating condition was frightening, to say the least, He was thin, so thin, and just so depressed. He had the ring, but inside he was dying. Yugi had to _do _something!

* * *

Ryou was sitting on his bed, in his 'new' room. Well, he DID live there two years ago, and he was able to reclaim the room as his. It was pretty, mainly blue and white, and rather plain, but that was how he like it. The phone disrupted the angel from the book he was deeply engrossed in. Confused, he picked up, not having any idea who would be on the other end.

"Um, Hello, Is Ryou there?" Yugi asked tentatively on the phone. He was over at Bakuras house, the spirit sitting blankly on the couch. At the sound of Ryous name, he perked up, gazing intently at Yugi.

"This is he…" Ryou said warily, not quite placing the voice.

"Oh, Ryou, Thank god we finally found you! We- NO!" Ryous eyes widened as he placed Yugis voice, his heart pounding. Oh no….

"Ryou!" The angel almost dropped the phone as he placed the voice. The darkness had snatched the phone off Yugi. "Ryou, oh god, please come back, I'm so sorry, please Ryou, I'll do anything, please please please!" Bakuras breath was hitched with tears as he sobbed desperately to his light.

"Bakura… I'm sick of you hurting me." Ryou said softly, his voice wobbling. "and I cant pretend I love you."

"Ryou, Please!" Bakura yelled desperately, his breath heaving as tears trickled down his face. "I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Ryou whispered. "Then don't love me, Bakura. Leave me alone, let me go. I don't want to see you again!" At this, he slammed down the phone, leaning back on his headboard.

Bakura dropped the phone, his chin trembling as he fell to his knees, and collapsed into heart-wrenching sobs. Ryou, Ryou, Ryou, Ryou…. His name tore through Bakura like a heartbeat. What the fuck was he going to do?

* * *

"It was for the best, Yugi…" His darkness placed a comforting hand on Yugis shoulder. The smaller boy sighed, and bowed his head. He wasn't so sure he did the right thing…

Was sending Bakura to a mental institution because he went crazy at the loss of Ryou the right thing? He didn't know. All he knew was that Bakura was crazily in love with his hikari, but Ryou didn't love him back. It was so _confusing_…

* * *

Needless to say, Bakura was not happy. He hated this little box-room he was in, he hated it when he had to go to the cafeteria and force down food, he hated everything about this dump Yugi shoved him in. He wanted _out._ He wanted to go and see Ryou…

Naturally, all of the other loons ignored Bakura, leaving him to sit either miserably in his room or miserably in the patients lounge. Once a day, he had to go to this fucking _therapy_ shit. Not fun. He usually spent the time either dead silent, or yelling and screaming for the stupid doctors to leave him alone. They must have thought he was crazy. Yes, even Bakura knew he was crazy, he had been for as long as he could remember, but this loss of Ryou was causing him to become extremely unstable, mentally.

No worry… Bakura thought to himself, stroking the slim metal of his salvation under the thin pillow he slept on. It was his hope. His cure. One week. One week, and If he was still here, if Ryou still didn't love him, that was it.

He wasn't going to live without Ryous love.

* * *

Oh gods…. Should Ryou be doing this? His hand clenched on the door handle, to the room where, just beyond the metal slab, was his darkness. Yugi had finally convinced Ryou that he needed to go and see Bakura, for his mental health purposes. Ryou reluctantly agreed, but butterflies were flying around in his stomach. He escaped from Bakuras twisted hell a month ago, abd he was having no regrets about it.

Finally, the angel worked up his nerve, and resolutely twisted the handle to the door, stepping inside.

Bakura lifted his head, and gazed at the angel on the threshold. Wordlessly, He stood up, his hands outstretched as he began to walk towards his hikari. Ryou smiled, walking forward a couple of paces, and tightly grasping Bakuras wrists, a sad smile on his porcelain face, as he gazed steadily at his darkness. He looked awful beyond words. He was always thin, but now, anorexic would describe his stature better. His hair seemed to be wildly tangled, and despairingly limp at the same time, and deep, blue-black shadows were under his dead brown eyes. A tear slipped out of Ryous eye, as he wrapped his arms around Bakuras trembling skeletal frame.

Bakura melted into Ryous embrace, nuzzling his silvery head in the angels neck. His body shook with heart wrenching sobs, as Ryou soothingly rubbed Bakuras back, his thin form trembling himself. Was this really his Bakura? Was this his abusive Yami who never let anything get in his way? It was as thought they had switched roles. Ryou was the strong one, Bakura was sobbing in his hold. This infatuation Bakura had with him had messed the both of them up, big time.

A long time later, they broke apart. Ryou sat Bakura down on the bed, wrapping an arm around his anorexic frame, Bakura leaning into Ryous shoulder. Ryou gazed sadly at the darkness, wiping the tears from his face with his free hand.

"Wh-Why are you here?" Bakura asked tearfully, lifting his head to gaze at his Hikari. "Where were you?"

"I'm here to see you, Bakura." Ryou whispered in reply. "Because I care about you." Bakura smiled softly, lowering his gaze to the bed.

"But you don't love me." Bakura said sadly. Ryou shook his head. Bakura went tense, and stood up, eyes flashing with an old spark of anger.

"Why?" Bakura snarled, actually trembling in rage. "Why don't you love me?" Ryou looked down. The darkness growled, reaching under his pillow, and pulling out his salvation- a revolver. Ryou cried out, and stood up, fear dancing in his eyes.

"Why don't you love me?" He breathed dangerously, pressing the barrel into his temple. Ryou began to cry, his hands trembling.

"How could you get something like that here?" He asked tearfully. Bakura grinned.

"I'm a thief, Ryou." He said menacingly, pressing the gun barrel deeper into his head. "Why don't you love me?" Ryou sobbed, his hands covering his mouth.

"I don't know…" Ryou whispered. "I care about you, and I-I guess I do love you, in a way. L-Like a brother. Like I loved Amane. B-But I don't love you like I used to, yami, I-I'm so sorry… I tried, but I just get it back. You destroyed my love when you destroyed my innocence…" At this, Ryou bowed his head, his shoulders shaking. Bakura growled, and seized Ryou, slamming him up against the wall as he pressed the gun into the lights collarbone. Ryou cried out, struggling madly in his grasp. "Yami, please… I care about you! I don't want to lose you. Please…" He dissolved into sobs, his body trembling.

He still cared about him, even if he didn't love his yami. This news seemed to lift a weight in Bakuras chest. He let out a breath, releasing the hold he had on his light, and dropping the gun.

"What can I do… To make you love me?" Bakura managed to choke out, fresh tears filling the permanent tracks in his porcelain face.

"I-I don't know…." Ryou whispered, sliding down on the wall until he was sitting down, arms wrapped around his thin frame. "I want to love you again…" Ryou whispered. "I do…" Bakuras face softened, as he got down beside his light, and wrapped his arms around his light. Both of them cried, in confusion, in pain, and in mourning of lost love.

* * *

R&R 


	22. Musings

Hello all! I know this is a fast update, but...

I Think I would have to say, this isnt really a chapter, more of a little in-between thingy. Theres almost no dialogoue, its mostly thoughts between Ryou and Bakura. Just sappy background stuff.

But more important (Sorta, lol)** ATTENTION, ATTENTION! DO I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION?** Good. because, guess what! -drumroll- I am in need of a Beta-reader! And who better to ask than all those darling Reviewers out there.. I lurve you all.. n.n;;; If ye wish to be one for meh, just ask. Pop the question along in a review, and I may select you! Hehehe... Oh, andit would be vereh vereh handy if you had MSN, too... (Thats what I have)

Disclaimer: I dont own Anything. Nope.

* * *

A week later found Ryou and Bakura sitting together in the small room the latter was currently staying in. A few days ago, Ryou regretfully packed his bags and left the Bakura household. Izumi and Kiko were upset, but Ken and his father couldn't wait to see the back of him. Not that Ryou really blamed them. He returned to school, and every afternoon, he would visit Bakura in the institution, sometimes staying until visiting hours were over at ten o'clock. He didn't hate Bakura, not at all, this shy quietness was a totally new thing for the angel, but he didn't know how long it would last. He was probably all doped up in drugs or something for all he knew. But no matter what, Ryou would never be prepared to enter a serious relationship with his darkness. He was too afraid. And- although it hurt him to say it- He really did miss the old Bakura. He wanted him back. This meek shell of a spirit he was seeing was new to him, and he wasn't entirely sure he liked it.

Bakura gazed at the boy lying next to him, and smiled, tightly grasping a hand of his, and curling an arm around his shoulders. Ryou smiled softly at the touch, nestling tighter into his yamis side, and letting out a deep breath.

Ryou did care about his darkness, so so much. And more then that, he depended on him. If it wasn't for Bakura to guide him, a protective shield around his rocky and unstable life, he would be defenseless, just another victim for various people to abuse. Bakura was his rock, the one thing that had remained true in his life for almost eight years now. It was because of that that Ryou stayed. That he truly cared for his darkness. Because, ever since he was a small child, Bakura would always be there to comfort him. Even if it was with a harsh word, or closed fist, it was still there. Bakura had shaped Ryous life, and even though the yami didn't know it, the angel had shaped his. This recent turn of events had blurred the line between them, separating them as darkness and light. Bakura _needed_ Ryou. He was dependent on him. And, surprisingly enough, he didn't mind.

Ryou sat up slowly, and gazed down at the almost-asleep spirit lying next to him. Bakuras physical and mental condition had greatly improved ever since he finally came to see him. The dark shadows under his eyes were gone, and Ryou managed to drag a brush through the yamis hair several times, so it was vibrant and fluffy like it used to be. Even though it had only been a week, Bakura had really filled out. He no longer looked like a skeleton anymore, more like the spirit he once knew. But the biggest change Ryou saw in his darkness was his eyes. New emotions, ones Ryou had never seen pass through the darkness before flickered in Bakuras eyes. They were almost like Ryou, in the way they would light up whenever the darkness was happy, especially when Ryou was around. His good mood was light a light, infectious, and Bakura loved it. He loved Ryou, and he always would. Forever and ever and ever.

"Its ten o'clock." Ryou finally whispered. The darkness groaned, rubbing a sleepy hand over his eyes. "I have to go."

"Kay…. Bye Ryou…" Bakura whispered softly, releasing his hold on the light. Ryou smiled, and leaned down, giving his darkness a quick peck on the cheek, his face flushed bright red.

"Bye 'Kura…" he said softly as he left the room, softly shutting the door behind him.

Bakura smiled, rolling over. Yes, he really did love Ryou. His feelings for him had been so unstable over these years. At first, he was protective of Ryou, even feeling fond of him. But that was years ago. When he used to beat him, it was a mixture of controlling his turmoil and feelings, and a burning desire to physically and mentally strengthen Ryou. And then… He just loved to see the broken angel in pain, sobbing and pleading for mercy. Inside, it now made Bakura sick to think he actually loved seeing his little angel in pain like that. He loved almost everything about Ryou. From his angelic appearance, to his soft voice, to his wonderfully sweet personality. Many times, he wondered to himself, Why? Why was ho so hopelessly in love with someone so unlike him? He'd often heard the phrase opposites attract, but this was ridiculous.

Bakura knew the cold spirit he had once been- and still was, he knew deep down- And to be frank with himself, he didn't blame Ryou one bit for hating him.

The spirit sighed, finally drifting off to a much-needed sleep.

* * *

You like? I'm not surprised if ye don't... n.n;;;; Remember my oh-so-needy request for a Beta-reader... - I would probably update faster... -hinthint- Hehehe. And also, Dont forget to Review. Do I have to keep saying that? -.-;;;


	23. Realisation

A/N: GUESS WHAT! I WROTE A WHOPPING BIG NC-17 LEMON THATS AS LONG AS THIS CHAPTER! If you would like to read it... ((Its GOOD! Hiro.P said so XPPP)) Then just ask in a review, and I will e-mail it to ye. yesh. -nodnod-

Other news... I'm going to burst.. BAKURA AND RYOU-ARGH! I cant say! But I think you can guess, anyways.. n.n;;;

Okay, ish that all? Nu, Disclaimer!

I dont own nothing. nah. zip. zilch. Nada. I'm hungry

* * *

"I've got to get you out of here." Ryou said abruptly. Bakura lifted his head, and gazed at the white-haired hikari, sitting on the bed next to him. It had been three weeks now, since Bakura was locked away in here, and It was really pissing the both of them off. Ryou wanted to get the spirit out of there, so he could just be _Bakura_ again. He hated this new, sensitive Bakura, it made Ryou feel like he needed to be stronger then Bakura, stronger than the person he had depended on…

"What?" Bakura was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I am going to get you out of here, somehow. You can't stay here, its killing you!" Ryou raked his fingers through his hair. "Look at yourself, you're not the Bakura I know. You're so... sensitive, and… nice to me. I hate it."

Bakura looked down, and sighed. He hated himself right now. He hated acting so…. Nice, and sensitive as much as Ryou did. He wanted out. God, he _needed_ out.

"You're right." He said softly. "God, I have to get out of here…" He clung to Ryou, his form trembling. "Please get me out of here…."

"Okay, Yami…" Ryou whispered, loosely wrapping his arms around Bakura. "I'll get you out, don't worry." Bakura smiled, burying his head in Ryous neck. The hikari sighed, looking sadly at the spirit as he let out a sigh. This was just crazy. Where the heck was the sexy physco he used to have a crush on? This guy was just broken. Like him…

"The Ring." Ryou said suddenly. Bakura broke away from Ryou with a questioning look in his eyes. "You Baka, Bakura (Try saying that fast five times XDD)!Get in the ring!" Both of the white-haired boys grinned.

"I'm stupid." Bakura concluded. "Very Stupid." Ryou smiled, and hugged him.

"Now get in the ring before a nurse checks on us!" Bakura nodded, as Ryou felt the ring glow, and go hot and heavy from the spirit. When he opened his eyes, Bakura was gone.

* * *

"Bakura!" The smaller boy ran towards the spirit, tackling him to the ground. It worked! Bakura was back at home with him… "Oh, this is so amazing, you're back!" Ryou hugged the spirit tighter, tears stinging his chocolate eyes. Bakura smiled, twisting a lock of Ryou silvery hair around an ivory finger.

"Of course." Bakura whispered, smiling as he lifted Ryous head, so the both of them were gazing at each other.

Later, Bakura tried to tell himself it was because of the moment, and all, it didn't mean anything. It was an accident on Ryous part.

Ryou kissed him. The angel wrapped his arms tighter around Bakura, tears streaming out of his eyes as Bakuras fingers twisted deeper into Ryous silky locks. He deepened the angels tentative kiss, Ryou gasping in surprise, but closing his eyes. No no no, this was evil, this wasn't right, he had to stop, no no no…

Bakura teasingly bit Ryous lower lip, the light opening his mouth in surprise as the darkness entered his mouth, hands leaving his silky hair to his shirt, lifting it off to expose his ivory skin. Ryou trembled, but returned Bakuras passionate kiss, his mind a million miles away. He was flying on waves of ecstasy, soaring through a sky of pleasure… He didn't feel or see Bakura lift him up and carry him to his room, he didn't even register that what Bakura was about to do went against everything he thought…

All he knew was that that night was the best night of his life.

* * *

Oh god…

Ryou moaned, as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. He was _exhausted._ And no wonder. The memories of last night came crashing back to him. The angel moaned, curling deeper into Bakura. What was he thinking last night? Everything he said, about not loving Bakura… And he went and had mind-blowing sex with him. Great.

Ryou lifted his head form the spirits chest, and gazed at Bakura steadily. Turmoil was enveloping his mind. What on earth made him do that last night? It started out with a simple kiss at the joy of having Bakura back turned out to be the best sex he ever though he would have…. God…

Bakuras eyelids gently fluttered, as he began to wake. Ryou smiled, gazing at the spirit.

"Morning." Bakura sleepily whispered. Ryou smiled, as he sat up, a strange, almost sick feeling high up in his chest. He was bewildered, unable to place it. But then, he understood.

"Bakura." Ryou said softly. Bakura mumbled sleepily in response, dragging himself up into a sitting position, his eyes bleary. "Bakura…" Ryou smiled, tightly grasping Bakuras hands. "I think I'm love with you."

That got Bakuras attention. He sat up like a poker, all tiredness gone as he stared at Ryou. Inside his usually cold eyes, Ryou could see all sorts of emotions. Love, disbelief, shock… and happiness.

"I love you, Bakura!" Ryou yelled, eyes filling with tears as he wrapped his arms around Bakuras neck, "I love you, I love you!" He began to sob, holding onto his love and never wanting to let go. Bakura was in numb shock, unable to process what his light had said. He… he loved him, he really really loved him?

"Really?" He managed to huskily whisper. Ryou nodded, tightening his hold on the darkness.

Bakura cried. He bowed his head as he sobbed, in a mixture of joy and pain, and disbelief. Ryou rubbed the spirits bare back, burying his head into Bakuras neck, the spirit nestling his face in Ryou silky hair, until he was finally able to control his sobs. He broke apart from the light, brushing a few strand of hair out of his sparkling chocolate eyes, before pressing his lips against the angel. Ryou smiled, lying down as Bakura crawled over him. Taking in as much of Ryous sweet mouth as he could, until Ryou broke apart, gasping for air and resting against the pillows, still tired from last night.

"Ugh…" Ryou cast an eye over himself, Bakura, and the bed in disgust. "This is just gross." Bakura shrugged, but then a glint gleamed in his eye.

"Does that mean we have to have a shower?"

OoOoO

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Ryou muttered, as he crossed his arms and tried to glare at the spirit, but it was an attempt doomed to fail. Bakura merely grinned, wrapping his arms around Ryou.

"What's wrong?" He purred into Ryous ear, trailing fingers along his thin stomach, the muscles twitching at the touch. Ryou gasped, and bit back a giggle, as Bakuras lithe fingers danced up his sides.

"Bakura…." Ryou moaned, arching his back into the spirit. "Don't…" Bakura merely smirked, He couldn't help it. A naked Ryou in the shower dripping with water was very… arousing. Without warning, he slammed Ryou against the wall, running his fingers over his wet thighs as he crushed his mouth on the angels. He had to have Ryou _now._

OoOoO

Ryou was so exhausted, it wasn't funny. Bakura smirked, lightly combing Ryous silky tresses with his lithe fingers as he gazed at his hikari. Ryou sighed at the touch, a small smile on his ivory face as he snuggled deeper into Bakuras towel-wrapped middle.

"Bakura…" Ryou whispered, opening his bleary eyes and gazing up at the darkness.

"Hm?" Bakura looked almost tenderly down at the light, cupping Ryous face in his hands. Ryou grinned, managing to heave himself up on his arms, sliding into Bakuras lap as he wrapped his arms around Bakuras neck. He didn't need to say anything more when he softly planted his lips on Bakuras, The latter smiling and dragging down of them down on the bed so Ryou half on, half off of Bakura, the darkness's hands moving sneakily down to the top of Ryous towel-

_SMACK!_

Bakura yelped, jerking his hands back and pouting very cutely. Ryou giggled childishly and stuck his tongue out.

"Yami… please, not right now, I'm so tired…. And anyways, theres more to love than just sex…" Bakura snorted.

"There's nothing wrong with fucking like rabbits." Bakura contradicted. Ryou blushed at his bad language, and looked down.

"Yeah, but… I would really like to, you know, do something with you, like a movie or something…"

"Hey yeah!" Bakura said. "Texas Chainsaw Massacre is still in the cinemas, I think…" Ryou sighed, and looked away.

"You're just not the romantic type, are you yami…" He said sadly. Bakura sighed, and shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"Ryou, that's just pathetic…" He said. Ryou shook his head, tears forming in his eyes.

"No!" He said. "I love you, I really really do! But… I don't think I can be in a relationship composed completely of sex…" He looked down, pouting. "My butt really hurts…" Bakura snorted, and rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face. Ryou sighed and stood up, stepping out of his towel as he bent over to look for some clean clothes.

"Well, Ryou." Bakura said in a slightly business-like tone. "You so have a very nice ass, you know." Ryou blushed and cried out, standing straight up and turning around, hands on his hips. Bakura merely smirked, as he stood up and walked over to Ryou, gently holding his upper arms. "Relax…" He said softly. "You don't have to be shy around me idiot, we share the same body." Ryou smiled, pulling on a pair of jeans, and his trademark blue and white striped tee-shirt.

"I need to go shopping. You coming with me?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Bakura snorted, shaking his head. Ryou shrugged, and left the room, humming a soft tune to himself.

Bakura sat down on the bed, his mind going away at a million miles an hour. Ryou… Ryou really loved him. He could really tell that this wasn't a lie… his smile and eyes were definitely genuine…

And he loved it. Not just because Ryou and Bakura were finally really together after so long, because… Because Bakura saw a brand new side to his light. Especially after what happened last night, letting _Ryou_ screw _him_ last night…

Ryou wasn't innocent all the time. He could be rather cheeky, and… erotic… He grinned at the memory of what happened in the shower, a slightly happy hint in his cold brown eyes.

Bakura shook his head, pulling on some clothes. Last night was really the first time they had sex- well, sex Ryou consented too, rape didn't count- and he hurt Ryou. A lot. And even though he did really want to, he agreed to let Bakura take him just before, even though he was exhausted…

He had to do something for Ryou. It was only fair, Ryou had done so much for him, and what did he do in return? And the light did seem pretty upset before, and he hated an upset Ryou.

He'd do anything to make Ryou happy.

* * *

Lets all way it... AWWWWWHHHHHH! THEY ARE TOGETHER! YAY! hehehe. Now, remember kids, If you wouldlike my uber cool lemon, then just ask in a review, and ye shall recieve! In e-mail! n.n;;; -waves-

til next time! n.n;;


	24. Romance

ello all! -waves- Yesh, I know this ish short, but... hey, I had to post SOMETHING! hehehe

Now, this is to all of ye who requested a lemon... I am terribly sorreh, but I didnt manage to get it out to everyone. However, I am in the having of a wbbie sthat has it! n.n

http/ w w w. hiro .wz. cz/23lemon.doc

Read...eth! Lol

Now, I am vereh vereh sorry to say that this will indeed be the secdond-to-last chapter. -wipes eyes- writing this fic has been amazing, I must say, but, donnot worry, for I will be in the having of writing another story! Yesh! Hehehehehe.

And also, I know this isnt angst, and it detracts from the origional genrem but believe me, the next chapter will be vereh, vereh angsty... I really cried, just thinking about how it is going to end... I dont want it to end... -sniffles-

Disclaimer: I really dont own it. Really.

* * *

Bakura sighed, flopping down on the couch and turning on the T.V. Ugh, nothing good on. Ads, ads, ads, news, Ooh Porno! Naw, better not…., More news, ads, a soap opera… ugh. Wait…. Bakura paused, sitting up properly to gaze at the screen. Some man was seducing his lover with all this mushy shit. Hmm….

Bakura flipped off the T.V, pulling on a soft leather jacket and running out of the apartment, remembering to lock the door behind him.

He knew exactly how he could make Ryou happy.

* * *

Bakura was hurrying along the busy sidewalk, his mahogany eyes scanning the many small stores along the way. He was looking for a particular confectionary…

Suddenly, his nose smelled it. Creampuffs! Bakura smirked, following his nose over to a small café. He felt around in his pockets, but had no money. Wait… correction. That random guy had no money, and Bakura was up one wallet. Nice.

* * *

Ryou leaned against the unlocked door to his apartment, both of his arms full of shopping bags. He set them on the kitchen counter, slightly puzzled as he gazed around, looking for Bakura.

He yelped when he felt a set of arms wrap around his slim waist, and giggled.

"Bakura… What are you doing?" The yami didn't answer; he merely tied a white silken sash over Ryous gorgeous eyes. The angel giggled, as he was led over to the lounge, and Bakura sat him down on the couch. Strange… it seemed softer than usual…

Ryou gasped, as Bakura took the sash off from his eyes. It was all…. Wow. Crimson velvet seemed to hang everywhere, and dozens of candles flickered, casting a soft glow over it all. On the coffee table was a bottle of nice wine, two glasses and a silver platter loaded with creampuffs. Ryou held a hand over his mouth, as he gazed at it all in amazement.

"Oh, yami…" He said. All other words failed him. He just tackled the darkness, nuzzling his head in his shoulder. Wow… why was he doing this…

"Well…" Bakura whispered. "This is what you wanted, right?" Ryou broke away from the hug, a huge smile on his face.

"Yes." He whispered. "Who knew there was a soft side there?" Bakura merely growled.

"Don't say that." He said. "Don't. Say. That." Ryou looked scared for a few moments, but then nodded. Heh. Stupid Bakuras pride. He still wanted to seem strong around Ryou. Love hadn't softened him one bit. Not that he was surprised, of course.

"Look at what else I got." Bakura said, breaking the silence as he picked up a DVD off the couch.

"Titanic!" Ryou squealed, hugging Bakura. "Thankyou thankyou!" He grinned, and ran over to the T.V, plonking it in, and settling back onto the couch to watch it, as ethereal-sounding flute music came on.

"What is this about?" Bakura mused to himself. Ryou smiled.

"Its about these two people, Rose and Jack. Rose is really rich, and Jack is a streetkid, and they fall in love, but of course the boat sinks… its so sad…" Bakura snorted and rolled his eyes.

"A mushy love story.. great…" Bakura sighed, rolling his earthen eyes.

"It has thousands of dead bodies in it." Ryou said, trying to cheer him up. Bakura merely grunted.

* * *

Around Three hours later, the movie had finished. Ryou was cuddled up to Bakura, his eyes red-rimmed and swollen, tears running down his face, his shoulders still trembling with sobs.

"I-Its so sad…" Ryou sobbed, burying his head in Bakuras shoulder. "I-I always cry…" Bakura merely smirked, playfully ruffling the hikari hair.

"You're such a wimp, Hikari…" Bakura said softly, playing with his silvery locks. "But that's okay. You're my wimp." Ryou giggled as Bakura wrapped his arms tighter around Ryou. "All mine… I'll never let anyone else have you…" Ryou smiled, leaning into the warm embrace.

"I love you so much…" Ryou whispered. "I am so stupid for not realizing it sooner…"

"Don't say that." Bakura said slightly sharply. "I was such a big ass to you, all because I wanted you to be stronger… But youre the light. You're not strong. You're not supposed to be. I am so pissed at myself for doing this to you." Ryou smiled. He knew that was the closest Bakura had ever come to saying sorry- not that he was surprised- And it…. It made him feel great. The darkness really regretted his actions. Maybe Ryou changed him.. who knew?

* * *

Ryou slumped on the darkness, his limbs trembling and drenched in sweat. Bakura grinned, rolling on top of the light, who yelped and giggled, his laughs turning into moans as Bakuras tongue found his way down to his creamy stomach, Sponging up the salty fluids that had earlier coursed from Ryous member.

"Bakura…." Ryou whispered, arching his back. "S-stop…." He gasped when the darkness bit on the skin, not drawing blood, but enough to make Ryou shut up. Bakura smirked, making his way back up to the angel, his hands resting in Ryous now clean stomach.

"You tired?" Bakura whispered at the boy had slumped onto the pillows. Ryou nodded, closing his eyes. Bakura wasn't surprised, he'd given them both a workout…

"You didn't have to do this…" Bakura whispered into Ryous ear, cuddling the exhausted light. Ryou only grinned, nuzzling his head in Bakuras neck and wrapping his this arms around the tenants chest.

"I know…" He replied, his eyes closed, almost asleep. Bakura smiled softly, brushing back the now-sleeping boys hair that was falling over his delicate features.

"You're so pretty, Ryou." Bakura whispered. "You're so fucking pretty. I'm lucky to have you." He wrapped his legs around Ryou as he snuggled into the pillow. "And I'm never going to let you go."

* * *

Awh... dont get to attached, the angst-filled climax ish approaching! n.n;;; -waves- I must go now... and write teh final installment... I am so sad.. -sniffles-


	25. Crash

A/N: Okay folks, guess what? THIS ISNT THE LAST CHAPTER! WOOHOOO! Lol.

You see, I had this kewl idea. (Helped by meh Beta, Hiro) To cut this in half and create an alternate ending, so... yeah. And I shall create a sequel to it! YEAH! Lol. n.n;;;

Well, without further adeiu, I give you the second to last chapter.

Disclaimer: I dont own...

* * *

It had been two weeks since Ryou has admitted his love to Bakura, and they had easily been the best two weeks of both of their lives. Bakura has exposed a soft side Ryou had never seen before, and Ryou was so much more alive. He was cheeky to the spirit, always a smile on his innocent face. It was really beautiful, in Bakuras mind, to see the boy- who had, just a short couple of months ago, hated the spirit with every fiber in his body. Ryou, on the other hand, has perfectly valid reasons for loving Bakura. The darkness was really kind to Ryou, he knew everything about the angel, and of course, he was extremely gorgeous. They really didn't look like each other at all. Sure, they had the same hair, skin, and eye colour, but that was really it. Ryou was the angel, Bakura was the demon. Simple as that.

"Yami?" Ryou stuck his head in the door, buttoning him up his blue school uniform. The yami pulled himself up in bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah?" He whispered, blinking lightly. Ryou smiled softly.

"I just wanted to say that I'm going to the library with Honda after school to tutor him in Algebra. He really doesn't want to fail this test. He'll drop me off home on his motorbike later this evening, so don't worry If I'm late home, 'kay?" Bakura merely nodded, still half-asleep. Ryou smiled, giving the darkness a quick peck on the cheek before ducking out of the room. "Love you!" He called, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. Bakura didn't reply. He was already asleep.

* * *

The darkness was nervous as he paced anxiously around the lounge. What the heck, it was Seven O'clock… Surely Ryou wouldn't want to hang around with that annoying monkey for four hours, would he? Bakura ran his fingers through his snowy locks, and sat on the lip of the couch, gazing at the floor. Something was wrong, something was wrong, so wrong… Bakura had tried to contact Ryou on the link several times in the past hour, and he got nothing. Ryou was in trouble. That damn Honda- monkey probably got caught speeding. Yeah that was it…

The phone startled Bakura out of his thoughts, with its harsh ringing. Bakura jerked up, and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" He yelled. "Ryou is that you?"

"N-No…" Bakura frowned. It was Yugi. And it sounded like he had been crying.

"Oh Ra no…." Bakura whispered, as the teen gave a muffled sob.

"U-Ummmm, Y-Yami Bakura…. Th-There was an accident…" Yugi took a deep breath. "H-Honda…. He's dead. A-and Bakura… He's on life support they don't think he'll make it…" Bakura dropped the phone, as he fell to his knees. Oh no, oh god no no no no no no no……. _Ryou!_

"I-I'll be right over." He managed to sob, before he forced himself to stand up, and stumbled out of the apartment. Oh god, this wasn't happening, this wasn't, please no, this was a dream, or a joke, oh god….

Oh god.

* * *

No way.

That wasn't Ryou, it couldn't be…

This broken doll on the hospital bed, stuck with innumerous needles, with a bandaged head and a deathly pale face was not his hikari…

Bakura reached out a hand and ran his fingers along Ryous translucent face, tears running down his own. He had tried, countless times, to contact Ryou, but there was still nothing.

"Bakura…" The said darkness turned around to find Malik standing at the doorway with tears in his amethyst eyes. Wordlessly, the Egyptian ran towards Bakura sweeping him in a huge hug. The yamis tears soaked Malik shoulder as his body shook with silent sobs. He didn't care about The fact that Jou, Anzu, Yugi and Yami were in the room, all he cared about was Ryou, The fact that Ryou was going to die, the fact he was probably never going to see him again…

A long time later, he broke apart, collapsing into a chair and holding his head in his hands.

"H-Have you told his father?" Bakura managed to choke out, wiping his eyes. Yugi shook his head, looking confused.

"W-we don't have his number…" He said softly. Bakura long, shuddering sigh, and struggled to his feet.

"I'll go call him." He whispered blankly, exiting the room and heading down to the pay phone. He pumped in a few quarters and dialed the number he knew by heart desperately, his fingers shaking as he heard the dial tone.

"Hello?" Damnit, the annoying little brat was on. Bakura snarled, kicking the wall.

"Hey, Kiko." He said harshly. "Get your damn father on." The smaller girl screamed, dropping the phone as she ran off. Heh. Guess she knew who Bakura was…

"What the hell do you want? Stay away from my family!" The angry voice of Ryous father filtered through the mouthpiece a few seconds laster. Bakura merely growled, tears threatening his eyes.

"Get your ass down to the hospital." Bakura said shortly. "Ryou was in an accident." With this, he slammed up the phone, and stalked back to the angels room, teard still running down his face.

* * *

Yes, I know it is short. but meh. I will be in the having of the first ending up in a few days.

R&R!


	26. Blind

-waves- Ello all! n.n;; Here it is, Chapter 26!

And guess what... Yep. I have decided not to end this fic. GOD! WHEN CAN I ESCAPE! -wails- Meh. Oh, and yew think I have done terrible things to Ryou, the worst is yet to come... (Hiro knows what it is! hehehehe) But yew will not know yet. HA!

okies, me leave and go whine and cry about the fact this fricking fic is still going on. THAT RIGHT! THIS ISN"T THE LAST CHAPTER! I am not free! -cries-

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN IT!

* * *

Bakura was sitting beside Ryous bed in his usual chair, when Mr. Bakura, and strangely, Izumi (Ryous stepmother) Ran into the room, both out of breath. Izumi cried out, holding her hands over her mouth as she began to cry. Mr. Bakura placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, gazing vacantly at his son. Bakura didn't acknowledge their presence, he merely let out a long sigh, gazing at the floor. Gee, this was awkward… 

"H-Has he moved, or anything?" Mr. Bakura finally choked out. Bakura lifted his head, and shook it sadly, his eyes red-rimmed. Both of the adults sat down on the other side of Ryous bed, not looking at the spirit. Bakura folded his arms as he closed his eyes, on the verge of sleep.

"I need a coffee…" Bakura announced, standing up abruptly, and leaving room. Gods, you could cut the tension with a butter knife…

* * *

Early the next morning, Bakura was still beside Ryou. He leaned on the arm of the chair, snoring lightly as he slept. It had been a few hours since he had fallen asleep, and no one else was around. Izumi and Mr. Bakura had left at around midnight the night before. 

Finally, Bakura blinked, shaking himself awake as he pulled himself upright to gaze at Ryou.

Oh. My. Ra. Bakura couldn't believe it. Ryou was… waking up. Frantically, he pushed the button to call a nurse, rushing over to the waking angel and stroking a few locks of silvery hair out of his eyes so he could see. Ryous eyelids fluttered for a moment, before fully opening. Bakuras face filled with delight, as he grasped the lights hand.

"Oh Ryou, Hikari, you're okay, oh thank Ra…" Ryou squeezed his hand, but didn't answer. Bakura frowned, gazing into his lights eyes. The seemed, vacant, somehow. Like he wasn't there or something.

"Hikari?" Bakura shook him. Ryou gasped, clenching his eyes shut as his breathing grew harsher. When they opened again, Ryou whimpered, his hand tightening around Bakuras.

"Ryou, sweetie, What's wrong?" Bakura panicked. Tears were welling in Ryous eyes as he began to tremble.

What the hell was going on? Ryou was awake, he was sure of it. This wasn't a dream, or some freaky shadow-magic thing.

But… He couldn't see anything. It was all so dark. He opened his mouth; trying to speak, but found he couldn't his voice just wasn't there. And he couldn't hear a thing either. Oh god, this had to be a bad dream. It was a sick, twisted dream, that's what it was…

He whimpered as Bakuras hand was torn away from his. He reached his hand out, trying to find it again. Oh god, where was Bakura, he didn't his want yami to leave him…

At that moment, Bakura was in a conversation with a doctor, who was asking him questions about his state.

"I TOLD you!" Bakura said. "He didn't respond when I spoke to him, and he tried to talk but he couldn't. and his eyes… they were so empty…. Why wont you tell what the hell is wrong?"

The doctor merely sighed. "Look." He said. "I may be wrong, But I think the crash he was in may have given him brain damage. It was a strong possibility."

"B-But what does that mean?" Bakura sputtered, looking wildly at the doctor. "Will he be okay?" The doctor looked at the papers on his desk.

"From what you have told me." He said softly. "I think Ryou may be severely brain damaged. I'm saying that the crash may have made him blind, deaf, or mute. Or even all three, which is what I am thinking right now."

Bakura held a hand to his mouth, tears welling in his eyes. Oh god. No, Ryou wasn't, he couldn't…

Could he?

* * *

Ryou was scared. Everything was so dark and silent, it was so so scary. What was going on? What happened? Where was Bakura? 

He tried the mind-link, but it seemed blocked. He couldn't contact Bakura at all. All he could do was lie in the darkness, waiting for the spirit to return.

He didn't have long to wait. Less than half an hour later, he felt Bakuras hand slip in with his, and his free arm hoisted him so he was sitting up.

/_Hikari?_/ Bakura questioned in his mind for a few seconds, there was silence, but Bakura finally got a reply.

/Yami? I-Is that you/ Bakura sighed aloud in relief, holding his hikari close to him as he stroked his long tresses of silver. Ryou trembled, blinking back tears. /Yami, w-whats going on? Why can't I see or hear you? I-I'm scared…/

/_Shhhhh, its okay, its okay. There was just an accident, that's all, the doctor say you're blind, deaf and mute…/ _Ryou gasped aloud, burying his head in the yamis shoulder as he began to cry.

/N-No, that can't be right, He's got it all wrong, I cant be, I just can't…/ Bakura sighed heavily, his heart weighed with sadness as he stroked the light. Oh gods, he wished it was all wrong too, but at least Ryou didn't die, like Honda did… Oh gods….

/_Hikari…/ _He thought. _/Theres something I need to tell you. About Honda./_

Oh god, is he okay? I-I mean-/

/_He was killed instantly. God Ryou, I'm so sorry…/ _Ryous sobs grew louder as he cried into the yamis shoulder, numb in shock and inner pain.

At that moment, the door was flung open angrily, and Mr. Bakura stalked into the room. Bakura tensed in anger, feeling his hikari tremble in his arms. He must have felt the vibrations when the door slammed into the wall.

"What the hell do you want?" Bakura snarled, disentangling himself from Ryou and standing up. "If you were just checking, Yes, Ryous fucking blind and deaf and whatever." He bit his lip, looking down. Mr. Bakura merely scowled.

"I'm allowed to see my own son, you psycho!" He retorted angrily, rage dancing in his eyes. Bakura just gave a derisive snort.

"Well, if he is your own son, then why the hell haven't you been a father to him? Why the fuck have you been such a heartless bastard all of these years! Trust me," He lied. "Ryou HATES you for what you've done!" Those words really seemed to hit home for him. The parent closed his eyes, sadness etched in his face. Bakura turned away, crossing his arms as he stared coldly at the door. Mr. Bakura walked towards his son, who was sitting upright on the bed with his head bowed, fighting off tears of frustration. Mr. Bakuras heart almost broke as he reached out, and gently touched Ryou on his slim shoulder. Ryou gasped, clenching his eyes shut as iridescent tears trickled down his face.

/_Relax, Ryou/ _Bakura thought. /_It's just your father./ _He let out a long sigh, closing his eyes. Ryous sightless eyes widened, as he threw his arms around his fathers neck, holding him close.

/He's shaking… What did you say, yami…/

/_Nothing. Just shut up/ _Bakura stalked out of the room. He needed to think all of this over.

Ryou buried his ivory head in his fathers neck, unable to stop the pained sobs wracking his frail form. The elder, on the other hand, had no idea what to do. He had never seen this side of Ryou in years.

God, that psycho was right. He had screwed Ryou up big time. Excluding Ryou from the family he had created for himself, he was so selfish.

But what was he supposed to do? He had two main reasons for abandoning Ryou. The first was that Psycho who was fused with him. There was no way he was letting anyone like him near his children- Even though he left him all alone with Ryou- He remembered with a pang.

But also, he… He really didn't like to look at Ryou. He knew he was being shallow, but he really did look so much like his mother. And he didn't want to be reminded off his love. He was still crazy about her. He still thought about her everyday, even though he had a new wife. And Amane…. His boisterous little Amane, Younger than Ryou but so much tougher. She was such a _boy…_

He let out a long sigh, tears prickling his own eyes as he held his sobbing son.

How could he ever tell Ryou that he was sorry? That he only did this because having him around, reminding him of his dead wife and daughter hurt so damn much?

How the fuck could Ryou ever forgive him now?

* * *

A long time later, Bakura re-entered the room. Ryou was asleep, his swollen and red eyes still leaking with tears, his snowy hair fanning out across the pillow and his left hand clenched tightly with his fathers, who sat on a chair beside Ryou, looking at the ground. 

"What's going to happen." Bakuras voice broke the silence as he stood at the foot of the sleeping boys bed.

"I don't know." Mr. Bakura replied. "He's definitely coming back to live with me-"

"No." Bakura said firmly. "Not if I can't go with him."

"I'm not letting you near my family." Mr. Bakura said angrily in response. The spirit merely snorted.

"Why, scared I'll hurt them? Get a grip, you idiot, I wouldn't do that, it would upset Ryou."

"…So you care about him."

"Yes!" Bakura ran his fingers through his wild hair. "I do. I care about him so much, and I'm never, ever going to leave him. Besides," He added, looking down. "I'm the only person who can really communicate with him."

"What?" Mr. Bakura stood up. "How?" Bakura rolled his eyes, amazed at the mans stupidity.

"You baka, we used to share the same body not so long ago. We can talk telepathically." He almost smiled at the look on his face.

"That's how Ryou knew it was me…" Comprehension dawned on his face, as Bakura nodded.

"I need a coffee." He said abruptly, wrenching his hand free of Ryou and marching out of the room. Bakura ignored him, as he walked slowly to the edge of the bed, crouching down and gently combing Ryous fluffy silvery locks with one hand.

Well… Things were definitely going to be a lot harder for both of them from now on. Bakura could never leave his little light alone now, only he could talk with him. Whatever happened though, Bakura would always be by Ryous side. After all, he was Ryous darkness, his protector. He needed him more than ever.

And he would always be there for Ryou. Always.

* * *

Oh god.. RYOU I AM SO SORREH! -wails- And I will still do worser things to him I'm going to -bleep- all of his -bleep- -bleep- -cries-

R&R! MORE CHAPTERS! YEE-HAW!


	27. Adaption

-looks around- Ish anyone still here? Its like, nine days since I have updated... n.n;; I spoil you guys, you know that? I had put it off for a week, and then I finally sat down with a block of chocolate, loud rock music, and meh laptop, and well, this is what came out. I hope ya like it, it took me nearly two hours... But I have a plot (of sorts) now! I know where I am going with this! YAY!

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh. It belongs to the great God, Takashi-sama... -bows in his greatness- He is so great. n.n;;

* * *

"Wake up!" the annoying high-pitched voice of Kiko filtered through the walls of the Bakura household. Ryou of course, couldn't hear it, and Bakura merely groaned, burying his head deeper under the pillow. 

"Get up, Get up get up!" The door opened, and in bounded the little girl, a huge grin plastered on her face as she grinned at both of the sleeping boys, sprawled out over the large bed, and giggled as she thumped down to her other brothers room.

"Go 'way." Bakura mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Ryou merely sighed, sinking deeper into sleep. "Nuh uh!" Bakura pouted, gently shaking the light. "You gotta wake up too…" Ryous sightless eyes finally blinked open, as he pulled himself into an upright position. Bakura smiled softly, sliding out of his side of the enormous bed, and walking around to where the angel struggled to get out of bed without being able to see or hear what was going on. Bakura placed an arm around Ryou, hoisting him up until he was on his feet. Ryou clung to his darkness, trying to find his footing until he finally regained his balance. Bakura felt a pang of sadness as he gazed as his hikari.

It had been a month since Hondas death, And Ryous life-changing ailments. It had pushed their relationship the absolute limits. Hell, Bakura was too scared to even _kiss_ Ryou anymore. He missed how quiet and peaceful it was at the apartment, and it seemed that Mr. Bakura was around everywhere. It was as though he thought that Bakura would go crazy and kill his family. Weirdo. He clung tightly to the angel, leading him over to his clothes.

* * *

Later that day, Ryou and Bakura were sitting side by side on the couch. Ryou was snuggled in the spirits side, his eyes closed, and Bakura was lightly fluffing the angels hair. 

/_Hikari…/_

hm/

/_I-I can't do this./ _

Do what/

/_Live like this. Its not you, its where we are right now, living here with your father breathing down our necks, its choking/_

Yami… Please don't leave. I like it here, being in a real family again…/ Bakura tightened his hold on the blind angel, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

/_I Miss being able to do whatever I want to you./ _Bakura sighed. /_I miss the privacy/ _Ryou smiled softly, and gently slid free from the yami, his hand running along his form, looking for his face. Ryou had remarkably sensitive fingers, he could sort of see everything in his mind from what he saw. When his fingers found Bakuras face, he cupped the side of his face, and pressed his lips against Bakuras. The yamis eyes widened as his hands went to Ryous fluffy hair, pulling Ryou closer to him and deepening the shy kiss. Ryous hands remained cupped around Bakuras, his frail form trembling slightly in anticipation. Bakuras slim hands left Ryous snowy hair, and trailed down to his waist, sliding his hands under the fabric and running them all over his pale chest, grinning as he felt the muscles twitch at his touch. Ryou moaned silently into Bakuras mouth, twirling his fingers in his hair, his breath quickening. Bakura smiled again, then froze. Shit. He heard footsteps, and a small gasp. Kiko must have caught them in the act. _Shit. _

"Wh-what are you doing?" Kiko asked. Bakura swore violently and pulled apart from his hikari, the latter whimpering at the sudden loss of contact.

"None of you business." Bakura snarled. "Fuck off."

"OOH!" Kiko squealed. "YOU swore! I'm telling daddy that you and Ryou were kissing and you said a naughty word!" With that, she giggled and fled. Bakuras eyes widened, as he clung tightly to Ryou again. Ryou sensed his yamis anger, and began to tremble. /Yami, whats going on/ Bakura sighed./_Kiko caught us, and the brat ran off to your father…/ _Ryou whimpered, burying his head in Bakuras chest, the darkness wrapping his arms around the light. /_Its okay, sweetie, I wont let him do anything to you. Its me he's going to be mad at./_ Ryou seemed to relax, letting out a long sigh. Bakura smiled briefly, before letting go and standing up. Ryou curled into the couch, holding his head in his hands. All of a sudden, he felt a huge explosion of anger from Bakuras mind, crashing against his subconscious in roaring waves.

"You sick freak!" Mr. Bakura yelled. "How dare you take advantage of my son like that-"

"Don't you DARE say that!" Bakura yelled back. "I love him, and believe it or not, he loves me. You're the sick freak for thinking I would do that to Ryou!" Bakura pushed away the growing feeling of discomfort deeper inside his heart. In all honesty, he had. He had taken advantage of Ryou in the past. But it wasn't something he was really proud of.

"Ryous isn't-"

"Isn't what? Gay? Of course he is, just look at him!" Bakura gestured towards the boy. "What kind of straight kid would look and dress like him? You're so narrow-minded; why do you hate him so much! What has he ever done to deserve this?"

"Its not him, its _you._ This is all your fault! You twisted his thoughts, turned him-"

"For your information, Ryou loved _me_ Before I loved him!" He yelled. A deep scowl on his face. "I've had enough of this." At this, he turned to leave.

/_Hikari, come on._/ Ryou frowned looking in the direction he sensed was Bakura. /why/

/_Because I said./ _Bakura tightly grasped Ryous wrist, yanking him off the couch and out of the room.

* * *

The next few days were a stony silence between the father and the spirit. Mr. Bakura often left the house for long periods of time, where he went, no one knew. And Bakura didn't care. In fact, he spent a good chunk of his time in their room with the door locked, fooling around with Ryou. Poor Izumi, Kiko, and Ken were caught up in the mess, but they just kept themselves out of it as much as they could. Easier that way. 

Then, nearly a week after Mr. Bakura and Bakura had blown up at each other(Again) Ryous father had dropped a bombshell.

They were sitting at the dinner table, eating a meal of steak and vegetables. In an attempt to please Bakura and cease fighting, Izumi cooked the meal, and made sure that Bakuras steak was extra-extra rare. It must have worked; He had eaten it almost happily.

"I have an announcement." He said clearly. "About Ryou." Everyone froze, and looked at the master of the house. Bakura went tense, his hand linked with Ryous tightening. Mr. Bakura took a deep breath.

"I have been calling around and applying for Ryou to be admitted into a special needs school." He began. Bakura growled, his hand tightening even more on Ryous, the small boy whimpering at the almost bone-crushing grip.

"He has been accepted into a school for the blind in Tokyo." He said softly. "We will leave in two days-"

"Like hell you will." Bakura snarled, finally releasing his hold on Ryou. The angel sighed in relief, rubbing his pained wrists. "You're not taking him away from me."

"It's what's best!" Mr. Bakura yelled. The spirit growled, and stood up, slamming his fist on the table.

"NO! No, it's not! What the fuck is wrong with you! Ryous is FINE here! You just cant handle the fact we are together, can you! You don't have the balls to handle Ryou like this, so you pack him off so he's far away from you as possible. This is just a repeat of what happened after his mother died!" Everyone except Bakura and Ryou froze. Noone ever spoke of Amane and Mr. Bakuras first wife. It was forbidden, sacred.

"Don't mention them." Mr. Bakura said struggled to keep his voice even.

"Why?" Bakura demanded. "You abandoned him, when he needed you most! You cast him away when he wanted to be with you, and you're doing it again, you sick, son of a-"

"ENOUGH!" Mr. Bakura yelled, his face contorted in anger. "Listen to me you, you Psycho, Ryou is my _son._ I don't care how linked you are to him, I am the one who says what happens to him!" Bakura didn't know what to say. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe. He was going to do it, he was going to take his Ryou away from him, he was going to split them apart.

He was breaking them up.

* * *

Awh.. -sniff- Dont forget to Review now! hehehe... 


	28. Escape

Ello all! -waves- I am here to present this crap of a chapter. n.n;;; Dont worry, it will definitley be picking up again. I have lots of angst in the next chapters, wo0ho0! n.n;; eheh... -looks down-

I have got to end this fic soon! I've beaten, starved, blinded, tortured, muted, raped, and deafened Ryou. Whats left? (Apart from the heartbreaking thing I will do to him soon. Yes, soon... muahahahahahaha...) But there will probably be around 5-10 chapters, so never fret! n.n;;

Oh, and By the Way, I am going to be starting a new fic, taking the piss out of other fics. And I will be needing peoples to fill the roled of, well, people. If you would like to star in this, then just say so in a review. wo0ht! n.n;;

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Bakura sat up in bed that night crying. He actually cried, for the first time in months. He didn't want this to happen, he didn't want to be split from Ryou; he couldn't, he just couldn't. Little did he know, that whilst he was sobbing beside Ryou, his breath hitched with tears, a certain Miss Izumi was padding along the hallway, to get a glass of water. She froze when she heard the sound, her ear pressed against the door.

That wasn't Ryou she was hearing, it couldn't be. Ryou couldn't make a sound, so that meant- Her eyes widened as she backed away from the door. That crazy spirit who was bound to her stepson was _crying?_

The said spirit took his hands away form his face and gazed down at Ryou. A small smile came to his face as Ryou shifted slightly in his sleep. Bakura lay back down, wrapping his arms around the angel and drawing him close, nuzzling his head in Ryous neck, his nose filled with the scent of Ryous shampoo. He would never let Ryou leave him. Ever.

Around fifteen minutes later, Izumi walked back to the room, and tentatively opened the door, peeking through to check on them. What she saw made her heart nearly melt.

As it was quite a warm night, Bakura and Ryou had kicked the blankets off, both wearing only their boxers- Ryous white cotton, and Bakuras black silk. Bakuras arms were looped around Ryous slim waist; both of them were asleep, breathing deeply. The curtains were open, the silvery list of the full moon illuminating the boys' platinum skin and hair, giving it a soft glow. Izumi smiled softly, and left the room, her mind going away at full tick.

She had to convince her husband to let his stepson stay. Ryou and the spirit belonged together.

* * *

_NO! Bakura yelled, as he struggled and fought against the strong men that had their hands on his arms, but to no avail. Ryou merely curled into a trembling ball, not knowing what was happening. No. They weren't going to take his angel away from him, they couldn't! Bakura tried to scream, tried to make a sound, but couldn't. He began to cry, utter helplessness washing over him as Ryou was shoved into a van, and driven away…_

Bakura jerked out of his nightmare, his heart pounding and sweat forming on his brow. He gazed beside, him, just too make sure Ryou was still there. He sighed, and flopped against the pillow, holding a hand over his eyes. He wasn't going to let that happen, he wasn't going to let Ryou be taken away from him.

Ryou and the spirit couldn't stay here. It was just too dangerous. That bastard of a father mistreated Ryou bad enough before, but to separate himself from the only person he could even communicate with... That was going too far. Bakura abruptly sat up, one crazy thought going through his head.

He wasn't going to take any more shit from that narrow-minded bastard. He and Ryou were both _out_ of there. He stood up, his well-attuned eyes finding his puddles of clothes easily on the floor. He pulled them on over his lithe frame, eyes darting around to see what he should take, He pulled on his black trench coat, the one he used for stealing (Nice big pockets), and gazed around the room, mentally deciding what to take.

A few minutes later, he walked over to the bed, crouching down so he was eyelevel to the sleeping boy, and gently shook him awake. Ryous blind eyes slowly flutteres open, full of confusion.

/_Come on Ryou, We're going. Get dressed./ _He pushed some clothes into Ryous hands. Ryou pulled on the clothes, his sensitive fingers able to figure out what was what.

/Where are we going/ He inquired tentatively. Bakura sighed.

_/I don't know. Away from here, that for sure./_

/what-/

/_look. Shut up, and don't ask questions./ _Bakura grasped Ryous wrist firmly, leading him over to the window. Ryou whimpered, but obeyed when Bakura stepped up onto the windowsill, tugging Ryou with him. It wasn't until Bakura set him down on the roof under the window when he realized what his yami was going to do.

/No, yami… I don't want to leave…/ Bakura didn't respond, only dragged Ryous with him as he walked on the roof, catlike as he made his way to the edge, where he knew Ken had set up a ladder the day before. Geez, being silent was a lot harder when you were dragging along a blind kid who couldn't hear how damn loud he was.

Too bad the ladder had been taken down since that afternoon. Bakura swore loudly into he black night, considering. He was been in worse predicaments before. But then, of course, he had never dragged Ryou along to anything. He didn't think Ryou even knew what Bakura got up to when he was asleep or at school. (It was more than slightly illegal)…

/_Okay, You have to trust me./ _Bakura let Ryou go, who nodded, fingers tightening on the tiles of the roof. Bakura bit his lip, and jumped, landing lightly on the ground. He turned and looked up at Ryou, who sat on the roof, trembling in the cold night air. /_now Jump/._ Ryou gasped, beginning to shake harder.

/Yami, are you serious/ Ryous bit his lip. /I-I'll/

/_DO IT/_ Ryou winced, and gulped, groping around for the edge of the roof, and pushing himself off. Bakura dove under Ryou, cushioning the boys fall as he caught him in his arms. He set the boy on the ground, steadying him, and began to drag him by his arm across the front lawn. The moonlight made the boys' hair shine like a beacon, and Bakura mentally cursed himself for not grabbing a couple of hats.

/Where are we/ Ryou clung to the spirits hand, wishing with all of his heart that he could see. /Where are you taking me/

/_We're getting out of here/ _Bakura replied, as he made his way down the sidewalk, his pitch-black coat flaring behind him like a metaphor representing his anger and rage. /_I'm not letting him take you away from me./_ Bakura began to run faster, his and Ryous footsteps thudding in the midnight silence.

* * *

Izumi frowned, her hand on the door. She knocked again, hoping to get a respong from the spirit, but no reply. She tentatively opened the door and gazed in, confusion in her eyes.

They weren't there. The bed was empty, the floor was devoid of half of its clothes, and the window was open.

They had taken off…

* * *

Bakura gazed at the sleeping boy slumped against his chest. The dawn was cold and chilly, and the spirit was sure a thin layer of frost had gathered on his jacket. He shivered in the cold morning air, and shuffled beneath Ryou, trying to find a comfortable position on the park bench, but failed. Bakura sighed, leaning back and closing his hardened brown eyes. Great. He just ran off with a kid who was _blind_, had no house, no money, and was probably going to be arrested for this. How come thing always seemed to happen to him? He tightened his hold Ryou, gently kissing the top of his snowy head. Ryou sighed, and shuffled slightly in his sleep, tightening his hold on Bakura. The spirit smiled softly, gently nuzzling the top of Ryous head.

None of that really mattered to him. He was finally alone with Ryou, his little angel, just like it was supposed to be. They were together, and nothing- not even Ryous disabilities- would ever split them apart. He _loved_ Ryou, with all of his heart. And he always would.

And that's all that really mattered.

* * *

Yay! Back into the angst! n.n;;; I am so glad yew all love this. Your reviewrs are what keep me from committing suicide.. n.n;;; Remember to say if ya want a part in meh fic! n.n


	29. Secret

Bonjour! Salut! Buenos Dias! Kia Ora! n.n;; Anyone who knows what the last language is gets a PRIZE! hehehe

Well... it was been awhile since I have updated, huh kiddies? n.n;; So sorry... But I am currently working my arse on a hug project, that will be unvield on September Second! n.n Who cant wait til then! (i am wondering if I can get the day off from school... hehehe) Happy borthday Ryou! -throws confetti- Ahem, yesh... So... Check it out on September the Second, lurvley surprise for you all (Hiro, dont tell) -waves- Onwards with the fic! I actually like the way I portrayed Bakura in this... n.n;;

Disclaimer: No Own, no sue.

* * *

"What?" Ryous father slammed his fist down on the table, furious. 

"Th-They're gone… left… You shouldn't have scared him!" Izumi stood up. "You threatened to separate the two of them, of course he didn't take it well. He LOVES Ryou!"

"He does not." He spat, his face contorted in anger. "That crazy Psycho does not love my son, he-he…"

"He loves him." Izumi said softly. "I've seen it, the way he cared for Ryou. And of course Ryou is going to love him back, he's had no-one to depend on him since…" She trailed off, gazing at the table.

"I'm calling the cops." Mr. Bakura stood up, and stalked over to the phone.

"No!" Izumi said. "He hasn't done anything wrong, he wont _hurt_ Ryou!"

"He's kidnapped my son." The man replied with his teeth gritted in anger. "Im sending him off to jail so he can never bother us again."

Izumi sank into a chair, her hands over her face as she began to silently cry.

* * *

When Ryou woke up, it was cold. Although his vision was dark, he could sense from the chilly air and weak sunlight on his exposed skin that it was early morning. He righted himself from Bakuras chest, and rubbed his eyes, wishing so much that he could see. He would give anything to be able to see. 

Ryou shook Bakura, after trying the mental link several times, and finding it blocked. Unable to wake him, Ryou leaned down and kissed him tenderly on the lips, finally feeling him wake up in the back of his mind.

Bakuras eyes snapped open, as he felt Ryous soft, sweet lips press on his. Bakura moaned, his hand going to the back of Ryous head, entwined in his locks as he deepened the kiss, until finally they broke apart for breath. Ryou panted, his face flushed a very cute bright red. The darkness grinned, looping his arms around the boys' chest, pulling Ryou closer to him.

/Yami/

/_hmm/_

/I love you so much. I-I don't care of you separated me from my father, I guess it was for the best… I don't want to go to a fancy school, I want to be with you/ Bakuras heart nearly melted, as he idly ran his fingers through Ryous long gorgeous hair.

/_I love you more than life itself Ryou…/_ He smiled at the boy, who relaxed under his hold. /_now, lets get out of here…/_

* * *

"Oh nooo, nuh-uh." Malik shook his head, his amethyst eyes lingering on the trembling Ryou. 

"Listen, Malik, you owe me, so move your ass, and just let us stay for awhile. Please." Malik blinked, more than slightly surprised. Did Bakura just say _please_?

"I don't want the cops coming around, Bakura, I mean it."

"Look, they won't come near here. I'll make sure of it. I just need Ryou to stay here while I sort out a place for us to stay." Malik sighed, the door half open as he decided. "Malik…" The Egyptian rolled his eyes, opening the door fully and standing aside to let the white haired teens through. Bakura flashed a small smile, slowly guiding Ryou through the doorframe and onto the couch. Malik followed them, as he sat on the couch beside Ryou.

"I-I have to go… Don't worry Malik, Ryou knows its you." Bakura bent down, giving Ryou a quick kiss on the forehead and a nod to Malik, before leaving. Malik sighed, as he gazed at Ryou, who was sitting on the couch, looking down at his knees, sitting on his hands. What was he going to do with a blind boy who couldn't hear or speak to him? He placed a gentle hand on Ryous shoulder, gazing worriedly at the boy. Ryou froze for a second, but relaxed, and surprisingly, he pulled Malik into a tight, secure hug. Malik smiled, tightly wrapping his arms around Ryous thin chest. This really wasn't fair, Ryou didn't deserve this. He was the kindest, sweetest most adorable guy to walk on the planet, and here he was, left completely helpless. Malik instinctively tightened his hold on Ryou, the latter relaxing in his hold.

Oh man, Ryou and Bakura were both royally screwed.

* * *

"Hey, Malik." Bakura said tonelessly, walking into the room and flopping on the couch beside Ryou, who was curled up like a cat, dozing slightly wrapped in a small blanket. Malik stood up, confusion etched on his caramel face. 

"What? How did you…" He ran over to the door, astonished to find it wide open. "I thought I locked it…."

"You did." Bakura said casually, setting his feet on the coffee table. Ryous stirred, sensing his yamis presence beside him. He sat up, a huge smile on his childish face as he threw his arms around Bakuras middle, gently nuzzling his neck. Bakura rolled his eyes, tightly wrapping his arms tightly around his hikari.

"Bakura…. If you've busted my locks, I am going to kill you." He marched into the room, and glared at the pair, his arms crossed. His amethyst eyes softened when he gazed at Ryou, who was actually looking happy and relaxed, a smile on his ivory face.

"Oh well." Bakura said nonchalantly, idly flicking through the T.V channels. "I didn't break the locks, you weirdo, I'm better than that." Malik rolled his eyes and snorted, sinking down into the armchair and gazing at the pair.

"You're a fucking paradox, Bakura, you know that, right?" He laughed dryly at the spirit, who merely snorted. "I mean it. I can't get my head around you. One moment, your this cold, sadistic bastard who never cares about anyone or anything apart from your precious millennium items, but whenever Ryous in the picture, you're a completely different person." Malik shook his head.

"I-I just care about him, okay?" Bakura said angrily, his hold on Ryou tensing. "I have to… no one else does…" Malik frowned.

"And yet a few short months ago, you attempted everything in your power to mentally break Ryou, because you were a self-centered bastard to wanted a spineless host who never questioned your will." Malik pointed out. "You've changed?"

"I don't know…" Bakura said softly, looking down. "I-I mean, I will never hurt Ryou again, never. It makes me sick to remember what I've done to him. I know it's hypocritical, coming from me…"

"But?" Malik asked, encouraging Bakura on. Bakura sighed.

"Well, I mean… I dunno, one day… I just didn't find it fun, hurting Ryou. And then… I got these weird feelings, and well…. When I found out how much he hated me… It hurt Malik, It really hurt. I was so confused, I never actually thought I had a crush on him." He sighed, looking down. "I was too wrapped up in myself, to see how much I had hurt Ryou." Malik frowned, but let him continue. "And then when he ran away like that… I felt like a part of me had been ripped out, I literally went even crazier. Malik, I was prepared to _kill_ myself. I'm just fucked up, that's what is." He fell silent for a moment, looking at a point in the universe only he could see.

"Why do I love him, Malik?" He asked out of the blue. "I mean, yeah, he's totally gorgeous, and I've seen him grow up from a wimpy little sniveling kid to a wimpy little sniveling teenager. But he's my _light_, the complete opposite of me. I should _hate_ him. Part of me still does, a bit." He admitted, letting out a long sigh.

"Ever heard the saying, 'opposites attract?'" Malik inquired, raising an eye at Bakura. The spirit scoffed, and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He said, toying with the remote. "Fuck, I need a beer." He stood up, disentangling himself from Ryou and heading off to the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with a Budweiser ((The Czech one, not the American one….Inside joke, don't worry (Hiro! n.n;;))). He flopped back on the couch, gazing vacantly at the T.V.

"Where did you go?" Malik asked a few minutes later, shifting his gaze from the T.V to the spirit. Wordlessly, Bakura dug a black leather wallet from his pocket, and threw it on the table. Malik frowned, and folded it open.

It was stuffed with hundred dollar bills. Malik raised an eyebrow at the darkness, who didn't respond, only taking a swig of the beer.

"You're fucked up." Malik said casually, settling back in his chair, looking back to the T.V, and replacing the wallet on the low wooden table. "You know that?"

"Yep." Bakura said, scooping the thick wallet back into his pocket. "Not that you can talk. You're the crazy schizophrenic who tired to take over the world, remember?" Malik only rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Hey, I lost count of the evil plots you've formulated to gain all of the Millennium items and get world domination." He frowned. "You know there's greater power out there, right?"

"Yeah." Bakura said, taking another sip of beer.

"Then… Why are you so dead on the items? You'd have to go through Shadii, Yugi _and_ me to get to them." He frowned, his gaze on the spirit tensing.

"One question, Malik." Bakura said, his knuckles white. "How was the millennium Items created?" Maliks eyes widened, as he gazed at Bakura in a whole different way.

"Man… Are you even sure if that would work? You could be wasting your time-"

"Don't say that." Bakuras voice was full of venom, his tone colder than Malik had ever heard before. "Don't you dare fucking say that, Malik." The Egyptian froze, raw fury and hate coming off Bakura in waves. For the first time, he was actually scared of the spirit. He was silent for a long time.

* * *

-waves- I will be seeing you all soon! n.n -rushes off to work on project- Aurevior, Sayonara, Abentiot, and Haere ra! (Again, guess the language, and I will give you a prize!) 


	30. Emotions

ello again! -bows- Sorreh this is so short, but I had to post something...heheh

By the way, I have a big long chapter up my sleeve. (Its part of the surprise) Ryous Birthday soon! YAY!

Disclaimer: Dont own

* * *

"Oh, and before I forget," Malik said tentatively, half an hour later., breaking the stony silence "You better get your arse out of here by six. Isis gets home then, and she been really pissed since she found out there's an arrest warrant out for you-"

"WHAT?" Bakuras head snapped over to Malik, cold fury in his dark chocolate eyes. Malik looked down, and nodded.

"U-Um, yeah…" He said softly. "The cops showed up here and hour before you did. Apparently I am supposed to tell them of you come over here." He flashed a small grin. Bakura was furious, as the now empty bottle he was clutching literally shattered under his grip. Maliks eyes widened, as he backed away form the spirit, fear in his eyes.

"That bastard." Bakura said low and evenly. "That sneaky, underhanded _bastard._ I'll kill him! That-"

"Who are you _talking_ about?" Malik demanded, a frown on his attractive face. Bakura growled.

"Ryou so-called father. He hasn't got the balls to accept the fact me and Ryou are together, so he tried splitting us apart by trying to send Ryou off to some school for the blind in Tokyo. I had to get out of there." He sat back down, placing his head in his hands. "Fuck. What am I going to do, Malik?" He asked, and to Maliks surprise, and Bakuras shame, there was a hitch in his harsh voice. "What the fuck to I do!"

"I don't know." Malik said honestly, his eyes fixated on his feet. "I'm sorry Bakura, I just don't know." Bakura sighed, leaning back on his chair and holding a hand to his eyes.

"Fuck Isis." He said shortly. "I need I.D to get in a hotel, and the place I was planning on crashing at for a bit wont be empty for awhile." He removed his hand from over his eyes, and for the first time, Malik saw… fear. "I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe Ryous father would go this far. It's just…." He put his head in his hands. "I don't know what he's playing at, I've been treating Ryou better these past six years than he has!" He scowled, raking his fingers through his snowy locks, making them stick out even more on end.

"I-I don't really know what to say, Bakura." Malik said softly, as he began to morosely pick at a hole in the chair. "Except…. You're not going to like this… But maybe you should just give yourself up."

"What?" Bakura yelled, glaring at the tomb keeper. "You think I'm just going to give up and let Ryous father send off across the country?"

"Face it, Bakura, You CAN'T get out of this! You dig yourself into a deeper and deeper hole, and this is the biggest yet. There's _nothing_ you can do! For Ras sake, stop _doing_ this to Ryou!" Malik sighed, looking down. "I know you aren't going to listen to me, but please… Don't hurt Ryou."

"I would never do that." Bakura snarled. "I will never ever hurt Ryou. And I won't let anyone else hurt him. Tearing us apart, sending him away to a place where he can't communicate with _anyone, _that's going to hurt him. It could _kill_ him!" Malik froze, staring dumbfounded at Bakura, as real tears glistened in his eyes. The egyptian cast a gaze at the sleeping form, cuddled into Bakura, who occasionally moved in his sleep, and sighed.

"Okay… We can think of something." Malik rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on. Why did he get the feeling they would both be pulling an all-nighter here?

* * *

R&R!


	31. Torture

ELLO ALLL! Guess what day it is...

RYOUS BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYOU! To celebrate, I AM UPDATING ALL SEVEN FICS! Yep! Prisoner, Demons, Why, Unseen, This one, Twisted, and Help. n.n;; So as soon as yew have finished this chapter, GO READ THEM! -bounces happily-

I am so happeh! -bouncebounce- And sugar high. SQUEE! SQUEE SQUEE

On a sad note... In this chapter, I have commited a terrible terrible crime. A crime so henious and awful, a crime never have been commited, as it is... UNTHINKABLE! -hiccups-

* * *

Ryou groaned slightly, as his stunning eyelashes fluttered awake, sleep fogging his brain as he struggled to focus on the scene around him. 

Wait… he could _see._ Ryou stared around him in shock and wonder, not noticing the cold footsteps echoing through the hall until it was too late.

"Well, if it isn't my weak pitiful foolish _hikari_." Bakura sneered. Ryou spun around, his eyes widening.

"Yami!" He said happily, pleased to hear his own soft British voice again. "I-I can see and hear and talk again! This is great!" He smiled happily, his chocolate brown eyes almost pulsating with a warm happiness.

"Tch. Whatever." Bakura glared at his light, slim fingers playing on his knife stowed in his pocket.

"Yami? What's wrong?" Ryou tilted his head to the side, and tried to reach an arm towards Bakura, but found his arms bounded in strong iron chains that hung from the ceiling. "Yami, wh-what's going on-" Ryou cried out as a painful _slap_ reverberated around the room, and his cheek flushed bright red.

"Shut. Up." The darkness scowled, and began walking around in circles. Ryou twisted back and forth, struggling to keep his gaze on the darkness.

"Yami… please… what's going on?" Bakura growled, fury taking over his senses as he slammed his fists hard into Ryous stomach. The angel screamed in pain, his knees giving out from under him. He would have fallen over, if it wasn't for the thick cruel chains suspended from the ceiling keeping him upright.

"Don't talk, Ryou, don't say anything." Bakura snarled, both of his hands on Ryous shoulders as he forced him back on his feet. Ryou whimpered, trembling under Bakuras hold, whose frown deepened at the weakness as he backhanded Ryou hard across the face.

"Why?" Ryou whispered, tears pooling in his eyes. "Wh-what did I do-" Bakura growled, hurling his fist into Ryou stomach again. The angel coughed and sobbed, tears trickling down his bruised face.

"You're mere pathetic existence is what angers me, my _light._" Bakura snarled. "You're pitiful weakness, the fact that I have to put up with you, is what is irritating. I hate you, Ryou! I _hate _you!"

Those words cut through Ryou like a knife. The angel snapped his head up, tears trickling harder down his face. "Wh-what…"

"I hate you, Ryou! I HATE YOU!" He hit Ryou across the face, harder than before. Ryou yelped, cupping a hand over his face as tears pooled on the stone floor.

This couldn't be happening, Bakura loved him, he _loved_ him! Ryou sobbed helplessly into his hands, literally feeling his heart crack in two.

"Y-You said you loved me…" Ryou sobbed helplessly. "You said…." He broke off into fresh tears, his choked sobs echoing hauntingly through the chamber.

"Yes, _hikari._" Bakura said mockingly, grasping Ryous chin and forcing him to look at the spirit in the eye. "Just like last time. You were foolish and needy enough to think that I _loved_ you." Ryous brown eyes were brimming with sorrow and tears, his hiccupped sobs almost music to the sadistic yamis ears.

"You cried…" Ryou whispered, his shoulders shaking. "When I said I didn't love you, you cried, you, yelled and screamed, you said you _loved_ me… and it was a LIE?"

"I'm a good actor," Bakura whispered, his hand now stroking Ryous silvery locks. "You were the idiot who believed me… You needed love and attention, you craved it. And you were going to get it off anyone, even me…"

"You were so _gentle_." Ryou protested tearfully, his heart splintering into more pieces. "You were kind, you were romantic! You were soft…" Ryou broke down into sobs, his pain-filled wails echoing around the cold stone room. "I thought you loved me…" He choked through his tears.

"Why would _anyone_ love you? Your own father can't stand the sight of you, what makes you think anyone would care about you?" Bakura spat. "You're the most useless pathetic human I have ever had the misfortune to meet. You don't deserve to be loved." Ryou sobbed louder, the painful feeling of needles in his chest increasing. "You don't deserve to eat, you don't deserve friends, you don't deserve anything." Bakura smirked at the pitiful state of the light, the feeling of dominance increasing.

"B-But…" Ryou whispered. "I-I _love_ you…"

"Its not love." Bakura growled, seizing the front of Ryous shirt and hoisting him to his feet. "It was a desperate desire to feel wanted, to belong somewhere. You never loved me, you only wanted my protection." Ryou shook his head, more tears pooling on the ground as closed his eyes.

"No… I love you, I really really do.." he sobbed. "And I thought you loved me… Why? WHY?" He opened his eyes again, desperation burning in his chocolate eyes. "Why did you pretend to l-love me?" He hiccupped, hands tightening on Bakura shoulders.

"You're mine." Bakura said simply, tracing a finger along Ryous tearstained cheekbone. "And I had to make sure you will always be mine. That's why I claimed you for my own." Ryou wailed hopelessly, his head in his hands. "And that's why I pretended to love you. Because taking you was so much easier when you would submit to my will."

"Y-You used me?" Ryou cried out, lifting his head from his trembling hands. "Wh-why? WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" He yelled desperately, fear, shame and injustice welled up in the shattered remains of his broken heart. "You said I didn't deserve love!" Ryou sobbed, eyes fixated on the floor. "You said…"

"But I didn't love you." Bakura sneered. "I didn't even care about you. Why would I care about a pathetic weak _nothing_ like you?" Ryou sobbed, trying as hard as he could to block out the yamis hurtful words. "I never even liked you, Ryou." He spat. "I have always hated you with every fiber of my body." Ryou wailed hopelessly, tears coursing down his bruised ivory cheeks, as his thin frame trembled with his pain-wracked sobs.

"B-But…" Ryou whispered. "Why? WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Ryou jerked himself free of the darkness, fury blazing in his eyes. "I TRUSTED YOU! I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING!" He covered his mouth with his hands. "And it was a LIE?" Bakura merely smirked.

"Yes, it was all a lie. I only ever used you for my own needs. I never _loved_ you for the person you were, I only wanted you for your body." He sneered. "It's the way it always has been, _hikari._" Bakura spat. "What made you think I would change?" Ryou didn't answer; he only shook his head slowly from side to side, tears still flowing freely down his cheeks.

"I trusted you…" Ryou sobbed as his knees gave out and he slumped to the floor, kept upright by the thick chains encircling his wrists. "I gave myself to you…" his head was bowed in misery, tears still pooling on the floor. "You betrayed me…"

"Oh shut up, you sniveling weakling." Bakura spat, delivering a harsh kick to Ryous ribs, smirking to himself as he felt one of Ryous fragile ribs give way under his heavy boot. "You wonder why no one loves you? Look at yourself, Ryou, crying into the floor like that, it's the most pathetic thing I have ever seen." Ryou didn't answer, but his sobs increased in volume, the horrible feeling of betrayal shredding his insides.

"How?" Ryou whispered, a hint of anger in his cracked voice. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" He stood up, his red-rimmed eyes still leaking crystalline tears. "I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU BAKURA, I'M CRAZY ABOUT YOU!" His hands balled into fists, anger boiling in his veins. "HOW COULD YOU **_DO_** THIS TO ME?"

Bakura growled, fury in his face a he roughly seized Ryou by his thin trembling shoulders. "SHUT UP!" He yelled. "SHUT THE HELL UP! I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK! I HATE YOU! IN FACT, I DON'T _EVER _WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" He shoved Ryou away the light stumbling and falling, crying out as his arms were wrenched cruelly in their sockets.

"NO!" Ryou yelled senselessly, his voice almost hoarse. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME BAKURA, YOU CAN'T! I'VE DONE SO MUCH FOR YOU, I TRUSTED YOU, I LOVE YOU!" He managed to pull himself to his feet, his thin form trembling like a frightened baby rabbit. He looked rather like one too, with his pale skin, fluffy white hair, and adorable chocolate eyes. Not now though. His ivory cheeks were bruised and tearstained, his hair in a tangled mess down his back, and his narrowed eyes burned with a deep fire of rage.

Bakuras was motionless as he gazed at the tearful light, a small smirk spreading across his face. Ryous face contorted in rage when he finally managed to place the darkness's cold smile.

"You sadistic BASTARD!" Ryou yelled. "YOU SICK FREAK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR ENJOYING THIS!" Bakura growled, and a second later, Ryou was on his knees, coughing from the fresh pain in his stomach, struggling to free himself from his thick manacles.

"YOU WANT TO SEE ME SADISTIC?" Bakura yelled, delivering a harsh kick to Ryous side, the latter screaming in pain as his already broken rib burned with fresh new pain. "YOU WANT ME TO SHOW YOU REAL PAIN AND MISERY?" He grabbed a fistful of Ryous tangled hair, winding it around his hand like a skein of silk, and yanking upwards. Ryou screamed, struggling against the spirit as he tried to regain his footing.

"Yami….. p-please-" He cried out as Bakura hit him hard across the face with his free hand, his eyes blood red in his anger and hate.

"Don't speak unless I give permission. In _fact…_" He let go of the boy and walked to the other side of the room, Escaping Ryous line of the vision. The angel whimpered, twisting around as he struggled to find his darkness again.

He let out a choked cry, as Bakura came up behind him silently, a piece of cloth in his hand, and wound it tightly around Ryous mouth, muffling the lights choked sobs.

"Don't bother speaking at all." Bakura said in a soft deadly voice. Ryou struggled tighter against the chains, tears soaking the cloth gag. "What's wrong?" he said in a soft mocking tone. "Oh, was the poor little angel enjoying his ability to talk? Oh, better make sure _everything's_ back the way it was." He jerked Ryous head towards him cruelly, as he bound another strip across the boys eyes. Ryou struggled and cried, fear pulsing through his heart as he struggled to free himself, his choked sobs and hot tears hidden by the cloth.

"Well… One could almost not even see you're crying…" Bakura said mockingly, brushing a finger gently along Ryous cheek, the light struggling and crying, shaking his head tearfully. "Poor, poor Ryou…" The light didn't respond, as he seemed to sag against his bonds, fear running through his body. He fell to his knees in surprise, as his wrists were free from the thick bonds, and rubbed his torn wrists, keeping his veiled eyes firmly on the ground.

"Tut, tut… I never said it was time to rest." Bakura smirked, dragging Ryou back to his feet by his tangles snowy locks. Ryou cried out, doing his best to try and struggle against Bakura, but it was hopeless. His blind hands groped around until he found Bakuras shoulder, his hand tightening on the spirit. Bakura jerked away from the boy, glaring at Ryou, who held a hand to his covered mouth, and sobbed louder, his tears penetrating the cloth around his eyes as trickling back down his flushed and blotchy cheeks. Without a moments hesitation, both of his hands tore at the cloth around his mouth as he pulled it down, finally able to speak.

"Yami… Why did you lie to me like this?" He whispered, tensing his frame as he prepared for the onslaught of blows that ensued. To his surprise, they never came. Instead, Bakura dragged Ryou across the room by his hair, a small smile still on his face.

"I'll make you pay for that, _Aibou_." He taunted, shoving Ryou away from him and smirking as he crashed into the slimy stone wall, sinking to his knees.

"Get up." He spat, his hold on Ryou spiky tangles tightening. He knew just how to hurt Ryou…

His hands closed around the large pair of scissors on the table, and Bakura smirked as he threw Ryou roughly to the ground, sitting on his middle, the light squirming and crying under him. Bakura again sized a large handful of Ryous snowy locks, and tore the scissors through his hair, white silky strands pooling on his creamy palm. He threw it to the ground, seizing another one of his spiky locks, snipping the blades shut. Ryou struggled and cried, as Bakura cut more and more of his hair, until finally he stood up, dragging Ryou to his feet as well. The angels pale hands went to his hair, and Ryou let out a choked cry as he felt how short it was. Only a couple of inches long… He didn't notice as Bakura dragged him by the arm to the right for a couple of steps, before holding Ryous arms firmly at his sides.

"Want to see?" He sneered into Ryous ear. Ryou whimpered, but nodded, and Bakura smirked, pulling off first the cloth around his mouth and then the rag over his eyes.

Ryou let out a choked sob as he gazed at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes seemed larger, his face more rounded without his hair framing his thin frame. He ran his fingers tearfully through his hear again, sobbing heartbrokenly. His hair, his beautiful snowy hair… it was up to his _ears…_

"How could you…" Ryous voice was cold and shaking. "How could you do this to me…" Bakura didn't say anything, only gazing emotionless at the boy, who made his way dazed, over to the forlorn piles of his shed locks, and fell to his knees, picking one of the snowy tendrils in his slim pale hands, silvery strands floating through his slim fingers as tears ran down his face.

"I hate you." Ryou whispered, his body tense in pure rage. "I **_HATE_** you!" he stood up, the last few feathery strands floating from Ryous slim fingers, settling on the cold stone floor. Bakura didn't move- If anything, he looked slightly pleased. Ryou growled, and in a fit of anger and hate and blind fury, he flew at Bakura, and the both of them crashing to the ground. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! YOU SICK TWISTED FREAK, I HATE YOU! **_I HATE YOU!_**" Ryou repeatedly slammed his fists into Bakura, tears streaming down his face. Bakura growled, both of his arms seizing Ryous tightly in mid-swing, and tightening hard. Ryou cried out, and began to struggle, his breath hitched with sobs. Bakura sat up, not breaking his hold or his gaze on Ryou, who stared determinedly back, his chin trembling. Finally, unable to take anymore, Ryou broke down. His head bowed and shoulders shaking, Ryous heartbroken sobs and wails echoing throughout the cold stone chamber. He slumped into Bakura, tears coursing out of his eyes and soaking Bakuras shoulder. The spirit smiled, lightly fluffing Ryous silky locks as the angel cried his shattered heart out, pain, rage, misery, sorrow and hate coursing through his veins.

"You haven't won." Ryou finally managed to whisper a few moments later, his sobs finally subsiding, but his tears never stopped trickling down his face. "I wont, I wont, I WONT!" Ryou clutched his head in his hands, sobs threatening to escape his throat again.

"Oh?" Bakura asked, lifting a finger under Ryous chin and forcing the pair to gaze at each other. "Why do you say that?"

"You think I'll just- _NO!_!" Ryou began to cry, as once again his eyes were swathed in darkness. "Bakura!" He wailed, hands desperately scrabbling at the bonds, trying to find the knot. Bakura growled and slapped his hands away, placing both hands on his shoulders.

"Don't worry little kitten…" He murmured. "I won't silence your pretty voice… Its so fun to hear you scream.."

"Bakura **_NO!_**" Ryou yelled, struggling against the darkness, but to no avail. Bakura didn't say anything, he only pressed Ryou into the floor, the latter crying out as his back came into harsh contact with the stone flagons.

"You'll be for mercy, Ryou." Bakura breathed deadly. "By the time I'm finished with you, you'll wish you were _dead._" Ryou screamed and struggled, trying desperately to escape. His yami only laughed. "That's it, Ryou, you know I like it wild…" Ryou shook his head, tears pooling in his bound eyes…

* * *

-wails- I CUT RYOUS HAIR OFF! WHAT HAVE I DONE! -wailwail- Don t hurt meh! -hold head in hands- I am so guilty... THESE HANDS ARE EVIL! CUT OFF MY HANDS NO NO MORE EVIL SHALL BE WRITTEN! -rushes off crying- I cut off Ryou-chans prettyful hair... WHATS WRONG WITH ME?

REVIEW! And read all meh other fics n.n;;


	32. Confusion

Ello all! XDDD Here I am, with the next installment to my most luffed fic. xDD

Man... I have smart reviewers! XD Yew were close, oh so close about The whole chapter being a dream.. Read on, where I have elaborated. (Is that a word? o.0)

Disclamer: Oh, yesh. I TOTALLY Own Yugioh... xDD In my dreams.

* * *

Bakura froze, his conversation with the blonde Egyptian breaking off as he felt the smaller boy asleep behind him tense in his sleep. He frowned, gazing concernedly at Ryou. Malik trailed off, frowning at the pair of white haired boys. 

"What's going on?" Malik frowned, his amethyst gaze fixated on the tense boy.

"I don't'-" Bakura began, but before he could utter another word, his head exploded. Literally. A searing pain ravaged through his mind, crashing against the edges of his consciousness again and again. Bakura twisted his fingers in his hair as he struggled to shake of the pounding waves of agony washing over his silvery head.

_Ryou._ It took a moment for Bakura to comprehend that it was the light who was doing this to him. The dark spirit closed his eyes, willing himself into his own soul room. He pushed his own door open hurriedly, running desperately to Ryous pale blue door.

It was locked. Thick bars kept the door closed, kept Bakura out. What it didn't keep out, on the other hand, were Ryous horrible heart-breaking screams of pain and torture. True, in the physical world, Ryou had no speech, but this was his minds, his soul. Something entirely different.

"LET ME IN!" Bakura hollered, banging desperately on the door, his head still feeling like it was splitting apart in pain. "RYOU! LET ME IN!" He heard no response, apart from Ryous screams of endless agony. Bakura kicked the door, tears forming in his eyes as he continued to endure his light pain. He felt so ­_helpless_, just standing here while Ryou continued to suffer in his agony. Bakura screamed senselessly, in helplessness, pain and rage, his fists pounding uselessly at the barred door. He fell to his knees, his heart and mind both breaking at Ryous pain.

* * *

Ryou screamed in pain, his limbs trying desperately to free himself, as his darkness attacked him brutally. Blood coursed down his thighs, and tears coursed down his face as he struggled in pain and fear, trying in vain to escape Bakuras grasp. 

With one last thrust, he slammed into Ryou, the light arching his back, screaming and crying in the overwhelming pain his darkness had inflicted on him.

Worse than the pain, worse than the spirits torture and rape, were the cruel words his yami had snarled.

He didn't love him… It was a lie, it was nothing but a trick for Bakura to take advantage of his body. Ryou had never, in his whole life felt so used and heartbroken and betrayed as he had felt on the last half hour. He _loved_ Bakura. When he was with him, he felt a sense of security, a warm light inside him that had been extinguished when he lost his family. And now, to find his love, his life, the only person he thought he could depend on didn't even care about him at all… it was too much. Ryous choked sobs and wails tore from his throat as he curled into a ball, his thin bloodied frame shaking, pale naked limbs shivering from the cold and fear.

"Oh look…" Bakura sneered; brushing a lock of Ryous bangs out if his eyes. The light shuddered at the touch, and fresh tears trickled down his bruised ivory face.

He hated Bakura. He hated him with a deep fiery passion that matched (in intensity) the warm love he had held for the darkness just a short while ago.

No. No, he didn't hate Bakura, not really. He could never hate him. But he didn't love him. His trust had been shattered by the spirit. He had really gone to far this time, betraying him when Ryou thought this time round his love had been so genuine….

Ryou didn't know how long he lay, curled into the cold stone floor as be bled and cried out his shattered heart. He didn't hear Bakura leave the room, and he didn't care. Bakura didn't love him, Bakura didn't love him…

* * *

Bakura, on the other hand, had sunk to his knees on the floor outside Ryous soul room. The angel's screams of agony and pain had dulled to heartbreaking sobs and wails. And these hurt Bakura just as much, if not more. Bakura headache had dulled to a dull pounding, but it still hurt like hell. 

"Ryou…" He whispered, leaning against the locked door, his heart breaking at Ryous choked sobs. "Ryou please… open the door…"

All of a sudden, without any warning, the door indeed slid silently open, the thick bars on the door vanishing as though they never existed. Bakura struggled to his feet, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't imagining it. To bad he was; The few seconds his vision was obscured, a pale wisp of light filtered through the door and down the hallway, vanishing in the darkness. His heart almost in his mouth, Bakura pushed the door fully open, and walked inside.

His heart instantly dropped like a stone to his toes as he gazed in shock at the broken Ryou. No no no no_ NO!_ Bakura stumbled over to the light and fell to his knees, his heart sick with pain and fear.

"Ryou, oh god Ryou…" He whispered, his eyes traveling from Ryous short hair and bound eyes, down his bruised and broken body to his bloodied thighs. "What happened…"

Ryous heart jumped in fear at the voice, and he whimpered, curling tighter into himself. "L-Leave me alone…"

"What?" Bakura breathed, his hardened mahogany eyes widening further in shock.

"Stay away from me!" Ryou struggled painfully into a sitting position, and tore the cloth from his eyes. Bakura saw with a pang they were red-rimmed and wet with tears. "I hate you!" Ryous head sank into his arms, his thin, beaten frame wracked with sobs. "H-How could you do this to me…" He whispered heartbrokenly. "I thought you loved me…"

"I-I do…" So many emotions were running through Bakura, as he stared at the light. "I would never hurt you-"

"Bullshit!" Ryou yelled, his head snapping up. "Look what you just did to me!"

"I did _nothing_!" Bakura yelled back. "_Ryou_…" He reached a hand, but Ryou slapped it away, pain in his eyes.

"Don't touch me." He spat, his voice and limbs trembling in rage. "Don't come near me."

"I DIDN'T DO THIS TO YOU!" Bakura yelled desperately. "RYOU, I LOVE YOU!" tears prickled in his eyes.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Ryou yelled. "You only pretended to just to get me in bed!"

"NO!" Bakura said. "Look Ryou, apart from the fact I NEVER did this, I ASKED YOU! Every single fucking time! Where the hell is this coming from?" He raked his fingers through his hair.

"Don't act so innocent!" Ryou yelled. "You did this to me! You DID!" Ryou swallowed, as tears trickled like crystal rivers down his bruised face.

"NO!" Bakura grasped both of Ryous shoulders and began to roughly shake him. "Gods Ryou, I ­_love_ you. I would never take advantage of you like that, I love you. I never pressured you into anything you didn't want to do. I care about you, so much…" He gently cupped Ryous ivory face, his dark eyes glimmered with the tiniest sliver of tenderness. Ryous let out a choked sob, his own hands gently rested on Bakuras wrists.

"B-but… I-It was you…" Ryou whispered. "H-How you used to be… I guess I was stupid enough to think you had changed. Stupid enough to think you loved me… Why are you saying this? Are you guilty, for what you did?"

"I didn't do anything." Bakura growled, his teeth gritted tightly. "I didn't do this. Why the hell do you think I did this?"

"I KNEW IT WAS YOU!" Ryou wrenched himself away from Bakura, his breathing harsh and ragged. "Who else knows so much about me… It had to be you, you knew everything." Ryou was hysterical, sobbing helplessly with his head in his hands. "How could you do this to me… I loved you, I trusted you…. How could you _do_ this?" Bakura backed away from the crying boy, his heart welling over with emotions."

"I-I'm sorry…" He whispered, standing up and gazing blankly at the crying boy. He didn't know what to do…

Bakura ran. He ran from the door and slammed it shut, leaning against it and panting. As he sunk to his knees, hot tears trickled down his ivory face. What the hell was going on? Why was Ryou so sure he had done that to him? Why would he beat and rape him like that? And oh god, his _hair…_

What the hell happened to him? Bakura closed his eyes and began to sob, pain, rage, confusion, and misery clouding over him like he was drowning in water. _Ryou…_

He didn't notice the lingering wisp of light filter under the crack of Ryous door.

* * *

Hoho, the plot thickens! XDDDD Now hurry andreview mindslaves... I-I mean, Reviewers. -cough- 


	33. Tallow

Bonjour! xD -waves- Yes, it is teh next installment of my fic! xD I will update the others when I have time... Hehehehe

Look, I know all of you are confused, and this chapter clears it all up. (But adds another huge twist, love 'em) xD

So.. yeah. xD I am happy! Sort of... -sniff- Uh-oh.. Bipolar... xD

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except this weird creature we will see soon. xD

* * *

"Well, if it isn't my little light." The sneer in Bakuras voice jumped Ryou out of his angst-ridden thoughts. He whimpered, trying desperately to back away from the spirit, but to no avail.

"Yami, please-" Ryou cried out as he was struck firmly across the face. Bakura growled angrily, his face inches from Ryous.

"What did you call me?" He whispered deadly, his slim fingers trailing down Ryous face to the inside of his thigh. Ryou began to cry.

"Master!" He blurted out. "Please…. Bakura-sama…" He looked down, confusion running through his mind. He really had no idea of what was going on, and it scared the shit out of him. Was this really Bakura, the one who just a few minutes ago said he loved him and what never hurt him? What was going on?

"Oh… what's wrong Ryou?" Bakura smirked, a malicious look in his eyes. "Why is the poor broken angel crying?" He gently wiped away Ryous tears with his cold slim fingers. "Is he upset?" Ryou let out a choked sob, his thin bloodied form shaking.

_This cant be him… please, this has to be a joke, please… _The soft, scared words, Ryous own desperate thoughts, echoed softly around the pair. Ryou pressed his lips together, and a dangerous fire gleamed in Bakuras eyes. Ryou eyed the spirit, the first few feelings of suspicion growing in the pit of his stomach. _This wasn't Bakura…_ This couldn't be his darkness, he was warm and tender, he was soft and gentle and kind…

Ryou struggled into a sitting position, and flung his arms tightly around Bakuras middle. The darkness gasped at the sudden action, and pushed Ryou away from him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you little _bitch_." Bakura growled. Ryou held his head in his hands and let out a long breath. That was strange, to say the least. Usually, when Ryou was nestled in the yamis arms, it was as though he fitted, like a jigsaw puzzle. But this Bakura was cold and hard, and unmoving pillar of stone. Ryou struggled to get to his feet, Bakura standing up himself and eyeing the light, a smirk on his face.

"Y-You're not my yami." Ryou struggled to his feet. "You're not Bakura." The darkness took a step back, his eyes flashing with fury.

"_What.."_

"You're not Bakura!" Ryou yelled. "You're not him! **_BAKURA! YAMI, PLEASE! HELP HELP ME- AH!_**" Ryou screamed as the spirit pushed him to the ground, slamming his hand tightly over his mouth.

"Whisper another _word," _The darkness threatened. "And I'll cut off more than you're precious hair." Ryou struggled and screamed, wrenching the darkness's hands away from his mouth.

"**_Bakura!_**" He screamed at the top of his lungs, tears coursing down his face. The spirit slapped him hard across his cheek, his eyes narrowed in fury.

"I _told_ you." He said in a cold deadly voice, both of his hands now on Ryous neck. Ryou yelped, and struggled, the spirits hands tightening on his creamy throat.

"What the **_FUCK!_**" Bakuras voice came from the now open door. The spirit turned his head towards Bakura, and smirked.

"Well, look who it is…" He sneered. Ryous eyes widened.

"Y-Yami!" He choked, his chocolate eyes wet with tears and flashing with desperation.

"LET HIM GO!" Bakura screamed, his hands clenching into fists.

"Why?" Bakuras copy smirked. "Why should I let him go?"

"He's **_Mine._**" Bakura spat, his eyes narrowed in rage. Ryou began to whimper, the creamy skin on his neck beginning to bruise.

"Correction, _Yami no Bakura,_ Ryou belongs to me." The copy sneered, releasing his hold on Ryou. The angel squeaked, and ran over to Bakura, throwing himself into his arms.

"No he does **_NOT._**" Bakura growled, his hold on Ryou tightening. "I don't know who you are, but get the fuck out of Ryous head Before I-"

"You'll what?" The copy smirked. "Oh, trust me, I know the worst you can do. I know everything about you- Both of you."

"**_What_ **are you?" Bakura demanded, Ryou shaking and crying as he clung to the darkness.

"You want to know my trued identity?" The copy smirked. There was a bright shine of light, and the lithe form of Bakuras copy began to grow. Finally, the light dimmed, revealing the fiends true form. Ryou screamed in shock and revulsion, curling tighter into Bakura, who was wide eyed and openmouthed in disgust.

The fiend was beyond disgusting. His flesh was half-rotted, one eye and empty, rotting socket, the other lidless and wide. His face was like melted wax, the skin around the mouth rotted away to show dead white jaws and broken yellow teeth. His black rode covered his skeletal frame and head, but not his long bony hands, green with patches of bone showing through, long, yellowing nails edged with blood.

What scared both of the boys almost as mouth as his putrid appearance, however, was his single eye. It was a warm, sparkling chocolate brown, brimming with innocence and happiness, but at the same time, vacant, unfocused, tortured…

He had exactly the same eye as Ryou.

"WHAT ARE YOU!" Bakura thundered, clutching the trembling child closer to his lithe frame. The fiend only smirked, and lifted back his hood.

Both of the boys took a step back in shock, horror, and confusion at the pure ivory hair that spilled out from underneath the hood.

"I _am_ Ryou." The fiend said, smirking at the look of fear that dawned the small boys face.

"No you're not." Bakura spat. "You've just invoked your shapeshifting abilities…"

"I can assure you I haven't." He said smoothly, as Ryou began to sob. "But it looks like you're precious Ryou has figured me out."

"WHAT ARE YOU?" Bakura yelled, his body trembling in rage.

"I am Ryou." He hissed. "I am the heartbreak he suffered when Amane and his mother died. I am his confusion and worry when his father abandoned him. I'm his pain when you beat the crap out of him. I'm the loneliness of countless forgotten birthdays, I am his fear when he lost his sight, vision, and speech. I am his mourning, when he heard of the death of his friend; I'm the tears of rejection, and despair. I'm Ryous hate, his loss, his darkness, his worst memories." His single narrowed.

Ryou began to sob louder in fear… his hands over his face, his pale naked form trembling violently.

"You…. It was **_you_** who put those things in his head!" Bakuras eyes widened in shock. "You acted as me and told him to cut himself…"

"Indeed." The putrid thing grinned sickeningly. "It was so easy… I can bend him to my will so simply… You did a good job of crushing his spirit, Bakura." The spirits eyes narrowed to slits, his nails almost drawing blood from his palm.

"You **_Bastard_**." Bakura hissed. "I'm going to-"

"NO!" Ryou said tearfully, his head still buried in Bakuras chest. "Don't, please…"

"But…" Bakura was at a loss, not understanding what Ryou had.

"He's still a part of me…" Ryou whispered. "You can't destroy him…" Bakura moaned aloud, not knowing what to do. True, his light was right, but… God, this was hard.

"You're going _down_." Bakura snarled, and pushed Ryou away from him. Ryou screamed, tears prickling in his eyes as Bakura _flew_ at the disfigured person, the millennium ring around his neck glowing as bright of the sun.

Ryou fell to his knees, holding his hands over his eyes, sobbing brokenly. Bakura didn't understand, his yami didn't understand, He didn't know what destroying the apparition would do to him…

He didn't want this to happen, oh god this couldn't happen, please no no…

* * *

Ryou groaned, shaking his head. He rubbed his eyes, pushing his long hair out of his eyes.

Wait…. _Long hair_? Ryou snapped up, running his fingers through his soft, long hair. _Oh no…_ He blinked slightly, the bright light hurting his eyes. Soft, early morning sounds, of birds chirping, a few cars out on the street all filled his senses.

It all crashed on Ryou in a slow, sickening wave. He gazed around the apartment, still getting used to regaining his vision and sight. It felt so _good,_ to hear regular, day-to-day sounds. He walked into the kitchen, still rubbing his eyes.

Bakura smiled, still slowly sipping his coffee as he hears Ryou enter the kitchen.

"Hey!" He said warmly, noticing with shock and amazement the vacant, confused look in his eyes was gone.

Ryou froze, his soft brown eyes narrowed in confusion. The next words he said made Bakuras head spin, and knees go weak.

"Wh-Who **_are_** you?"

* * *

O.O Oh no! XD Anyone have any Idea on whats happening? Now remember, review, or you will never know! xDD ( OH, andyouthinkimcrazy, GIMME MY ROD BACK! I still have that Math test to sabotage... )


	34. Carousel

MUAHAHAHA! How many of yew did I confuse? -ebilgrin- Well, I hope this sorts everything out... I hate this chapter... -stabs-

Disclaimer: I dont own... -sniffles-

* * *

"Wh-What…."

"Who are you?" Ryou demanded. "What are you doing here?" Who was this odd person, who looked exactly like him?

"Y-You don't remember me…?" Bakura said haltingly, his mouth slightly open in shock.

"I've never seen you in my life!" Ryou said, running a hand through his hair. "Who are you, and why do you look so…" He didn't know what to say.

"Malik!" Bakura said in relief at the blonde Egyptian who just appeared at the doorway. "Oh thank fuck, you have to help me-"

"Malik, what's going on?" Ryou asked. "Who the hell is he?" Maliks violet eyes widened in shock and confusion.

"Ryou, what are on? Its Bakura-"

"WHAT?" Ryou demanded. "Not funny, Malik, not funny…"

"I'm serious, Ryou! What the hell is wrong with you?"

As Bakura left the pair to squabble themselves out, he stared off into space, deep in thought and with a sick feeling in his heart.

That must have been it, that must have been why Ryou didn't want the….. _thing_ to be destroyed. It was all of his bad memories, all of his darkness and pain.

Looking at Ryou now, he marveled that he hadn't seen it before. It was brain damage that took away his senses, the doctor had said that. That loss must have been tied in with the fiend. He seemed to have an aura of light, and unbroken innocence around him, it almost made him glow. His eyes…. They no longer held a trace or darkness and pain. Ryou was completely full of light and innocence.

And he didn't know Bakura. He didn't have a clue who he was. The thought slammed into the spirit like a ton of bricks. His love, his life, didn't even recognize him.

Another thought snapped into Bakuras head. If Ryou had lost all of his bad memories, then did he not know that his mother and sister were dead?

"Ryou." He whispered softly. Ryou froze in his heated argument with Malik and frowned at Bakura.

"Y-Yes…" He said softly. Bakura sighed, tears almost prickling in his eyes.

"Ryou…. How are Amane and your mother going? Are they okay?" Maliks eyes widened, and he looked like he wanted to punch Bakura in the face. The spirit ignored this, and gazed intently at Ryou, looking for some sort of reaction.

"Umm…. Yeah…." Ryou said slowly. "They're fine… Why do you ask? Did something happen to them? What's going on!" Both of the Egyptians looked at each other, both of their eyes heavy with sadness. _Poor Ryou…_ Malik frowned, marching straight over to Bakura and yanking him by his arm out of the room.

"Okay, what the _hell_ have you done to him!" He asked, his violet eyes almost blazing with fury.

"I don't know!" Bakura whispered frantically. "Malik…. I was in his soul room, and I-I think I destroyed some of his memories."

"**_WHAT?_**" Malik was speechless, to say the least. "You bastard, how could you do that to him?"

"Those memories…. They were in the form of… I don't know what, Malik, but whoever it was, they posed as me, and beat and raped him in his soul room."

"Noo…." Malik held a hand over his mouth as his eyes filled with tears.

"What else could I do!" Bakura said almost tearfully. "Ryou told me not to, But I Was too stupid to listen to him…" He let out a choked sob. "What am I going to do?"

"You have to tell him." He said simply. "You have to explain what you've done."

"I-I can't do that…" Bakura moaned. "It'll break his heart…"

"He had to know." Malik said firmly.

"But…. You're telling me to tell him his mother and sister are dead? He's not going to believe me. And if he does, he's going to freak out about it." Malik sighed. "Please Malik…" The look on his face said enough. "Okay, okay…" He walked over to the ouch, and sat down, crossing his arms and legs, his head bowed.

"U-Um, excuse me?" Ryou sat down next to Bakura, and gazed at Bakura. "Um, Malik said you had to tell me something…"

"Okay." Bakura let out a sigh. "Okay. Um, Ryou…" He sighed. "Its Amane and your mother…. They died." Ryou let out a choked cry, his hands over his mouth. "And not just that… They died seven years ago. Ryou, You don't remember their deaths, you don't remember me, you don't remember so much.. I wiped some of your memories, Ryou, I'm so sorry…" Ryou was at his side, beginning to cry. "I'm so so sorry…" Ryou continued to cry, his face in his hands and shoulders shaking uncontrollably. Pity and fear welled up in Bakuras heart, as he gazed at the crying light, and he wrapped his arms tightly around his thin, shaking shoulders. Ryou wailed hopelessly into Bakuras shoulder, his thin frame wracked with grief. Bakura sighed, gently fluffing his hair. Malik leaned into the doorframe, his eyes welling up with tears and sadness. He wiped his eyes softly, and left the room to leave them alone.

"Shhh…. Ryou…" He whispered softly, gently rocking this thin frame back and forth like one would do to a small child. "Oh sweetie… Its okay… it's okay…" Ryou continued to sob, unable to stem the flow of tears trickling down his face.

"I-I knew something was wrong…" He whispered. "I-It's so weird… Like big holes in my mind… I wish I knew what happened…." Ryou sniffed, wiping his red-rimmed eyes and gazed at Bakura.

"Shh…" The demon whispered, pulling Ryou further into his lap, wrapping his arms proactively around the angel. "Just relax, and calm down… I'll tell you everything you need to know." Ryou nodded and sniffed, burying his head in Bakuras shoulder. It was weird… Although he didn't know a thing about the man whose lap he was settled in, but he did feel warm, and calm, comfortable. "Well, I guess everything that got wiped started back around seven years ago, after Amane and your mother died… Your father got really upset after they died, and threw himself into his work. He hardly ever saw you, or spoke to you, but one thing he did do, was give you this." He gestured to the ring around Ryous neck.

"The Millennium Ring." Bakura nodded, and continued explaining to the best of his ability everything that happened. Some of the things he said, Ryou already knew, but others were news to him. What confused him the most of all was the whole _deal_ with Bakura. He shared a body with him? It sounded confusing, but Ryou accepted it. After all, The memories Yugi and his darkness (For the most part) Weren't exactly bad, He knew of the bond between them. And he sort of remembered Bakura. Sort of. He got this feeling that Bakura wasn't telling him something though. There was something he was holding back…

"I-Is that everything?" Ryou whispered around an hour later. Bakura sighed, but nodded, not looking at the boy. "Oh god... Honda…" He wiped the tears in his eyes threatening to fall, and curled tighter into Bakura.

"So you believe me…" Bakura whispered, a sad look in his eyes. Ryou nodded.

"I-I just have this really strange feeling I've met you before." Ryou whispered. "I-I know this sounds weird… But did I ever love you?" Bakura smiled, and nodded.

"Hell yeah. And I love you more than words could ever ever say." He murmured, nuzzling Ryous fluffy white hair with his head. Ryou giggled, a warm fuzzy feeling coursing through him. He trusted Bakura, he… he loved him. In his fragments of memories, he could remember a man he loved, one he would hold and kiss, but he couldn't put a face to him. But Ryou seemed… complete, being held in Bakuras arms. He smiled, snuggling deeper into Bakura.

The spirit frowned slightly, as he gazed at Ryou curled up in his lap. So, yeah, he didn't tell the angel about what he used to do him, how he beat him, raped him, Starved him. But what the hey. What Ryou didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Right?

* * *

No, Silly Bakura. Of course it is going to come back and bite you in the ass sometime in the next few chapters. xD

Read and Review!


	35. Anew

Bonjour! ELLO! WAZZUP! XD

Sorry this took so long to update, but I made it nice and long to try and make up for it! -hopes story will be bought-

On a plus side... I PASSED MY MATHS TEST! Even though I didnt even answer half of teh questions... -stroked Rod- My precciiioooouuusssssss... -ahem- yes... welll

NOTE: This contains **Lime**. pretty pretty Lime. If ya dont like, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! Hehehe n.n'' Just ignore it if ya don't wanna readeth...

Disclaimer: The day I own YuGiOh will be the day Bakuchan will get Yamis Puzzle. A.K.A: NEVER! -sobs-

* * *

"Hey, Malik… Thanks. For letting us crash here for a few nights." Bakura said softly. Ryou clung to the yamis hand, his head on his shoulder as he smiled at the blonde Egyptian. He had been very clingy towards Bakura ever since the strange confrontation in his soul room, never letting the yami out of his sight. Bakura noticed the change, and was surprised. Ryou had never before been so light and innocent, so pure and naïve. Just to be around him, to hold him, seemed to give the darkness a soft warm feeling in his stomach, not quite like love, but… he didn't know anymore.

"Look, I'm always gonna be here for you guys, so don't do anything stupid if you know what's good for you." Bakura only smirked, rolling his eyes.

"I can take care of us, you idiot Malik, I don't need you help." With this, he tugged Ryou gently by the hand and left the Egyptians apartment, closing the door behind him.

"Whatever…" Malik scoffed, and went to lock the door. "Hey!"

"The bitch _did_ break my locks…"

* * *

"Where are we going, Bakura?" Ryou inquired. Bakura didn't answer, holding Ryou tighter to him and gazing out the window of the cab they were in. "Yami, please…"

"I found us a place to crash for a while until this all blows over." Bakura said.

"Wh-where is it?" Ryou asked. Bakura caught the cabbies eye, and scowled.

"Out of town." He merely replied. "Gods, can you drive this piece of shit faster?" The cabbie squeaked, increasing the speed of the cab.

"Good." Bakura settled back into the leatherette upholstery, Ryou snuggling into him and smiling softly.

"Just to the train station?" The cabbie asked cautiously. Bakura nodded, gazing worriedly down at Ryou, the spirits hands tightening around Ryous slim shoulders. Ryou sighed, the gentle heartbeat of the darkness lulling him into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Wake up sleepyhead…" Bakura whispered softly, brushing his soft snowy locks out of the angels eyes. Ryou moaned softly, and shook his head, burying deeper into Bakuras chest. The demon rolled his eyes, shifting his mahogany orbs to the pleasant country side scenery playing outside the window. He had carried Ryou for ages, while he waited in the stupid queue for half a fucking hour, when he had to stand for _another_ hour while he was on the train, waiting for a seat, and now Ryou still remained curled up in his lap. More than once, he had considered dropping the sleeping light, but just gazing at him…. Ryou was really cute when he was asleep. In fact, he was cute all of the time- Not that the spirit would ever admit that to him.

"Ryou, wake _up." _He shook the light harder. "Come on…" Ryou only groaned, snuggling deeper into the spirits arms. "Okaay…" He lifted Ryou up off of the couch, an arm around his neck and his free arm holding Ryou bridal style. The hikari smiled, and snuggled into the yamis shoulder. Bakura blushed, walking out of the compartment with Ryou limp in his arms.

"Okay, Ryou." Bakura whispered as he stepped off of the train and onto the platform. "Wake up and see this, it's beautiful…" He set Ryou gently to his feet, the white-haired boy leaning on Bakura for support as he rubbed his chocolate eyes.

"What? Oh my…" He whispered, looking around him in shock and amazement. "It's…. Beautiful…." Bakura nodded, and wrapped his arms tightly around Ryous slim middle.

The whole landscape was made up of emerald green plains and gentle, rolling hills, dotted with various small houses, and paddocks of livestock and crops. The platform was on a road which appeared to be the main drag- A general store, a barber shop, Two clothes shops, a video store, a post office, a gas station, and a bank.

"You like?" Bakura whispered into Ryous ear. "we're going to be staying here for awhile." Ryous smile stretched from ear to ear.

"I love it!" Ryou wrapped his arms tightly around Bakuras neck. "Yami, thank you so so so so much!" The angel nuzzled his head in the demons neck, who chuckled softly, ruffling his hair.

"Okay, kiddo, but if we want to eat tonight, we better go to the store and get some food." He grasped Ryous hand tightly, jumping off of the platform and running down the road. The light giggled, trying to catch up with Bakuras erratic pace.

When they got to the store, Ryou was flushed and out of breath, doubling over on his knees as he struggled to breathe. Bakura smirked and rolled his eyes, grabbing a shopping basket and heading over to the meats section. Typical yamis.

Ryou finally caught his breath and wandered the shelves, idly running his fingers along the packaged goods, his mind going a million miles an hour.

Everything was happening to him so _fast_. One moment, it seemed he was an ordinary kid with an ordinary life, but then to find out that his _real_ life was so different… Ryou wanted it to slow down for awhile. He didn't want to just rush through life, he wanted to relax, take everything in with him.

Bakura grinned, as he walked up behind Ryou, a basket loaded with various cuts of meat. Ryou groaned and smiled at the basket of meat, rolling his eyes and dragging the spirit by the cuff of his leather coat and tossed various canned foods, vegetables, and boxes into the large basket.

"There." Ryou said satisfied. "That should keep us going for a few days." He walked up to the storekeeper who gave the white-haired pair an odd look before taking their basket and pricing the items. He didn't even have a scanner, instead, little labels had been written on the various packages of food, the amounts added into a shop till.

"23.95" The shopkeeper said shortly. Bakura fished his black leather wallet from his black leather trench coat, and pulled out a small wad of bills. Ryou grabbed the lighter of the two paper bags, and began to head out of the store, Bakura following him in his wake.

"Where are we going?" Ryou inquired, his warm chocolate eyes fixated on the spirit.

"There." Bakura pointed to a small house a few hundred yard down the road. "It's really gorgeous, and has a little pond out back and a swing, and lots of trees…" Ryou smiled widely at this, and picked up his pace, almost running to the small white house with its picket fence.

"Its even prettier up close!" Ryou said excitedly, unlocking the bolt on the gate and running up the small white path. Bakura rolled his eyes at the lights childish antics, and rummaged around in his pocket, drawing a set of keys out of his pocket and unlocking the house.

Ryou gasped in amazement at the place, his eyes wide in pleasure. It opened into a small lounge with cream carpet, and a kitchenette with sky blue tiling, the walls a silvery white. A white velvet couch was in the middle of the small lounge, along with a T.V. In the corner was the bed, blue and white cotton sheets, and a small door led off into the bathroom. It was set up rather like a hotel room, and Ryou fell in love with it immediately. He set the bags down on a small wooden table with two chairs against a wall, and looked around him in pure ecstasy. Just as Bakura set his bags down, Ryou flew at him, leaping into his arms.

"Thankyou, oh god, thankyou…" He whispered, clinging tighter to the spirit and nuzzling his neck. Bakura smirked, and broke apart from the boy, leading him by the hand over to the bed. The spirit shoved Ryou on the small mattress and pounced on him, attacking the creamy skin on his neck with his teeth and lips. Ryou moaned aloud, his hands roaming up to the yamis wild silver tresses, entwining his fingers with his silky locks.

"How do you feel about lying up in bed and making sweet sweet love til the sun goes down?" Bakura proposed, his lips just brushing Ryous. The angel let out a choked gasp and Bakuras hands, which had been massaging his slim thighs, slipped under his t-shirt, his fingers feather light on his milky skin.

"Y-Y-Yes…" Ryou groaned, his hands in Bakura wild locks tightening. "N-Not too r-rough, pl-please…" He stammered, finding it troublesome to get his words out. Bakura smirked, running his tongue gently over Ryous perfect silky lips. Okay, he wouldn't be too hard on the boy for now. After all, considering the fact that he had never actually remembered any time the pair had ever had sex, he was practically an untainted, innocent little virgin.

He gently slipped the shirt over Ryous slim shoulders, shucking off his own coat in the process, and began to run his hands over the angels creamy perfect chest. Ryou arched his back and moaned, opening his mouth obediently for the spirits intrusion. Bakura smirked, leaning back on his haunches as he tugged his own shirt off and began to work on Ryous jeans, sliding the faded denim off of his slim hips. Ryous eyes were clouded with lust, apprehension… and curiosity. Bakura smirked, pulling off his own black jeans, and hovering over the angel, one finger gently stroking his soft jawline.

"Ryou… You're the prettiest hikari in the world, hands down. God I love you." He whispered huskily, both hands now cupping the angels china face. "You're so fucking pretty." Ryou blushed, his delicate ivory face blushing a faint rose. Bakura gently pressed Ryous nose, the light giggling at his soft touch. The spirit smiled softly, and leaned in to claim Ryous sweet perfect lips again, the light trembling under Bakuras captivating spell.

"I love you too." Ryou whispered when they broke apart, "You're warm, and gentle, and you're so damn sexy." He giggled childishly, wrapping his pale slim arms around Bakuras neck. The yami smirked, his hands leaving Ryous face and pressed on the lights milky shoulders, as he staked out a piece of Ryous soft collarbone for himself. The angel arched his back in pleasure, letting out a choked cry at Bakura bit down hard on the skin, and sweet, coppery blood trickled out of his new wound. Bakura drank the crimson liquid eagerly, the angels sweet blood sending shocks of pleasure down his cat-like frame. When the blood stopped flowing, Bakura pouted softly, but his tongue trailed down his collarbone, down his thin stomach, and eventually he stopped at his destination. For a moment, the only noise was Ryous ragged breathing, which broke into a choked cry as Bakura took the lights length in his mouth. Ryou panted heavily, grinding his slim creamy hips into the cotton sheets, his hands tightly fisted in the pale sky fabric. Bakura smirked, his hands pressing down on the apex of his writhing thighs, taking more and more of Ryou in his mouth until he reached the hilt, forcing back the gag reflex to swallow more of him. Ryou cried out, arching his back sharply as his hair tumbled onto the sheets in a pure silver waterfall.

"Oh god, Bakura…" Ryou whispered in ecstasy and utter pleasure, rising up onto his elbows, his head thrown back as his moans and cries of pleasure tore from his throat, "Oh, God…. **_Bakura!_**" He arched his back further and screamed, throwing his head forward as he felt something snap inside and he came, Bakura suckling on the younger ones salty semen until he was finally dry, the sated angel falling back on the soft mattress as he breathed heavily, his sweat-soaked hair strewn around his red and flushed face. Bakura finally released Ryous limp member, and rose onto his hands and knees, crawling over Ryou on all fours, his silvery hair brushing the angels' creamy skin. Ryou panted and moaned, his chest heaving as he struggled to breathe. Bakura smiled softly, one hand running over Ryous fine, delicate features. The light smiled softly, his hands weakly running up his slim, muscular thighs and sexy curves, resting on the small of his toned back.

"Fuck Ryou…" Bakura said huskily, his eyes inches from the angels'. "You're the prettiest fucking thing ever and the best sex I've ever had." He nuzzled his head into Ryous creamy neck. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world to be able to love you." Ryou blushed deeper and smiled softly, his hands running like water over his slim frame as his ragged gasps gave way to soft breathing.

"You okay?" Bakura whispered softly. Ryou nodded and smiled, his hands slipping down back to the sheets. "Good." He said, the demons hands slipping down to Ryous creamy thighs. The angel gasped, his breath hitching as he felt his light touch spreading his legs further apart… **(_the following has been censored, as The Authoress does not wish to get her account frozen and/or Story deleted. She apologizes for the inconvenience.)_**

Ryou sighed, his thin soft fingers tracing soft patterns on the spirits chest, his forehead was soaked with sweat, and breathing harsh and erratic. Bakura smiled tenderly, his arms tightening around the small figure curled into his side. Ryou nuzzled his silvery head into Bakuras collarbone, his mind going a million miles an hour.

That was… The best thing that had ever happened to Ryou, it seemed. He smiled again, relaying the moments of the last hour in his mind over and over. The angel could never imagine that Bakura could be so soft, so kind. He was so gentle, and yet so passionate at the same time. It was…. Perfect. Everything was perfect.

Or so it seemed.

* * *

-moans- WHY DIDNT I WRITE LEMON? Oh yes, cos I would have gotten in trouble... n.n''' Well, anyways.. R&R! XD


	36. Memories

Beijing! -nodnod- Here we have a crappy chappy. n.n;; Enjoy- or try to. Yes, this is weird. Its all weird. You're weird. n.n''

Disclaimer: I dont own it. Ryou wears a shirt, so no, I dont own it. -sniffles-

* * *

Ryou sat up abruptly in the bed, breath heaving, and sweat clinging in small beads to his forehead. Bakura slept beside him silently, one hand locked with Ryous. The angel flopped back onto the covers, his heart pounding, and mind racing a million miles an hour.

What the hell was _that_? It definitely was no ordinary nightmare, that much Ryou knew. Terrifying screams and cries of help echoed across his mind. Ryou shuddered in remembrance, and turned over to look at the sleeping demon. He reached out a slim white hand, locking it with his other bound fingers. It didn't matter. Nothing could ever hurt him, nothing could scare him, after all, he was with Bakura. He would love him, take care of him, make sure he was safe.

"Ryou?" Bakura whispered softly his eyes fluttering open. Ryou smiled softly, giggling as the demons hands strayed from his fingers to his slim creamy sides.

"B-Bakura!" Ryou laughed, giggling again as Bakura hovered over him on all fours. The yami smirked, leaning down to claim Ryous lips in a soft tender kiss. Ryous gasped into the yamis open mouth, and moaned, his fingers going up to Bakuras silky silver locks. They broke apart a few minutes later, gasping for breath. The yami snuggled into Ryou, his catlike frame covering the angel like a blanket as his head was buried into the teen's hair. Ryou smiled softly at the warmth, and Bakura sighed, pulling the blanket over his thin naked limbs as Ryou slowly fell into a deep sleep underneath him.

"You're mine, Ryou…" Bakura whispered, stroking the angels hair softly. "All mine. And I can't let anyone ever take you. Anyone. If they lay a finger on you, I'll _kill_ them." He whispered savagely, his hold on Ryou tightening. "No one will ever have you. _No one_." He continued to whisper this like a mantra, stroking Ryous hair as he held him possessively.

Ryou forced back a whimper as he lay on the bed, smothered by the dark. He had heard every word of Bakuras.

And he was scared.

* * *

"Wake up…" Bakura whispered, gently shaking the light out of his fitful slumber. "Hikari, come on." He said more firmly. Ryou, on the other hand, was wide awake, his face pressed into the pillow. In fact, he hadn't slept for most of the night. Those words Bakura whispered into his ear last night. So that's all he was? Bakuras possession? Or was it something deeper… He didn't even know. Ryou was so _confused…_

"Ryou!" Bakura snarled angrily, and actually raised a fist to strike the stubborn. He let out a deep breath, relaxing his hand back to the covers, and glared at the sleeping boy. "Ryou, sweetie, please…"

Ryou sighed softly, and finally opened his eyes, gazing up at the face of the spirit leaning over him. "Morning…" He whispered, pulling himself into an upright position as he feigned pretending to wake up. "Sleep well?"

"Like a rock." Bakura grinned, and wrapped his arms around Ryous slim middle. "You?"

"Pretty well," Ryou lied, his insides shrinking at the yamis possessive touch. Why didn't he see it before, the way Bakura looked at him, held him, kissed him, especially when others were around. He was making sure Ryou was still his. _Why_?

"Good." Bakura groaned, flopping back onto the bed. "Geez, aren't you hungry?" He looked over at the boy who sat upright on the bed, his blanket wrapped tightly around his slim middle.

"A little." Ryou whispered timidly, his eyes trained on the floor. He twisted a corner of the sheet, his mind buzzing away at a million miles an hour. He didn't get it. Bakura was a cold bastard, Malik told Ryou that. But… Why was he only nice to Ryou? What was going on, what had happened? Ryou sighed, his head sinking to his hands. _God._ All he wanted was to be free. He just wanted his old life back. Or at least something normal, something in control. He hated this.

Fuck, Bakura loved this. Ryous hands were twisted in the sheets, his eyes downcast, the perfect air of submission around him. True, being dominant over a weakling like Ryou was nothing to brag about, but to Bakura, it was one of the best feelings in the world. He was so caught up, he never began to think _why _Ryou was going through this change in demeanor.

"I-I better fix something to eat…" Ryou whispered, sliding out of bed and bending over, pulling on shirt and a pair of jeans. "You hungry?" Bakura shook his head, gazing at Ryou, who walked slowly over to the small kitchenette in the one-room cottage, opening the fridge like a zombie and pulling out various items of food. Feeling the yamis eyes boring into the back of his head, Ryou sighed, a tremor of fear running through him as he began to prepare himself breakfast.

* * *

"Ryou?" Bakura wrapped his arms around the lights slim waist, nuzzling his neck. Ryou froze, his lips pressed together and eyes fixated on the dishes he was currently washing. "You're so tense… What's wrong?"

"What am I?" Ryou whispered, lightly tugging himself away from Bakura and wiping his hands on his jeans.

"Huh?" Bakura was puzzled. "You're… Ryou. My hikari. Mine."

"Yours…" Ryou said softly, staring at the floor for a few moments, before bursting into tears and running out of the house.

He finally paused in his running a few hundred yards away from the house, atop a emerald green hill, soft and rolling. He fell to his knees, sinking onto his back and gazing up at the iridescent sapphire sky. Tears trickled down his face, as Bakuras words reverberated around in his little silver head. _Mine, mine, mine…_

"No…" Ryou whispered, closing his eyes. "I'm not, I'm not…" He rolled over onto his stomach, and began playing morosely with the blades of grass. "I'm my own person. He doesn't own me, he doesn't." Ryou slumped into the emerald grass, the earthy scent filling his nostrils. "He can't…" The angel screwed his eyes shut, his fists clenched on the soft blades of grass. "He can't…."

Oh, Ryou was tired, so damn tired… Sleep overtook the physically and emotionally exhausted boy in a few short seconds.

* * *

"Huh?" Ryou was surprised to find out he had woken up on a small, soft bed. He pulled himself into an upright position and rubbed his eyes, gazing around the small room in confusion. A small bookshelf, a huge cabinet of dolls, various toys cluttered around the place… Was this some sort of a dream? Ryou hoisted himself off of the bed, looking around the room in confusion until he found the small sky blue door. He pulled it open and stuck his head in the corridor, his soft hair swinging over his eyes. He brushed it out in agitation, and walked slowly down the hallway, his warm mocha eyes fixated on the iron black door on the other side of the stone corridor. After a moment hesitation, he pulled it open, stepping inside.

The large room was an ebony black, and seemed to be made entirely of deep, swirling shadows. Ryou took another step into the creepy room, confusion knitting his brows. Against his judgment, the angel reached out to touch the walls, finding to his surprise that they were solid, made of stone, and he could lightly feel some strange carvings. Looking to his right, Ryou found that there was a series of strange doors, all carved with what looked hieroglyphics. He made his was over the dark room, to those strange large black doors.

Strange, This door here looked… well, not a black ebony, but a dark grey, edged very faintly with white. Ryou traced his fingers over the contours of the doorknob and bit his lip, as he pulled the huge slab open.

Inside was what looked like a dark purple maze, the walls, floor and ceiling constantly moving and shifting. Ryou gulped, some unknown curiosity, a drive, urging him along further down the corridor.

Suddenly, a large scream tore through the air. Ryou pulled up short in his cautious walk and froze, looking around him in fear.

"_Please…. Stop Yami-sama, I'm sorry…"_

"_You're not." _The next voice was harsh and cold. _Bakura…_ Ryou ran, confusion and fear hitching his throat as he struggled to find the source of the noise. Stumbling across a small room a few minutes later, Ryou froze, his eyes wide at the scene before him.

"_You little _Slut._" Bakura screamed, throwing a large blow to the teens stomach, causing him to collapse to the floor. Ryou whimpered, his head bowed as his shoulders shook with sobs._

"_Please, Yami-sama… I Didn't mean to-" He was cut of by a sharp slap across the face. The sobbing teen cried out, holding a hand to his bruised cheek._

"_Don't feed me that." Bakura hissed, towering over Ryou. "So you didn't _mean_ to purposely disobey what I said."_

"_I had homework!" Ryou protested, struggling to stand up. "If I fail school, then my father would get called, and-"_

"_Like he cares." Bakura spat. "And I don't either. Fuck school, it's a waste of time. I never went, and look at me, I was one of the richest in Egypt!"_

"_But… Bakura-sama, I like school. It's the only time I-"_

"_You what?" Bakura hissed, sliding onto his knees. "Tell me, my host, tell me." _

"_I-It's the only time I get to be normal…" Ryou whispered, hanging his head and beginning to wail hopelessly in misery. Bakura merely smirked, and lifted Ryou chin with a single finger, gazing coldly into wet red rimmed eyes. _

"_You were never normal." Bakura sneered. "Before you even knew me, you were always the child at the back of the class. You never fitted in, and don't kid yourself just because you have a group of people to tag along with is that you're _normal._"_

"_I hate you." Ryou sobbed, tears trickling down his bruised ivory face. I hate you I hate you!" Ryou wrenched himself free and took a step back. "Why are you doing this to me, Why are you hurting me?"_

"_It's so _fun_." Bakura said simply. "Your screams are more beautiful than the purest music. Your blood is so _sweet…_" He reached out a hand and gently cupped the side of Ryous face. "Everything about you is fucking _perfect_." Ryou held his head in his hands and sobbed and sobbed, his body wracked in pain, misery, and grief._

Ryou took a step back from the room, fear and disbelief running through him. _No. _That wasn't true… He began to run, tears trickling down his own ivory face.

* * *

Oh, poor Ryou chan and Kura. -smiles- I never give them a break, do I? n.n

R&R


	37. Ruined

Whhheeeee! Lookit how fast I updated! -prances- Yew alla re lucky people. xD

-wails- I have done wrong in this chapter! -sobsob- Lots of angst and heartbreak and upset Ryou and pissed Bakura and, well... It all gonna take a turn for the worst. but I dont have to tell yew that, just read! -hugs all-

* * *

Ryou ran faster, desperately trying to stem the flow of crystal tears down his ivory face, but to no avail. His broken sobs echoed around the hauntingly empty room, his heart sharrted and torn with pain and betrayal.

How could he? How could Bakura _lie_ like that to him! How _could _he?

The shattered angel pulled up short in his frantic run, and gazed around him in despair. He was _lost._ Ryou must have taken a wrong turn or something, and now here he was, trapped in the thick of Bakuras memories.

A small whimper of a young child filtered slowly to Ryou, Who turned around slowly, and found with a pang that a little nine year old version of himself stood in the echoing corridor, his arms wrapped tightly around his slim frame.

"_Help…" Ryou whispered, sinking to his knees. "someone please help…" A low laugh behind the shattered teen made him spin around, and found Bakura, leering over the cowering young child. Ryou began to sob, holding his head in his hands as he cried helplessly._

"_Foolish little brat." Bakura sneered, seizing Ryou by the front of his shirt and hoisting him up to eye level. The young child struggled and cried, but to no avail. Bakura reached out his free hand to teasingly wipe the tears away from his porcelain face._

"_L-Leave me alone…" Ryou stuttered, Fresh tears spilling out of his eyes. "Please, just leave me alone…" _

"_I **Can't**." Bakura growled, pushing the terrified child into the wall. "like it or not, I cant leave you. You're mine. My host, my property." Ryou shook his head, struggling in Bakuras grasp._

"_You can't own a person." Ryou sobbed. "You don't own me. You can't control me."_

"_So sure?" He said in a deadly tone, his fangs less than an inch from Ryous ear. _

"_Let me go, yami-sama.." Ryou whispered. "Please."_

The teenager took a step back, his eyes wide in shock and fear. He took another and another, as he fled down the dark hallway, tears spilling out of dark mocha eyes.

"_Yami-sama, please…"_

"_I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry…"_

"_Don't hurt me, please don't…"_

"_Why are you doing this? I never hurt you…"_

"_I didn't mean to disobey you…"_

"_Why do you hate me…"_

The whispers echoed hauntingly around the dark corridors. Ryou continued to run, hands reached out blindly for something… Anything that would get him out of here.

"_I HATE you."_

"_You don't deserve to live."_

"_You're so pathetic."  
_

"_Stupid weak fool, can't handle a little pain."_

"_Why am I stuck with you?"_

"_I wish I could kill you."_

"STOP IT!" Ryou sank to his knees sobbing, his head in hands. "SHUT UP! STOP IT, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP STOP STOP!" The desperate words tore from his throat, aching from his tears and his eyes were screwed up tightly. "GET ME OUT OF HERE! PLEASE!" The angel screamed hopelessly, his throat raw and hoarse. "GET ME OUT! HELP SOMEONE! LET ME OUT OF HERE PLEASE!" Ryou screamed desperately into the empty corridors, silent but for the pleading whispers and harsh yells of Bakuras memories.

* * *

What seemed like hours later, Ryous voice finally gave out on him. He sobbed brokenly to himself, tears coursing down his ivory face and pooling on the cold hard floor. Unable to scream, unable to move, his lay slumped into the stone, fear and heartbreak wrapped like a thick blanket around him.

It was a lie. All of this was nothing but a dirty lie. Ryou thought the demon had loved him, had cared about him, but theses memories… Ryou broke into a fresh wave of tears. Oh _god._

"Ryou?" A harsh voice broke the sobbing angel out of his trance. He looked up to find his darkness, not a memory, not a fake, the real Yami no Bakura standing a few feet away from him. The small boy whimpered and curled into a ball, sobbing and sobbing.

"You lied to me." Ryou whispered, his face in his knees. "How could you not tell me what you did?"

"I don't know." Bakura said honestly, his hands set at his side. "I really don't know."

"I would have understood." Ryou muttered, his fists clenched. "I _know_ you're possessive of me."

"I didn't know if you would understand Ryou…" He sank to his knees, and gently took one of the angels hands. Ryou growled, and snatched his hand away.

"I don't want to talk to you…" Ryou whispered. "A relationship is based on trust, and you, you broke it."

"For gods sake Ryou!" The demon growled. "I didn't want to hurt you!"

"But Bakura…" the angel whispered. "This is hurting so much…" The yami sighed, and gently extended a hand, stroking Ryous silvery locks. The angel shuddered, and began to cry again, His hiccupping sobs and wails like a knife to Bakuras heart.

"Please Ryou…" The yami said almost tearfully. "Don't hate me, please don't hate me."

"I don't," Ryou whispered softly. "But… I just can't trust you again." He pulled himself from the demon, and managed to struggle to his feet, leaning heavily against the wall for support. "Stay away from me…" He whispered, and began to limp along the dark corridor.

"No!" Bakura said desperately running over to Ryou and taking him in his arms. Ryou struggled in the yamis hold, who gently hoisted him in his slim but strong arms, heading towards where he knew the exit was.

"Let me go, you bastard!" Ryou yelled, kicking and screaming. "Let me go!" Bakura held him tighter, the light struggling and crying. "YAMI!"

"NO." Bakura muttered, oblivious to Ryous anxious to kick and blows. "I'm not letting you go."

"Please…" Tear tracks had stained Ryous high-boned cheeks. "I don't want to be near you right now…" Bakura growled, and it was as though his hand worked of his own accord as he hit Ryou hard across the face. Both of the white-haired teens gasped, and Bakura abruptly dropped the angel, taking a step away as he gazed at the ground in pure shock.

"Oh god, Ryou…" Bakura whispered at the sobbing mess on the floor. "Fuck. FUCK!" He kicked the wall angrily, rage burning within himself. Ryou held a hand to the side of his face, sobbing and sobbing into the floor. "Oh Fuck…"

"I hate you." Ryou whispered angrily into the ground. "You're a possessive bastard who's made my life hell for seven years and tried to make me forget it. You treat me like a piece of property?" Ryou lifted his head. "Just… Go away and leave me alone."

Bakura stared down in shock, his heart feeling like a thousand needles were pierced there. It took him of all about three seconds to react, before his face contorted in anger, as he pulled Ryou up by his arm and slung him over his shoulder.

"Bakura!" Ryou yelled desperately. "Let me go!"

"No fucking way." Bakura growled. "I've gone through too fucking much to let you go. You're _mine._"

"NO!" Ryou pounded on Bakuras back. "Let me go! Letmegoletmegoletmego!" Bakura took no heed to the light screams, still making his way through the maze. He was not going to give over this easy, he wasn't going to let Ryou go. He had given so much to Ryou, and gone through so much pain. Ryou was his. He would always make sure that he was claimed.

"BAKURA!" Ryou yelled desperately, kicking and punching heavily. "What the hell are you doing!" Bakura smirked, finally leaving the dark maze, and into his own dark soul room. He slung Ryou off of his shoulder, and sank to his knees, leering over the trembling light.

"You are _mine_ Ryou." He said in a deadly tone. "You always were, and you always will be. Even if I have to take you by force." Ryous eyes widened, as he began to shake harder, fresh tears pooling in his eyes.

"Noo…. Please no, please please…" he whispered, flailing desperately around. Bakura smirked, tightening his hold on Ryous slim arms. "Why are you doing this?" Ryou sobbed, clenching his eyes closed.

"I don't want to lose you." Bakura said simply. "And, lets face it Ryou… Its so _fun_ to have you screaming in pain…"

"This isn't like you!" Ryou said frantically, tears trickling down his face.

"You don't even _know_ me." Bakura spat, his eyes narrowed in a mixture of emotions. _Honestly,_ Ryou didn't know anything about Bakura, other than his love. And even that was on tenterhooks.

"_Please_!" Ryou yelled in fear. "Yami…." Bakura smirked, barking his fangs.

"I love it when you beg." Bakura sneered. "I love it when you scream… cry…" He leaned down, gently licking Ryous tears from his pale face. The angel shuddered in revulsion, still struggling madly.

Oh god. Oh _God._

"_Let me go!"_

* * *

-wails piteously- gods, I am so so sorry! -sniffle- WHAT HAVE I DONE TO MY BABIES! I am evil... Just when they were happy, Bakura fucks it all up. What else is new.. -.-


	38. Fake

ello again! Yes, yew are reading right, its been what, a day since I last updated? xD Something like that... I need a hobby.. xD

-sniffle- Man, I am ashamed of this... WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?

For the record, Bakura is still in love with Ryou. Ryou does too, but right now is really shocked and upset with him. Bakura thinks Ryou doesn't love him though. -.- Bakura screwed up. Again. Hes sucha n idiot, but we love him for it. xD I also agree with what a few people said; Abusive Bakura is way cooler (And more fun to write) Than a big ol' softie Bakura. xD I;m weird. -groans- When will this fic end!

Disclaimer: -forgot last time.. opps...- No, I do not own Yugioh. However, I had a dream last night that I was watching Yugioh, and THIS story actually happened. It was on T.V and everything. Naturually in my dream I sued the arse of Takashi-Sama and got million. Why can't it happen in real life?

* * *

Ryou's eyes snapped open in shock, struggling to focus on the azure blue sky. His heart was pounding in fear, his harsh breathing caught in his throat. _Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god…_

"Hello, my little Ryou…" Bakura smirked, just a foot behind the partially conscious boy. Ryou yelled, jerking into a sitting position and backing away on his hands and knees, staring in shocked fear at the darkness.

"S-Stay away from me." Ryou stammered, tears pooling in his chocolate eyes. "P-Please…"

"Shut up." Bakura snarled, reaching out and tightly grasping Ryous thin wrist. The teen cried out in shock and pain and began to struggle, tears spilling out of dark mocha orbs. Bakura stood up, a trembling Ryou also hoisted to his feet.

"Please, Bakura…" The angel whispered tearfully. The yami didn't answer, as he began to march back towards the house. Ryou whimpered, desperately trying to pull away from the murderous yami, but to no avail. "Let me go…"

"_No" _Bakura sneered. "You were the little bitch curious enough to go probing through my fucking memories, now weren't you?"

"I just wanted to know!" Ryou yelled, sinking to his knees. "Please, don't be like this…" Bakura sighed, and with his other slim hand, yanked Ryou up by his armpits and began to literally drag him back towards the house. Ryou kicked, struggled, cried…. But Bakura took no heed, throwing the youth's fragile frame into the room and slamming the door.

"Don't be like what?" Bakura spat. "_This_ is me. Not the face I wore to try and make you happy, to make you love me…" Ryou thought he could see a flash of sadness in Bakura mahogany orbs, but it was swallowed up by a cold snap of anger.

"Y-Yami…" Ryou whispered tearfully. "Please…"

"Well, _fuck_ you Ryou." Bakura snarled. "I don't need your fucking _love_ Ryou. You're still mine. Always mine…."

"No!" Ryou moaned tearfully, his shattered heart paining his chest. "You don't own me, you don't, you don't you don't…." _No one _owned Ryou; he was his own person…

"I do _so._" The demon leered on all fours over the crying boy. "You're all mine. My pretty hikari." Ryou sobbed and sobbed miserably, shaking his silvery head.

"You don't own me!" Ryou repeated stubbornly. "No one does! No one. No one. No one."

"**_Shut up!_**" Bakura yelled, hitting Ryou hard across the face. The angel yelped, holding a hand to his bruised face and closing his eyes. "You're mine. I created what you are now. I own you. And nothing you say will ever change that." With this, he stood up, leaving a bruised and heartbroken Ryou sobbing on the floor.

"Y-Yami…" The angel whispered brokenly, and struggled to stand up. "P-Please…"

"Shut up." Bakura snarled, methodically checking the locks on the two doors of the house.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Ryou stammered, running over to the door, finding it locked. "YAMI!"

"I'm not letting you get away." Bakura breathed into Ryous ear, tightly seizing his now bruised wrist. "Some of the most fun moments I can remember involved you. Not when we were in 'love'-" He spat out the word as though it was poison. "When I had you completely under my control. If only you could remember, my Ryou. It was so _fun._ Having you beg, scream, cry, pleading for release…." Ryou let out a cry of disgust, and jerked away, breathing hard and eyes welling with tears of misery.

"Y-You're sick." Ryou gasped, rubbing his sore wrist. "H-How can you do this to me, I thought you loved me!"

"I did." Bakura lied, eyes cast heaven ward. He does. He loved Ryou with a deep fiery passion- But was it love? Or was it merely a lust for Ryous gorgeous looks and soft persona… He shook his head mentally. Not now. He couldn't think about this now. It just wasn't fair. How? How could Ryou betray him like this? How could he turn on the yami like this? He deserved to be punished for this. He deserved to feel that heartbreaking pain Bakura had been forced to experience so much. He had to do this…

"N-No…" Ryou whimpered. How could this happen? It was like his world was crashing down around his ears. Ryou sank to his knees, the horrible sick feeling of heartbreak still burning deep in his chest. He couldn't, he couldn't…

"You BASTARD!" Ryou blurted out, lifting his silvery head. "I-I trusted you. I woke up one day with no idea of anything and I _trusted _you. I _loved _you! Even though I had never seen you before in my _life._ And you, you lied to me. You fucking LIED to me!" Ryous hands balled into fists. "How could you do this to me, how could you base me feelings and my love on a **_lie_**?" Tears coursed down the shattered angels' ivory face. "I can't believe this, I just can't. H-How could you take advantage of me like that? How could you just-just lie and-" Ryou broke off, as he burst into heartbreaking sobs that wracked his thin frame.

"Stop it." Bakura snarled, glaring in contempt at the teen crying at his feet. "stop it, stop it, stop it. **_STOP CRYING!_**" Ryou only wailed louder, his choked sobs increasing in volume. "RYOU!" Oh _god…_ He just wanted to gather Ryou in his arms and kiss away all of his tears so badly. But… He betrayed him. Ryou betrayed him, and the little bitch didn't love him anymore. Not now that he had seen the sadistic demon within. But Bakura still loved- lusted after Ryou. Fuck, he didn't know anymore.

"I-I can't…" Ryou wailed hopelessly. "How could you Bakura… How- How c-could you? H-How could you hurt me s-so m-much…" He buried his head in his hands. Bakura rolled his eyes, gazing in contempt at the crying boy, before bending down and hoisting him in slim but strong arms. Ryou squeaked, and began to struggle, his choked sobs and whimpers reverberating through the otherwise silent air. Bakura dumped him heavily on the plush white velvet couch, the young teen cried out, curling into a small ball with his head in his arms as he sobbed. Bakura sneered, and rolled his eyes perching beside the angel. He reached out a slim pale finger, gently wiping a crystalline tears trickling down Ryous pale bruised face, and licked the salty fluids from his hand. Ryou whimpered in revulsion and buried his head deeper into his thin arms.

"Ryou, Ryou Ryou…" Bakura teased in a sarcastic sing-song, his hands beginning to roam over the crying teens slim form. "You're so beautiful when you cry…" He let out a long sigh, pushing Ryou firmly onto the couch. The angel whimpered, and began to struggle, shaking his head in protest.

"Y-Yami- Omph!" Ryou was cut off by the spirits mouth on his. The teen screamed, the choked yell muffled by Bakura tongue sliding into his mouth. Ryou shook like a frightened rabbit, desperately flailing his limbs around to free himself, but to no avail. Bakura smirked as he deepened the kiss, slim digits roaming under his thin tee-shirt. "Noo…" Ryou whispered, and struggled, abruptly biting the spirit hard on the tongue. Bakura yelped and jerked away, a hand to his mouth as he gazed down at the glaring Ryou.

"You little slut!" Bakura spat, as he hit Ryou hard across the face. Ryou closed his eyes briefly, but made no sound, glaring at Bakura without moving, the left side of his face flushed bright red. "How _dare _you!"

"How dare _you _try and violate me like this!" Ryou retorted. "I can't believe you're taking advantage of me like this!" He let out a choked sob. "Please Yami…"

"Shut it." Bakura growled, an ugly look on his face (Not that he can _ever_ be ugly xD) as he wiped away a small droplet of blood gathering on his lip. "I don't want to hear your annoying voice."

"NO!" Ryou screamed, pulling himself into a sitting position. "First, you hide the fact you beat the crap out of me for so long, and now you try and take advantage of me and-and…" He broke off, shuddering. "I-I don't believe you… I can't believe I _TRUSTED_ you!"

"_Shut up_!" Bakura shoved Ryou back down on the couch, pressing hard on his shoulders. He wasn't thinking straight, fury pulsating through his veins as he glared at the angel underneath him. He whimpered, closing his eyes against the cold glare of the spirit. Bakura was angry, so _angry _at Ryou, for doing this to him, and Ryou was heartbroken when he realized the true side of his lover.

"B-Bakura please… I'll do anything, just please please calm down… You're-you're really scaring me…" He opened his eyes and bit his lip, gazing deep into Bakuras hardened earth eyes.

"Shut up." Bakura snarled. "If you say another fucking word I'll cut you're fucking tongue out."

"But-" Ryous plea was cut off by a sharp blow across his already bruised and reddened face. He cried out, closing his eyes in defeat as he slumped into the couch cushions, his chin trembling. Bakura smirked, bending over the limp boy, his long slim fingers slowly trailing up the creamy skin of his thin stomach under his shirt. Ryou trembled, eyes clenched tightly as he felt Bakuras tongue force his soft rose lips open, exploring his sweet mouth. His slim hands were clenched into fists, and his eyes squeezed tightly shut, tears trickling from the corners of his eyes and into his white hair. This wasn't right, this wasn't…

What was Bakura doing? Didn't he love Ryou? The angels heart was breaking further as he lay on the couch motionlessly, suppressing a whimper in his throat as Bakuras' slim fingers began to trail on the inside of his thigh. _I have to stop this…_

"Let me _GO!_" Ryou yelled, pulling away from Bakura and struggling desperately for freedom. "Let me GO Bakura!" Fear and panic welled up in his throat as he gazed at the spirit, hands tightly clasped around Ryous flailing wrists. "Letmegoletmegoletmego!" The angel yelled hysterically, trying to pull himself free. Bakura snarled, eyes narrowed in anger as he released one of Ryous wrists. And without a moments warning, before Ryou had a second to react, he hit him hard around the temple.

The angel dropped like a stone, unconscious on the plush couch cushions. The demon grinned, picking Ryou bridal style and throwing him onto the bed, proceeding to remove him of his socks and shoes. Bakura slid Ryous long sleeved shirt over his head, yanking his faded jeans down slim hips. Ryous cotton boxers came last, the soft material sliding easily down his thin creamy legs. Bakura gasped at the unconscious angel's soft beauty, running a hand over his milky skin like a silken cloth on a piece of polished wood. Bakura sighed, sliding over the bed and to the floor, rifling through one of the drawers. He looked again at the angel walking back to the bed with what he wanted, sitting on the mattress a few inches away from the unconscious teen.

God, he was a sadistic bastard. And he loved it.

* * *

-gringrin- You know what's up next, Dontcha? LEMON! WITH BONDAGE! AND KNIVES! -dribbledance- I can;t wait to write it...


	39. Wish

-pops up- Ello! Just two days later and the chapter ish 2000 words long! -dies- I got writers block SO BAD -whimper- This chapter is long, but not particularily very good, I think. I have hit a slump. I think I need to wrap this fic up soon...

Disclaimer: I do not own it. Honestly...

* * *

The haze of unconsciousness was sluggishly lifted from Ryou, as he slowly blinked, finally pulling himself awake. _What the…_

He was tied to the bed. His wrists and ankles were done tightly with rope, his silvery hair fanning out on the pillow.

"_Yami…" _He let out a soft whimper, lifting his head, to find the bed empty. "Please…"

"Shut up you little brat." Bakura sneered, leaning over the trembling angel. Ryou bit his lip, shrinking away from the spirit as best as he could. Bakura laughed, one hand extended to brush Ryous snowy hair out of his eyes. Ryou clenched his eyes tightly at the touch, a small keening whimper of fear sounding in his throat. The yami smirked, walking back in forth beside the trembling Hikari, who struggled and cried in the bonds, his heart pounding in fear, threatening to break his ribs.

"Yami please, please please, Please, AH!" Ryou screamed as Bakura hit his hard across the face. The yami crawled onto the bed, positioning himself on all fours over the trembling light. Ryou whimpered softly, trying to bury his head in the sheets, tears spilling over dark mocha orbs. Bakura licked his lips at the tasty sight of Ryou exposed shoulder, bending down to claim the smooth skin for his own. The angel gasped and arched his back in surprise at the hot tongue on his soft milky collarbone. Ryou closed his eyes weakly, the hopelessness of submission gradually taking over his shaking frame.

"I told you." Bakura snarled, releasing the boys neck and gazing into wet chocolate eyes. "Nothing ever gets away from me. And you're _mine._ Ryou." He breathed into his ear. "All mine…" Ryou let out a choked sob, trying desperately to stop the shudder of revulsion threatening to quake his body.

"Yours…." Ryou whispered weakly, just wanting it all to end, wanting to wake up from this horrible nightmare. "All yours… Just yours…" He was exhausted, slumped against the mattress of the bed, his eyes closed. "All yours to take…" Bakuras smirk widened, as he leaned back on his haunches, gently running his hands over his smooth torso. Fear, hopelessness, and heartbreak ran through Ryou, who sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. Why was Bakura _doing _this? It was like going in a big circle. Oh _god_ why did he have to go and look through his memories? **_WHY?_**

"You're learning…" Bakura muttered darkly, finger curled in Ryous hair. "You're stupid Ryou, you're stupid for thinking you could hide from me, for thinking you could run." The angel whimpered, and let out a choked gasp, as Bakuras fingers slowly ran down his creamy side, and began to massage his thighs. Ryou shook harder in terror and continued to cry.

"D-Don't…" He whispered pathetically, whimpering at the touch. The yami only smiled sadistically, adding pressure to the tips of his fingers. Ryou cried out and began to struggle, his breath hitched in choked sobs in his throat. "P-Please…" Bakura smirked, leaning over the hikari with his wild silver locks tickling his bruised collarbone.

"Beg, Ryou." He snarled, his hands on Ryous hips. "I want to hear you beg for mercy."

"Please!" Ryou blurted out tearfully. "Please please please Bakura!" He clenched his eyes tightly shut, his soft voice in near hysterics. "I'll do anything, just don't hurt me, Bakura please please please!" The yami only grinned, pressing harder on Ryous slim hips. "**_Please Bakura-sama!_**" His breathing was harsh and hitched with tears. Bakura rolled his eyes, shifting his hands from Ryous thighs, tucking his hair behind his ears. Ryou relaxed, softly sighing in relief as he opened his eyes. He whimpered at the yami still leaning over him, doing his best to try and shrink away.

"Why are you doing this?" Ryou whispered, his voice hoarse from his tears. Bakura snarled, giving Ryou a sharp blow across the face. The hikari whimpered, and closed his eyes, struggling to control his shaky breathing.

"Shut up. Just shut up." Bakura snarled, his eyes bloody in anger. Ryou bit his lip, soft dark eyelashes fluttering open.

"B-Bakura… You hurt me before and you're doing it again… Why?"

"**_Shut up!_**" Bakura yelled, beginning to slam his fists into Ryous thin stomach. "Shut up, Shut up. Shut UP!" Ryou screamed and began to cough, crimson crops glittering on his soft snowy lips. Bakura paid no heed, pounding into Ryous torso again and again, his voice raising at every word. "Don't **_Talk_** to me!" The angel screamed in pain, his breath coming out in choked gasps and sobs.

"Hurting me won't solve anything!" Ryou blurted out in a rush, his face stained with tears and his bruised chest heaving. Bakura growled, his hands clamped tightly on Ryous shoulder and a venomous note in his eyes and voice.

"Shut **_up_** you little bitch!" The pale demon snarled, his own eyes an inch away from Ryous' his fingers tightened on Ryous shoulders, to the point of drawing blood. Ryou cried out, struggling underneath the yami as more tears flowed from his chocolate eyes. Bakura eyed the drops of scarlet, complementing Ryous rose lips, and bent down, claiming Ryous soft lips once more. Ryous eyes widened in shock as he let out a muffled scream, the yami smirking as he drank the sweet coppery taste from Ryous sweet mouth. It was like a drug to the yami; soon it was gone and he wanted more. He wanted Ryou writhing and screaming under his hold, he wanted him broken and bleeding…

Bakura broke apart from Ryou, both of his hands not on the sheets just beside the lights head. The angel closed his eyes, trying in vain to suppress a fearful whimper. Bakura smiled at the submissive teen, one hand roaming just above the sheets for his knife. Ryous' eyes widened in shock and fear when he realized what Bakura was going to do, struggling and crying quietly, eyes locked on the blade Bakura now held in his hands. _No…_

Ryou arched his back and screamed, as Bakura promptly ran the knife along his collarbone, a thick red line welling up in his wake. The pale demon ran his tongue along the blade to catch a few drops of Ryous coppery taste. Bakura locked eyes with Ryou, who promptly shut his tight, shaking with suppressed sobs of fear and pain. The yami leaned down, eagerly drinking the hikaris' blood, who twisted and struggled under his hold. Bakura shuddered in pleasure as he continued to lap up the sweet crimson liquid, which made his insides warm like alcohol. Ryou gritted his teeth and bit back a scream of fear, as he felt the blade slowly ran up his side.

"P-Please, Y-Yami-sama… Please please, just sto-**_NO_**!" The angel screamed in pain as Bakura dug the knife harder into his milky sides. "Please…" He whispered hopelessly. Bakura, finally drinking the blood that spilled from the now closed wound, raised his head to gaze into chocolate eyes wide with fear. The darkness leaned back on his haunches, straddling the trembling light. Ryou bit his lip to try and suppress his sobs, but his tears didn't stop trickling down his ivory face. The angels eyes widened further, as Bakura took off his shirt, eyes still fixated on the trembling lights mocha orbs. As the demon began unbuckling his belt, Ryous breathing quickened as he frantically wrenched his wrists and ankles, trying desperately to escape the demon. Bakura frowned, making to throw his belt to the floor, but instead he folded it in half, and brought it sharp onto Ryous stomach.

A resounding _Crack_ tore through the air, mingled with Ryous screams of pain and heartbroken sobs. The darkness smirked, bringing it down again and again, Ryous agonized screams and tears slowly fading to choked whimpers and sobs of exhaustion. Bakura brought his eyes back to Ryou, lightly running his fingers over the broken and cut skin of the lights torso. Ryou sobbed brokenly, slumped into the mattress. He was tired, so tired, and it hurt so much…

"_Now_ are you going to keep that mouth of yours shut?" Bakura demanded, his eyes narrowing. Ryou didn't answer, he only sobbed and sobbed and sobbed, his eyes clenched tightly closed. Bakura frowned, and sharply drew his fingernails down Ryous bruised and torn stomach. The angel screamed in pain, eyes snapping open to lock into hardened mahogany orbs. "I _said._" Bakura stated, exaggerating patience. "Are you going to shut up now?" Ryou closed his mouth, and nodded wordlessly, eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "_Good." _Bakura stood up off of the boy for a moment, unzipping and tugging off his pants, While Ryou shook and cried in fear tied to the bed. He wasn't going to do this was he? He couldn't, this was _Bakura,_ the one that held him and loved him, the one that promised to always be there for him…. But… Bakura was the one who hurt him, who broke his heart…. _God…_

The darkness sat cross-legged on the bed beside Ryou, who lifted his head to gaze at him, a puzzled look in his eyes. Bakura didn't say anything, only rolling on his side and propping his head up with one elbow, gazing at the trembling light, who had the aura of a frightened baby rabbit around him. Bakura smirked, gently reaching out a hand to toy with Ryous mussed locks of hair. The light whimpered, trying to pull away, but the darkness growled warningly in his throat, and Ryou froze, gently trying to relax on the bed. Bakura smirked, continuing to gently stroke Ryous hair, the latter still trembling under his hold, trying desperately to not think What Bakura was going to do to him. The demon eyed Ryou in a scrutinizing way, eyes gradually making his way down his bruised, bloody form. Ryou shivered, not breaking his gaze from Bakura, who's eyes gradually closed, as he rolled over onto his back. Ryou was surprised, as he gazed at the spirit who looked like he was sleeping, his pale, lightly muscled form bare except for his boxers, and slowly, he closed his own eyes, letting out a long sigh of exhaustion.

"I didn't say you could sleep." Ryous eyes snapped open to find the yami leering over him. The angel gulped, and silently lowered his eyes, mouthing a soft. "sorry." The demons smile widened, as he brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes. "I have you right where I want you." He said smiling sadistically, gently tapping Ryous nose. "You're right under my control. I can make you do anything I want…" His fingers lowered from Ryous nose to the silky tendrils tangles around his pounding throat. Ryou trembled, but didn't utter a word. Bakura grinned, inwardly gleaming at this sign of submission, proceeding to wipe Ryous tears away with a thumb, smoothing out the creamy skin. Ryou shuddered slightly, fresh tears spilling onto Bakuras slim hand. The yami sighed, gently licking the salty mixture off of his hand and then surprisingly lay on top of Ryou, his head buried in the crook of his neck. Ryous eyes widened in confusion.

"What?" Ryou asked, confused at what his yami was doing. Holding him? Bakura didn't respond, merely tightened his hold on the angel. He wanted to… savour this, before his trust with Ryou- What was left of it- Was shattered forever.

* * *

-smiles- There is a tiny shred of goodness there! xD Yay! This scene isnt over, But I seriously am TIRED tonight and 2000 freaking words is long enuff... aint it?

R&R!


	40. Sadism

ello! -pops up- Another fast update! Powpowpow! xD hehehe..

Okay, this is officially my most sadistic chapter yet... Muahahahahhahahahaaaaa!

Fweee! Just a few more chapters until the end... When I either make a sequel, OR -drum roll- If ya like, I could always continue the story, but sort of add another arc into it. Thats sort of what this is, I mean, it could END at chapter 16, or 25, or whenever (cant remember). You decide.

Disclaimer: If Takashi-sama read this, he would kill me. No, I dont own it. -wishes-

* * *

Just when Ryou was beginning to finally relax, He was sharply drawn back to reality by a painful, hungry kiss that left his lips swollen and bruised. He opened his eyes sharply to find Bakura glaring down on at him. Ryou whimpered and closed his eyes in fear, secretly in his mind just hoping and wishing that Bakura would go away…

"Why are you crying, Ryou?" Bakura teased in a sarcastic sing-song, running a long thin finger down the curves of Ryous cheekbone. Ryou whimpered, and closed his eyes, just wanting Bakura to leave him alone…

"I'm afraid." Ryou whispered softly, closing his eyes and beginning to cry. Bakuras smile widened, as he breathed heavily just an inch away from Ryou.

"Of this?" Bakuras hand gently ran up Ryous slim thigh, the light gasping and arching his back in a futile attempt to be free. "Oh Ryou, you have plenty to be afraid of…" Ryou closed his eyes miserably, tears pulsing from under closed lids. Bakura smirked, leaning into Ryous thin frame, The latter trembling under his hold. Bakura smirked, claiming Ryous soft lips for his own once more. Ryou struggled and began to writhe under the darkness's hold, grinding his hips into Bakuras. Too late, he realized his mistake and whimpered, clenching his eyes tightly.

"Oh?" Bakura raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you wanted to... engage in such activites…"

"NO!" Ryou yelled. "I don't, I don't, I…" His speech became disjointed, breathing irregular, As Bakura reached down a hand, beginning to rub the insides of Ryous creamy thighs. Ryou gasped at the touch and clenched his eyes tightly, fighting back tears as Bakura tugged off his boxers. "Bakura..." The darkness smirked, as he lithe naked form straddled Ryous slim hips. _No._ He didn't want this, he didn't, he didn't… _Please…_Ryou thought helplessly. _Someone, anyone please help me..._

* * *

(I promised Lemon! –wails sadly- I wish I could… Why can't I pout out! Wait…. n.n'')

* * *

Ryou was the most beautiful person Bakura had ever met. His flawless complexion and hair were heavenly, but far more gorgeous (To him) Was the broken, sobbing teen who wrestled uselessly at his bonds, hair streaked with blood, and his thin porcelain form covered in the same liquid, blood pooling between his thighs. Bakura slipped himself out of Ryous tattered passage, the angel sobbing and sobbing hopelessly underneath him, as he smiled sadistically, gently running his fingers through the lights blood-streaked hair. Ryou whimpered at the touch, wrists trying desperately to tug free of the bonds, the coarse rope digging into his wrists, blood trickling down his forearms. Bakura stood up, blood splattered across his own catlike frame. He looked at himself, and frowned softly.

"I'm going to go clean up." He said easily, walking casually over to the door leading to the bathroom, throwing a glance to the teen. Ryou whimpered, lifting his head to gaze at the spirit.

"What, want a shower?" Bakura asked mockingly, an evil glint to his eye. Ryou sniffed and nodded, the yami rolling his eyes and walking over to the light, untying the ropes at his wrists and ankles. The light sighed in relief, rubbing his bleeding wrists, with his head bowed into his chest. Bakura rolled his eyes, yanking Ryou roughly by his hair onto his feet and kicking him firmly in the rear to get him moving. Ryou yelped and took a couple of steps before collapsing into the ground, tears streaming down his porcelain face.

"I can't w-walk…" Ryou stuttered, struggling to his feet. "Please, Bakura, it hurts too much…" The latter rolled his dark eyes and bent down beside Ryou, scooping him up in his slim arms. Ryou bit his lip, but remained stationary, as Bakura walked into the bathroom, setting him none-too-gently on his rear in the small white porcelain of the square bath in the shower. ((I used to have one, It's like, a shower, and the bath is really small and square. So cool)) Ryou wrapped his arms around his thin frame, as Bakura pushed in the plug. Turning the faucet on to freezing, water slowly filled the minute bathtub. Ryou gasped as the icy water touched his skin, and began to shake in both cold and pain. Bakura smirked at the now blue-lipped Ryou, the cold water up to his armpits. Bakura finally turned the tap off, gazing at the shivering Ryou, who curled, if possible, tighter into himself.

"I-I'm so c-cold…" He reached for the tap, but Bakura growled, and slapped his hand away. Ryou cried out in pain, cradling the hand, the wrist beginning to bleed again, into his chest, head bowed and gazing at the pink water.

"I'll be back in ten minutes." Bakura said shortly, throwing a bar of soap and a flannel into the shower, and leaving the room, slamming the door behind him. He gazed around in the small room that smelled of rape, the sheets on the bed stained from Ryous blood and Bakuras semen. He shrugged, and sat onto the couch, lying on the plush white cushions and staring at the ceiling, his mind racing.

So Ryou was finally his. His broken little hikari forever. It made Bakura feel… Dominant, strong inside, to know Ryou was beginning to fall under his spell. It was so _fun,_ the way Ryou writhed, begged, and screamed underneath him. He was such a bastard to his little slave…

Bakura continued to muse on this for a few moments, absentmindedly scraping the dried blood from underneath his nails.

Ryou, on the other hand, was sitting miserably in the ice cold water if the shower. If he was more brave, he would turn on the hot water, add a bit more heat to his thin, shivering limbs, but knew Bakura would dismember him. Ryou leaned miserably against the glass door, curled into himself. He couldn't do this, he just couldn't go on. He didn't want to be a stupid, mindless little _toy_ for Bakura… Although it was shockingly cold, Ryou sank deeper into the icy water, to his chin, his silvery hair fanning out like a halo around him. Tears trickling down his face, Ryou ducked under the water.

The cold was like a thousand needles over Ryous thin shaking body, but he ignored it, as well as the growing pain in his lungs. Ryou held his head under the water longer, his head beginning to throb. The foggy view under the water was beginning to spin, his vision growing dark…

Just as Ryou was about to lose consciousness, a hand tightly grasped his shoulder, dragging him up to the surface. Ryou emerged, sobbing and shaking and choking for breath. He doubled over, struggling to breathe, as Bakura began to pound into his back. Ryou screamed, struggling madly in his grasp.

"You little **_Slut_**." Bakura said menacingly by Ryous ear. "Trying to quit?" Ryou buried his face in his hands, sobbing and sobbing and sobbing. "You worthless little Loser." He pulled Ryou up to his feet by his armpits, the light, shaking and crying. Bakura literally threw him out of the shower and onto the floor, soaking wet and still covered in dried blood. "You worthless little **_Fuck._**" He hurled his feet into the sobbing angels side again and again, overcome my anger. How dare Ryou! How _dare _he try and quit out on him? Stupid little bitch. Bakura finally stopped kicking the angels' side, and bending down, and grabbed a fistful of Ryous locks, pulling him to his feet. Ryou cried out, and began to sob in fear of the yamis wrath. Picking up and sitting him down on the bathroom counter with a warning look to not move, He rummaged through the cabinet, looking around for what he wanted.

"Wh-What are you doing, Bakura…" He whispered in fear, curling into himself.

"Bakura-_sama_ to you." He said shortly, finally extracting the white bottle. "I just saw that you didn't quite manage to get the blood off…" He shook the white bottle with a grin on his face, and Ryou shrank back in fear, his eyes wide in fright. Bakura poured the white anti-bacterial ammonia cream on his hands, abruptly grasping Ryous wrist, and slathering the liquid onto his torn arm.

A second later, Ryou screamed. He doubled over in shock and fear and burning pain, struggling desperately to free his hand. Bakura only smiled at Ryous pain, rubbing more of the harsh liquid into his hand, slathering it over his shoulders. Ryou began to cry, wanting to rip off the torn skin on his arms. It hurt, oh god, it hurt so much, it was like it was on fire, the corroding substance inside his ripped skin. Ryou continued to yell and struggle and cry, just wanting it all to be over…

Bakura laughed at Ryous pain, leaning back as he watched him hold his head in his hands and cry and cry and cry, high keening sobs torn from his throat. This was so _amusing _to him, watching Ryou desperately trying to rid himself of the antibacterial substance in his innumerable cuts on his thin body.

"Get it off…" Ryou moaned hopelessly. "Oh god, Bakura please get it off…" He slid off the counter and onto the tiled floor, his head in his hands. "GET IT OFF!" Bakura rolled his eyes, and walked casually to the bathtub, draining the water and turning on the shower, turning to knob towards 'hot' as far as it would go. Within moments, the hot water kicked in, and the steam began to pour out of the glass box. Bakura walked over to the crying boy, pulling him up by an inflamed arm, and dragging him over to the shower. Everything was a haze of pain to Ryou, and he couldn't see the heavy steam, couldn't feel how hot the few stray droplets of water that flew out of the shower. That was, of course, until Bakura shoved him under the spray of burning hot water.

Ryou screamed at the pain, the boiling water pounding again and again on his skin, He sank to his knees, screaming and screaming at the torturous agony that coursed over his soft skin. Bakura smiled, the frosted glass door closed, but not able to block out the sounds of the angels pain.

"Let me out!" Ryou yelled, crawling over to the door, pressing against the glass door. Nothing gave, it was stuck firm. Ryous eyes widened, as he pounded on the door, again and again, screaming and sobbing and pleading to be let out. Bakura didn't move, leaning against the glass door smiling sadistically, Ryous weak thuds and the desperate noise of agony like music to his knees. Tears coursed down Ryous face as he smashed his fists against the door again and again, his skin blistering from the heat and pounding from the pain.

"STOP!" Ryou screamed. "STOP IT! STOP STOP STOP!" He cried weakly, his forehead against the glass door. Finally, Bakura decided Ryou had had enough. He stepped off of the door, and pulled it open, Ryou tumbling onto the cool tiles in a broken, sobbing mess, trying to press himself as much as possible into the nice cool stone. His skin felt like it was on _fire_. The angel cried hopelessly in pain, slumped into the tiles for what felt like forever. After a few moments, Bakura tired of his crying, and stepped over the sobbing mess of a teen, and into the shower, wincing for a second as the heat was on full, searing his skin, as a shudder of pleasure ran through him. God, the all-over body pain that trickled down his back, his limbs, his chest, it felt so _good. _Almost reluctantly, he turned more cold into the flow of water, and stepped back into it, feeling the cooler water wash over him and the blood trickle down his lithe form. He rinsed his hair with the shampoo- Not Ryous smelly crap, he made sure- And lathered the soap over his thin, pale limbs ((-ish currently drooling all over keyboard-)), stepping back under the water to wash off the soapy water.

He turned the water off, and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel, and wrapping it around his slim middle, glaring down at the sobbing boy who still cried into the floor.

"Get up." Bakura spat, hurling a foot into Ryous blistered side. The angel screamed in pain, struggling to push himself up on his elbows. He fell back down again, sobbing and shaking. Bakura rolled his eyes again, bending down and picking the angel up in his arms, slinging him over his shoulder. Ryou yelled as his very tender skin was jostled around, crying into Bakuras shoulder as he was carried into the living room, and dumped onto the couch. His skin was still on fire, at least one of his ribs felt broken, and his heart was twisted and shattered in a million tiny pieces. He curled into the arm of the couch, crying and crying as Bakura wandered around the room, pulling on a pair of pants, throwing the rest of the clothes in a pile for Ryou to wash later, and finally, he flopped beside Ryou on the couch, a beer in his hand. Ryou didn't notice, as finally his pain-wracked sobs trailed off to sleep.

* * *

I am so mean to Ryou, arent I? -smiles- Remember to vote, if you either want a different sequel, or another arc in the story. xD


	41. Games

Bonjour! xD Ello Minna-san! xDDD -bounces- Another super-speedy update, so ENJOY! xDD

Another warning for sadism here... Bakura decides to play a little 'game' with Ryou... Bwhahahaha... I am a sadist...

Disclaimer: I dont own, you dont sue...

* * *

Ryou groaned slightly, shaking his head as he woke up. His vision was fuzzy and distorted, and he rubbed his eyes tired and shaky.

"Finally awake?" Bakura said beside him. Ryou froze, and clenched his eyes tight, holding his head in his hands.

"Don't come near me." Ryou whispered, his blistered skin still stinging painfully, like a sunburn, but words. "Stay away from me."

"Oh?" Bakura said in a teasing voice, beginning to stroke the angels soft white hair. Ryou shuddered and began to cry, his thin form shaking.

"Please, Bakura-sama, just leave me alone…" Ryou whispered, just wanting to sit down and have a good cry to himself. Bakura merely smirked, edging closer and closer to the white-haired beauty, pressing his face into Ryous cotton coloured hair. The angel shuddered in revulsion, suppressing a sob in his throat as Bakura snaked his hands around the lights slim naked waist. Burying his face into the arm of the plush couch, as Bakura relished the feel and smell of his hair, Ryou sobbed helplessly, his head buried in his arms, Bakuras hot breath on his neck. The yami smiled, his hands roaming over his flat abdomen. Ryou froze, his sobs hitching in his throat as Bakura began to make his way lower and lower. Bakura pulled the light into his lap, still keeping his face buried in his silky locks, Ryous hands clenched into fists on the couch, the feeling of helplessness washing over him in a depressing wave. The yami smiled into Ryous hair as his hands continued to massage the tense muscles, The angel shaking and shuddering like a leaf, tears trickling down his face.

"Oh, don't cry." Bakura sneered in his cold voice, his hands now turning Ryous shoulders to gaze into his eyes. Ryou blinked, his eyes cast downward. Bakura smirked, proceeding to kiss Ryous salty tears from his ivory face. The angel shuddered, clenching his eyes tightly shut as more tears began to trickle down his face. He didn't want this, he wanted out, someone please let him out…

* * *

Huh. Bakura frowned at the blood on the white velvet couch, and the sobbing Ryou, curled into a ball. He didn't think the angel would still bleed this much if he was taken, but he was so fucking tight…

Ryou trembled as Bakuras hands ran over his shaking form, and abruptly stood up, stumbling as he tried to run, and fell, his silvery hair like a curtain over his face. Bakura snorted at the mess of a boy, as he leered over him.

"You're pathetic." The yami sneered over Ryou. The angel made no movement, but his lip trembled, tears running down his hidden face.

"P-Please, Bakura-sama…" He whispered, holding his arms close to his shivering body. All he wanted to do was lay down and _die_. This hurt so _much,_ how his yami, his love, his Bakura was hurting him like this. He didn't know how much more of this torture he could take…

"Get up" Bakura said abruptly, kicking Ryou in the side to make him move. Ryou whimpered, curled into his tiny little ball, but didn't move, his thin limbs shaking.

"I said get UP!" He hurled his foot harder into Ryous side, making him cry out from the force of the yamis kick, as he fell over onto his side, sobbing and shaking. "Get UP Ryou!" He kicked the boy hard in the stomach, and Ryou screamed, his hands held over his face. "RYOU!"

"I c-can't…" Ryou moaned weakly, slumped into the floor. Bakura rolled his eyes, seizing Ryous arms, and dragging him up to a standing position. Ryou wavered on his feet for a moment, but managed to keep his balance, gazing up at Bakura with wet eyes.

"P-Please, Bakura-sama… Can I at least have some clothes?" He whispered, keeping his eyes trained on the floor. Bakura smirked, running his hands down Ryous soft skin, the light clenching his eyes tightly shut, trying to block out the slim fingers dancing up his side. "_Bakura…_"

"Oh, hush, silly little light." He muttered in a sarcastic sing-song, fingers combing white hair. "You're too pretty for those ugly stained clothes." He whispered, burying his head in Ryous hair. Ryou whimpered, trying but failing to push the spirit away. As he slumped hopelessly into the yami, Bakura snorted, as he roughly dragged Ryou and threw him on the bed, crawling over him on all fours, the light sobbing and shaking beneath him.

"P-Please…" He whispered pathetically curled on his side with his hands over his face. "Not again." Tears trickled down his cheeks, wiped away by Bakuras slim fingers. "Please. Bakura-sama…" He pressed his face deeper into the pillow, shoulders shaking with tears he refused to let fall.

"Oh, no." the spirit whispered lightly. "Not right now, I think… Lets…. Lets play a game." Ryous head snapped up, as he gazed at Bakura with fear swimming in his wet eyes. _No…_ He shook his head desperately, as Bakura placed a chin on his finger deep in thought. "Yes… A game…"

"NO!" Ryou cried out desperately, tears falling down his face. "Please, no games, I don't want to play a game…"

"Shut up." Bakura growled, hitting Ryou hard across the face. The angel cried out, holding a hand to his cheek as the spirit frowned and raised his eyes heavenwards, thinking of the perfect game to play (Thrown in with his own sadistic twist of course)

"Now, Ryou…" Bakura sneered over the terrified boy. "Ever heard of game called Mercy?" Ryou yelped and shrank away from the darkness, shaking his head softly. _Nooooo…_ "No? Let me enlighten you on the rules… I take your arm…" He grasped Ryous wrist tightly. "And I hurt you until you say 'mercy.' But of course…" He smirked, drawing the knife from his pocket. Ryou squeaked, pressing his lips together, shaking his head. Bakura grinned. "Lets see If you can last for five minutes. If you win, I will leave you alone all night long. If you _lose…_" He grinned sadistically. "Be prepared to experience limits of pain you never thought possible."

"A-And what if I don't want to play?" Ryou whimpered, trembling like a leaf in fear. Bakura sneered, laying the knife gently in the base of his wrist.

"That wasn't an option." Bakura said nastily. "Oh, and another rule. In order to win, you can't scream. You can whimper, you can sob, you can cry, but you _cannot_ scream." Ryous eyes widened, his chin trembling, but he nodded, clenching his eyes tight. Bakura grinned, digging the blade deep into his skin, a red line welling in its wake. Ryou bit his lip and whimpered, casting a desperate eye to the clock. 3:56 PM. Oh _god…_ Bakura dug the knife deeper into the angels arm, and dragged it sharply upwards at a ninety degree angle, along the plane in his slim arm along the bottom of his thumb, creamy white skin breaking open as blood coursed out of his cut arm. Bakura brought the blade to the inside of Ryous trembling forearm, tracing a large circle inside his arm. He lifted his eyes from the circle to Ryou, who was crying silently, his chin trembling. Bakura rolled his eyes and lowered his dark orbs to the bloodied circle on his arm, slitting a five pointed star inside it, blood pouring out of the pentagram carved into Ryous skin.

Oh _god.._ His arm was in so much pain, he was biting his tongue to the point of drawing blood, tears coursing down his chocolate eyes clouded in agony. Bakura smirked, dragging the blade deeper as he began carving a strange, but beautiful pattern along Ryous arm. The light gulped, clenching his eyes tightly as his fingers clenched tightly into a fist. 3:59 PM. He clenched his eyes tighter, as the blade slowly worked up to his upper arm, his arm dripping with blood. 4:00 PM. Almost there. Ryou was actually proud of himself, managing to stay quiet for nearly five minutes as his arm was sliced into ribbons. Bakura growled as he caught the small smile on his face, and abruptly stabbed the knife into his arm.

Ryous eyes flew open as he screamed, the point of the knife actually glinting on the other side of his arm. He sobbed and sobbed and sobbed, sick with fear and disappointment, and nervousness. "No, Bakura-sama, please…" he sobbed, his other hand over his face. "That's not fair…"

"It's the game." Bakura gloated, raising the knife to his lips. "And you lost. Did you really think I was going to let you win?" He snorted. "I am the master, the yami, the darkness. I will always win. Always." Ryou continued to cry, positively sick with fear of what the yami was going to do.

"You realize what you've done?" Bakura leered over the boy, stroking the inside of Ryous arm, tracing the carved pentagram softly. Ryou curled tightly into a small ball, his eyes tightly closed so he couldn't look at Bakuras cold wooden orbs glinting maliciously down on him. "I guarantee, Hikari, this night will be the worst of your _life._" He whispered, his lips just brushing Ryous. The light finally opened his chocolate optics, whimpering in pure fear at the spirit.

He just hoped he could survive.

* * *

O.O -ducks random pointy objects- I am going to be in trouble for this... Ryous gonna be hurt alot by the time is over... xD

R&R!


	42. Cold

Ello all! Rather fast update again... --

Just a little note to say I might n ot be able to update for around a week, maybe more... T.T I have shitloads of homework to complete before the school holidays which finish at the end of the week... -.- If I don't, my laptop will be taken away from me. -sniffles-

Okay, yew all voted, and the votes are in and... Its not over for a long time. I am going to throw in another Arc, which will be angstier than ever! XD Yay...?

Disclaimer: I dont own it..

* * *

Bakura grinned, his nose just touching Ryous, his lithe frame pressed against Ryous trembling limbs. The angel was shaking and crying, his eyes clenched shut. The spirit grinned, one finger gently stroking the inside of Ryous thigh. Ryou grit his teeth, and began to struggle, tear tracks staining his bruised face.

"Please, Bakura-sama…" He whispered softly. "The game wasn't fair, please, please please… Can I have another chance, or something? _**Please…**"_ Bakura got up off Ryou, who straightened into a sitting position, curled into a small ball, still shaking and crying in fear. "**_Please…_**" He begged. "I won't be able to last all night… please please please." He clasped his hands together, resting on his knees. "Bakura-sama…."

"You want me to leave you alone all night?" Bakura sneered, glaring at the pleading hikari. He nodded, and sniffed, wiping tears from his red-rimmed eyes, gazing steadily at the spirit, who sat with his hands crossed over his arms. "Now, why would I do that?" He said softly, resting on his heels as the edge of the bed.

"Please, Bakura-sama, I can't go through with it all night, I can't I can't…" He bowed his head and began to cry, his shoulders shaking, "**_Please…_**"

"Okay." Bakura smiled, standing up smoothly, and glancing out the window. Sunset. It would be getting cold soon. He reached out, and grabbed a lock of soft silvery hair, dragging Ryou off of the bed. "I _will_ leave you alone all night." He smiled at Ryous sadistically. Ryou gasped, a knot forming in the pit of his stomach.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" Ryou whispered nervously, shrinking away from the yami, who smiled, and began leading him out the door. He fiddled with the lock for a moment, until it opened, and he yanked Ryou outside. The younger boy whimpered slightly in the wind on his bare limbs, beginning to feel sick. What was he going to do? Bakura sneered, as he walked to the edge of the small but deep pond, gazing at Ryou. The light tried to pull away, still not knowing what was happening, until Bakura abruptly pushed Ryou in.

The light screamed as the cold hit his naked limbs like a thousand needles, seeming to dig right into his heart. He thrashed and struggled, choking on the dark green water until a strong hand sized his arm and dragged him to the surface, coughing and spluttering, his wet hair plastered to his face, and running in rivulets down his pale body. Bakura dragged him onto the bank, the light shaking and sobbing in the cold, dying sunlight and harsh wind.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning then." Bakura sneered, standing up and walking over to the back door of the small house, closing it behind him. Ryou sat, frozen and numb for a moment, before he struggled to his feet, stumbling and tripping over to the door, the strong wind icy on his wet limbs. He began to pound on the door, sobbing and crying weakly, his body not seeming to function in the cold.

"LET ME IN!" He yelled, his forehead resting against the door miserably. He began to cry, curled into the cold wooden door as the wind continued to freeze his already icy skin, blowing his hair around his ivory face. "Please, Bakura-sama, It's so cold…" He sobbed, palms pressed against the door. "Please…"

Bakura stood beside the door in interest, hearing Ryous desperate pleas on the other side of the wood. But he wouldn't open the door. Not yet. Wait until he was _really_ cold. The spirit smirked, and went to sit on the couch, careful not to sit on the bloodstains.

* * *

Ryou didn't know how long he had been out in the cold, the howling wind and never-ending darkness on his limbs, still wet from the water trickling from his long mob of hair. He was probably delirious, and Ryou knew he was only half conscious, as he continued to lay pressed into the door, the wind hitting him like a wave of ice. He was so cold, so cold… Tears trickled down his face, almost freezing to salty ice in the cold. _Please, Bakura-sama, let me in..._ He mentally whispered. _I'll do whatever you want, just please let me in_…

On the couch, Bakura smiled, Ryous desperate words echoing throughout his mind. So, Ryou was so desperate ho would do _anything_ to be let back in? Bakura put a hand on his chin in thought for a few moments, before standing up and walking over to the door, slim, deft fingers toying with the locks for a moment before finally turning the doorknob, pushing the door open, and gazing at the semi-conscious Ryou. He had been out in the cold for ages –at least two hours- and it was through he had been made of ice, his skin was so cold…

"Get up." He said harshly, kicking Ryou in the side. Ryous gasped, but didn't move, his head lolled to the side, and eyes only half open, breathing coming out in short sobs. Bakura bit his lip, bending down and wrapping an arm around Ryous slim middle, dragging the younger boy with him as he stood up. He slammed the door, and dragged Ryou across the room, throwing him on the bed, and sitting down next to him. He reached out a hand, stroking his icy body, and closed his eyes, his head in his hands. Ryous eyes were still half open, gazing unfocused at the spirit. Inside, Bakura was mentally kicking himself. He had left Ryou out in the cold for far too long. One hour, maybe a little bit more, but not two and a half. Bakura groaned aloud, gazing down at Ryou to decide what could be done. There was one option… But there was no way Bakura was going to do it. No way…

Ryous shivering grew, as his blue lips chattered together, breathing short and erratic. The yami sighed, still in two minds about this. He wasn't… He couldn't… It would make him _soft_ Ra-Damnit! But… Ryous shaking grew worse, and his lips were a deeper shade of blue. **_Okay!_** He sighed, and lay down beside Ryou, taking him in his arms. Ryou gasped at the sudden change of heat, and then smiled, clinging tighter to Bakura, who bit his lip, gazing down at the light. What the hell…?

Ryou, not really knowing what was going on, just snuggled deeper into Bakuras arms. He didn't know who it was, he just wanted to continue to be held in their arms. It was so… _warm_, and soft… He rested his head on Bakuras chest, The cold slowly but surely leaving Ryous limbs, and he was beginning to feel comfortable, safe… He slowly closed his eyes, burying his head deeper into Bakuras chest, a small smile on his face as he fell asleep.

Bakura didn't know what to do. Ryou was just…. Lying on top of him, clinging to him, being warm to him. Bakura glared at the light, a soft feeling actually rising in his stomach. Bakuras eyes widened, as he tore himself away from Ryou, breathing heavily. _No! NO NO NO **NO!**_ He wasn't about to feel _anything_ for Ryou. Nothing. At all. He backed away from the bed, and began to sink into the couch, Ryou mewling softly from the loss of warmth. Ha. Let him whine, Bakura thought nastily, crossing his arms and glaring at Ryou. He hated him! _Hated_ him! He hated Ryou for betraying him, for breaking his heart. He hated Ryou.

The spirit growled, and then stood op, leering over Ryou as he hit him hard in the face. Ryou instantly awoke, and cried out, holding a numb hand to his face and looked almost accusingly up at Bakura with large, doe-brown eyes.

"H-Hello, Bakura-sama…" He whispered softly, and then looked down at his still-frozen hands.

"Evening." Bakura sneered, climbing over Ryou and running a hand over silkysoft skin. The angel bit his lip and looked down, wishing so so much that he was somewhere else, even outside… Ryou cried out, as Bakura bit down hard on his neck, lovely sweet warm blood contrasting beautifully with his creamy skin. The angel arched his back and shuddered, as Bakura began to lap up the coppery liquid, tears in Ryous soft chocolate eyes.

"What?" He asked almost innocently, as he finished drinking from Ryous wound, drops of crimson still clinging to slim, pale lips. Ryou looked away and whimpered, tears trickling down his face. _Please, help, someone…_

"You want me to out you back outside?" Bakura said, skilled hands running down Ryous body as he straddled him, sadism in his eyes. Ryou let out a choked sob, which turned into a gasp, eyes widening further as Bakura began to softly massage the inside of his thighs. Ryou shook his head in fear, hands clenching tightly onto Bakuras shoulders.

"Please, Bakura-sama… I'm so tired… So cold… Please, just leave me alone, please…" He whispered, looking up at Bakura with big, sad eyes. Bakura merely snorted, shaking Ryous hands off, as he applied pressure to his ministrations.

"This should warm you up, shouldn't it?" He said, feigning innocence as be began rubbing the lower half of Ryous abdomen. The angel gasped, grinding his hips into the bed forcefully, hands clenched tightly onto the sheets.

How long was Bakura planning on doing this…

* * *

-drooling over mental images- Yuuummmmmmmm- huh? Oh! n.n''' Yes, I guess I will be seeing yew when... I see yew.. -.- -doesnt want to go-

R&R


	43. Fightback

-sneaks up quietly- Look what I did at 3AM last night! -giggle- Thats my excuse for why it is short and shitty. Enjoy! or well, try to... -.-'' And yes, I cut out the lemons and violence. Just imagine it in your mind... -salivates-

Disclaimer: I dont own...

* * *

It hurt.

So freaking much.

Ryou trembled, curled tightly into his little ball of protection, as Bakura continued to run his fingers through silky hair. True, he was warm again, but he was in so much _pain…_ The angel let out a chocked sob, his face buried deep in the pillow, Bakura grinned, tightly braiding Ryous hair into a silvery rope. The light clenched the pillow tighter, struggling to swallow his sobs.

"Whats wrong, Ryou?" Bakura asked mockingly, finished with Ryous hair and beginning to run his hands down his marred back. Ryou shuddered, letting out a choked cry as the spirits sharp fingernails digging into the ivory skin, blood seeping from new wounds. Bakura smirked, applying more pressure onto Ryous back, who struggled and cried, letting out a pained yelp as Bakura ran his hands over his thighs.

"Nooo…." He whispered pathetically, clutching the pillow he was buried in for refuge tighter, tears soaking the cotton covering of the feather pillow. "Please…"

"What?" He asked almost seductively, purring beside Ryous ear. "Is little Ryou not ready for round four?" Ryou began to tremble, shaking his head and sobbing. "No?" Ryou sniffed, and nodded, swallowing deeply. How could Bakura _do_ this to him? How could he put Ryou through this agony for so many hours?

The clock had stopped. The hands were frozen at 1:23 A.M, and it was much, much later than that, the darkest, coldest part of the night, he guessed around 4 AM. He was so exhausted, in so much pain… Of course, the fact that Bakura had kept him up and raped him several times over was probably to blame. Not to mention the cruel torture Bakura put him through between the attacks. _God_ Ryou just wanted to black out, to die…. Anything to just get free of this torment. And to his knowledge, he didn't even do anything _wrong_…

"Please, Bakura-sama…" Ryou whispered, gritting his teeth as he felt Bakuras slim cold fingers gently sliding up his thighs, over tight curves. "No more…"

"Aww, is poor little Ryou tired?" He mocked, voice beside Ryous ear. "Tut, tut… I thought I trained you better than that…" Ryou curled tighter into the pillow, biting down hard on the plush to keep from crying bitterly. "Do you want me to stop?" He said, hands running like water over bloodstained thighs.

"Yes…" Ryou whispered, eyes red-rimmed and swollen. He had to run out of tears soon….

"Yes _what_?" Bakura said dangerously, nails digging sharply into the small of his back. Ryou yelped, face still pressed in the pillow.

"_Yes Bakura-sama!_" He said desperately, and resumed his tight clamping on the pillow.

"Good…" Bakura nodded in approval. "You're learning. Rest, then." He silently got off Ryou and slid off of the bed, pulling on a pair of jeans. Ryou was cold without Bakura draped over him, and his whole body ached like no tomorrow. Sleep was a long time coming. He released his mouth from the pillow and tried to snuggle into it, his thin form shivering. Bakura, who was still standing beside the bed, sorted, rolling his eyes as he threw a soft duvet at Ryou, who yelped, but then sighed in relief, pulling it over him. Bakura crossed his arms as he gazed at the boy slowly drifting into an exhausted sleep. He sat down on the bed, still gazing steadily at Ryou, whose eyes were closed, and breathing deep. Bakura ran a hand over his little beauty, gazing at him for a few more moments, before standing up and walking over to the fridge, pulling out another beer. He would wait til dawn.

It wasn't long before he finished the first beer. Bakura threw the empty to the ground and stalked over to the fridge, grabbing another one. He was probably going to get roaring drunk, but he didn't give a fuck. Getting drunk was good. Maybe he would forget was he did to Ryou for a few hours. A small, tiny little part of him… didn't like it. He needed to kill that little part of him. He didn't _have_ a soul, a conscience.

* * *

Someone was hanging over him…

Ryou slowly lifted his head from the pillow, and opened his eyes to find, sure enough, Bakura, leaning over him with an unreadable expression on his face. Ryou froze, pulling the blanket over his mouth and staring up at the spirit with big brown eyes, wide with fear.

"Why so scared?" Bakura smirked, reaching out and brushing silvery bangs out of Ryous doe-brown eyes, who clenched them tightly shut, hands tightening on the blanket as he began to tremble. The spirit grinned, as he crawled over Ryou on all fours, his face inches from him. Ryou tentatively opened his eyes, tears welling up in chocolate orbs and spilling down his cheeks. His eyes widened as he picked up a bitter scent on Bakuras breath.

"Y-You're drunk…" Ryou whispered tearfully, his breath hitching in his throat. Bakura giggled and nodded, now slumped on the angel, his head in the crook of Ryous neck. He trembled at the touch, the carbide smell of alcohol making him dizzy. "Please… Get off me…" Bakura lifted his head, and shook it, forcing his mouth on Ryous. The angel screamed, the horrible taste of beer in his own mouth, as he struggled under Bakura, arms struggling to push the spirit off of him, but to no avail. Bakura smiled, breaking his kiss from Ryou, hands snaking under the blanket. The angel yelped, and continued to struggle desperately. "Please… Not again…" He whispered hopelessly. Bakura rolled his eyes, settling back on his haunches to remove his clothes. Ryou shook his head, curling into a tight ball and holding tighter onto the blankets as Bakura tried to take it off of him. "_No!" _He moaned desperately, as Bakura wrenched the duvet away from Ryou, throwing it over the side, leering down at young angel, who held his hands over his face and sobbed, Bakuras carbide odor in his face and mouth.

* * *

Woo! Decent sized paragraphs! XD

* * *

Ryou weakly propped himself up on his elbows, trying not too look at the comatose spirit lying beside him, snoring lightly. Ryou winced, a fiery pain burning through his rear as he tried to sit up, tears running down his face as he gazed out the small window at the rising sun. He slid off of the bed and onto his knees, leaning against the mattress. He sat for a few moments, recovering his strength, before struggling to his feet. It pained him, but Ryou bent down to grab his boxers, and pulled them on, wincing as he pulled them up his thighs. Gazing around the room, Ryou sighed, limping over to the beer bottles to clean up the mess, seeming to trip over something every step. He was still exhausted, only sleeping for less than three hours that night. He was about to pick them up, but he frowned, sitting on the couch instead, kicking at the glass bottles angrily. Well _fuck_ Bakura. Ryou pounded a couch pillow weakly, tears trickling down his face. How could he _do_ this to him? How could Bakura cause so much pain and then just pass out like nothing happened? Ryou curled tightly into a ball, his head on his knees as he cried.

After a while, Ryou lifted his head, a bright fire of determination burning through him. Well, he wasn't going down like this. Bakura wasn't going to control him. He wasn't going to break him. The angel sank deeper into the couch, trying to think. What could he _do_? How could he hurt and defy Bakura? He was the stronger, the darkness. Honestly, Ryou felt so weak and helpless at that moment, too weak to even hoist himself to his feet and walk over to the demon. He was a pathetic, hopeless _loser._ Bakura was right…

No. Ryou frowned. He couldn't think like that. Putting himself down, thinking lesser of himself, would only mean Bakura had won. And Bakura didn't. And he wasn't going to, either. Ryou was strong, he was determined, he was…

The host, the landlord. _He _was the master of Bakura. He was the one with the true power. Not physically, or mentally, but emotionally. Bakura put him through hell, but he still managed to remain whole, unbroken. Ryou was _not_ going down without a fight.

* * *

As usual, peoples, R&R! I stayed up for Two hours with teh laptop under the blankets to write this. xD -waves and continues to slave over homework-


	44. War

-randomly pops up- Ello! xD Guess whos back, back again... Lanis back... Tell a friend... Rub my back, rub my back...

I stop now. -smiles- But... please rub my back! XD JOKING! Argh! look at me! I havent updated in four days AND its a short crappy chapter. With violence. And this time Ryou isn't the aubsee!... Much... -.-'' But I should be updating a bit more frequently, especially as I was kicked out of my class because I kept not-working (Mainly writing in class and talking... hehehe) and now I am in an uber-cabbage class where the work is pathetically easy, and there is almost no homework. Life is good. xDD

Disclaimer: Oh YES I TOTALLY own it. I AM SO A forty-year-old business man! -models suit- Does my but look big in this?

* * *

Ryou leaned back into the velvety couch, tears stinging his eyes. What the _hell_ was he going to do to make sure Bakura didn't hurt him anymore? He was helpless, lying here weakly on the couch, his thin limbs shaking. He might as well wear a big sign saying "Come and rape me!"

He lifted his head, and gazed at Bakura, cupping his chin in one hand, a slight frown on his face as his mind going away at full tick. It had been an hour since Ryou had collapsed on the couch, and he was quietly curled into a ball, trying to catch his strength and get a few moments of sleep. He was still _exhausted_. He wanted to sleep all day and all night, but there was no chance of _that_ happening. After a few moments of consideration, he struggled to his feet, shaky legs carrying him to the small bathroom.

* * *

A freezing cold shower helped to jar Ryou into complete consciousness, and regain his strength. It also helped to wash the blood from his back and thighs. And the tears running down his creamy face. He stepped out of the glassy box, wrapping a towel around his thin waist and in his wild locks. Leaving the bloodstained underwear on the floor, he made his way into the small lounge, finding Bakura was still unconscious on the bed. Ryou bit his lip, as he made his way towards the small dresser drawers, fingers crossed that there was something there.

He was disappointed. The drawers were empty, save for an old paperclip, and a small, thin book. Ryou fought back tears, sinking on to the bed miserably and holding his face in his hands. Did he _have_ to go and wear those filthy clothes again? He cast an eye to the rumpled jeans and shirt, swallowing the lump in his throat as he stumbled over to pull them on. They felt faintly warm, and dirty on his clean skin, but there was nothing he could do about it. Ryou sank back on the bed, newly clothed, and wrapped his arms around his legs, resting his head on his knees. He felt so _lost,_ and confused, like his life was stuck in freeze-frame. He hadn't seen his friends in ages, hadn't gone to school, he hadn't even eaten since yesterday morning. He _hated_ it. Ryou just wanted his life to be normal, he just wanted… to be loved. The angel broke down into sobs, his hands pressed firmly against his mouth to stop the sound of his tears from reaching Bakura. This was so fucked up… He wanted out of here…. Ryou collapsed into the mattress of the bed, head buried in his arms.

_Please, someone get me out of this hell_...

* * *

The angel awoke half an hour later to find Bakura stroking his hair and neck. Ryou squeaked, and pulled away, his face flushed and breathing harsh.

"Stay away from me." Ryou whispered, crawling backwards on his hands and knees. Bakura smirked, and began to follow Ryou, grasping his arms tightly in his hands. Ryou cried out, and began to struggle, tears forming in his dark mocha eyes.

"NO!" Ryou yelled, and with a burst of strength he didn't know he had, Ryou wrenched one of his arms free, and hit Bakura hard across the face.

Bakura froze, his eyes wide in shock as he released Ryous other arm, the light glaring unblinkingly at Bakura.

"Don't come near me Bakura." Ryou said through gritted teeth, his hands clenching into fists. "I'm not your fucking sex toy, I'm not your slave, so don't fucking treat me like one!" His voice grew into shouts at the last words, eyes narrowed in fury. Bakura was stunned, but a second later, he regained his composure, and seized Ryous arms again.

"Don't try to fucking question me." Bakura snarled, and grinned. "You're nothing. A weak pathetic little _nothing_"

"NO!" Ryou screamed, wrenching himself free of the spirit, and pushing himself off of the bed and onto his feet. "I am NOT your slave!" Bakura frowned, standing up as well; hand on his hips as he glared at the light.

"Yes, you _are_." Bakura smirked, walking towards Ryou, running slim fingers over his neck and collarbone. Ryou closed his eyes and shuddered. "See?" He mocked, cupping his delicate neck. "You _have_ no will, no resistance." Ryou sighed, dropping his head to expose creamy skin. "You're nothing." He leaned forward, placing his tongue on his milky collarbone. Ryou let out a sharp gasp, his eyes clenched tightly. "Completely under my control…"

"No…" Ryou whispered. "No, no no…" He opened teary mocha eyes, narrowed in anger. "I am _not_ under your control, you _don't _own me, and I AM NOT NOTHING!" Ryou wrenched himself free of Bakura and punched him hard in the stomach. Bakura screamed, and doubled over, one hand on his bruising abdomen as he struggled for breath. Ryou swallowed hard, chin trembling as he gazed at the spirit on his knees on the ground, gasping for air. "I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE!" Ryou yelled tearfully, hurling his foot hard into Bakuras side. "I _DO_ have a will!" He yelled weakly, sinking to his knees, his hands over his face.

Bakura snarled, as he struggled to his feet, glowering at the light on his knees. Ryou swallowed deeply, whimpers turning into screams as Bakura grasped his hair, and pulled him to his feet.

"Shut _up_, you pathetic weakling!" Bakura growled, punching Ryou hard in the stomach. The light screamed, eyes flashing in anger, as he brought his knee hard up in between Bakuras legs, who gasped, releasing the angel as he bent double, hands over his… 'Sensitive' spot, and he screwed his eyes shut tightly. Ryou grinned, and kicked Bakura hard in the knees, the spirit letting out a choked cry, sinking to his knees, as Ryou caught him hard in the chest.

"I'M NOT A WEAKLING!" He yelled, tears wobbling his voice, hands twirled in his hair. Bakura smirked, and wavered slightly as he got to his feet, hitting Ryou hard across the face. Ryou cried out, falling to his rear and crying out in pain, and Bakura grinned, as he leered over him, slamming a foot into his chest. The angel let out a choked sob, as he struggled under Bakuras foot.

"Yes you _are_" He smirked, applying more pressure to his feet. Ryou sobbed hopelessly, shaking his head as tears rained down his bruised porcelain face. "Say it." Bakura released his foot a little, so Ryou could breathe, glaring down on the younger boy.

"No." Ryou whispered, eyes flashing defiance at Bakura. "I'm not a weakling." With another moment of struggling, he rolled out from underneath Bakuras foot, as he stumbled to his feet. "I'm _not_." He retracted a fist, slamming it hard into Bakuras jaw, the darkness taking a few steps back, his hand held over the side of his face. "I'm not your fucking slave Bakura, I'm my own person!" He yelled tearfully. Hands clenched into fists. "I'm my own person…" He repeated softly, his voice shaking and face running with tears. "Please… just stop all of this and let things go back to the way things were… I want to love you again, I want to just be _happy_…" He ran a hand through his hair. "Please, yami…"

"Shut up." Bakura spat, bloody eyes narrowed in rage. "Shut the fuck up, Ryou. I hate you. _I FUCKING HATE YOU_!" He hit Ryou hard in the stomach, the light crying out and doubling over. "I HATE you Ryou! I hate you I hate you! I hate the pathetic way you're always crying, how you look and act like a girl, how-how beautiful you are…" He glared in contempt at the trembling light, who wrapped his arms around his trembling form. "I-I hate you…" Ryou let out a deep breath, and stiffened, before lifting up red-rimmed eyes filled with a glittering chocolate.

"Well fuck you." Ryou said slowly and angrily, and without warning, he seized a handful of Bakuras wild locks, dragging the spirit a step towards him. "I-I could give you a _chance_, Bakura. I _care_ about you, I want to be with you…" Ryou wrapped a hand over the spirits neck, crushing his windpipe. Bakura choked, hands clenched tightly on Ryous wrist, the light whimpering as the yami tightened his hold, but didn't let go. Bakura tried twisting Ryous wrist around, but the light held firm on his hair and throat, determination burning in his eyes. He _wasn't _going down like this.

* * *

o.0 -ish confused by weirdness- Yay Ryou! Trying to change Bakura... its sweet. -smiles- R&R!


	45. Broken

Ello! -wavewave- I have some bad news.

I am giving up This is, the last chapter. It's been fun all, but I have soooo much homework, and I actually have a social life, and lets face it, this fic has gone on long enough. I mean, look how long it took me to write such a smallchapter!

Thanks to all of my reviewers, I will miss you all so much, -huggle- I hope you enjoy the last chapter, and I will remember you all. Well... Lets do this.

Disclaimer: I dont own it. Duh.

* * *

Ryou cried out, Bakuras fist crashing into his ribs. In a moment of panic, he released the spirit, and took a stumbling step back, his hair wildly in his eyes. Bakura smirked, as he held Ryous arms tightly, one hand brushing his bangs from glittering chocolate eyes. 

"No…" Ryou whispered, struggling in the yamis grasp, skeletal fingers curled around slim limbs. "Let me go!" He tore an arm free of Bakura and scrabbled desperately at his other, tears coursing down his bruised face. "Please…"

"Oh, why is the little angel still crying?" Bakura sneered, his free hand brushing the tears from his face. Ryou shuddered, suppressing a sob.

"Please…. Let me go." He whispered. "I-I don't want this anymore…" He wrenched his other arm free, glaring at Bakura. "why are you doing this to me? How did I _ever_ hurt you? **_Why are you doing this to me?_**"

"BULLSHIT you never hurt me!" Bakura yelled back, eyes narrowed in anger. "What about that mistrust, when you went poking into my memories? What about when you said you hated me?"

"You don't CARE!" Ryou retorted. "You _said_ you didn't care, so don't try feeding me that crap, Bakura!" He withdrew a fist and brought it hard in Bakuras collarbone. The spirit screamed, a hand over his bruised collarbone, knees buckled slightly. "I'm not _weak_ Bakura…" Ryou said coldly. "I'm stronger than you will _ever_ be."

"Keep telling yourself that, then Ryou." Bakura smirked, balancing himself on his feet. "But you're _not_. You were always a scared little child… cowering in the depths of your soul room to let me control things for you when times got rough…" He gently cupped Ryous jawbone, the light shuddering.

"Shut up!" He yelled jerking away from Bakura. "Stop it! I don't want to hear it, just stop it stop it STOP IT!" Ryou started to cry again, holding his head in his hands. "Just shut the hell up!"

"You _know_ it's true, don't you?" He said slowly, a smirk widening on his face. "You've always been pathetic, helpless little Ryou.."

"**_Shut the fuck up!_**" Ryou yelled, and abruptly smashed his fist into Bakuras temple. The spirit uttered a short gasp, and crumpled at Ryous feet, slumped into the carpet. Ryous eyes widened, knees weak as he backed away from the unconscious spirit, his hands over his mouth. _Oh no, oh no, oh no…_

"Bakura!" He yelled desperately, sinking to his knees beside the darkness, rolling him onto his back. "Bakura, please wake up!" He said tearfully, shaking his shoulder. It was a few moments before he saw the blood soaking through wild white locks. _Oh no…_

"NO!" Ryou yelled, shaking the yami harder. "Please Bakura, wake up, I didn't mean to hurt you, please wake up, please please please wake up…" He sobbed, tears cascading from his eyes and onto Bakuras shirt. "I didn't mean to do this…" He bit his lip at the blood pooling on the carpet. Ryou pushed aside heavy locks of white, chin trembling at the wound on Bakuras head… The one Ryou himself had made… He let out a long wail of despair, slumped onto the yamis chest. God, he didn't want to go that far, he didn't want to _hurt_ Bakura… "_Please_…" He whispered, fingers tightening on the cotton shirt as he cried. "I didn't mean to…" Insides flooding with guilt, he lifted his silvery head, red-rimmed eyes gazing sadly at the still figure below him. Oh _shit_ what had he done?

* * *

Ow. 

Bakura had a _baaad_ headache. He groaned, eyes slowly fluttering open and struggling to focus on the concerned face hovering over him. _Ryou_?

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake…" Ryou whispered, shifting slightly on the bed. It took Bakura a moment to realize he was leaning against soft cushions, and his head was tightly bandaged, the rough material under his hair stemming the thick flow of blood and slightly easing his pain. "Bakura-sama I am _so_ sorry…" Ryou whispered, his head bowed. Bakura, on the other hand, was mildly impressed. Ryou had the guts- and the strength- to knock him out. Maybe he wasn't so weak after all. Ha. Bakura frowned, propping himself up on his elbows as he tried to sit up, but Ryou forced his back down, with a gentle but firm pressure in his hands and voice.

"You need to rest." Ryou said softly, concern in his warm eyes. "You-You had q-quite a shock…" He looked away, insides burning with guilt. "I am so so sorry, Bakura-sama, I didn't mean to, I just got mad, I-"

"Stop apologizing, Ryou." Bakura growled, closing his eyes and placing a hand over them. "It's nice to see you really do have a backbone." He rolled his eyes, and Ryou flushed, fingers toying with the cotton sheets. Bakuras mind, on the other hand, was spinning. _Why_ did Ryou first, hit him so hard he was knocked out, and then tenderly care for him and watch over him, after all he did.

Ryou still loved him, obviously. Oh well, sucks for him. Bakura _didn't _love Ryou for what he did, snooping around in his hidden memories and then yelling at _him_ just after he went poking around Bakuras private thoughts, the hypocrite. Bakura rolled over onto his side, despite a soft squeak of fright from Ryou, burying his pounding head in the pillow. _GODS_ his head hurt.

"Ryou," Bakura growled into the pillow. "Have you got any fucking medicine for this headache or something?"

"Y-Yes, B-Bakura-sama." Ryou whispered in a trembling voice, his limbs shaking as he slid off of the bed and walked slowly across into the bathroom, extracting some painkillers and pouring a glass of water from the tap. He walked slowly over to the bed, but halfway there, he dropped the glass, the diamondique shards scattering across the floor.

"You _stupid_ boy!" Bakura growled, heaving himself into a sitting position, leaning against the headboard. "Cant you _ever _do _anything_ fucking right?"

"I-I'm sorry…" Ryou whispered in his soft, shaking voice, tears threatening to slip down his face.

"And don't you _dare_ start crying again, you little weakling." Bakura spat. "Honestly, Ryou, what hell is wrong with you?"

"I-I don't _know_…" Ryou whispered hopelessly, head bowed and tears trickling down his bruised ivory face.

"You're fucking crying, aren't you?" Bakura sneered, eyes blazing.

"N-No…" Ryou sniffed, shoulders shaking.

"_Liar_" Bakura scoffed, wishing he had the strength to walk over and give Ryou a big slap in the face to snap him out of it. Ryou was on his knees in the puddle of water, fingers twisted in his silvery hair as he sobbed tearfully.

"I-I'm so sorry, Bakura-sama…" Ryou wailed. "I-I'm so so sorry, I-I just-"

"_Stop it._" Bakura hissed. "Gods, Ryou get a hold of yourself and get over here!" Ryou just continued to cry, salty tears mixing with the cool water seeping through his jeans. **_"RYOU!"_** Bakura yelled angrily, eyes narrowed to slits and hands clenched into fists. Ryou let out a few more hiccupping sobs, which faded into soft whimpers, as he finally stood up, trembling legs tottering back towards the sink.

"I don't need water." Bakura snarled. "Just get the fuck over here." Ryou nodded and sniffed, his shoulders and back shaking to suppress his sobs, but tears still coursed down his soft creamy skin. He slowly stumbled to the bed, where Bakura was propped up against the headboard. Ryou held out a flat palm, where two of the small white tablets lay on his hand. Bakura snatched them up and swallowed, wincing softly as he felt them go slowly down his throat, sticking to his esophagus without water. He ignored it, drawing his attention to Ryou, who had broken back into heartbreaking sobs and wails, on his knees beside the bed, his head buried in the cotton coverlet.

"I'm so _hopeless_…" Ryou wailed. "I'm a weak pathetic loser… You're so right, Bakura-sama…" His sobs slightly muffled by the cotton duvet, he cried and cried. "I'm a stupid freak, I'm a weakling, I'm unwanted, and I'm a stupid little slut… You're right you're right…" Bakura just gazed in shock at the crying teen, who was cursing his own existence, not quite believing what he had done.

With just a few harsh words, Bakura had broken him.

* * *

Well, Thats it. It's been so fun all bai bai...

o

o

o

o

o

HAHAHAHA! I FOOLED YEW, DIDN'T I? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FOOLS! MORTAL FOOLS!

-cough- Yes. I was joking. I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!

I AM giving up READING it! I'm still going to write my arse off! and of COURSE this isnt the end! It wont be the end for AGES! I still have much plotty to got through -laffs- Dun worry, Minna-chan (Are there any guys out there? O.O) I will update in a few days. Four, at most. I swear. I mean, why would I quit writing this fic?

Well, I will see you in a few days! -waves and runs off cackling- Me and my sick jokes... I'LL UPDATE SOON!

R&R! n.n'''


	46. Wounds

-slinks in- Um, hello all... I am dreadfully dreafully sorry about, you know... Lying to you all about my leaving. I just.. wanted to see if I was loved.. AND I AM! YAY! -huggles all- Group huuuug! Well, anyway, I felt so bad, I went and wrote this in just a day, and its a good 1800 words! Go me! n.n''

Disclaimer: I do not own. You do not sue. Kapesh?

* * *

Bakura gazed in shock at the crying boy, who was still muttering under his breath. "I'm stupid.. Bakura doesn't love me, everyone abandoned me… I don't deserve to live, I need to _die_…" His breath was hitched with tears and sobs as he cried, and it tugged at Bakuras heartstrings. "I'm just an unwanted freak… no one wants me, no one cares…. I'm such a girly pathetic weakling… No one loves me…"

"I do." The words were so soft, so… _afraid_, that Bakura wasn't sure Ryou had heard him for a moment. The angel faltered for a moment and then resumed his whispers.

"Bakuras just lying, he doesn't love me, I don't deserve his love, I don't deserve anyones love…"

"Ryou…" Bakura whispered softly. "Stop this. Snap _out _of it." Ryou didn't stop, sadly murmuring under his breath. "**_Ryou!_**" The yami growled as he hit Ryou hard across the face. It seemed to knock the angel out of his tears, as he froze. Gazing tearfully up at Bakura with at least some composure.

"Y-Yami…"

"_Don't _start crying again." Bakura warned, frowning slightly. Ryou hiccupped, but nodded, and gently wiped his eyes. "What's brought this on?" Bakura asked, tempted to reach out and stroke soft silver hair.

"I can't even carry a glass of water." Ryou whispered sadly. "What's wrong with me? Why can't I ever do anything right? I'm just such a klutz…" Tears threatened the backs of his eyes, but he forced then down, keeping his orbs fixed on the blanket. "I'm not surprised you hate me…"

"I don't hate you." Bakura said abruptly. Ryou froze for a second, and then smiled sadly.

"I must have hit you harder than I thought." He said softly. "Lie back down." He gently rose to his feet and padded into the bathroom. Bakura frowned, but nodded, sliding back horizontally, gently closing his eyes. The ache was beginning to fade, those painkillers weren't half bad…

"Relax." Ryou said softly, as he began to softly unravel the bandages bound around Bakuras snowy head. The spirit winced in pain but remained stationary, eyes still closed, but not clenched tightly. Ryou bit his lip at the crimson blood, staining some of Bakuras locks scarlet. He would wash them later, but for now, he just replaced the bandages with fresh ones, bounding the edges tightly. Bakura almost smiled, in a state of semi-consciousness, eyes half open as he watched Ryou dispose of the bandages. The way he walked and talked was… Blank. Emotionless. It was scary… Ryou scared him.

Bakura snorted. The runt was right. Ryou _must_ have hit him too hard. Why else would he be thinking all these mushy thoughts? The spirit sighed, feeling very drowsy and tired. What was in those painkillers? Morphine? Bakura sighed, slowly fading off to sleep.

Ryou, finished with the bandages, walked softly and slowly to the large bed, setting himself gently on the covers, brushing silvery bangs from his eyes as he watched the yami sleep. His insides still burned with guilt, and he felt… empty inside. Like there was no point or anything any more. Why keep fighting? Bakura would always win. Always. He even won now, confined to his bed with a head injury. He was so hopeless…

Quietly, while Bakura was asleep, Ryou began to cry.

* * *

When the yami awoke several hours later, it was to find the sun low in the sky, and Ryou fast asleep beside him, eyes swollen and red. Weak fool. He _told_ him not to cry! Bakura growled, delivering a sharp blow to Ryous cheekbone, the light jerking awake with a sharp cry, one hand planted over his face.

"I _told_ you not to cry!" Bakura snarled, punching Ryou har din the stomach as he struggled to sit up. Ryou gasped in pain, one hand on his stomach, and the other on his face, gazing up at Bakura with big accusing eyes.

"I-I'm sorry…" Ryou finally whispered, eyes tightly closed. "I'll try not to anymore-" He screamed as Bakura abruptly drove a fist onto his collarbone. The angel clenched his eyes tighter, biting his lip to keep from crying.

"_Trying_ isn't good enough." Bakura sneered, glaring at the trembling boy. "Honestly, I don't know what to do with you, Ryou." He rolled his eyes heavenward, resting against the pillow with a deep sigh. "Nothing I do ever gets through to you…"

"I'm sorry…" Ryou struggled to a sitting position, resting heavily on his hands, his head bowed. "I do listen, Bakura-sama, I do… There's just some things I can't not do…"

"And crying is obviously one of them." Bakura said nastily, glaring down at the light. "How will you _learn_." Ryou swallowed deeply, and looked down, small tears still clinging to long eyelashes.

"I-I'm sorry, Bakura-sama…" He said softly, still gazing at the blanket. Bakura merely scoffed, slumping back into the cushion, his head pounding harder with a dull ache. Ryou noticed the spirits change in demeanor, and bit his lip. "Stay there." He whispered, biting his lip. Bakura, not in any position to argue, closed his eyes, and le out a deep breath, feeling somewhat relaxed. Ryou actually smiled faintly at the almost-asleep spirit, before looking sadly at the ground as he made his way about the small house. Bakura heard his movements, eyes lightly closed. A few minutes later, the yami let out a sharp cry as he felt Ryou release the bandages around his head, exposing his open wound, blood still seeping into his snowy locks. Ryou bit his lip in concern, reaching for the soft flannel floating in a bowl of warm water.

Bakura screamed as the cloth touched his pounding temple, jerking wildly out of Ryous grasp. The light gasped at the movement, gazing in soft fear and concern at the spirit who was breathing hard and trembling. Ryou bit his lip. One hand tightening on his shoulder, and the other holding the cloth, pressing it again at his head. Bakura yelled in pain, and struggled, eyes clenched tightly in agony.

"Yami, calm down…" Ryou whispered, setting the cloth on the pillow, and gently beginning to stroke Bakuras forehead, which, the angel noticed, was burning hot. "Shhh, calm down, yami, just relax…" he gently rubbed the spirits cheek, the latter still trembling and breathing erratically. Bakura whimpered as Ryou clenched the flannel again, and gently placed it back on the bloodied wound. Bakura gasped sharply, and wrenched himself out of the lights grasp, holding a trembling hand over his head. Ryou let out a long sigh, eyebrows knitted in concern at the whimpering yami. "Oh god…" He whispered softly.

"Stay the fuck away from me with that thing." Bakura snarled, eyes flashing with a cold fire. "That _hurts_."

"Yami, I have to clean it up… there's blood everywhere and I have to try and cleanse it… I wont make it hurt too badly, I swear." He looked at Bakura with such soft compassion in his brown eyes, that Bakura sighed, and nodded, scooting over to the light, lowering his hand away from his head, slim bony fingers stained with crimson. Ryou winced, but brought the damp cloth to Bakuras temple. The yami clenched his eyes, fists and teeth tightly, and hissed as Ryou softly, but firmly wiped the blood from Bakuras hair, softly whispering soothing words as he continued his ministrations.

"It's okay, yami, I'm almost done…" He softly whispered, his other hand gently rubbing the spirits back. "You're doing so well… It's almost over, honey, its almost there…" Bakura continued to tremble, eyes clenched tightly shut in agony. "There you go…" Ryou finally lifted the cloth from the now clean wound on Bakuras head, the darkness letting out a long breath, his eyelids gently relaxing. "Are you okay?" Bakura didn't answer, only glaring at the light. Despite himself, Ryou giggled, a small blush working its way across his bruised face. "I didn't need to ask that…"

"You finally fucking finished now?" Bakura said irritably, glaring at the light, who smiled lightly, shaking his head.

"No, I have to bandage it up." Ryou said softly, grasping a couple of the bandages, making a small pad with one, and pressing it against his temple. Bakura swore loudly, but didn't move, his hands and eyes clenched tightly together again. Ryou looked sadly on at the spirit, but didn't remove his pressure, his other hand gently wrapping the other bandage around his head, securing it tightly with a knot.

"There." Ryou said softly, a small smile on his face. "Hopefully, that will stop the bleeding and help it to heal." The light reached towards the small bedside table, extracting two small white tablets from the metal card, along with an –unbroken- glass of water. Bakura accepted the medicine gratefully, drinking both pills in one large gulp of water, handing the glass to Ryou.

"Th-Thanks." Bakura said softly, gazing steadily at the light. Ryou smiled and nodded, gently taking Bakuras shoulders, softly but firmly pulling him down onto the pillows.

"Wh-What?" Bakura inquired, as he lay down on the bed. The light didn't say anything as he pulled the blanket over the darkness, smoothing out any of the creases. "Ryou-"

"You need to rest." Ryou said softly. "Look at these…" He gently rubbed the dark shadows under Bakuras eyes. "You need to sleep. And those pills were extra drowsy." Bakura opened his mouth to protest, but found indeed that he was actually a very tired. He softly closed his eyes, the dull ache finally beginning to fade. He was so _confused_… Why was Ryou treating him so kindly like this? Did he… care? Or did he just want to keep him calm? Bakura buried his head into the pillow, angry and confused thoughts whirling through his head. God, he just wanted to sleep.

Ryou curled into a tight ball beside Bakura, his head leaning against the dark wooden headboard, his own mind going around at least fifteen thousand miles an hour. He still didn't quite understand what he had recently done… He was kind to Bakura, he soothes him, took care of him. Why? Ryou let out a long sigh. It had always been in his nature to take care of others, to be warm and gentle and kind. It was… _Ryou._ How he had always been. Even as a young child, he had a tendency to take home injured young animals and nurse them back to health. And Ryou… He had done this. He was the one who hurt Bakura. He _had_ to make sure he would be alright. It was a sort of… Motherly instinct of his.

What was going to happen to both of the teens?

* * *

Whats going to happen? Hell, I dont know. I have to wrap up this arc soon, dont I... -.-'' Oh well. Ryou angst ish good! GOOD! Yay! -dances-

Are yew all mad? I met yew are. It was a cruel joke I played on yew, wasn't it... hehe -ducks random pointy objects- HEHE! Something I just realised... They have BR tags. -snicker- Tendershippyness! Yay!

R&R?


	47. Clean

-pops up- Ello all! I have sad sad news... I will be gone for four days, and not be able to write in that time... >> Sorreh... A thousand sorrehs... It will take me a few days to first get a plotline and then write it, so I will wee yew in a week.. -sniff-

Hey, question, who else thinks has sorta... died, ya know? The admin hasnt updated since August...

Disclaimer: I dont own it... >> 

* * *

Bakura slowly blinked dark eyes open, his chocolate orbs widening when he saw Ryou sleeping gently, sprawled out beside him with his hair over closed eyes. Bakura sighed softly, frowning when he felt his fingers locked with something.

Ryou was… Holding his hand as he slept. Bakura bit his lip, a…. squicky feeling welling in his stomach. Blushing, he snatched his hand away, and turned over on his side, away from the light, glaring at the wall for a few moments. Without warning, the darkness turned over, and hit Ryou hard across the face. Ryou woke up with a scream, jerking into a sitting position with a hand over his face. It was a moment before he composed himself, and turned to look at Bakura with an accusing look in soft brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bakura-sama…" He whispered, eyes lowered down to the blanket. Bakura frowned.

"What for?" He asked harshly, glaring at the young light. Ryou looked up, slightly confused.

"I-I must have done something to upset you, Bakura-sama." He said softly. "Why else did you hit me? I-I'm terribly sorry, and if you tell me what I did wrong, I promise I won't do it again." He looked up at the light with big, imploring eyes.

"You, you-" Bakura growled, getting out from under the sheets, stalking away from the light. Ryou let out a small cry of confusion, and stumbled out of bed, falling to his knees. He heaved himself up on to his feet, straggling behind the yami.

"Bakura-sama." He whispered, eyes welled with fear and disappointment. "Please tell me what I did wrong." Bakura clenched his fists tightly, head bowed, and shoulders shaking with anger at his stupid light.

"You." The darkness spat, turning around and glaring cold fire at the trembling light. "I hate everything about you, Ryou! I hate your innocence and light! I wish you would go away! I wish you would _die_!" One of his fists flew out, catching Ryou hard in the collarbone. The light cried out, sinking to his knees and holding his head in his hands, bursting into tears. "Ryou, come on!" Bakura snarled. Ryou continued to cry, his body wracked with pained, heaving sobs. "_Ryou_ you weakling, I didn't even hit you hard!" Ryous choked wailing sobs reverberated around the room, almost breaking Bakuras heart as he realized the true reason for his tears.

"Y-You h-hate m-me…" Ryou wailed helplessly into his hands. "Y-You hate me s-so m-much th-that you w-wish I was d-dead!" The light cried and cried, while Bkaura just looked on helplessly. Without warning, he frowned, delivering a harsh blow to the lights side. Ryou cried out, holding a hand over already cracked ribs, struggling to breathe through his pain and tears.

"Get up." Bakura yelled angrily, glaring at the light. Ryou shook his head, tears running down his bruised face. "_Get up_!" He repeated, kicking the light harder. Ryou screamed, collapsing onto his side, hiccupping and sobbing. Bakura growled, kicking Ryou hard in the stomach, the light crying out in pain as he struggled to push himself up, hair falling over his eyes.

"Y-You h-hate me…" Ryou whispered. "You _hate_ m-me…" He collapsed into a wave of fresh sobs, slumped hopelessly into the floor as he cried. "Y-You hate m-me!" He screamed into the carpeted floor. "Oh god…" He whispered. "I did everything right, I tried so hard to do everything right, I healed you when you were sick, I obeyed everything you said!" He looked up at Bakura with accusing red rimmed eyes. "And you still hate me?" Bakura took a step back, gazing unemotionally at the crying light, before turning away, leaving the light alone to his anguished tears.

* * *

Bakura pulled himself out of the bath, picking up the still damp towel from the floor and wrapping it around himself. He had sat in the bath for almost two hours, soaking in the cooling water and thinking heavily to himself. His skin was wrinkled, and he had felt slightly dizzy, but that was okay. Even though it hurt like hell, Bakura had taken off the bandages and dunked his head under the water, which had always remained a shade more red than before. The yami quietly opened the door, and poked his head out, finding Ryou humming softly to himself as he carried the Beer bottles on the floor by the couch and put them ticy in the corner of the kitchen.

"What the… Ryou?" Bakura looked around at the now impeccable room. Ryou, whose hair was tied back away from his face, smiled.

"I cleaned the place up a bit, Bakura-sama!" Ryou said happily, his eyes lighting up. "Do you like it?"

"Uh, its great." Bakura said, heart sinking at the look on Ryous face. "U-Um… where are my clothes, Ryou?"

"Oh, over on the bed." Ryou replied, padding softly over to the bathroom, proceeding to empty the bath and clean up the dripping water everywhere by Bakura. The yami frowned, and ran a hand over the tidy pile of clothing. He lifted the shirt, and looked at in surprise, to find it was fresh and clean. His jeans, socks, boxers, and coat were the same. _What_… He pulled them on, rather… enjoying the soft clean feel of the material on his skin. Throwing the trenchcoat on top of the drawers, Bakura stalked into the room, finding Ryou sitting on the floor of the now clean bathroom.

Crying.

Bakura sighed, leaning against the doorframe, as he watched the light cry, one finger twirling through his silvery hair. Finally, Ryou lifted his head, eyes locked with the yamis for a moment. He blinked, eyes lowering to the ground as he lifted himself with the aid of the towel rack to his feet. Bakura frowned, as the light kept his eyes fixated firmly on the ground, and he felt his heart well up with… Pity?

"Ryou," He whispered, a pale slim hand reaching out to the light, but he flinched, and backed away. Bakura looked almost sadly at the light, still wearing stale, wrinkled bloodstained clothes, eyes redrimmed from crying, and hair falling out of his ponytail. Then he gazed at himself in the mirror. Fresh, clean clothes, hair devoid of knots, a face clear of bruises… _Oh Ryou_…

"What did you do to my clothes?" Bakura questioned, frowning at the light. Ryous small smile faltered.

"Oh.. I washed them in the kitchen sink and laid them in the sun to dry. Y-You don't like it?" Ryou looked sad.

"No. Oh no, I do Ryou! I do! Th-thanks." Ryou smiled, tilting his head to one side.

"Glad you like it!" Ryou seemed to sparkle. His eyes lingered on the red beginning to grow on the yamis head, and he frowned slightly. "U-umm… Would you like me to re-bandage it?" He inquired nervously. Bakura shrugged indifferently, and walked back into the lounge, reclining comfortably on the couch. Ryou entered the room a minute later with the last roll of clean bandages, and sat down on the couch beside Bakura. The yami tensed, his eyes closed tightly and clenched his fists.

"Why are so you scared of the pain?" Ryou whispered. Bakura closed his eyes. "B-Bakura-sama?"

"I can't control it." Bakura said emotionlessly. "I hate things I can't control." At this, he fell silent. Ryou frowned, as he began to wrap the bandage around his head, Bakura letting out a sharp gasp, but he didn't move. When Ryou was done, he looked at Bakura sadly.

"Do you hate me?" Ryou whispered sadly. Bakura was silent for a moment, before looking up at the light.

"Why are you doing this?" Bakura counted, glaring at the light. Ryou looked vaguely surprised at the question.

"Doing what?" He asked, blinking at the darkness.

"This!" Bakura gestured to the room, to his clean clothes. Ryou bit his lip, holding his arms close to himself.

"I don't want to fight anymore, Bakura-sama." He whispered. "Please, don't hurt me anymore." He bowed his head, tears stinging chocolate eyes.

"I-I…" Bakura was at a loss for words. This was _Ryou_! The one he had held and loved, for so many years. The one who gave him life… The broken slave who obeyed his every command… Which Ryou did he want?

"Bakura-sama?" Ryou inquired. Bakura closed his eyes for a moment, and then abruptly stood up, and ran out of the house.

"B-Bakura-sama?"

* * *

Well... R&R... Wonder what Bakura will do... >> 

See ya in a week! XD


	48. Hide

-walks in- Ello all! -wavles- Yes, I updated three days earlier. Why? MY COUSING WASNT AT MEH AUNTS HOUSE! AND she had no internet! I WAS SO FREAKING BORED! So I wrote this. xD Yay! Plot twist ahoy! I thought it up int he car ont he way to my aunts house.. four hour drive... ...

Disclaimer: I dont own it... -whispers- But I do in my dreams xD

* * *

Bakura stood at the edge of the pond, staring intently into its green icy depths. His mind was spinning around, and it was beginning to hurt his injured head. He growled angrily, and pressed a palm to his forehead, just wanting to get rid of all these confusing thoughts, to just _stop_. He was so _confused_, he didn't know what to do anymore. He loved the supreme feeling of power and domination surging through him whenever Ryou cowered at his feet, or screamed and pleaded for mercy.

But… He also loved Ryou. He loved the way he seemed to fit in his arms just right, the sweet way his lips tasted, the beautiful sparkle in his chocolate brown eyes when he smiled, He loved Ryou to be happy. Bakura groaned aloud, and began to rub his temples. This was really doing his head in.

"B-Bakura-sama?" Ryou whispered nervously behind him. The midmorning sun played across his delicate features, a faint rose tint across ivory cheeks. Bakura didn't make a noise, as he continued to glare at the water. Ryou whimpered softly, and began to walk towards the yami.

"Stay away from me." Bakura spat, turning on his heel and glaring daggers at the light, who recoiled from his grasp. "I don't want to talk to you, right now!" Ryou looked down, his lips pressed together and he wrung his hands.

"Wh-Why?" Ryou asked tearfully. "I-I've done everything. Please, Bakura-sama, don't be mad at me… I'll do anything you ask just please don't be mad at me…" Bakuras gaze softened as he looked at the light, a small sigh emitting between pale, parted lips.

"Ryou…" He looked away. "I don't know anymore. I just need to be alone for a moment, I need to… Find myself I guess. I just need to think." Ryou frowned, his heart starting to beat faster in a small wave of fear.

"Wh-Where are you going, Bakura-sama?" Ryou whispered, tears filling saddened mocha eyes.

"I don't know." Bakura said shortly, as he leaned over and gave the light a short hug. Ryou closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of being in Bakuras arms, but it didn't last. "I'll send you money every day so you can eat and stuff." He said emotionlessly, breaking away from Ryou.

"B-Bakura-sama, please don't go!" Ryou yelled desperately, tugging at the sleeve of the darkness, who merely brushed him away and walked into the house. "PLEASE!" Bakura walked blankly into the small house, dragging his leather coat from the top of the drawers, shrugging it on over his lithe frame.

"Don't move from this house, or I won't be able to find you easily." Bakura said softly, giving the light another soft hug. "I'll be back… whenever." He said, eyes not focusing on the light as he left the house, slamming the door behind him.

"NO!" Ryou screamed, sinking miserably to his knees with his head in his hands. "Oh god, no, Bakura-sama, please don't leave me…" He began to sob. "I don't want to be alone, please don't leave me…"

OoOoO

"What the hell are you here for?" Malik raged, glaring at Bakura, who stood at the threshold of his apartment, smirking. "Don't you know there's still an arrest warrant out there for you?"

"That's not important." The darkness growled, brushing past the Egyptian and opening the fridge and grabbing a beer, plonking himself on the couch.

"No fucking way." Malik growled. "I'm not letting you come in, drink my beer, mess up my house and then leave."

"Shut up, Malik." Bakura said shortly. "I don't need this shit right now." He took a swig of the alcohol, eyes not focusing on anything in front of him, his mind flying somewhere around Pluto.

"Where's Ryou?" Malik finally asked, frowning at the pale demon, who took another swig of the alcoholic drink, glaring at the coffee table for a moment before responding.

"He's still up at the house." Bakura said, toying with the label. "Fuck I don't know what I should do anymore…"

"What did you do to him?" Malik growled, hands clenching into fists as he glared at the darkness. Bakura merely sighed, his head held in his hands.

"I've fucked up so much, Malik." He growled. "I cant do anything right, I'm so fucking hopeless…"

"What did you _do_?" Malik repeated, his eyes flashing a cold amethyst fire.

"I didn't mean to do so far." Bakura said. "But he fucking betrayed me Malik! He said he couldn't trust me anymore!" He slammed the beer on the coffee table, tears welling in hardened eathern eyes. "How the fuck could I mess him up so badly? How could I?" Bakura drew his legs up to his chest, burying his head in his knees. "I should just fix what I've done and get the hell out of his life forever."

"I'm scared to ask what you did now, Bakura." Malik said nervously. Bakura wrapped his arms around his legs, beginning to tremble.

"I-I hurt him, Malik. Really, really badly. I-I mean…" He took in a deep breath. "I beat him, I raped him, I screwed around with his head…" Bakura let out a long, despairing sigh. "And It was all going so _well_…"

"You're a sick bastard." Malik spat. "I don't know how Ryou puts up with the shit you put him through." He shook his head. "Why the fuck did you even start on him!" Malik yelled, tears filling amethyst eyes. "Why?"

"Because he found out!" Bakuras head snapped up from his knees, and Malik saw with a jolt that he had been crying, tear tracks down his ivory face. "H-He went poking through my memories…" He trailed off. "He found out how I used to treat him."

"And you didn't tell him?" Malik raged. "You weirdo! Did you think you could fucking hide it from him?"

"Yes!" Bakura yelled. "I just wanted things to be perfect… I wanted him to be happy. You had no idea how much more pure he was…" He swallowed hard. "I've fucked him up so badly, Malik. What am I going to do?"

"I don't know." Was the Egyptians reply. "I really don't fucking know."

* * *

Ryou remained tightly curled into himself, crying and crying and crying, a roaring wave of pain and helplessness continuing to crash into him again and again, tears coursing like a river of agony down his bruised face. Why did his Bakura-sama leave him? What did he do wrong? Ryou continued to sob, the shattered fragments of his heart seeming to dig into his chest.

"Bakura-sama, please come back…" He whispered to the depressingly silent air. "I'll do anything you want, just please come back…" Fingers tightened in wild locks sticking out on end, his trembling breathing coming out in choked gasps. He was so _lost_, sitting in the small house on his own. He felt so scared, so alone…

"Please… Just come back home…"

* * *

"So… let me get this straight…" Malik had a raging headache. "You _do_ actually like Ryou?"

"_No_." Bakura spat. "I-I hate him. I…"

"You can't hate Ryou." Malik growled. "It's not possible. _Nobody_ could hate Ryou…"

"I don't love him!" Bakura yelled. "He's a lying traitor and I don't love him any more! Not after what he's done."

"What _he's_ done?" Malik yelled incredulously. "Bakura, _you_ were the one that lied to him! If anything, _you're_ the traitorous bastard!"

"I just wanted to make him happy!" Bakura yelled tearfully. "I was so _angry _when I found out… I just…" The demon trailed off, and buried his head in his hands. "_Fuck_."

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you!" Malik yelled. "You used to be totally in love Ryou, you did! And you didn't find it weak, or pathetic! What the hell changed all that!" He glared at Bakura, who merely shook his head hopelessly.

"You're suck a fucking paradox…" Malik muttered, rubbing his temples. "God, just tell Ryou you love him! Its that fucking simple, Bakura, get it through your thick head!"

"I don't love him!" Bakura growled. "I-I mean, I love _hurting_ him, but there's a difference!"

"How the fuck does Ryou put up with you?" Malik raged, now on his feet. "Honestly, Bakura, you need to get your priorities straight, and fast, because trust me, after all the shit you've put him through, he wont be hanging around for much longer."

"He will." Bakura replied, his dark eyes fixated on the floor. "He'll never leave me, he told me he wouldn't…" He rubbed his eyes tiredly, and Malik glared at the darkness with a new surge of fury.

"You fucking broke him, didn't you?" He said coldly. Bakura didn't answer, and Malik growled, seizing the front of Bakura shirt and dragging the demon up until they were eye-level. "DIDN'T YOU?"

"Let me _GO_!" Bakura yelled, shoving the Egyptian away from him forcefully, eyes burning with a cold fire at him. "Whatever I do to Ryou is none of your fucking business!"

"It is _so_ my fucking business!" Malik retorted almost tearfully. "He's my best friend, Bakura! And you-you…" He sank onto the couch tearfully, hands over his face.

"I did what I had to do." Bakura said coldly, not looking at the now crying blonde. "Look, Malik. I-I…" Bakura swallowed, unable to get the words out. He settled for sitting back on the couch, glaring at the now empty bottle of beer. Stupid Ryou, Stupid Malik… But mostly, Bakura was angry at himself. Angry for letting himself hurt Ryou so badly, angry for not trying to stop himself, angry for breaking his spirit. He tried to tell himself that it was for the best, that he had gotten what he had wanted for months, but it just wasn't working…

"I hate you right now." Malik whispered tearfully, his body shaking with sobs. Bakura smiled wryly to himself, a hot burning feeling forming at the back of his own eyes.

"I hate myself too."

* * *

-gasp- Bakura has... a conscience? NO WAY! XD

R&R!


	49. Lists

Ello all! -pops up- Sorreh for the long update... I got a bad blister on my typing finger and couldnt write properly... it still hurts.. -sniff-

This has LIME! Yay! Bow down to the Limey Goodnesses! xDDDD

Disclaimer: I dont own nuthin... (AKA I OWN IT! Kidding)

* * *

"Malik." Bakura whispered softly, gazing into tearful amethyst eyes. The Egyptian looked up, glaring miserably back at the darkness. They were close. Much to close…

"Stay away from me, you sick bastard." Malik scowled, glaring at the yami through red-rimmed eyes. "I can't believe you would _do_ this to my best friend."

"Malik, you have to understand!" Bakura blurted out. "_Please_…"

"NO!" Malik retorted, angry tears clouding his eyes. "I can't believe you would do this to him! You're the only person he even trusts!" Malik held his head in his hands, choking on his tears. Bakura bit his lip, sitting only an inch from the Egyptian, with his eyes on the ground. Slowly, his dark eyes traveled from the carpet to Maliks shoes, up his legs, scrolling up his torso, coming to rest on his wet lavender eyes. He was so close to the teen he could feel Maliks breath on his neck. Bakura slowly extended a slim pale hand, coming to rest on the blondes tanned cheek. Malik froze, his breath in hitched gasps, and his lavender eyes wide in fright. The demon gripped Maliks jaw, turning his face to meet his own, gazing at the small tears clinging to the Egyptians dark eyelashes, and crushed Maliks lips against his own.

Maliks eyes widened, and then lowered, limp under Bakuras grip as a low moan emitted from his throat. It took a moment for his brain to register what was going on, that Bakura was kissing him with an almost bruising force. Malik gasped under the demons hold, pulling away desperately, his chest heaving as he panted, eyes burning with rage.

"What, the _fuck_?" He demanded, brushing sandy bangs out of his eyes. "Bakura you little _slut_! What, the _HELL_?"

"I need this." Bakura said, struggling to keep his voice even. "Fucking _hell_ Malik, _Please_." Malik gazed at the darkness for a moment, his chin beginning to tremble. _Yes_. The Egyptian thought to himself. Fuck, he never stopped loving Bakura. He always had, well, a crush on him. Ever since he first laid eyes on Bakura, Malik had been entranced by his attitude, his cold evilness, his hot sexy body…

Malik lunged at Bakura, his hands planted on the yamis shoulders as he slammed his lips against Bakuras pale mouth, pressing him into the seat of the couch. The demon moaned, grinding his hips appreciatively upwards into Maliks, the Egyptian drawing in a sharp breath and arched his back, his eyes tightly closed and fingers tightening into the fabric of Bakuras shirt. The demons legs curled around Maliks, his hands roaming on the smooth, tanned skin under his shirt running along the contours of his lightly muscled back. Bakura bit the Egyptians tongue teasingly, Maliks eyes flying open, locked with the yamis dark chocolate orbs.

"Why are you doing this?" Malik broke the kiss apart, sitting up and straddling his hips, one of his fingers gently running along the designs on Bakuras shirt. "Why are you betraying Ryou?"

"I want you inside me." Bakura whispered huskily, grabbing Malik by the neck of his shirt and dragging him to meet bruised lips, the blonde moaning softly, his fingers curled into the demons wild hair.

"Wait." Malik growled, glaring down at the spirit. "This is a one-off, Bakura. No strings attached."

"No strings attached." Bakura agreed, a wild, lustful look in his dark brown orbs. Malik nodded, jamming his lips against the yamis, letting out a choked gasp as Bakura slim pale digits wound down to the tops of his pants, fumbling slightly on the zipper. Malik removed his hands from the spirits hair, tugging at the hem of his shirt. Pulling it over the yamis wild head, Bakura smiled into the Egyptians mouth as he hurriedly yanked down Maliks trousers, moving to his violet shirt.

Less than a minute later, both of the teens lay naked, intertwined on the purple couch, panting heavily as they gazed into each others eyes. ((SO HOT! –dribbles-)) slim, pale fingers locked with dark caramel, the Egyptians hands breaking free of Bakura and wandering down his chest, followed by his hot tongue. Bakura arched his back sharply, and moaned aloud, grinding his hips into the velvet as Malik ran his tongue over the yamis chest, occasionally biting soft pale skin as he headed southwards. Bakuras breath was harsh in his throat, his eyes half-lidded and clouded with lust, which jerked open with a harsh gasp, as Malik took his erect member in his hot mouth.

"M-Malik…" He half-panted, half-moaned, his fingers locked in the Egyptians sandy locks. With a small smile, Malik sped up on his ministrations, the darkness writhing in pleasure beneath him, his hands tightening on the blondes hair, as he teetered on the edge of a violent chasm of pleasure. Malik smiled slightly as he felt Bakura shudder beneath him, holding back. The caramel coloured boy frowned softly, pressing his hands into the base of Bakuras hips as he ran his tongue harder along Bakuras length.

The pale demon arched his back and _screamed_, his hands clenched into fists as he came, Maliks passionate touch sending him into a virulent spiral of mind-blowing ecstasy. Bakura fell limp against the velvet, wild, sweat-soaked locks of wild snowy hair over his face, panting and shaking. Malik swallowed the yamis salty fluids in a few mouthfuls, choking slightly as he released Bakuras limp member from his mouth and resting his head on the demons chest, the lithe, sweaty body underneath him gasping and trembling. Malik lifted his head and gazed into the clouded orbs of the darkness, gently tracing his slim pale chest.

"Fuck me." Bakura whispered huskily. "Oh gods Malik, please fuck me."

* * *

Ryou continued to sob helplessly into the wet carpet of the floor. He didn't know how much time had passed since he had lost his Bakura… And he didn't even _care_. All he wanted was to be in Bakuras arms. How could Bakura leave him like this? How could he _betray_ him? Ryou let out a long howl of misery, slumped into the floor, and wrapped his hands around his head, sobbing and sobbing, the horrible pain of betrayal ripping through his heart.

* * *

Bakura gazed at the sleeping blonde curled into his chest, snoring contentedly. The darkness bit his lip, lightly running his fingers through his sandy hair, trailing down warm, sweaty skin. Malik sighed softly at the touch and rolled around slightly, a slim naked leg falling over the side of the couch. The demon bit his lip softly as he continued to gaze at the Egyptian pensively, his head propped up on the arm of the couch.

It was so _strange_, the wild, raw emotions of passion and lust surging through his veins was unlike anything he has ever felt before. It was the use of sex, for wild pleasure, not for love, that brought on such feeling to him.

And Malik… his strong, domineering touch was so different to the soft, sensitive fingers of Ryou, his shy, almost embarrassed gaze, his soft, sweet kisses… Bakura groaned aloud, running his fingers through his wild hair in confusion. It was getting harder and harder to still have such violent feelings for his sweet little light. The yami let out a long sigh, sliding out from under Malik and reaching around for a pair of boxers. He snapped the waistband on, and padded softly around the apartment, looking around for paper and a pen. He found the needed items, and sat down at the kitchen table, beginning to write. It was something he had seen Ryou do, many times.

Writing a list.

**Ryou:**

Pros:

Sweet

Angelic

Never cheats on me

Will do anything for me

Completely under my will

Fucking gorgeous

Gave me life

Cons:

Pathetic

Whiny

Weak

Cowering

He betrayed me

Drives me crazy

He'll never trust me again

Bakura cupped his chin in a hand as he gazed at his spiky writing, and with his other hand began to rub his temples. Sighing softly, he tore the paper off of the pad and began to write a new list.

**What I've Done To Ryou**

* * *

Malik moaned, rubbing a hand over his eyes as he slowly awoke, pulling himself into a sitting position. Bakura was still at the desk, busily wiring away in his scratchy writing. The Egyptian stood up and walked over to the demon curiously reading over what he had written.

Wow, there were so _many_ lists scattered over the place, it almost blew Maliks mind. He picked up a piece of paper, eyes widened at what he saw.

**Sex with Ryou**

Sweet

Tender

I'm the dominant

It's an act of love

He's so sweet and shy when we screw its almost cute

**Sex with Malik**

Wild

Passionate

Malik is such a good fuck

He can go for hours

He's kinky and erotic

I can forget everything when he fucks me

Malik dropped the paper wide-eyed, and shifted his gaze to Bakura, who was muttering softly under his breath.

"U-Um, Bakura… Are you alright?" he questioned, his lavender eyes gazing concerned at the demon.

"Huh? Oh… hey Malik." He said softly, looking the Egyptian up and down. "Gods, man, put some bloody clothes on!" He snorted, as Malik blushed and pulled on his pants, walking back over to Bakura. "And what does it look like I'm doing? I'm writing a few lists…"

"Why?" Malik questioned, tilting his head to the side. Bakura sighed.

"I need to make a decision." He said shortly. "What-what we did a few hours ago fucked things up." He laughed bitterly. "Whatever happened to no strings attached, huh?"

"Oh, Bakura…" He whispered softly. How could he tell him that what he had done only strengthened his feelings for Bakura? That he wanted to do it again… so many times…

"_Fuck._" Bakura moaned, banging his head against the table. He gathered up his list, and gazed at them all, chocolate orbs moving from one list to the other.

"Do you love me, Malik?" He whispered, gazing up at the Egyptian with sadness in his eyes. Malik bit his lip, and his eyes lowered to the carpet. He imagined what would happen if he said yes. Bakura and him would be together, all of his dreams, his deepest desires, would become true. But _Ryou_… The soft little tenshi was his greatest and best friend he had ever had. He would break his heart, and Ryou would hate him forever.

"No." he lied softly, smiling lightly at the demon. "Bakura, you're a friend of mine. A great friend, the best I have ever had –apart from Ryou-. But I don't love you, not in that way. What I did was just a good deed for a good friend." He hugged the demon lightly. "Don't fuck up you relationship with Ryou over me." With this, he stood up, and left the room. Bakura looked down once at his list, and bit his lip.

He had made up his mind.

* * *

Ooh, who will he choose? will he listen to Malik? You wont know unless you... R&R!


	50. Cheater

Ello all! xD Look! 50 CHAPTERS! WOHOO! -celebrates- xD

Yeah... Bakura fucks everything up AGAIN...Biiiiig surprise... xD

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If you see something that IS yours, by all means, take it...

* * *

Malik rummaged around his smallish bedroom, searching for a pair of pants, when he felt a pair of slim arms snake around his waist. The Egyptian gasped, and spun around in his captives grasp to find a pair of dark mocha orbs, glittering with an unknown emotion. Malik let out a soft gasp as Bakura kissed him, his back against the wall as the demon forcefully pressed his mouth against the caramel boys lips. Malik groaned softly as Bakura probed the inside of his mouth, eyes lowering shut and slim fingers twisted in silvery hair. His slim form was trembling in pleasure and anticipation, arching his back as Bakura oh-so-sneakily ground his hips into the sandy-haired boy.

"Liar." He smirked, breaking away from Malik, and shaking his wild locks free of bronzed fingers. Malik gasped, amethyst eyes widening as he began to tremble.

"Wh-what?" He whispered, eyes locked on the demon, who growled.

"I _said_," He hissed, backing away from him. "You lied to me. If you didn't love me Malik, then why did you react that way to a simple kiss?" He crossed his arms, glaring at the Egyptian, who blushed, gazing down at the ground.

"I-I don't know…" He said miserably, leaning against the wall and sliding to the floor, his head in his arms. "I don't know, Bakura, I just-just didn't want to hurt Ryou. Please, Bakura, I love you. I have since the day I have met you!" He lifted his head, and gazed tearfully at the demon. "I just don't want to hurt my best friend…" He broke down into tears, His sobs choking desperate breaths. Bakura let out a long sigh.

"Well _fuck_ Ryou!" He yelled angrily. "I don't love him, I hate him! I hate him!" He clenched his hands into fists, his head bowed. "And you're right. It would break his heart." Bakura lifted his head, grinning manically.

"NO Bakura!" Malik yelled desperately struggling to his feet. "Please Bakura, whatever you're planning, don't do it, please, oh god please…" The darkness didn't heed him as he marched out of the room, and pulled on the rest of his clothes. _"Bakura!"_ He yelled desperately. "I-I don't want to love you like this! I don't want to be with you if it's only to spite Ryou!" Bakura ignored him, marching out of the room and slamming the door.

"_**BAKURA!**"_

* * *

The sick-minded darkness softly opened the door, mouth open in shock at the sight that lay before him.

_Ryou_!

He ran towards to the limp light, and sank to his knees, gently shaking Ryou, his heart pounding and breath shaking.

"Oh gods, Ryou…" He whispered softly, rolling the light over onto his back, gently stroking the side of his face. The light groaned softly, eyes slowly opening, unfocused brown orbs blank and empty. _"No_ Ryou!" Bakura lifted the light into a sitting position, softly rubbing his back as Ryou leaned into his side. His head lay limply on Bakuras shoulders for a few moments, before he finally lifted his snowy head, eyes focusing on the yami. He smiled, Bakura smiling almost tenderly at the light in return, as he softly but firmly dragged him over to the couch. Ryou whimpered softly, as Bakura set him down, and the darkness gazed at the light critically, trying to force his emaciated form out of his mind, stumbling over to the fridge and pulling several contents aside in the search for food.

"Wh-What are you doing?" The light whispered softly, his quiet brown eyes wide and curious.

"Cooking you some fucking food." Bakura said shortly. "Now sit down and shut up." Ryou squeaked, and curled into a tight ball, beginning to tremble slightly in fear.

"Gods, Ryou, I'm not going to hurt you, so stop it." He spat, glaring at the light, who merely looked down, head buried in his hands. Bakura ceased what he was doing, and placed a hand on Ryous shoulder as he sat down, the whitenette shrinking away at the touch, making Bakuras heart swell in pity and shame at what he had done.

"Please don't hurt me…" Ryou whispered, looking away from the darkness, and trembling. "I'm sorry for what I did wrong, but please…" He whimpered softly, curling tighter into himself. Bakura sighed aloud, resting his head on the back of the plush couch. _Fuck_, Ryou was pissing his off right now. He reached out a slim pale hand, gently lifting the lights head from his hands, gazing into red-rimmed chocolate orbs. Ryou made a small keening noise in the base of his throat, and tried to pull away, But Bakura didn't move as he gently placed his lips on Bakuras sweet mouth. The light gasped, eyes slowly lowering shut as slim fingers lifted up to Bakuras cheeks, gently cupping his jawbone. The yami smiled softly, and broke away from the kiss, softly stroking Ryous cheekbone.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Baka." He snorted, brushing silky bangs out of warm chocolate eyes. "Gods, Ryou, you're so skitterish…"

"I-I'm just scared…" Ryou looked down, beginning to sniff. Bakura snorted at the light, his mind still going away at full tick.

Ryou… He tasted so _good_… Bakura almost licked his lips, as he brought the lights thin form closer to himself, resting his head on his shoulder. It was like kissing honey, the sweet colour of strawberry ice-cream. His beautiful light snuggled softly into him, burying his head in the yamis chest as he struggled to control his shuddering sobs. Bakura softly ran his fingers through fluffy cotton hair, and Ryou froze, but sensing Bakura meant no harm, the whitenette relaxed, his sniffs finally clearing his blocked, stuffy nose.

Wait…. Ryou sniffed the air again, a cold feeling like icy water trickling down his back. Bakura… Smelt of sex… The light lifted his head away from the yamis chest with a confused look in his soft brown eyes.

"Y-Yami…" He whispered softly, never breaking his gaze. "Why do you smell like you've had sex with someone?" Bakura froze, his insides suddenly feeling like he had swallowed a lump of ice. "Yami?"

"I just needed to clear my head, Ryou, I wasn't thinking straight, I-"

"You _BASTARD!_" Ryou hit the yami as hard as he could across his face, and leapt out of the couch, shaking and crying. "YOU DIRTY LITTLE WHORE, BAKURA!" He retracted a fist, and slammed it into the yamis gut, the horrible feeling of betrayal returning tenfold throughout him. "YOU LYING CHEAT!" Tears coursed down his face, as he sobbed in between incoherent yells.

"Ryou! Calm down, please!" Bakura stood up also, his breathing harsh and erratic as he struggled to control his light.

"WHO WAS IT WITH?" Ryou raged tearfully, his chest heaving. "WHO THE FUCK DID YOU DO IT WITH?" Bakura mouthed something, his eyes cast on the floor. "WHO WAS IT?" Ryou sobbed, hitting Bakura hard across the face.

"M-Malik…" Bakura finally said, eyes now fixated on red-rimmed brown eyes, still leaking tears. Ryou froze, his thin form shaking and face contorted in anger.

"Get out." Ryou said in a low shaking voice. Tears were trickling further down his face, and his fists were clenched so tight they drew blood on his palms. "I said **_GET OUT_**!" He screamed, throwing a bloodied fist hard into Bakuras chest. "I **_Hate_** you! How could you to this to me? _HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" _The light sank to his knees, shaking and crying. "Oh _god_ Bakura… I sit here and wait for you, and you're out fucking my best friend? Oh my god… I did everything I thought was right, I tried so hard to make it work, I just didn't want to get hurt again… What the hell is wrong with me?" Ryou continued in this distraught vein for awhile, before Bakura took pity on him, and sank to his knees, taking the sobbing light in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Ryou." He whispered softly. "I didn't want to hurt you, I just wanted to- wanted to clear my head, I was so upset and confused… But trust me, I would much rather be with my sweet little light than that psycho Malik." Ryou whimpered in the yamis hold, his miserable sobs and wails increasing in volume. "_Please Ryou_…" The light didn't respond, his face buried in his hands. "Please…"

"Stay away from me!" Ryou sobbed, pulling himself out of the yamis grasp. "How could you do this to me? How _could_ you! You know how much I love you, Bakura! You know I'd do anything for you, and you go and have sex with my best friend!" He continued to sob, pain and betrayal shredding his only half-healed heart. "Please Bakura, just leave me alone…"

"NO!" Bakura yelled desperately, hoisting the light in his arms as he stood up. Ryou yelped and struggled in Bakuras grasp, sobbing and shaking, but Bakura never released his hold as he opened the front door, closing it behind him. "I'm not letting you go_. Ever_." He scowled, roughly slamming the door behind him.

* * *

-.-''' -hits self- Why did I go and do that? They could have been happy! -sobs- I am a meeaaaannniiiieeeeeeeee

Don't hurt meh. Please. -cowers-


	51. Choices

Bonjour! xD Yay an update!And not a moment sooner... xD Ugh.. I had a HUGE block around a thousand words into the chapter... >. Not.Pretty.

Disclaimer: I do not own it. If I did, Ryouwould be the star, Bakura would have his own body, Malik would be shirtless all the time, Yugi would DIE, Anzu would be placed in agiant blender, and Seto woulddress in lots of uber-tight bondage...

No, I do not own it.

* * *

Ryou struggled and cried in the yamis hold, all the way to the station, until Bakura, tired of his tears, dragged him behind a stone wall, demanding in a low voice that he better "shut the hell up before I _give_ you something to cry about". Ryou sniffed, gently rubbing his raw red eyes, but complied, shivering softly as Bakura tightly grasped his wrist, leading him into the train. The light wrenched his hand away from the darkness, curling miserably into the corner with his head in his arms. Bakura sat next to the light emotionlessly, his arms and legs crossed as he stared at some unknown point on the train.

"Why?" Ryou whispered what seemed like an eternity of silence. Bakuras head snapped up, as he gazed at the softly crying light.

"Why what?" He responded in his harsh tone, not glaring at Ryou, who whimpered softly and curled tighter into himself.

"Why did you sleep with him?" Ryou whispered tearfully. "What did I do wrong that made you go and do… That…" He shuddered, his chin trembling. "Am I not good enough for you? Wh-Why do you hate me so much that you'll go and _that_, instead of just- just taking advantage of me like you u-used to…" The broken light stared out of the window, his palm pressed against the glass miserably, as his breath misted up the chipped screen.

"I wasn't thinking straight…" Bakura muttered, running his fingers through his hair. "I don't love Malik, Ryou, I don't. He's just a friend… Who's always had these feeling for me. Don't tell me you didn't know he did."

"He's my best bloody friend." Ryou whispered bitterly. "We told each other _everything_. Of course I knew he liked you. But…" He broke his gaze from the emerald countryside, to gaze almost accusingly at the darkness. "That gives you_ no_ right to-to take advantage of him like that. He probably thinks you love him back, you twisted psycho!"

"_Look_ Ryou!" Bakura snarled, gripping the light by the shoulders. "Do you know _why_? Do you really want to know why he fucked me?"

"Yes, I do!" Ryou retorted "I-" The light froze, his mind still attempting to digest what the yami had said. "Wait…" He muttered, his fingers running through his hair. "Y-You mean… _he _actually…"

"_Yes_." Bakura said vehemently. With that, he stood up abruptly, and marched out of the compartment, leaving a very confused Ryou sitting alone at the seat.

So _Malik_ actually did _him_… Not the other way around like he had thought… Ryou bit his lip, resting his forehead against the glass. Was it that Bakura wanted something Ryou could never give him? The experience of pain, of submission, something the light was far to docile and gentle to put the darkness through? Something that Malik had, and was willing to give? Ryou moaned aloud, and put his head in his hands. That _still_ didn't justify what he had done. Did he think Ryou didn't have urges, some strong desires that Bakura would never submit to? Bloody hell, this was doing his head in.

Bakura on the other hand, was perched on a new seat, his mind whizzing away at full tick, as he absentmindedly twirled a strand of hair round his fingers- a somewhat annoying habit he had picked up from his light- as his mind was going around in a full circle. Okay. _Sort out the facts._

Malik loved him.

Ryou loved him.

He didn't love Malik.

He sort of… a little bit… cared for Ryou.

Ryou was the sweetest and most beautiful person in the world.

Malik was the sexiest guy he had ever had the pleasure to fuck.

Malik _didn't_ want to love him if it meant hurting Ryou.

Ryou probably never wanted to see Malik again for screwing him.

Bakura let out a long moan, rubbing his temples to try and rid himself of the raging headache he brought upon himself. Bloody _hell_! It was as though the answer was staring him in the face but he couldn't figure it out. (( -hits self- this is KILLING ME!)) Bakura leaned back into the seat and gazed up at the ceiling, softly chewing on his bottom lip with unnaturally sharp teeth. He… sort of wanted to… go talk to Ryou. Try and explain to him that he was afraid and confused, and he didn't know what to do anymore. Bakura leaned back forward, drawing his legs up to his chest and burying his wild head in his knees. Even though he hadn't eaten in countless days, he felt sick. Stupid train. Bakura blamed the train.

Even though he knew the twisting nerves in his stomach had nothing to do with the large, jolting contraption.

* * *

"Ryou." The darkness whispered softly, leaning into the doorframe as he gazed at the tight ball of Bakura Ryou. The light whimpered softly, retreating tighter into himself as he began to tremble. "Ryou!" Bakura snapped, marching towards him, and snatching at the lights arm and pulling the trembling teen out of his tight protective ball. Ryou cried out at the touch, and struggled to wrench his arm away. But to no avail. He began to cry, high, keening whimpers sounding in his throat as he trembled under the yamis hold. "Ryou, for Ra's sake, STOP it!" He tightly wrapped his arms around the light, lifting his slim form up off the ground a few inches, the light struggling hopelessly. "RYOU! I need to you to calm down!" He demanded into the sobbing boys ear. "You'll make a bloody scene and attract attention." Ryou didn't respond, merely twisting desperately in the yamis hold, arching his back, his thin fingers trying to prise himself free.

"Let me go!" Ryou screamed, tears clinging to his soft eyelashes. "Please, just let me go, let me out of here, please please please…" He bowed his head, slim shoulders shaking. "Please…" Bakura sighed, lowering Ryou again so his feet touched the ground, but didn't release his hold as he began to leave the shuddering train.

* * *

"_Please _let me go…" Ryou whispered tearfully, his thin arms trembling, his head buried in his hands. Bakura didn't say anything as he continued to make his way up the stairs, his left arm wrapped tightly and protectively around the lights slim waist. He whimpered softly in the yamis hold, apprehension, fear, and betrayal tearing the shredded remains of his heart. "I-I d-don't want to do this, I'll do anything… please just let me go…" Bakura didn't answer. "Bakura _please_ let me go…" Ryou sobbed, his choked gasps of pain resonating around the dark staircase.

"Shut up." Bakura muttered, continuing up the dark stairs Ryou knew led to Maliks apartment. "Shut the hell up."

"I don't want to talk to him!" Ryou cried out. "I don't want to look at him, how could he do this? How could _you _do this, oh please, yami, please let me go.." he sobbed hopelessly, screwing his eyes tightly at Maliks apartment door. "_NO!_" He wrenched his waist free of Bakuras cold hands, and began to run. Bakura growled, and followed the light, tightly seizing a lock of flying silvery hair. Ryou screamed in pain, struggling madly in the yamis hold, tears coursing down his bruised ivory face. "LET ME GO!" He screamed, trying desperately to free his long silvery hair from cold fingers. "I don't want to be here, why did you take me away, please let me go!" He yanked at the yamis hold, and with a burst of strength he didn't know he had, _tore_ himself free of the darkness. Bakura gasped in shock, and Ryou burst into screaming tears at the pain, holding a hand to his bloodied head. Bakura looked down at the handful of hair in his hands, and slowly gazed up at the light, his eyes resonating with a painful sadness.

"Go." He whispered softly, his heart breaking at the words. "Get out of here."

"What?" Ryou whispered, dumfounded as he stared in shock at the spirit.

"If you don't want to be around me that badly, then get the fuck out of here!" Bakura yelled, tears stinging his eyes. "If you would rather be scalped then spend another moment with me and Malik, then go! But remember this." Bakuras voice dropped, low and shaking. "I don't love Malik. The only reason I went near him is because I wanted pain. Crippling, mind-numbing pain you could never give me. I-I care about you, Ryou. You're…"

"I'm you're what, your possession?" Ryou asked tearfully. "Your broken little toy? Do you think I want to be near you right now? Do you honestly think I am going to forgive you?"

"Then why are you still here?" Bakura demanded, glaring at the soft light. "Why haven't you gone running off to one of your pathetic friends? Or your father? Is it because they honestly don't want you? Is it because you don't want to be alone again? Because no one else is going to care for you?"

"Shut up." Ryou whispered softly. "Please, just shut up. Please…"

"You know it's true." Bakura sneered, his soft and tender side vanishing in an instant, the cold fire of sadism burning in his veins. "No one _wants_ you…"

"_SHUT UP!_" Ryou screamed, one hand still over his head. "SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP!" He sank to his knees. "Shut up…"

"Oh, Have I touched a nerve?" Bakura mocked, smirking sadistically at the light. "Ryou scared of the truth? That he's all _alone_…"

"Stop…" Ryou moaned weakly on his knees, both hands twirled in silvery hair. "Oh god, please stop…" Bakura snorted, and none-too-gently kicked Ryou in the side, causing the light to cry out and curl into a small ball.

"Get up." Bakura spat, glaring down at the light with a sort of sick pleasure that he had scared the light into submission. "Get up and come inside with me." He gave another kick in the side for good measure, and made to walk back towards the door.

Ryou was in two minds about what to do. Go with Bakura, to only be hurt and abused- but at the same time cared for and protected? Or to go on alone, maybe find shelter with one of his friends… He wouldn't hurt anymore, but he would more than likely be alone, unprotected…

Standing up resolutely, Ryou knew what he had to do, as he found his footing, and began to walk.

Bakura snorted as he watched the light walk steadily but slowly down the small hallway, in the direction of the stairs.

* * *

Oh dear... >>' Whats Ryou going to do? Hell, I dont know, I just make this crap up as I go along. xD R&R!


	52. Rain

-waves- Hellohellohello!

As I was writing this, I realised something.

This fic is beginning to draw to a close. I really really really mean it this time. There will be a few more chapters, and it will be over, (with an alternate ending, of course). I have another fic idea ticking in my brain that I will write, and will probably end up maybe this size again.. -hopehope- (Muahaha, I know AphroditeLove will likeit xDD) -cough-Umm, yes. I had a hard time writing this, it didn't come easy. so yes, this will soon be over, and I will begin something else... There may be a sequel to this, I dont rightly know yet... -thinking-

Disclaimer: I dont own it. I think we established in the first chapter I dont own it. Honestly...

And onwards, for currently the longest chapter in the entire story so far! (and done in two days! -dies-)

* * *

Ryou sobbed as he stumbled along the sidewalk, his arms tightly wrapped around his slim torso, his arms clinging tightly to the sleeves of his shirt. His head was still bleeding, but he didn't care, as he continued to slowly walk along the wet street. It had begun to rain, the cold water streaking down his hair and limbs, but he paid no heed, eyes trained on the ground as his exhausted feet carried him further and further away from his best friend and his lover- who didn't even _want_ him. Ryou whimpered at this thought, fresh tears stinging his eyes as he began to jog, snowy soaked bangs in his chocolate eyes. He pushed them away anxiously, as he turned the corner, his feet slowly leading him to the Kame game shop. Yugi _had_ to help him now, there was nowhere else to go…

Ryou pressed his hand desperately against the cool glass, shaking his head in misery and despair at the '_closed´_ sign on the door, and the dark windows. Sobbing, the light sank to his knees, one hand still pressed against the glass. _Yugi_, his lifeline, his last hope, wasn't around to save him. Bakura was right. No one loved him, no one cares, he was destined to be alone… always alone…

The light cried alone in the darkened, silent street.

* * *

Bakura leaned in the doorway of the apartment, smirking at Malik, who was standing transfixed opposite him, his mouth slightly open.

"Wh-Where's Ryou?" He whispered softly, his lilac eyes wide in fear. "I heard screaming…"

"He left." Bakura smirked. "Didn't want to be around either of us, for some odd reason." He stalked over to the couch, and flopped down on the purple velvet. Malik, on the other hand, was enraged.

"What the _hell_ happened to no strings attached!" Malik demanded, his hands balled into fists. "What happened to not letting Ryou know! You sicko, you _knew_ this would hurt him!" Bakura merely grinned stretching out on the couch.

"Don't worry, Malik, he won't be gone for long. As soon as he realizes no one else gives a shit about him, he'll come crawling back here." He snorted, raising his eyes to the ceiling. "He's so pathetic…"

"Don't say that about him!" Malik yelled, glaring at the yami. "He's my best friend!"

"Not anymore." Bakura sneered. "He doesn't want to be near you right now. And I don't blame him. How could you betray him like that Malik?" He smirked, a sadistic sheen in hardened brown eyes.

"You're twisting it all around!" Malik yelled, tears forming in his eyes. "I didn't mean to, I didn't, I just… Got caught up in the heat of the moment… I didn't mean to! I didn't! I DIDN'T!"

"I'm just stating what Ryou is thinking." Bakura smirked. "How his _best friend_ betrayed him…"

"_Shut up_!" Malik screamed, standing up and glaring at Bakura "Shut up shut up _shut up_!" He held his head in his hands, struggling to control his breathing. "I _hate_ you…"

"No you don't…" Bakura smirked, standing up and walking over to the Egyptian. "You don't hate me…" He reached out a pale, slim hand, gently running fingers through sandy locks. "Do you?" He whispered into the Maliks ear, the blonde arching his back and shuddering as cold, bony fingers began to stroke the hot caramel skin under his shirt.

"N-Noo…" Malik moaned softly, his face flushed, and breathing harsh and unsteady, he bowed his head, eyes gently fluttering closed. "B-Bakura _please_…" He whispered, his face buried in the demons shoulder. Bakura smirked, and released the hold he had on the younger boy, who gasped and fell to his knees, breathing harshly.

"I have you wrapped around my little finger, don't I?" Bakura smirked, crouching down to meet Maliks eyes. The Egyptian growled, and struggled to his feet, still breathing heavily.

"N-No…" Malik protested weakly, stumbling over to the couch. "No you don't…" He bit his lip, gazing at clenched fists. Bakura smirked, sitting beside the caramel-coloured boy.

"When is Isis due home?" He whispered into Maliks ear, the latter gasping at his soft touch.

"I-In an hour…" He whispered raggedly. Bakura smirked, and began to run his fingers under Maliks shirt, the blonde moaning softly. The demon smirked, and ran his tongue along the Egyptians bottom lip, Malik crying out at the touch.

"Plenty of time," Bakura whispered against Maliks lips before he shoved his tongue down the youngers throat.

* * *

The cold seemed to seep right into Ryous bones, through his thin cotton clothing. He shivered, curling tighter into himself, swallowing his tears. He couldn't cry anymore, he wouldn't. He had done that enough. The light sighed deeply, and lifted his snowy head, red-rimmed eyes lowered slightly on the wet ground. He let out a deep shaky breath, running his fingers though heavy wet hair. Ryou sighed, and after a few moments, pulled himself to his feet, leaning against the door for a minute or so to recover the use of his shaky legs. The light took a few stumbling steps, resting heavily against the shop window, before he began to walk towards the direction of Jous small apartment.

* * *

Malik felt like crying as le lay stretched out on his bed, rage and guilt running through his veins. He buried his head deep into the thick feather pillow, struggling to control his breathing. The Egyptian _knew_ that what he was doing was sick and wrong, but he just couldn't resist it. He adored Bakura, he _loved_ him.

And what he was doing was destroying Ryou. He knew that. But he just couldn't _stop_.

Bakura shuffled slightly beside him in a light sleep, a soft growl emitting in his throat. Malik sighed, lifting his head from the white cotton, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Why was this hard? Why was having what he wanted…. Why didn't it feel right? He held his hands over his face, letting out a soft moan of frustration. What was he going to do?

* * *

"U-Um, hello…?" Ryou nervously knocked on the apartment door, fear and trepidation running through him. "I-Is anyone home?" The trembling light took a step back, and made to walk away dejectedly, but the door slowly swung open, a middle-aged man swaying slightly on the threshold. A rancid odor of alcohol and nicotine met his nostrils, and Ryou held a hand over his node, struggling to keep a straight face.

"What do you want?" Jous father slurred, bloodshot eyes glaring at the trembling boy.

"U-Um, I-Is Katsuya home?" Ryou stammered, subconsciously backing away from the man, who grinned, and snorted.

"That bitch?" He sneered. "He's gone. Long gone. Didn't ya know? He took off a couple of weeks ago. And a good thing, too." He snorted. Ryou's eyes widened, as he let out a choked gasp.

"B-But, did he say where he was going?" Ryou stammered anxiously, tears welling in his saddened chocolate eyes. "P-Please, I need to find him…"

"Look, I don't know where he is, you little runt, so buzz off!" The drunkard yelled angrily, slamming the door hard with a resounding _BANG_. Ryou jumped, and took a step back, holding a hand over his mouth. Oh _god_ what was he going to do now? Yugi wasn't home, Jou had run away, Honda was _dead_, and he never even knew Anzus address…

Ryou let out a long despairing wail, and sank to his knees, holding his head in his hands. He felt so _alone_, so miserable. This pain, it was like a curse, constantly hanging over him. The light curled tightly into a small ball, leaning against the wall as tears ran down his face.

So much for not crying anymore.

* * *

_Ding dong_

Malik lifted his head from his hands, and frowned softly. Isis had her own key, Rishid wasn't going to be back in domino for days, and he didn't really have any friends apart from…

The Egyptian bit his lip, and gulped as the bell rang again. Oh _man_, Ryou wasn't going to walk in and find Malik and Bakura naked in bed together was he? This wasn't _fair_… Malik looked over at the demon, who was laying on his stomach, the sheet draped around his waist. He sighed and stood up, pulling on a pair of pants

As he opened the door nervously.

His heart melted at the softly sobbing boy in front of him, his sopping hair and clothes puddling water on the floor. Ryou sniffed slightly, rubbing red-rimmed eyes trained on the floor.

"Y-You wanna come in?" Malik said softly to the light, who hiccupped and nodded, following the Egyptian inside.

"M-Malik?" Ryou stammered softly, looking into lavender eyes.

"What?" Malik inquired in return, biting his lip softly. Ryou sighed softly, and without warning, he punched the caramel teen hard in the jaw. Malik screamed and staggered back a few paces, whimpering as he held a hand over his bruised jawbone.

"That's for sleeping with Bakura." Ryou said lowly, anger evident in his voice as he walked over to the velvet couch, setting himself on the soft fuchsia.

"I deserved that, didn't I?" Malik said bitterly, looking sadly at the younger teen, who slumped into the couch with his arms crossed. Ryou nodded stonily, eyes determinedly set on the wall. "Are you going to talk to me?" The light didn't answer. "I'll take that as a yes then." Ryou sat immobile.

* * *

Bakura groaned softly, rubbing his eyes as he sat up in the bed, his wild hair even more on end as he pulled himself out of bed and pulled on some clothes. He headed into the lounge, and froze when he saw Ryou curled up on the couch, crying quietly.

"Well, look who came crawling back." He smirked, stalking over to the light, who whimpered softly and curled tighter into himself.

"Go away." Ryou whispered softly, holding his head in his hands.

"Why don't you?" Bakura smirked, perching himself on the couch beside Ryou. "Oh, that's right, nobody wants you, do they?" Ryou whimpered softly, beginning to shake.

"Please, Bakura, just stop…" The young light whimpered, lifting his head from the comfort of his soaking knees. "I don't want this right now. I just want to eat, and sleep, and _relax_… Please, just stop." Fresh tears coursed down his face. Bakura sighed, and got up off of the couch, heading into the kitchen where he found Malik busy at the stove.

"What are you doing?" Bakura asked, raising an eyebrow at the Egyptian.

"Cooking for Ryou." Malik replied angrily. "Why the hell do you care?"

"What-"

"You've been bloody starving him, Bakura! He hasn't eaten in days! Do you have any idea how bad that is for his system? Do you know how much pain he's in? How could you do this, Bakura! How could you!" Malik raged almost tearfully. "He _trusted _you! He _loves_ you! And you treat him like crap! He doesn't deserve you, Bakura, no one does!" Malik slammed down the spatula and placed his hands over his face. "Oh gods… When I talked to him, he _told_ me about everything you did to him, you sick bastard! I don't even know how he manages to put up with your bullshit!" At this, Malik sank down to the floor, leaning against the cupboards. "You've fucked him up for life, did you know that?" His voice cracked, and the Egyptian began to cry, struggling to control his breath. Bakura merely swore under his breath, and kicked a cabinet.

"I know."

* * *

-wipes forehead- I am beat. Now to go to bed and wake up in the morning with a turckload of reviews. -smiles-

R&R!


	53. Forgiveness

-wanders in- Ohh, hi. xD Look! I dont even wait for teh reviews to slow down... its a little short, but meh. One more chapter, and then it will be the final one, and an alternate ending. I can keep lying to myself anymore. The qualitys gone down, because I'm just... Losing inspiration. Its time for it to end. -shuts up- xD

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN IT! ;.; Must I be reminded constantly?

* * *

It was a long time before Malik regained his composure, pulling himself to his feet, and leaning against the counter. He stood immobile for a moment, before picking up the spatula and continuing to make pancakes for Ryou. Bakura stood silently on the other side of the kitchen, as he watched Malik work.

"You have to talk to him." The Egyptian muttered as he began to spread the pancakes with strawberry jelly.

"What?" Bakuras head snapped up as he glared at the sandy-haired teen.

"You have to talk to Ryou. For gods sake, Bakura, just tell him you love him!" Malik turned around and stared piercingly at the demon. "I don't care if it's a lie, just do what you have to do to make him happy. He. Is going. To-" Malik broke off and sighed, thrusting a large white plate loaded with pancakes into Bakura. "Now get your ass out there and for _gods_ sake, don't screw it up!" Bakura looked down, first at the food in his hands, and then up to Malik, tears shining in lavender eyes. He let out a long sigh, bowing his head.

"What the hell am I going to _say _to him, Malik! I _don't love him. I don't._ He _knows_ that!" Bakura moaned aloud, and looked up to the ceiling. "Oh gods, what the _fuck_ can I do?"

"You can apologize for what you've done." Malik said gravely, looking straight into the demons eyes. "Say sorry, and Ryou might forgive you."

"Y-You think?" Bakura whispered almost hopefully, smiling softly, a warm sheen in his cold brown eyes. Malik nodded, a soft smile on his face as he leaned in and gently placed his lips on the darkness's cheek.

"I know." Malik smiled softly. "He's one of the warmest, sweetest, and most forgiving people in the world. He _has_ to forgive you, especially since he still loves you." Bakura smiled softly, and bearing the large plate of pancakes, he headed slowly into the small lounge, eyes softening for a moment at the sight of Ryou curled into a tight ball, sobbing softly, and gently walked over to the light, setting the plate on the coffee table and sitting beside his hikari.

"What do you want." It was a statement, not a question. Bakura sighed, and gently wrapped a lithe arm around Ryous shoulders. The light froze, and began to whimper, but Bakura gently uncurled him from his tight ball, and rubbed his back almost tenderly. Ryou looked up tearfully, a confused look in warm mocha eyes.

"Eat." Bakura said shortly, gesturing to the plate of pancakes on the table. Ryous eyes lit up at the food, and he literally dove into the food, cramming the food into his mouth almost whole, not bothering to chew properly. "Uh, Ryou, you might want to slow down, Ryou, I.. _Ryou_!" The light froze from his frantic eating, and looked up at Bakura, who actually smiled at him. He looked positively _adorable_, with his cheeks bulging like a chipmunk, and strawberry jelly at the corner of his mouth.

"Okay, now eat it _slowly_. Chew properly," Ryou nodded, chewing labouredly. "And swallow, not all at once…" Ryou swallowed, gulping deeply, and gasping, the jelly still smeared at the corner of his rosebud lips. He gently took another pancake, and ate it slowly this time, his eyes closing in bliss at his slowly filling stomach.

Finally, the young light was finished. He looked almost longingly at the empty plate, but smiled softly, and leaned back on the purple couch, one hand placed gently over his painfully full stomach. Ryou sighed contentedly, and gazed at the ceiling, a small smile on his tires, bruised face.

"R-Ryou." Bakura said softly, gazing at the light, who lifted his head, and gazed back at the demon, fear beginning to show in his eyes. "Shh… Don't be scared." He breathed, gently taking the lights hands. "I just want to talk to you."

"Wh-What about?" Ryou asked softly, wide brown eyes soft and curious.

"I'm sorry, Ryou." Bakura said in a hurried rush. "I-I'm sorry, for all the times I ever hurt you. I'm sorry for taking advantage of you like that, for betraying you, for causing you so much pain-" At this, Bakura broke off, his head bowed. "God, I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you." He breathed deeply, his hands clenched tightly into fists. "C-Can you ever forgive me?" He slowly lifted his gaze, traveling from his fisted hands on his jeans, to Ryous own trousers, up past his slim waist, up his torso, and finally into soft brown eyes wide in confusion and slowly welling with tears. "I'm such an idiot, Ryou, I don't know why I hurt you, I was just so _upset_ and angry, I didn't fully understand what I was doing. It just… I was up angry, after you found out about how I used to hurt you… I just wanted it all to be perfect, I wanted us to be perfect, and I tried so hard to change myself, but it just wasn't working, I was trying to be someone I'm not…" He let out a long breath. "I totally understand if you want me to leave, I hate myself right now too…" He buried his head deep in his hands, unable to look into those innocent large brown eyes anymore.

After a few moments, he felt a soft warmth across his shoulders. The demon lifted his head to find Ryous head buried into his shoulder, his slim form shaking as he wrapped his arms tighter around the yami.

"Of course I forgive you." Ryou whispered softly. "I'll always forgive you. No one knows you like I do, yami, no one understands… I'll always be here for you. Always." The light smiled into the demons shoulder gently combing untamed snowy locks.

"No matter what happens, I'm never going to leave you."

* * *

Yay! Fluffffyyy! -smiles- um, yeah... I know its short... -.- R&R anyway? -smiles-


	54. End

-walks in- Um... Hello.

This is... The end, Yes. There will be no sequel either. Its OVER! I had to just... finish it. I had to. I burnt myself out. You all see how it was steadily getting worse. I had to finish it. Sorreh.

Disclaimer: ITS THE LAST CHAPTER! so... I OWN IT! MUAHAHA! YUGIOH IS MINE! I CREATED IT! I OWN IT! MUAHAHAHAAAA! (joking. Dont sue me!)

* * *

Bakura was filled with an unknown mixture of crazy emotions as he gazed down at the young light, snuggled deep into his arms. He wasn't… afraid anymore. Ryou was warm and soft and light and kind. He was his _Ryou _again. And he… he loved it. He loved the way the light snuggled into him, The way his head was buried into the yamis shoulder, a smile on his face as he breathed deeply. 

The darkness smiled softly, and with a finger, lifted Ryous chin from his shoulder so he could gaze into those pretty brown eyes. Ryou smiled softly, his insides filled with a warm buzzing of happiness coursing through his veins. The feeling of being loved, of being accepted, warm and nurtured the light far more than Maliks pancakes. The lights cheeks grew hot as Bakura gazed down at him with clouded brown eyes, half-lidded, and full of… warmth, love, light…

Bakura kissed him. Ryou gasped, and automatically, his hands raised to the sides of Bakuras face, as though they belonged there, gently cupping his jawbone. Bakura groaned into the lights mouth, the combination of the lights sweet honey taste and the strawberry jelly mingled together was like a sweet tasting love potion, captivating his senses and warming his heart. Ryou was riding on an ecstatic wave of bliss, his fingers curled tightly in Bakuras wild hair. It was several minutes before the pair broke apart, both breathing harshly, and both flushed in the face.

"I love you so much." Ryou whispered softly, and nuzzling into Bakura, the darkness gazing down at the light. Damnit, it was getting harder to _not_ love his sweet little light. maybe he should just swallow his pride and-and say what he knew deep down all along…

"I love you too, Ryou."

* * *

Malik sighed to himself, a sad smile on his face as gazed at the pair, their limbs entwined after which had been a very heavy make-out session, coupled with a bit of erm, sexual action. He was happy for the pair, that Bakura finally admitted his love for the light, and that Ryou forgave the darkness, and trusted him. But he couldn't help but feel a little jealous, knowing he would never be able to have Bakura for himself again. 

Bakura moaned slightly, lifting his head as he slowly awoke with his arms wrapped around the light. He smiled softly at the sleeping teen, and freeing his arms, he pulled himself into a sitting position, making sure the blanket was still around his waist.

"Hi." Malik said softly, a sad sheen in soft lavender eyes. "I'm um, really happy for you. Really."

"Malik, I'm sorry." Bakura said earnestly, his fingers toying with Ryous soft locks. "I have to say it, I really am."

"I know you are." Malik replied, sitting in an armchair opposite the couch. "Heh. Too bad Ryou isn't kinky and goes for threesomes." He grinned, and Bakura rolled his eyes. "So… what's going to happen anyways?" He changed the subject, sighing softly. "Where are you going to go?"

"How the hell should I know?" Bakura snorted, folding his arms behind his head. "I'm used to just taking things as they come, you know that. I'll think of something, don't worry. Maybe we can even go back to our old apartment…"

"Bakura, I need you to promise something." Malik said gravely, locking his eyes with the demon. "I need you to promise me you're never going to hurt Ryou again, that you're always going to love him and take care of him, because hell, he can't take any more pain."

"I swear, Malik." Bakura raised his eyes to meet the Egyptian. "I'm never going to hurt him, I won't. And I wont let anyone else hurt him too." Malik nodded, and the pai were disuprted from their rather stilted conversation by a soft groaning. They both looked over to Ryou, and saw him rubbing his eyes as he awoke.

"Hey Malik! Hey Bakura!" He said brightly, leaning against the armrest. "Whatcha talking about?"

"Nothing, Ryou." He said softly. "Don't worry about it, okay?" Ryou giggled, and nodded, a broad smile on his face. Secretly, Malik was astounded at the change in the lights disposition. Gone was the sobbing, broken little light Malik had seen just a few short hours ago. Bakuras love had completely changed him. He was warm, laughing, _happy_. He had _never_ seen Ryou so happy. _Ever_. It kind of unnerved him a little.

"So, what's going to happen to us then?" Ryou inquired after a few minutes of comfortable silence. "We can't exactly stay here, not with Isis and Rishid." He looked up at Bakura with big soft eyes. "Where are we going?"

"Ah… I don't know." Bakura admitted. "We could always go back to our apartment, but its your father that pays for everything…"

"Where's the phone." Ryou asked Malik. "Can I please have it?" Malik smiled at the well-mannered young boy, and gave him the cordless phone, dialing the number he knew off by heart.

He really needed to talk to his father.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Bakura said softly to the light. "Did he really say everything was okay?" Ryou sighed, and looked away. 

"Well… He said he never got round to selling it, and most of the furniture's still there… But I want to meet him, Bakura, I want to talk to him." He looked up sadly at the yami. "He's my father, I can't have a bad relationship with him, you know that." Bakura sighed, and nodded, gently wrapping his arms around the lights waist.

"I know." Bakura whispered. "But… I still don't want anything to happen to you." Ryou laughed, nuzzling the darkness's neck.

"Oh, yami, it's just a talk! Honestly, nothing bad is going to happen." He said softly, lifting his head to gaze at Bakura. "You can even come with me, if you want." The spirit smiled softly, planting a gently kiss on perfect rose lips.

"I'm not going anywhere without you." He whispered softly, gently taking Ryous slim hands. "I love you so much, Ryou." The light smiled gently wrapping his arms around Bakuras neck.

"I love you too." He whispered. "Now come on, we have to go and talk to Dad… Tell him that you're not a cold bastard." Bakura snorted.

"But I am." He said lowly with a bitter smile on his face.

"Not to me, you aren't." Ryou said tenderly. "You're warm and soft and I love you more than life itself." Bakura smiled as the light tilted his head and grinned at him. "I mean it. I always have, and I always will." He giggled. "Now come on!" He pulled Bakuras hand and walked up the stairs of the old apartment building.

* * *

"God Ryou, _Why_?" 

"Please Dad, I wanna stay here again. Its not just Bakura, its school, my friends…" He looked up at his father with big shining eyes. "I like it here, and I don't fit in with your new family, you know that…"

"I-I know…" Mr. Bakura said softly. "but… Ryou, I don't like you living alone…"

"I'm not alone!" Ryou protested, gesturing to Bakura, who was plonked on the couch, watching T.V. "And I wont ever be alone… _please_…"

"Oh, Ryou…" He rubbed his temples. "But… I enjoyed those months with you, I really did. I… I guess I don't want to leave you alone again."

"Well, then tell you what." Ryou said. "How about, every Sunday I'll take a train out to your place and spend the day with you guys?" He looked up with big imploring eyes. "Please, I want to stay here with Bakura… I love him so much, please…"

"Okay." Ryous father smiled, and ruffled the young lights fluffy hair. "You've got a deal then. I guess I'll see you on Sunday." He gave his son a soft hug, the light leaning into the touch, a smile on his cherubic face.

"Thank you so much, Dad." He said softly, smiling at his father. "I love you." He wrapped his arms tightly around the man neck.

"I love you too, son."

* * *

Ryou smiled to himself, humming a soft tune under his breath as he walked up the several flights of steps to his home. He rummaged in the pockets for his keys, turning the lock and opening the door. 

"Hey Bakura!" He said sweetly, setting his school bag on the dining table. The yami smiled from his position on the couch, and the light giggled as he made his way over to the darkness, sitting beside him on the couch. Bakura smiled, taking the light softly in his arms as he began to ruffle soft snowy hair.

"How was your day?" He whispered softly, gazing softly down at the light. Ryou smiled, and snuggled deeper into the darkness.

"Okay, I guess. Lunch is a lot quieter without Jou and Honda nowdays, but I guess that would have to be expected." He laughed. "It sure is nice to be able to eat all my lunch though." Bakura chuckled, softly ruffling the lights hair. Ryou sighed under the touch, and gazed up at the spirit, who smirked at the perfect strawberry lips just waiting for his own…

Ryou squeaked as Bakura began to kiss him hungrily, the yamis fingers winding down from the top of his shirt to his buttons, tearing the royal blue fabric away from Ryous delectable slim form. The light gasped as Bakuras lips moved from his mouth to the base of his neck, sucking hard on the creamy land of skin, all for his own.

"Y-Yami…" Ryou groaned arching his back at the spirits touch, as he gradually edged more and more horizontally on the couch, his trembling fingers tightly wound in wild snowy locks. "N-Not right now… Please…" He managed to choke out, his eyes half-lidded in lust. Bakura lifted his head away from the smooth pearly skin to pout at the light, who merely giggled, and released his fingers from the yamis hair, instead wrapping his arms around the spirits neck.

So much had happened in the past few months, ever since Ryous tiny rebellion, which had spun and grown into something far bigger than he or Bakura could have ever imagined. It was like the both were on a desperate search of love, and found it- with each other. Everything Bakura had done to him, everything Ryou had gone through, were the best and worst times of his life.

But it was over. The rocky ground Ryou had been running on over the past months had smoothed out into wide green pastures. It was calm, happy. His days were spent being a normal teenager, and his nights were spent loving Bakura. Nothing was ever going to get in the way of their love again, both Bakura and Ryou made sure of that.

Bakura gently ruffled the lights hair in his fingers. His eyes were trained on the ceiling, but his mind was a million miles away. He had had many host bodies over the last few millennia, but none of them were ever like his precious Ryou. None had his smile, his laugh, his beautiful feminine features. He _loved_ Ryou. And would keep loving him until the day his light would finally go out. Whether it be next week, nine months, or eighty years from now, Bakura would never let him go.

No matter what happened in the future, Bakura and Ryou would _never _be torn apart.

**OWARI**

* * *

-crying- Well, this is it. It's been really fun guys, it has, but... its over.

**I would like to thank:**

my Long-time reviewers, who have been there for me all those months ago when Control was just another under-reviewed Ryou abuse fic

AnimeLoverAngel

Andyouthinkimcrazy

Saffron-Starlight

Dark Magician Girl Hikaru

Hikari And Sunny

and Jadira

I also want AphroditeLove, who is a brilliant aunthoress who writes brilliant reviews, and has inspired me for a second fic.

**Above all others, I also want to thank My Beta reader, adopted yami, and very good friend, Hiro.P. Sorry this never had Ryou suicide like you wanted, OR a sad ending, but... meh. **

**WHATS NEXT:**

I have loads of ideas in my head, and I can finally spend my complete attention on a new fic. Instead of carrying on by others (Which I have sort of lost inspiration for, but will definitley update in the near future) I have a great idea (well, I think it is) which will, unfortunatley, not involve Bakura/Ryou action (I dont think I can write another long fic of that for awhile) But instead will be Bakura/Malik, with eventual Marik/Ryou (yay! xD) It may even be longer than this, we will see...

Again, I would like to thank everyone for theie encouragement and ideas, as well as their critism, and I really wish it wasnt over, but I just cant write anymore. I love you all so much for reviewing, and I hope you will read and review my other work.

-Lots of love, kisses and Ryou plushies,

Ryous lil Tenshi, AKA Lana.


End file.
